


Sebaciel Drabbles

by GrumpySpaceKitten



Series: Sebaciel Drabbles [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Asthma, Bad Dirty Talk, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Bulges, Butt Plugs, Caretaking, Choking, Christmas Fluff, Come Eating, Come Shot, Comeplay, Consensual Underage Sex, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Depression, Dirty Talk, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Fem Sebastian Michaelis, Fem!Ciel, Female Sebastian, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Sex, Foreplay, Gags, Gay Sex, Gender or Sex Swap, Hand Jobs, Hangover, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Play, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Art, Kinks, Lazy Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Pet Play, Possessive Behavior, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Public Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Schmoop, Semi-Public Sex, Sex and Cuddling, Somnophilia, Sounding, Spanking, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage - Freeform, Wall Sex, belly bulge, marking kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 109
Words: 105,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpySpaceKitten/pseuds/GrumpySpaceKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's it. Just random drabbles ranging from fluffy to porny, long to short - we'll see where the wind takes us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marking/fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Marking Kink

Sebastian loves when Ciel takes off his eyepatch. 

Adores it, in fact. There’s something about seeing his mark upon his master/lover - especially when it’s accompanied by many more along his neck from their secret nights together.

Ciel knows how much his servant enjoys it. 

He’ll go through his whole morning routine pretending he ‘accidentally’ forgot to put it on just to rile the demon up as he brushes out his hair and teeth. He knows that a rough night will be following, but that thought only ever makes him grin. Their trysts are fun enough, but there’s a certain spark to it the next day when he’s meeting with some high end businessman and has to pretend that walking doesn’t hurt at all. 

Sebastian always smirks at that.

His soul may be forfeit, his servants utter morons, and his butler a demon, but Ciel is pretty sure he wouldn’t trade his life - or love - for anything.


	2. Size kink/fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Size kink ish? Idk fluff I guess

Ciel is small. So very small. The Queen’s Watchdog is fourteen with a big attitude and an ego even bigger.

But it is moments like these as Sebastian put out the candles in his room for the night he sees just how small his young master really was. There were no clever words coming out of his mouth, no stern gazes, nothing to hint at how mature Ciel had become due to cruel circumstances. Just a little boy sleeping peacefully in an enormous bed.

He smiles and turns to shut the door, stopping when he hears a soft whine. Ciel slowly cracks his right eye, the seal of their Faustian Contract almost luminescent in the blackness of night pierced only by the tall candle in the butler’s hand.

“Sebastian.” he whispers quietly as he looks up, seeming almost childish. “Lay with me.”

Sebastian, being a demon, needed no sleep. He generally worked silently through the night, in fact he already had his workload for the evening set out, but how could he resist when his lover asked in such sweet innocence?

“Of course, Master.” he replied softly and set the candle on the nightstand before climbing into the large bed with Ciel. He laid behind the boy as his small back was pressed up against the butler’s chest, gentle arms wrapped around the young Earl.

Ciel lets out an entirely unexpected happy noise as he closes his eye and gets comfortable against the man. “I love you, Sebastian.” he mumbles out in his half asleep state. They aren't new words for the servant to hear, but there is always something about them that takes his breath away. It always surprises him to hear those words come out of the innocent little boy’s mouth. They are always so sincere. Somehow thinking that a young boy, so pure and innocent still despite what he’d been through, could love hellspawn like Sebastian… It was simply aweing to the demon.

“I love you too, Ciel.” he whispers after a moment, the Earl drifting off easily against his chest.


	3. Underage/choking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> underage, choking

“Sebastian! Sebastian, Sebastian, _Sebastian_!” Ciel screams his lover’s name passionately as his prostate is drilled into repeatedly, the demon loving every second of it as they lay on their sides, Sebastian’s thick cock buried deep inside his young master and hitting that little sweet spot over and over again.

 

Ciel fists his small hands in the sheets and squeezes his uncovered eyes shut, wanton noises of pleasure falling from his lips endlessly. Tears of bliss slide down his face from his closed eyes. Tears! Sebastian isn’t unused to them - it happens sometimes, the best is when Sebastian gets the boy so far over the edge that he’ll just lay there for a while with sated tears as his small dick shoots out ropes of milky white come for what feels like ages. The butler loves seeing that he can please Ciel so well that sometimes his stoic but arrogant face slips off, leaving the head of the house crying pleasurably.

 

He grins as another shout of his name falls from Ciel’s pretty pink lips when he thrusts up particularly hard and deep, the demon’s own soft moans joining his master’s as they were both pushed to a climax.

 

Ciel gives a loud shout that is quickly smothered by Sebastian’s hand around his throat. The noise ends in a sort of choked squawk. “Quiet now.” the demon purrs in his master’s ear. “Don’t want to _wake_ anyone.” he grunts out, voice dropping on “wake” as he thrusts into him hard with a low groan.

 

The boy lets out a muffled scream as his orgasm hits him, screwing his eyes shut when he feels Sebastian fills him with his seed.

 

He leans back into his butler with soft pants. Sebastian drapes a gentle arm over the boy’s waist after pulling the blankets over both of their tired, sweaty bodies. “Damn…” Ciel whispers as he catches his breath, rubbing at his mildly sore neck, the red marks already forming, though they’d probably be gone by morning.

 

“Yes, I’d say.” the demon agreed with a grin.

 

Ciel tuts in annoyance. “You think you’re funny.”

 

“Just enough for you to keep me around.” he chuckled.

 

“Perhaps.” the young Earl whispers with a gentle smile as he turns to rest his forehead against his lover’s chest, feeling the sticky fluid starting to drip down his thighs with Sebastian’s cock no longer there to plug it in. He gives a little hum and closes his eyes when he’s wrapped in a soft embrace.

  
“Sleep well, Ciel.” Sebastian murmurs, the tired young boy already ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides* sorry, I'm terrible at writing smut but I needed it!


	4. Overstimulation/rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> overstimulation, rimming

“ _Oh_ , mmmngh. T-too mu- S-S-Seb-Seb-” Ciel’s attempt at saying his butler’s name ended in a low whine as Sebastian’s wet tongue flicked over his prostate.

 

The boy is laying on his front, his hands fisted tightly in his pillow with the demon kneeling behind him and suckling hungrily on his hole. He’d long since come and yet Sebastian’s barrage of tongue and gentle teeth hadn’t ceased.

 

It’s all so much, Ciel can’t figure out how he feels, can’t think of a word to describe it. He oversensitive and it almost feels like he’s going to explode. He ruts against the soft mattress, trying to ease some of the pressure but it does nothing to help; only makes it worse. The humming laugh Sebastian gives when his master lets out a high whimper doesn’t help either as it sends vibrations through the boy’s body. “Ahh, oh, Go- e-en-enou-” Ciel stutters on words, his brain all but stopped working. He can only think about Sebastian’s hands on his hips holding the boy in place with his tongue wriggling deep inside him.

 

Sebastian pulls back to look up at Ciel. “Are you asking me to stop, My Lord?” he teases.

 

“ _No_!” Ciel says quickly before he can even think about it, voice wrecked with pleasure.

 

The demon chuckles and thrusts his tongue deep in his tight hole. “Ah! Nnngh…” Ciel returns to the action, dropping his head into the sheets. “Se-bast-bastian!” he pants out when his hips cant forward of their own accord. He can feel the heat building low in his stomach but he needs more, just a little more.

 

The wanted friction comes when Sebastian slides his hand down Ciel’s hip to grip his cock, just brushing his thumb over the slit while his tongue works inside him. It doesn’t take long from there for Ciel to give a loud shout of pleasure and arches his back as he releases across his chest and the bed.

 

The Earl collapses against the mattresses with heavy pants after his climax passes. Sebastian rubs his back as he tugs his dressing gown back down. He tuts a little when he sees the wet patch on the front. “This will need to be washed; I’ll take care of that in the morning.” he mutters to himself and Ciel just nods numbly along as he struggles to keep his eyes open, young body exhausted. If he’d thought his first orgasm was intense when Sebastian deep throated his cock, then there wasn’t any English word to describe how his second one was. But it was indeed taking its toll on the young boy.

 

He curls up against Sebastian’s chest when his lover lays down with him. Ciel brushes back a bit of the demon’s silky hair to place a gentle kiss on the edge of his jaw before resting his head on Sebastian’s shoulder as his butler draws a gentle black nail down his cheek, Ciel’s skin looking whiter at the contrast of the dark color.

 

Ciel closes his eyes. He enjoys these quiet moments with his lover, just curled up with each other in bed - even though Sebastian doesn’t technically need sleep. It’s peaceful and soothing. A nice ending to a hectic day.

 

“Master, the head of the India portion of the company is coming tomorrow."

  
Ciel’s eyes snap open as he gives a groan. “Remind me to have you work on your pillow talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so "pillow talk" probably wasn't used back in the 1800's, but I couldn't stop imaging Sebastian just being really bad at post-sex conversations and Ciel getting annoyed at it, so there it is.  
> On another note, I'm open for chapter suggestions since my creative well's running a little dry right now.


	5. Ciel's Short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciel is short (Four times it sucked to be short and one time it didn’t)

 

“Damn…” Ciell breathes as he looks up at the tall cabinet. He just needs a spoon, damn it!  He has a major craving for chocolate pudding and it was right before supper, Sebastian would never allow it so that leaves the young Earl to his own devices. It was just a spoon, for heaven’s sake! Why was it at the top of the cupboard?!

 

He jumps again, hand snatching for the piece of silverware. Unfortunately physical activities have never been his strong suit and he can’t get higher than a couple inches, still far too low to reach the spoon.

 

The boy huffs and folds his arms, just about ready to give up. He couldn’t very well go to the kitchen to grab a chair - not only would it be demeaning, but Sebastian would be laying the table right now and question what he was doing, though with how the demon was he’d probably already know. No, a chair was out of the question.

 

He looks around, almost at a loss for what he can use before spotting the shelf of cookbooks. He grins and grabs some of the largest ones to stack upon one another and before long he has a makeshift stool of books. He scrambles atop of it, groaning when he realizes he’s still just a little too short to reach the desired utensil. He looks around. He couldn’t grab another book because then it would be too tall for him to get on. He turns his attention down to his homemade step. It was wobbly, but he didn’t really have any other option…

 

He raises up on his toe, feeling the books wobble under him as his hand gropes for the spoon, gasping when he feels the bowl of pudding in his hand threaten to slip as well. He curls his fingers tightly around it and stretches up further to grab the silverware.

 

Almost there… Almost there…

 

“My Lord, what are you doing?” Finny gasps innocently when he walks in to the sight, the abruptness of it making Ciel forget his mission long enough for him to attempt to set his back foot down only for it to meet nothingness, dragging the rest of his body with it in its search for floor. Ciel has long enough to exclaim, “Damn it!”  before a crash of books and pudding drowns out all other noises.

 

It takes a moment for the boy to orient himself and when he does he realizes Finny has been joined by Baldroy and Sebastian. “If there weren’t a mess for me to clean up, I’d commend Finny.” the butler mutters as he looks at the spill of chocolate in his young master’s lap, a seething Ciel beneath it. He had just wanted pudding.

 

“I hate you all.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ciel sighs as he looks at the book under the bed. He’d been in the middle of it before he dropped it down the back. Now it was too far under the low frame for him to reach. He just wants to read, why is this so hard!

 

He turns when he feels Sebastian brush past him to kneel down and stretch his arm under the bed, gloved hand returning with the red leather bound book. “Is this what you were searching for, young master?”

 

Ciel huffs and folds his arms after snatching away the novel.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ciel jumps a little as he tries to hook his leg over the tall blue roan he uses for riding lessons with Sebastian. He grunts when he manages to get his leg stuck up on it.

 

“Do you need any help, My Lord?” Mey-Rin asks when she looks up from bridling the horse to see the Earl’s predicament.

 

“I can do this myself.” Ciel snaps back, hopping a little. He gasps when he feels hands on his waist without his consent and is lifted up just enough to get his leg off the beast then set back on the ground.

 

“There ya go, master.” Baldroy grins. “Need me to get a stool?”

 

“I. Do. Not. Need. A. Stool!” Ciel shouts, getting closer to the cook with every word. “Is that clear?!”

 

Baldroy backs up a little but nods as he swallows. “Yes, sir. Perfectly.”

 

The Queen’s Watchdog nods and turns back to the horse, looking it over as Baldroy scampers off. “You could make this easy and bend down a little.”  he mutters, sighing when he inevitably gets no reply from the roan. “Fine. I suppose not.” he whispers then puts his foot in the stirrup, trying to jump onto it again.

 

“There are easier ways to do that.” Sebastian says as he walks into the setting.

 

“I’m. _Fine_.” Ciel grumbles. He drapes his arms over the horse’s back and tries to pull his other foot into the stirrup then onto the horse once he’s got it. Sebastian simply watches as his master struggles but eventually ends up on the roan. Facing the wrong way.

 

Ciel looks down at the neatly groomed tail before throwing his hands in the air. “I’m sick of this!” he yells. He hasn’t been riding for long so his grip is already poor all he needed was the extra movement before he’s slipping off and lands face first in a patch of mud.

 

Sebastian puts a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter but Mey-Rin bursts out into giggles.

 

“Oh damn it all to hell!” Ciel shouts as he picks himself off the ground and stomps inside.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Master, please. I made a bath, get in it before it gets cold.” Sebastian sighs.

 

“How many times must I tell you? I _can’t_! You filled it up too much, it’s too deep!” Ciel huffs as he stands next to the tub, naked.

 

“It’s not that deep.”

 

“For you maybe!” the boy scoffs. “Some of us are a little more vertically challenged!”

 

Sebastian raises a slow brow. “Oh? So you’re finally admitting that you’re _short_?”

 

Earl Phantomhive’s mouth falls open as he realizes he’d just said what he’s been denying for months after the pudding incident. “No! Clean out your ears, Sebastian!” He snaps and lowers himself into the warm water that reached his chin even though his was on his tiptoes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sebastian finishes his servants’ briefing for the next day’s meeting when he opens the door to see all the chairs from the room made into a circle with blankets from his master’s bed atop them, Ciel sitting in the middle and reading quietly.

 

“What are you doing, M’lord?” Mey-Rin asks as her head tips to the side from her confusion.

 

The boy looks up from the book and stands, his head not touching the blankets. “I have made a blanket fort and none of you are allowed in it because you’re all too bloody tall.” he proclaims.

 

Sebastian smirks at how childish his lover sounds. “If that is your will, then we shall not enter, young master.”

 

Ciel nods and turns his back to them as he sits to read. “Good. I don’t need any of you too sodding tall people. All I need is my chocolate and chess.”

 

“ _Chocolate_?” Sebastian questions. “But, master, lunch is in fifteen minutes.”

 

“I. Don’t. Care.”

 

Sebastian clenches his jaw as he tries to say no more. Finny on the other hand was caught up on something else. “Sir, how do you plan on playing chess by yourself?”

 

“Shut up, Finny!”


	6. Hangover/fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hangovers (Aka, fluffy care taking)

Ciel coughs and stands shakily from his kneeling position next to the toilet, shuffling to the sink to rinse out his mouth. “Sod off, Sebastian.” he grumbles when he feels his butler’s I-told-you-so look on his back.

“I did not say a thing, Master.’

“You were thinking it.” he growls back after wiping his mouth.

“I can’t deny that.” Sebastian shrugs. “Perhaps if you had listened to me last night…”

“Perhaps you should have been clearer!” the Earl Phantomhive shouts back before he groans and clutches his throbbing head. He continues in a much softer voice, “Perhaps instead of saying, ‘oh, you shouldn’t drink that,’ you should have said ‘that’s liquor and you’re going to feel like shit tomorrow!’”

The demon gives a weary sigh. “Again, if you had listened to what I was telling you-”

“You didn’t tell me anything!” Ciel snaps back as he leans back against the vanity. “That is the issue here! You just said I probably wouldn’t want that-”

“To which you replied that it tasted fine.” Sebastian cuts in.

“-But you didn’t tell me it was alcohol!”

“Of course not.” the servant replies calmly. “You said you liked it, it was not my place to tell you you could not have it.”

Ciel opens his mouth to retort but instead rushes back to the toilet, gripping the back as he vomits. “Admit it.” He chokes out. “You’re being petty. You’re just upset that I told you I had too much to do to stop for sex the other night.”

“I am hurt that you would think such a thing of me, young Master.” Sebastian says evenly, though there is an obvious smirk in his voice. It’s not like he had planned for his lover to get drunk, but he didn’t stop it. He had gone through great lengths to get that corset…

Ciel’s snark back is interrupt by another round of retches, curling up on the floor once they pass. 

Sebastian walks over and gently picks the boy up to carry him to his bed, careful not to jostle him much. “One moment.” he says softly and leaves the room, returning with a cup of tea. “It’s ginger. It will help with the nausea.”

Ciel takes it to sip at tenderly after pushing himself up to sit back against the pillows. “Ring Elizabeth, tell her I am in no state to see her today.” 

A flash of anger sparks in the demon’s eyes but he bows politely. “Yes, Master.” he murmurs and turns to leave. He had liked the Lady of Midford very much when he first met her, even if she could be a bit… Eccentric. But then a relationship had bloom between master and butler and they drifted apart a bit. Ciel, though, had to keep his betrothal to the Lady. He didn’t dare break it for fear of many things - fear of rumours starting in London, fear of disgracing the Phantomhive name, but mostly fear of hurting Elizabeth. He still cared for her, even if she was sometimes one of the biggest source of his headaches. Sebastian was growing to dislike the looks she’d give his master at times but it was certainly not his place to say anything about it, so he didn’t

After explaining that Ciel was unwell, though not telling her the true why since she would have insisted coming over to nurse him better, he returns to his master’s room, the Queen’s Watchdog curled up under the covers. “Sebastian, I order you to murder the sun.”

The demon chuckles and goes over to close the curtains. “I don’t think that is such a good idea, My Lord. Though I can do this.”

“You talk too loud.” Ciel groans back. “Why do people even do this? It’s bloody awful.”

“Humans can be strange.” Sebastian agrees and grabs the empty tea cup to fill it with water, sitting on the edge of the bed when he returns. “Here, water is good. It will help with your headache.”

The boy takes it with a nod of thanks. “And you sorted out Elizabeth?”

“Yes, My Lord.” was the stiff reply.

The Earl nods again and sets the cup aside after a moment. “Lay with me.” he whispers and Sebastian obeys immediately, taking off his jacket and gloves before curling up with his master, Ciel resting his head on the demon’s chest. 

“This is so stupid.” he mumbles, settling into his lover’s side.

“I am sorry for your grievance.”

“Next time tell me when something is alcoholic. That’s an order.”

Sebastian nods. “Of course, Sir.”

“You know I didn’t want to…”

He frowns at his master. “What?”

“You were delectable in that corset. I just had to get that paperwork done. Perhaps you could put it on again for me tonight.” Ciel finishes with a hum, rubbing a gentle hand across Sebastian’s stomach.

A slow grin spreads over the butler’s face. “Yes, perhaps I could.” He laughs when Ciel suddenly jumps up and runs to the bathroom once more. “But first you must get better, I’d rather not get sick all over it.”

The boy glares when he comes back and crawls into bed. “Then again, I might just deny you once more.”

“I don’t think you can.” Sebastian hums.

Ciel laughs. “Don’t test me, Sebastian.”

“Maybe I will.” he husks quietly, voice dropping an octave. 

The boy shoves him. “Not right now! I’m not feeling well.”

Sebastian smirks a little but just pulls him closer. “Sleep, my love. Nothing will help more than that.”

Ciel sobers a little and nods. “I love you.” he mumbles before dropping off, leaving the demon smiling happily.


	7. Sebastian Likes Cats/fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and kitties (=^‥^=)  
> Also I wrote this before I knew about Ciel's allergies so... :/

Ciel hates cats. It's simply a fact of life. He hates cats, dogs, pretty much anything that moves really. It all annoys him. So trivial and meaningless.

But seeing Sebastian sitting on the front steps surrounded by kittens of varying colors was the most damn heart melting thing in the world, how could the young boy resist when his butler turns to face him and crooks a finger?

Ciel sighs and shuffles over, taking a seat next to the demon. "Get off me, nosy beast." he grumbles when a small orange cat takes a seat on his lap. He lets out a frustrated grunt when it, instead of moving, nuzzles his stomach with a soft purr.

"Oh, she just wants a bit of attention, master." Sebastian smiles, reaching over to scratch the cat's chin. "See?" he grins when it steps over to rest on his lap.

"It's gotten fur all over me and it was on me for two seconds." Ciel huffs back, standing to wipe himself off as he sniffles a little, allergies acting up.

Sebastian hums with amusement as he strokes along the length of its back, his master rolling his eyes. "I don't know what you see in these flea-infested vermin. They're disgusting and shed everywhere."

"You're arrogant and shrewd, but we keep you, don't we?" Sebastian grins sweetly as the Queen's Watchdog seethes quietly.

"Sometimes I think you are more trouble than you're worth." he glowers

"I live only to serve, Young Master." the demon gives a mock bow.

Ciel scoffs. "Like anyone believes that."

Rather than bother with a reply, Sebastian just kisses him softly.

"You think you can win anything with that, don't you?" Earl Phantomhive asks teasingly when he pulls back after a second, a small smile on his face.

Sebastian's attention though had been pulled away from his young master, instead on the white kitten sitting in his lap. "Look at her, such silky fur. What a lovely purr. Such divine beauty."

Ciel rolls his eyes. "It's just a cat, honestly."

The demon gives a dramatic gasp as he gathers the four felines into his arms. "They are far more than 'just cats,' my lord! They're beautiful little fluff balls, yes they are." he coos, nuzzling his nose against the orange kitten's.

"You better not bring them inside…" Earl Phantomhive huffs as he watches on. The butler turns at his tone.

"Why, My Lord, are you… Jealous?" he grins slowly.

 _"Jealous?!"_ Ciel hisses. "Jealous of a dumb _cat_? Why the hell would I be-"

"You wouldn't be throwing such a fit if you weren't." Sebastian hums back sweetly as he strokes his fingers through each of the cats' fur.

"You never call me that." his master grumbles after a moment of silently fuming, crossing his arms petulantly.

"Perhaps if you were a cat…"

"Would you shut up about the ruddy cats!"

The demon chuckles, partially from the boy's behaviour and the brown feline crawling across his shoulders. "Yes, of course, if you wish. Besides, they are technically kittens - and you did not tell me to stop talking about those."

Ciel gives a hard scoff. "I don't know why I bother with any of you!" he whirls around on his heel but stops when Sebastian whispers, "But, Master, aren't they just precious?"

The Earl turns to look at the brown cat Sebastian was holding up. It had green eyes peeking out from it's long brown hair, giving a soft mewl. He bites his lip as he looks at it. It was a little… No. No it was nothing.

"Yes…" he finally murmurs in defeat. "They are quite adorable."

Sebastian grins up at his master and pats the spot on the steps next to himself. Ciel sighs and took a seat, petting the black kitten when it pads over to sit on his lap.

The demon leans over to kiss his cheek. "You're precious too, Master." he says softly, leaving the Earl blushing.


	8. Hurt/Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR SEASON TWO!!!  
> Hurt/comfort fluff? Idk

The candle rattles against its single brass candelabra as the boy holding it’s hand shook to the point of the candle nearly falling out. Shadows danced upon the walls from the vibrations of the light’s source, making Ciel only shake harder as he tried to convince himself they were only that, shadows. The near hysteria inside him was doing a poor job of listening.

 

He feels his fingers make contact with the wall only to leave it once more rapidly as the shudders spread through his entire body. He tries to tell himself this is ridiculous, but he can’t listen to reason right now, everything inside him is pumped too full of anxiety and adrenaline. He can barely keep himself from jumping into fight-or-flight mode.

 

“Sebastian?” he whispers into the inky blackness of night. He needs his butler, his lover. Needs him.  He walks into the kitchen on legs that barely feel like they can support him when he hears a splash. The butler turns at the sound of footsteps, frowning when he sees his young master leaning against the wall, pale as a ghost as he body shakes.

 

“My Lord, what is the matter?” Sebastian asks gently after he dries his hand and steps closer to the Earl.

 

“I-I had- had- I-” Ciel stutters out vainly before shaking his head. He can’t bring himself to say it when it sounds so… so childish. Thankfully Sebastian was not so dull that he could not put the pieces together and figure out the boy had a nightmare. A compassionate look flashes over his face and he opens his arms, the head of the Phantomhives thudding against his chest gratefully. The demon runs his hand over the silky dressing gown on his back as the thin frame against him shudders with dry sobs.

 

Ciel was often plagued by night terrors of what the cult did to him in his time in their captivity so him reaching out for his lover’s comforting embrace was nothing new. He was rarely reduced to tears, but this time has been worse. Much, much worse. He can feel the mark on side burn as if he’s just gotten it and he wraps his arms tightly around himself when Sebastian takes away the candelabra to keep his small, shaking hands from dropping it.

 

The demon says nothing. Nothing needs to be. Ciel just needs to know he’s there and always will be in a way words don’t express it. And so Sebastian just hold the boy until his shaking subsides. Then he picks him up, Ciel peeking over his shoulder childishly as he’s carried back upstairs, hands full of his butler’s shirt.

 

“It’s alright, my love.” he whispers gently after getting the Earl tucked into bed and sitting beside him, running a hand lightly through his navy hair. “I am here.”

 

Ciel seems to relax considerably under both the attentions and the words, though his shakes do not subside all the way. “Yes… You’re here. I’ve nothing to fear.” he murmurs to himself and lets his eyes drift partially closed.

  


Sebastian’s hand pauses as it strokes through the Earls’ dark hair when he hears mumbled, “Village… No, not village. A mansion. My brother? Parents.” Ciel nods to himself. “My parents.”

 

A soft sigh escapes his butler’s lips. On occasions Ciel would forget who he was exactly. True he was back to his normal self, but with Alois’ memories still in him he sometimes forget who his _self_ was exactly.

 

“Yes. Mansion, parents, cult not Earl. Sebastian, not Claude.”

 

“Precisely.” Sebastian whispers as the boy moves to rest his head in the demon’s lap. “You’re Ciel Phantomhive, my love. Nothing shall ever change that.”

 

“Nothing.” Ciel agrees blearily as his eyes start to drift further shut, a hand fisted tightly in Sebastian’s trousers as if to anchor himself with the piece of clothing. “Nothing shall change my love for you, nothing shall change _me_. Nothing…” the word trails off as the Earl slowly falls back asleep.


	9. Wall Sex/Orgasm Delay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lovely wall sex and orgasm delay for y'all

Ciel has something of a freedom complex

Ever since he lost his faithful butler and showed just how useless he was when it came to day to day living, he'd been very adamant about doing many things himself since then, and whenever he did them properly he subtly paraded his victory around. It was all very childish in Sebastian's eyes really.

The only problem is that Ciel knows every little one of Sebastian's turn ons and tends to use them against him when the butler's mocking him. I mean who could really resist the young boy when he's walking around, naked as the day he was born, water droplets slowly making their way down his bare body as he searches for his dressing gown?

Sebastian stands by the door as he watches the Earl Phantomhive move around the room in search, his tongue flicking out to swipe over his lips as he watches the muscles work beneath Ciel's porcelain skin.

"You could help me." Ciel grumbles a little when he cannot find it.

"Yes, yes, I think I will help." Sebastian grins as he sweeps forward and pins his master to the wall, his mouth sliding down to place light bites down his neck.

"Th-that's not what I meant…" the young Earl gasps out but he went compliant under the attentions. He always does when Sebastian gets that look in his eye.

"You never specified." Sebastian hums back as his hands slide down Ciel's side, goosebumps breaking out over the boy's skin. The demon pulls his hands back to take his gloves off, wetting two fingers in his mouth before pushing them in his master.

Ciel makes a little noise of surprise. "I was trying to do something!" he protests weakly.

"Yes, well, you don't have anything to do tomorrow morning..."

"A little warning would be nice." the boy mumbles after a minute.

"You should have seen it coming." Sebastian almost singsongs. "You cannot walk around in nothing but your skin and not expect to be taken."

"Ma-aybe I was trying to get this." Ciel finally admits, voice going up when the demon presses firmly against his prostate. "Would you stop with this damned preparation and just pound me into the wall!"

"Is that an order?" Sebastian husks, a third finger slipping in him.

"I swear to- I will slap you!"

The demon laughs as he tugs his digits and pushed his thick cock into Ciel's hole, the boy digging his nails into the wall. The burn of too little stretching and not enough liquid to ease the way was delicious. He'll never admit it to his servant's face, but Ciel loves when he can still feel Sebastian filling him the next day as he walks.

He groans when his butler starts to thrust into him gently, holding Ciel by the hips to keep him up when his knees buckle a little.

"Sebastian…." he moans, crying out when Sebastian's hips start to buck faster and harder into him. There is nothing gentle about it, just the way Ciel likes it. Just pain filled pleasure. A scream rips from his throat when his prostate is hit with unwavering accuracy, a deep growl coming from Sebastian's throat as he clenches down on his cock.

"Don't think about it." he snarls and wraps his hand around his master's small dick to give a tight squeeze, holding back the orgasm that was about to wash over the boy.

"P-please!" the boy whimpers and closes his eyes, rutting against his hand. " _Please_ , Sebastian!"

"No. You don't get to tease me like that and expect there to be no repercussions." the demon snarls in his ear. Another cry is pulled from Ciel's throat as the attack on his sweet spot doesn't relent.

"You know what I want to hear." Sebastian prompts while he strokes the Earl's cock, tight hold staying to keep him from coming.

Ciel whimpers at the friction on his aching length but shakes his head.

"That's not what I said." he growls back and slams into him harder. "If I come before you, you're not coming."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Ciel wails. There was no way he wasn't getting relief from the near painful pressure building inside himself.

Rather than releasing him, Sebastian strokes his cock quickly until Ciel is shouting his butler's name as he comes hard, painting the wall with sticky fluid. He whimpers when he feels hot semen filling him, dropping his head to rest against the wall as the boy pants hard.

"Remind me to walk around naked more." Ciel murmurs with an obvious smirk in his voice. Sebastian just rolls his eyes and lifts the boy into his arms.

"I think another bath is in order, what about you?"

Ciel hums in agreement as he sits almost completely limp in his arms, nuzzling Sebastian's chest. "I love you." he grins. He feels like he can't say that nearly enough, and maybe the demon secretly agreed.


	10. Oral Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciel's attempt at oral sex to pay Sebastian back for chapter four, per the request of Nanoushka. There will be some kitchen sex and sounding as was also request. Speaking of requests, I'm always open to them. Seriously, I'll do just about anything expect for abuse/rape.

“Damn it, it’s too big.” Ciel grunts as he pulls off after gagging when he tried to take Sebastian’s cock in his mouth, the naked demon sitting patiently on the bed.

 

“I told you, you don’t have to do this.” 

 

“You can’t just do what you did to me the other night and then expect me to not try and repay it.” he murmurs, stroking his lover’s length with thin, nimble fingers. “Plus… I’d really like you to come in my mouth…” He admits quietly as he looks upon Sebastian’s member with reverence, leaning forward to lick up the bed of precum that was released from his words.

 

A small groan is drawn from the butler and he runs gentle fingers through Ciel’s navy hair. “You’ve got to relax more. If you think you’re going to choke then you’re definitely going to choke.”

 

The Earl nods with a furrowed brow, looking like he was trying to work out the dynamics of oral sex in his mind before he just threw it out the window and tried again.  He gets a little deeper than the crown before he gags again and pulls off, rubbing his jaw. In all truthfulness, opening his small mouth wide enough to just take in that little bit hurt. But he was determined to do this for Sebastian.

 

The demon watches on with quiet respect. His young lover was trying so hard and yet getting nowhere. He was impressed with him really, he admits to himself as he massages the boy’s scalp, wincing. Except Ciel didn’t know to cover his teeth and that was getting to be a bit painful.

 

Ciel pulls back with huffy sigh of frustration after another dry heave on Sebastian’s cock, though he had managed to get further this time. He places light kitten licks up the tip with his slim fingers stroking the rest as he blinks back tears brought on by his gag reflex.

 

“Here, this might be a little easier.” Sebastian interrupts when the boy tries to go down on him again. Ciel backs up a little as his butler switches to lay on his front, spreading his legs wide. Child-like curiosity sparks in Ciel’s eyes and he runs tentative hands down his lover's back to his ass, palming a firm cheek in each hand. 

 

“Are you… Purring?” he asks incredulously when he realizes what the noise is his butler is making.

 

“It’s very nice.” Sebastian hums.

 

Ciel rolls his eyes and slides a finger down his crack, pausing momentarily to feel his hole. With the exception of on his head, Sebastian didn’t have hair on him (Ciel momentarily wonders if that’s because of him because he really does love rubbing his hands all along Sebastian’s smooth chest),  and his nether regions didn’t deviate from that rule.

 

“I’ll tell you when I’m close so you can have your wish.” Sebastian informs as he looks over his shoulder then lets his head drop when Ciel noses first then licks a strip up his taint. He takes a moment to think about the taste. It’s an odd one, but not necessarily unpleasant, he decides. It would be easy to grow to like.

 

The boy drags his tongue up to circle around Sebastian’s pink hole, constantly looking up to see his lover’s reactions. He wants to do this right. Spurred on by a mewl from the demon, he licks into him, groaning a little at the soon-to-be addictive taste.

 

He just laps around inside him for a minute to get himself familiar with the territory. After a couple minutes of this, Ciel has the butler squirming beneath him with low groans of pleasure. Earl Phantomhive pulls back just enough to wipe the spittle that had run down his chin off then puts his mouth back to Sebastian’s hole. He suckles on it for a moment before pushing his tongue back into the tight heat, finding a quick pace to thrust in and out of him.

 

“Ciel!” the demon cries out when his master brushes over his prostate. Ciel grins and crooks his tongue to rub against it each time. It’s an awkward and quickly painful position, but if it gets Sebastian to shout his name again Ciel is more than willing to keep it up until his head is pushed down by his butler. He would have argued under different circumstances but he gets the gist. 

 

He pushes a finger into Sebastian to keep playing with his prostate as he dips down to take the mushroom head of his lover’s cock in his mouth, sucking gently.

 

It’s not long like this before the first rope of come hit the back of Ciel’s throat, the boy opening his eyes in surprise. He didn’t expect it to be this hot, though now it makes perfect sense and he can’t understand why he’s surprised, or for it to make his tongue tingle like it does, setting his taste buds alight. It’s a similar flavour to Sebastian’s delectable hole, yet a little saltier. Ciel doesn’t mind it though as he swallows it down eagerly, a bit of white fluid dripping down his chin onto his chest. The boy almost chokes on the sheer amount before finally managing to get the last mouthful down.

 

Sebastian is a gasping mess above him. He slowly turns onto his back once more and pulls Ciel up to rest on his chest, taking in the come on his face and tears in the corner of his eyes from his gag. “Beautiful…” he whispers quietly, a gentle hand running through the boy’s hair.

 

“Was it alright?” Ciel asks and there’s an obvious note of fear in it, terrified he hadn’t pleased his lover.

 

“Amazing, I promise.” Sebastian nods as he wipes his master’s eyes then slowly licks clean his chest and chin, eliciting a shiver from the boy. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, Sebastian.” he grins and slides down to rest in Sebastian’s side, nuzzling his nose happily against the demon’s shoulder. He would never admit to it out loud, but he was a cuddler. Especially after sex. He expected to be held and kissed all over. Sebastian does a good job of fulfilling that want, too, as he wraps his arms around his lover and gently brushes his lips across the boy’s white skin.

 

“You’ve paid back in full.” he assures when Ciel opens his mouth, obviously to ask if Sebastian was really sure he did a good job.

 

Ciel nods and replaces his head on the demon’s chest. “Alright. I quite liked it.” he admits softly. “I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

 

“Whenever you wish, my love.” Sebastian tries hard to keep the chuckle out of his voice because there’s no way he’s saying no to Ciel’s flexible little tongue.

 

“I love you, Sebastian.” Those words had been hard for the Earl to get out the first time but now that they had they never stopped coming - adding to Ciel’s post-coital mood.

  
“I love you too, Ciel.” he whispers back gently with a soft kiss to the boy’s lips.


	11. Dessert Crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what to label these ones, most of them will just be short little quick things I wanted to do without warnings or anything for the next four or so chapters. I will do one where Ciel says "I love you" for the first time, per request, that's just taking a while so here's something to hold you over for now.

"Sebastian." Ciel says suddenly as he looks up from his paper, the demon turning away from the tea he was preparing.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"I want some cake." the boy proclaims, setting the finance papers down.

"You want what?"

"Cake. I want cake."

The butler hums as he comes over with a cup of tea, setting it on the desk before his hand slides down to rest high on Ciel's thigh. "What exactly do you want?" he husks into the Earl's ear.

Ciel turns to face his servant with a glare. "My damn sodding cake, you craven pratt."


	12. Cosplay Crack

“My Lord, you must hurry or else we’ll be late for the ball.” Sebastian calls as he knocks on Ciel’s bedroom door. The boy had insisted on getting dressed himself, which was honestly the biggest surprise his butler had heard for a very long time,  but now he was taking forever and Sebastian was wondering if he’d made the right decision to let him. They’d be late for the costume ball.

 

“One second!” Ciel grunts back, sounding like he was having difficulty with something. After a moment the lock clicks open. “Come in.”

 

Sebastian walks in, freezing when he sees Ciel wearing a pair of black trousers with a six-buttoned tailcoat like the one the demon normally wore - though now he was wearing a higher class huntsman’s outfit for the masquerade - grey vest underneath and white gloves on the boy’s hands.

 

“Wh-what are you?” Sebastian asks after a moment though he knew the answer well enough.

 

“Well, I’m _you_ , of course.” Ciel grins at himself in the mirror. “I’m one _hell_ of a butler.”

 

“Young Master…” he starts, pausing when Earl Phantomhive produces a silver knife and throws it carelessly at the wall, the utensil clattering to the floor.

 

“Master- What’re you-”

 

Ciel ignores his lover as he turns back to the mirror and gives a deep bow. “ _Yes, My Lord_.” he sniggers in an exaggerated tone.

  
“....What the hell, Young Master.” Sebastian finally gets out, shaking his head.


	13. You Are My Sunshine

~~**Sorry, not sorry  
** ~~

 

_You are my sunshine_

Sebastian smiles as Ciel presses a gentle kiss to his cheek, the boy returning the expression readily with twinkling eyes. "It seems you've learned to smile again." his butler beams as Ciel nods with a laugh and leans against his lover's side.

_My only sunshine_

"There's no one I care for more than you, my love. For everything that you are, I love you; I will remain with you always." Sebastian whispers to the shaking boy in his arms, memories of torture that were both his own and Alois' clouding his mind and causing him to question everything he knows. Sebastian can feel Ciel's torment almost as if it were his own, and he tightens his arm around the young Earl - so small and helpless, an unfortunate boy lost in a cruel world. The words seem to soothe Ciel and he slowly falls asleep against his lover's chest.

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

Ciel cuddles closer to Sebastian with a little squeak when another clap of thunder follows the flash of lightning that illuminates the sky. It had been storming for days now, showing that the Earl had a terrible fear of thunderstorms. Sebastian finds it bemusing after that strong facade Ciel was so careful to keep, but he wasn't going to say no to holding his dear lover all day long.

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_

Sebastian watches as Ciel dances across the floor with Elizabeth. He stands by idly as he plays them a soft tune on the violin, wishing he could drop the instrument and sweep forward to steal his lover from the Lady, show off their affection to one another like any other couple. But he knows he can't so he just watches. At least he knows without a shadow of a doubt that Ciel cares for him only, and that makes him smile as he thinks of the returned feelings.

_Please don't take…_

Ciel can feel his heart stop as he watches Claude thrust the green blade, the only one that can kill a demon, slide through Sebastian's abdomen, the butler's name ripping forth from his throat. His eyes widen and he can almost count the droplets of blood that fly through the air as the weapon goes through his Hellish lover's back, everything freezing around him except for Sebastian as the demon goes limp, crumpling to the ground when the blade is removed with a sickening squelch that makes Ciel's insides tighten painfully.

_My sunshine…_

The Earl rushes to his lover's side as fast as he can, skidding on the stone to his side to craddle his head in his small lap. "It's okay, darling. We'll get you fixed up. Hold on just a little longer, please. Please, oh, please do this for me. It'll be okay, my love. Don't close your eyes; look at me, please." he pleads as tears start to drip down his cheeks, his high, frantic voice cracking with nearly every word. "Don't leave me! Don't go... I love you..." 

_Away._

Ciel leans over the edge of the dark casket to hug his butler close, sobbing unabashedly into the lapel of his coat. "Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian…" he chants as if it will bring his dead beloved back. He runs his hands through the demon's silky hair and cups his cheeks, tears dripping onto his white face, wishing for nothing more than his lover's arms around him once more. "I told you to stay with me…" Ciel whimpers before he collapses to his knees as he weeps into his hands.


	14. Jealous!Ciel

"-No please, I insist. A lady as lovely as yourself deserves the best seat in the manor." Sebastian smiles as he leads the French woman to a chair, a small giggle slipping from her lips.

Ciel grabs fistfuls of his trousers, trying to keep his expression even and uninterested. He needs to pull this off for the interrogation to work right. This woman was supposedly part of a drug ring he was trying to disperse on orders of the Queen, he couldn't reveal his intent. Sebastian's unceasing flirting was making it very hard for him though.

"My Master insisted dinner was served outside, though now I must disagree with him as nature's beauty dulls compared to yours." Sebastian smiles while pouring the woman out a glass of wine.

"I did not know English butlers were such flatterers." she laughs, quickly flapping her ornate fan in front of her flushed face.

"I apologize if I overstep my bounds. I just cannot help but admire someone as lovely as yourself, My Lady." the demon gently takes her hand to press a long kiss the back of, eliciting another giggle from her.

"Yes, he does tend to do it often." Ciel grits out as he watches the scene. "I apologize profusely, but I have some business that requires my immediate attention before the main meal. Please, enjoy the appetizers." he stands and bows curtly before almost running into the mansion. Once he knows the two cannot see him any more, the boy doesn't hold back and sprints to his room.

He slams the door and clicks the lock in place with a loud growl. "Sod him, sod them all." he snarls to himself and curls up on his bed, arms around knees that were drawn up to his chest. If this were the first time he wouldn't have thought anything of it. It was their duty to fulfill the Queen's orders after all and Sebastian was quite adept at that.

But this wasn't the first time; this wasn't even the fifteenth time, and it was wearing thin on Ciel.

He seethes quietly, worrying his pant leg between his small fists and wrinkling the material. All the sweet words Sebastian had whispered to him in the dark play in his mind and he shakes his head. It was clear now that they were all empty and meaningless, words murmured to appease a lover whose affection was not shared. There was nothing that could convince the Aristocrat of Evil otherwise at this point, too used to hearing the butler's flirtatious words pointed towards women as he was.

Ciel doesn't realise he has tears dripping down his cheeks until there's a gentle knock on the door. "My Lord?" Sebastian whispers through the wood. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine." Ciel barks back but the crack in his voice on the last word shows that he is definitely not fine.

It isn't hard for Sebastian to pick the lock - or perhaps he just wills it unlocked - and he opens the door slowly, giving a compassionate expression when he sees the tear tracks on the boy's face. He sets his platter down by the door after shutting it gently and comes to sit on the large bed. "My love…" he whispers only to have Ciel snap back, "Don't call me that."

Sebastian sighs and tugs Ciel into his arms, despite the grunt of protest the Earl makes. His butler is strong, Ciel knows he can't get out of his hold. But he doesn't want to, he wants to believe Sebastian actually cares for him and not just because he was ordered to - though Ciel had never given that specific command.

"Ciel." the demons whispers softly and the use of his real name makes the Queen's Watchdog look up. "I love you and only you. What I am doing is for show. Women thin under compliments. They mean nothing, my love. It is your side I am by all hours without order, not anyone else's. I love _you_ , Ciel. I care for no one else. I lo-"

His words are cut off with a soft kiss from his master, who's blushing furiously. "Alright, alright, you big sap." he grumbles, the ear to ear grin shows something other than anger though. "I've got it. Now we need to return to the Lady before supper is served." Ciel stands and walks to the door but then hesitates when his hand is over the knob. "I love you too." he whispers as he faces the door then opens it and heads downstairs. Sebastian just watches for a moment before following, his own gentle smile gracing his face.


	15. More Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffity fluff fluff fluff

Ciel lays back in the lush, warm grass as his eyes follow a particularly puffy white cloud through its course in the sky. Sebastian reclines next to him and the young master curls up into his side, uncovered eyes exploring the expanse of robin egg sky. “It’s so clear and blue…” he murmurs.

 

“Yes.” Sebastian agrees. “Perhaps if you’d come outside the manor more often, you’d see it more.”

 

“That’s it, we’re going back.” Ciel stands and starts to walk off before Sebastian tugs him back and into his lap.

 

“Only teasing, my love.” He grins, the boy rolling his eyes as he leans against Sebastian’s chest.

 

“What did you bring for lunch?” Sebastian asks after a moment. Ciel had insisted that if they were going out, he was going to plan the meal. The demon had been skeptical at first but it was soothed (only a little bit, but he wasn’t going to admit that) when his lover huffed and told him he wanted to do something nice for Sebastian.

 

“Honeyed ham sandwiches with a fruit salad.” Ciel proclaims proudly and his lover grins at him.

 

“I’m impressed.”

 

“As you damn well should be.” the Earl hums and turns his attention to the clear sky once more. There was no need to tell Sebastian that Baldroy had seen the young master struggling and took pity on him and helped him out. And by helped, he meant Bard did most of the work while Ciel sipped his tea. Though he did help cut up the fruit and he was pretty pleased with himself for it.

 

Ciel slips off Sebastian’s lap so they can eat. After a quick lunch, talking aimlessly about little things,  Sebastian was laying back, Ciel sitting next to him as the boy curls his toes in the warm grass. “Did you think this would ever happen?” he asks quietly.

 

“What?”

 

“Falling in love with a human.”

 

The demon thinks about it for a moment. “No, I never thought it would. Before I would have sniffed at it, thinking it a low and despicable place to stoop to. I know better now, know that it is one of the best feelings in the world, and that is a lot coming from someone who does not feel many of mankind’s emotions. But perhaps it’s not just falling in love.” he murmurs in thought, turning to face his young master. “I think it’s just falling in love with _you_.”

 

A light blush dusts over the boy’s cheeks and he looks down. “Neither did I. After my parents death, and more especially my time with the cult, I did not expect to ever know happiness again. Not true happiness, that is. I didn’t think it would feel so good once I found it.” he whispers with a small smile on his face as he wraps his arms round his knees.

 

Sebastian looks at him for a moment before tugging the boy over to kiss gently. Ciel makes a little surprised noise at the abruptness of it but cups his butler’s cheeks, settling atop his chest.

 

“There’s nothing else on the schedule today, is there?” the boy asks softly when he pulls back, voice quiet as if being too loud will break the serenity of the moment.

 

His butler shakes his head. “The day is entirely ours.”

 

“Good.” Ciel smiles and lays his head on his lover’s shoulder. They trace clouds together and lay in the warm grass, just generally enjoying the day, until his young master’s eyes start to droop. Sebastian carefully picks the boy up and grabs the basket. “Thank you for today.” Ciel mumbles into the demon’s vest, both their jackets and shoes still in the manor to keep them from getting ruined.

 

“Anything for you, my love.”

 

Earl Phantomhive looks up and starts to grin madly. “What did you just call me?”

 

“My love.” Sebastian repeats unabashedly.

 

Ciel’s smile widens more as he puts his little hands on his butler’s face to kiss him softly. “I love you too.” hummed the Queen’s Watchdog giddily. The demon smiled at him and set the boy down on the steps in front of the Phantomhive Manor, Ciel curling into his butler’s side as they watch the sunset wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought about apologizing for the thirteenth chapter but then I realized I'm not sorry at all. To put in an easy form, that was my way of literary cutting. I was having I bad day, I needed it out. Sorry to make you all suffer, but I did say we'd see where the wind takes us...


	16. Queen's Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: You will most likely get feels from this chapter.

The dead had been rising all over London for the past week now. Every night, a new one would show up. The Queen suspected witchery and ordered Earl Phantomhive to put a stop to it. But how could he when only good spirits rose? It’s not like murderers or rapists had been resurrected, only those who departed before their time. Ciel knew he couldn’t disobey the Queen, but how could even he be so heartless?

 

“Sebastian!” he called, sitting down on the manor’s front steps.

 

There might have been a bit more to it as well….

 

The dog bound up to him, bowling the boy back across the marble as it tried to lick at his face. “Stop it, Sebastian!” Ciel laughed and pushed the dog down, scratching behind its ear.

 

He’d been entirely surprised when he walked out three mornings ago to find a black and white dog sitting at the mansion’s entrance. It had taken a moment to recognize it since it was bigger than when he’d first found it dead in the burning house. The nametag on its collar was all it took before Ciel abandoned his walking stick and ran off to play with his once-dead companion.

 

The next morning Earl Phantomhive was brought the letter, the black and white dog laying on his feet. Sebastian sniffed a little at the hound. He didn’t care for dogs, especially ones with his own name, but of course said nothing as Ciel read over the note, slowly paling. “I won’t!” he proclaimed, balling the paper up and throwing it across the room.

 

“My Lord, you cannot disobey the Queen.” his servant gently reminded him.

 

“People are happy, how can I take that away from them?! How could I become such a monster, Sebastian!” the boy shouted back. He unconsciously slid down to wrap his arms around his dog’s neck, the animal looking up curiously when it heard its name. “Oh, not you. You’re fine.” he smiled to the dog and kissed his wet nose, giggling a little when it licked him back. “Just tell Her Majesty I’m working on it. She does not need to know the truth.” he said firmly, attention back on the butler.

 

Sebastian sighed but bowed. “Yes, Young Master.” he grumbled a little as he left the room.

 

* * *

 

From there Ciel figured that unless the undead showed sign of being a problem, they were allowed. He would keep telling the Queen he was searching but finding nothing until some show of malice from the resurrected was made clear.

 

And for two weeks there was nothing. All was well in London as loved ones continued to return to their homes, dead fathers returning to their children and widows, family pets coming once more to sit on the hearth, babies returning to weeping mothers’ arms. Ciel did nothing to try to stop it as he spent every free hour of his days playing with Sebastian, falling asleep every night with his hand curled tightly in his dog’s fur as if afraid to wake up without them.

 

On the first day of the fourth week, a father that had returned to a mourning home killed the entire family and was now roaming the city in search of other blood-relatives to murder. Then Ciel got right to work. He kept Sebastian with him at all times as he and his butler searched for the warlock. The demon often complained that the hound was getting underfoot but Ciel was too worried to listen - fear of having to bury his dog once more engraved deep in his mind.

 

Each night a new homicide would happen, the culprit one of the risen dead. Ciel never knew what happened, he just woke when there was a loud yelp, his dog writhing on the floor and his butler standing above it, blood on his pristine white glove. “Are you hurt, My Lord?” Sebastian asked as the body below him slowly stopped moving.

 

“S-S-Sebastian…” the boy whispered in horror, eyes fixed on his hound. “What did you do?!” he screamed at the demon.

 

“I was watching in here as you wished and the beast attacked you. It seems even the dog was cursed.”

 

Ciel slid from the bed to hug Sebastian’s lifeless form close, not caring if his gown got stained. He buried his face in its fur, sobs starting to wrack his body. “No… Why couldn’t you have stayed?” he whispered in Sebastian’s ear, petting his snout. His weeping intensified when there wasn’t the familiar tongue there to dart out and lick his fingers, head dropping once more to rest in its black and white coat.

 

He sobbed there for what seemed like hours, keeping the dead dog close. It wasn’t until noon that he finally looked up, face red and blotchy with swollen eyes. He sniffled a little and wiped the tear tracks off his face. “Bury him immediately.” he told his butler and got shakily to his feet. “When you’re done, prepare lunch then we will skip straight ahead to sparring.”

 

Sebastian watched him quietly as the boy got up and went to wash himself off. “Are you sure, My Lord?”

 

“Do not question me.” Ciel snapped back, getting undressed. “Now take care of it swiftly, we’re behind schedule.”

 

The demon slowly came up behind him and rested his hands on his lover’s shoulders. “It’s alright to grieve.” he said softly.

 

“Grieve over what, a dog? Never thought I'd hear you say that." he scoffed." I should have assumed as much would happen. I lost myself in pointlessness. I paid the price for it and will not make the same  mistake again.” Ciel replied evenly. The Earl kept his eyes forward away from Sebastian’s searching gaze as he grabbed a cloth to wipe the blood off that had soaked through his dressing gown.

  
After a couple minutes of watching his butler sighed and bowed. “Yes, Young Master.” he whispered and left the room, hound’s body in his arms.


	17. Crack and Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff

Sebastian doesn’t have need of sleep, though he can and sometimes finds it enjoyable. He doesn’t know if Ciel is aware of his lack of need for rest, but he’s curious to see how his young master will react. Perhaps he’ll wake his lover with a kiss and soft words accompanied by gentle hands along Sebastian’s chest.

 

Intrigued, the demon fakes sleep one morning, knowing it’s past when Ciel would normally wake. He lays there for a few minutes before he hears the door creak open slowly and quiet feet sneak over the wood. Sebastian forces a peaceful look over his face instead of a smile as the footsteps get closer, tempted to open his eyes to see the beautiful sleepy look Ciel has when he just wakes up, or his adorable bedhead, or even the kitten like mewl he gives when he yawns. It takes more willpower than expected to keep himself neutral as the feet finally stop next to his bed. The tender kiss is replaced by a hard hand to the face. “You lazy ass!” Ciel scoffs as Sebastian jumps up, more in shock than pain as the handprint stings on his cheek. “There’s no morning tea, no breakfast, and it’s already ten o’clock! What kind of a butler are you?! I’ll tell you, one hell of a _shit_ butler!”

 

Sebastian just kind of stares at him for a long moment before a mumbled, “...Apologies,” slips out. Seemingly satisfied, Ciel turns on his heel and walks back to his room.

 

The demon gets up and dresses quickly. He goes to the kitchen and prepares breakfast and gets it cooking as he takes tea up to the boy. “Here you go, Master. Earl Grey, just like you prefer for your mornings.” he says rather stiffly. He was a little hurt at Ciel’s reaction, it was true, but he really shouldn’t have expected much more.

 

“Thank you.” Earl Phantomhive hums as he takes the cup and sips from it. His butler goes around the room to grab his day’s outfit only to get stopped by Ciel grabbing his tie and pressing a kiss to his lips.

 

“All I ask for is some tea before morning sex.” he chuckles then sets aside the cup to pull his butler onto the bed to shower in kisses.

 


	18. Food Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweets kink

Ciel shivers as Sebastian’s soft tongue runs along the line of cream on his chest. He really isn’t sure how it got to this. Sebastian had been serving him tea, a drop of it had slipped down his lip and his tongue flicked out to catch it- then that had been it. The demon cleared the desk with a swoop of his arm over the wood to brush aside the papers and Ciel was on it in a moment, clothing gone faster than he could say his lover’s name.

 

That had been a very nice interruption to tea time. What was surprising was when Sebastian grabbed the kettle and poured the liquid along the Earl’s thin chest. The tea was warm but it still made Ciel jump when it first touched him. Now it’s not shocking when something new comes in contact with him.

 

He lets out a shuddering breath as Sebastian takes his time to lick the cream off his nipples, the boy’s eyes rolling back in pleasure when each pert bud has a moment of being sucked on.

 

Feeling Sebastian lick up his chest to his collarbone makes Ciel squirm, the deliberate strokes of tongue over his neck causing goosebumps to break out along his arms.

 

“Sebastian, _please_.” the Queen’s Watchdog pleads when his butler reaches over to the trolley loaded with supplies. He’d been planning this, the bastard.

 

“Please what, my love?” Sebastian’s smirk is obvious and if he wasn’t so turned on Ciel would have slapped him for his cheek.

 

Instead he just whines and bucks his hips up. “I don’t know, just… _Please_.” he whimpers and cants his hips again, cock hard and throbbing between his legs.

 

Sebastian chuckles as he slowly undoes the buttons and his vest and shirt, peeling both layers off without haste. His trousers take far longer to get off as he drags his hands down his thighs in show, making Ciel whimper with need. He places the articles of clothing next to his gloves and jacket on the trolley before he grabs another tub from the cart. He dips his fingers in the thick, viscous chocolate. A gasp is pulled from the boy when Sebastian paints the substance along his length, the friction light and slow, leaving more for the body to want.

 

“Sebas- _ah!_ ” Ciel throws his head back when his butler easily takes his small shaft in his mouth. The demon swirls his tongue around to get all the chocolate off then pulls off with a satisfied smack of his lips. “Delicious.” he purrs as he leans up to claim his master’s mouth for a kiss. Ciel groans when he tastes the mixture of chocolate and himself on Sebastian’s tongue as it rubs against his own, a squeak of pleasure bubbling up in him when Sebastian finishes the kiss with a light nip to his lower lip.

 

Too lost in the mouth-to-mouth contact, Ciel takes no note of the demon dipping his still chocolate-coated fingers into the sugar bowl.

 

Ciel immediately gets the meaning when the sugary digits are held above his mouth and he lifts his head to pull them into his mouth, nibbling along Sebastian’s fingers as he licks and sucks to get every last bit of sugar off. If the Earl thought he was hard before, the way his cock stiffens and drips when Sebastian lets out a low groan is downright painful.

 

Once his fingers are clean, Ciel moves his head to get them out of his mouth then grabs Sebastian by the hair and tugs him down for another kiss, devouring him as if the demon himself were made of sugar.

 

The nipping and sucking along one another’s mouth doesn’t stop when Sebastian presses tea-covered fingers into Ciel, the boy’s back bowing off the desk. There’s minimal stretching before Sebastian pushes into his lover, a surplus amount of the drink to help slick the way. The pace he sets is rough and fast but Ciel doesn’t want it anyone other way.

 

Both are so worked up from the other’s show that it doesn’t take long with this needy rhythm for Ciel to come, a scream of, _“Sebastian!”_ ripping deep from his throat as his frame twitches in time of the spurts of white liquid are pushed from his cock.

 

Sebastian’s orgasm hits him hard but when he pulls out he doesn’t bring his lover close, instead he kneels between his legs and thrusts his tongue into him deep and hard, determined to get the mixture of liquids filling Ciel out.

 

“A-ah! Sebastian!” Ciel gasps and writhes beneath the ministrations of his tongue. He’s too oversensitive and the wet muscle is flicking over his prostate too much. Ciel whimpers and thrashes when another - though noticeably smaller - wave of semen is spurted from him.

 

Sebastian slowly eases off the boy and gathers his spent body into his arms, collapsing back into the leather armchair. “Thank you, love.” he whispers with a kiss to Earl Phantomhive’s cheek.

 

It takes a long time for Ciel to get more than satiated groans out but when he does he eventually pants, “We should have tea time more often.” He nods to himself and snuggles against his butler’s chest, eyes half-lidded as he tries to make himself stay awake.

  
“I will certainly see to that.” Sebastian chuckles and holds the tired boy close.


	19. Fem!Ciel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Ciel (Cause I really wanted to try straight sex for once)

Witches were terrible creatures, they really were. Most of London feared them but didn’t actually believe in them any more.

 

Cie knew better.

 

In fact, he knew so well that he had actually run into one. One that put him in this current predicament.

 

“I have _breasts_!” he screeched as he looked into the mirror, hands sliding down the new contours of his (or perhaps her) body. She grabbed her chest and made a little whimpering noise. “Sebastian! Isn’t there anything you can do about this?!”

 

“The witch said it would last three days. We just have to wait for it to wear off.” the demon said as he watched his master continue to feel up her temporary body.

 

Ciel stomped her foot in annoyance. “I want it gone now! It’s so weird. It’s like I’ve got pillows strapped to my chest and-” he stopped and slowly slid his hand down between his legs, Sebastian sitting up a little straighter at that, and brought wet fingers up to his face. “What the hell is this?!”

 

“Do you really know so little about a female's anatomy?” her butler asked.

 

“Why did I have to know? After I met you it was clear I wasn’t going to be with any women.”

 

“Have you never seen one naked?”

 

“I’m fourteen years of age, of course I’ve never seen a woman without her clothes!”

 

Sebastian stood up and put his hands on Ciel’s waist from behind, kissing up her neck. “It seems I must tutor you once more.”

 

The delicate girl shivered in his arms. She let herself be led back to the large bed and laid down as Sebastian kissed her gently. She shuddered again as he worked down her neck and chest with his light kisses, stopping above her breast to cup both in his hands, giving a soft squeeze that drew a little mewl from her lips. They were nothing special, small just like the rest of her body, but still Sebastian moved his fingers in worshipping strokes over her mound.

 

“You’ve already found this part of your body well enough so I can skip right ahead.” the demon sounded excited and Ciel almost questioned what he was about to do but stopped when he rolled her left nippled between his thumb and forefinger. Then he leaned down and took the pert bud in his mouth, flicking his tongue across her skin as he suckled.

 

Another little gasp was pulled from Ciel as her butler nibbled gently on her nipple before moving to her other, only to repeat the actions there.

 

She closed her eyes and made a little purr when he continued his trail of wet kisses down her abdomen, nipping at her hipbone before spreading her legs wide. He licked his lips as he gazed upon her wet sex. Wanting a little control over the situation, Ciel hooked her legs over Sebastian’s shoulders. She fisted her hands in the sheets as he swiped his thumb across her clit. “This is your clitoris. Every human was a woman in the womb so this is an unformed penis.”

 

“Great, glad to see you know everything about us. Now would you hurry up? I’m wet and it feels weird.” she gasped out, a high moan bursting from her when Sebastian wrapped his mouth around her clit and sucked hard.

 

The demon chuckled against her nerves, the vibration sending sparks up her spine as she arched her back. “I’ve barely even touched you.” he hummed in amusement at her reactions.

 

“It’s the same and yet different.” she panted out, biting her lower lip.

 

“Yes, well, we should continue on.” Sebastian dipped a finger down to slide across her wet opening. “This is your-”

 

“Would you stop?!” Ciel screeched. “I’ve got it, I’m a lady, I’ve got lady parts. Just hurry up and fuck me!”

 

“Such vulgar language, My Lady. Where ever did this come from?” Her butler grinned but nodded, sliding his trousers off and pushed in her with little preamble.

 

The Earl gasped and gripped the sheets as she closed her eyes tightly. The pain had been unexpected but it didn’t last for too long as Sebastian rubbed her clit slowly and rocked his hips in a gentle motion.

 

Her butler gradually quickened his pace until it was the rough thrusts that Ciel enjoyed most, high moans falling from her lips constantly as she tightened her hands in the covers. “And this, Mistress, is your g-spot.” he said as he hit a spot inside her that made her back arch and a scream of pleasure rip from her throat.

 

“Shit! Again!” she demanded, bringing her hands up to dig nails into his shoulders. Sebastian hit the nerves in her with unfailing accuracy until she clenched around him as she came with a shout of her lover’s name. She had to admit that an orgasm in this body was much cleaner. A shiver ran down Ciel’s spine as Sebastian released his hot load in her then slowly pulled out his spent cock and laid down next to the girl. She buried her face in his shoulder, panting heavily.

 

“If I’ve got three days in this blasted body the schedule better be clear because I am not doing anything other than sex.” she mumbled against his warm skin.

 

Sebastian chuckled. “Of course, _My Lady_. Anything for you.” he said in a teasing tone.

  
“Shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the word "fuck" has been in use since the 1400s. Just in case any of you wanted to know.


	20. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession of feelings, per request. I hope you all think it's as good as I do.

Ciel had been off. Everyone could see that. At least, Sebastian _thought_ they could. He considered asking his young master if everything was alright, but he knew that would be rather fruitless. Then he asked the other servants and apparently all was peachy with Earl Phantomhive in their eyes.

Sebastian didn't agree. He knocked on the study door, waiting for the soft "Enter" before pushing open the door. His young master sat with a paper in hand, reading over it carefully.

Ciel looked up and the demon could have sworn he saw a blush on his young master's face. "Well?" Ciel demanded after a moment. "Are you going to bring me tea or just stand there gaping like this is some menagerie?"

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian bowed respectfully and brought the cart over. "Today we have Da Hong Pao, imported from China."

The Earl nodded along as he continued to read, seemingly not paying attention.

Ciel continued to nod as Sebastian laid out the schedule for the day. "...Is that alright?" Sebastian asked at the end and Ciel looked up. "What?"

The demon sighed and put a cup in front of him. "Are _you_ alright, My Lord?"

"Of course I'm fine!" he scoffed.

"You are a terrible liar, Young Master." his butler replied in a falsely respectful tone.

Ciel studied the demon in front of him for a long time before he sighed. "You would never lie to me, would you?"

"Of course not, My Lord. I cannot lie."

Ciel breathed out slowly, wrapping his hands around his tea cup as if for moral support. "Lately there's been this… Feeling, I suppose. It's odd and I don't understand it."

Sebastian's brows raise at the confession before he realises that Ciel had been pretty young when his parents' tragic accident happened, perhaps… "Well, My Lord, you see with humans at this point in your life your body starts to go through changes. For young men there are things such as-"

"I know what puberty is, you dolt!" the Queen's Watchdog cut in then shook his head. "Forget it, I shouldn't have expected you to understand."

His butler frowned but turned to cut up the berry pie he had prepared. Ciel's eyes followed his movements, feeling his cheeks heat up once more with that flutter in his chest that was coming more and more whenever he saw Sebastian. _I want to scream "I love you" from the top of my lungs but I'm afraid that someone else will hear me._ The Earl physically reeled back at the thought. There was no way that had been his. It was impossible. He would never think that about anyone, not even Lizzie who he cared for deeply (though he was starting to suspect that his feelings for her were only familial, but that would have to be examined later). He shook his head, vainly trying to force his flush to leave. Sebastian was a servant and nothing more.

 _My heart is pounding and my face is hot. What is this?_ Ciel asked himself with a frown, his gaze habitually going to rest on his butler. Unfortunately that did nothing to help the symptoms and Earl Phantomhive had to stop himself from blanching. _Loathing, hatred!_

Unfortunately for the boy, he didn't realize he'd hissed that aloud until Sebastian chuckled. "What are we thinking about now, My Lord?"

Ciel's face only got redder and he buried it in a book to hide the blush. "It's none of your damn business, now would you hurry up!"

The demon turned around to look at him. "You may think I am ignorant when it comes to emotions and things of the like, but I am not. I feel them still, just not as strongly and it is easier to ignore them for me. But somethings are not as easy to disregard..." He set a plate of pie down on the desk. Then Sebastian knelt down and cupped the flustered boy's cheek to make the Earl look him in the eye before his hand drifted down to rest on his shoulder. "I may be a demon," he started slowly, words obviously deliberate. "And I may be bound to hell, but I have found myself a heaven, and his name is Ciel."

Ciel's eyes widened as he listened, throwing his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulling him close. "I-I love you." he said hurriedly. The words surprised even him. They had been bubbling up in his throat for months, desperate to come out, damn near fighting every time he saw his servant. But he denied them, always told himself he was being foolish. Alois had made the mistake of loving his butler and look what that had done to him. But Sebastian was different from Claude, as a nagging voice told Ciel. Still he never let the words come out, never let himself realise that he truly cared for the demon before him. Not until now. The words felt like sugar on his tongue, he couldn't stop himself when he smiled. It felt so good to let the phrase be free, felt so _right_. He couldn't deny it to himself any longer. "I do. I love you, Sebastian Michaelis. I cannot say I don't; I feel too strongly to lie. My love is like a mirror. You can break it into a million pieces but when you look close , you are still in it. I love you more than I did my own parents, Sebastian, and I know without a doubt that my affections will not end even when time does."

Sebastian brought his hand up to cup the boy's porcelain cheek, stroking his thumb over the bone. "I love you too, Ciel." he whispered reverently.

"Sebastian," the boy lowered his eyes. "Would you… Will you kiss me?"

The demon nodded and gently pressed his lips to his master. Ciel let his eyes drift shut slowly, losing himself in the near electrifying feeling. Of course he was inexperienced, but Sebastian didn't seem to mind. It was new to have a mouth against his - it was just a simple, sweet kiss, yet it still felt just _magical_. Ciel was aware of every little thing around him: the gloved hand on his cheek, the breeze carrying floral scents through the open window mixed with the smell of his tea and pie, but mostly just _Sebastian_. He felt a scream rip through him when those velvet lips pulled back - he kept it inside, there was no need for his butler to know just how strongly he felt yet - and red eyes searched his deep blue. Ciel felt heat rise into his face and he looked away. What if Sebastian wasn't pleased with the kiss like his master had been? What if all this was just some ploy to make his soul taste better or something? The boy's spirits fell at all the possible ways this could just be a power play and turned back to his desk. "You are dismissed." he said coldly and sipped at his tea.

Sebastian nodded slowly and stood up. He went to the tea cart and started rearranging things. "I hesitated when it came to eating your soul… I did sense something, yes, but that was just poor timing on Lord Trancy's part." he paused as he put the cover back on the pie. "I have nothing to gain from a bond between us. Demons grow stronger off hatred and sorrow and revenge, it's why you were so appealing to me at first. Love is not a useful tool for those bound to hell." Sebastian turned to look at his young master. "There is no scheme here; there is nothing to be gained by one. Simply love unfeigned."

Ciel looked at the dark haired demon with surprise. He wanted to tell himself these were tricks but Sebastian had said so himself earlier, he can't lie. Not to his master. But there was possibility that had been a lie… The boy shook his head. He understood why love was so risky now. So many times where things could go wrong, significant others could lie… But he couldn't deny his feelings to himself any longer after professing them verbally. Earl Phantomhive nodded slowly. "Thank you," he whispered and stood up. "Perhaps… Perhaps you could teach my dancing lessons today…" It was a poor attempt at flirting but really was the best he had.

Thank goodness Sebastian returned it with a smile and a deep bow. "It would be my honour to, My Lord." he said and took the tea cart out of the room, leaving the beaming boy staring with a goofy grin at the door.


	21. Introducing Poorly Written Alois!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what this is… It was like three A.M. and I ate half a cake…  
> (Warning, there is no continuity at all. Just early morning thoughts.)

Ciel doesn’t usually endorse these kinds of things, but sometimes it’s necessary to keep one’s enemy close, as he reminds himself when Alois flops down in his lap. “Come play a game with me!” he begs and Ciel groans.

 

“We are in the middle of tea, bother me later.” the Earl replies, plate held high above his head.

 

“But Ciel-”

 

“I said ‘no,’ you droning, fool-born harpy, I’m trying to eat my motherfucking cake!” Ciel shouts then regains his composure as he cleans his fork with light kitten licks. “I apologize, you simply bring out the worst in me.”

 

Alois turns to Claude, still in Ciel’s lap. “Claude, he’s mean to me!”

 

“This was your idea.” the demon butler mumbles back.

 

The Trancy heir lets out a squeal when Sebastian lifts him off his master. “I do apologize, but My Lord does not appreciate you using him as a seat.”

 

Ciel ignores the other boy as he thrusts his plate towards his butler. “I’m out of cake. Get me more.”

 

“There is no more.” Sebastians sighs.

 

“ _No more?_ You only brought _one_ piece of cake?! Why do I ask you to do anything when you only mess it up!” Earl Phantomhive huffs.

 

“I’m sorry, Young Master.” his butler rolls his eyes and retakes his seat on the blanket as Alois take Ciel’s hand once more. “Come on, let’s play cricket at the least!”

 

“If it will make you shut up.” the Queen’s Watchdog sighs and gets to his feet to be dragged off by the other Earl.

 

“I don’t understand why Ciel accepts My Highness’ invitations any more.” Claude mumbles when Alois tries “accidentally” to hit Ciel with the bat, the youngest  Phantomhive whacking the other across the rear with his own. “We’re playing, stay focused.”

 

“Not until I get a hug!” Alois demands.

 

“I am not giving you a hug!” Ciel squeaks when Alois chases after him, arms out stretched. “Sebastian!”

 

“They really are such children.” Sebastian sighs and serves the other butler tea.

 

“Though neither will admit it.” They both chuckle, sipping from their cups. Sebastian looks up when he hears coughing and is on his feet in a moment when he sees his young master on his knees.

 

“Ciel.” he says gently as he comes over and takes the boy by the shoulders. “Look at me, look at me. In through your nose, hold.” It takes a few attempts before Ciel can hold a breath but when he does Sebastian nods. “Now out through your mouth slowly.” The Earl slowly releases the air and coughs a couple more times as he repeats the process on Sebastian’s instructions. “Now say my name.”

 

“S-Sebastian.” Ciel whispers and leans against his chest, breathing deeply as his butler rubs his back gently.

 

“Very good, my love. You’re alright, you’re fine.” Sebastian soothes until Ciel sits up with a little cough.

 

“I’m alright now.” he nods. “Why’s he got to try to kill me every time?” he mutters.

 

“You did stab him.” Sebastian replies quietly.

 

“He tried to kill me that time too!” the Earl huffs and folds his arms. “I suppose we should finish the damn game.” he sighs and gets up to take up his bat again.

 

Sebastian returns to the picnic blanket and sits down to watch the two young boys play. They talk aimlessly for a while until Alois stomps up to them, Ciel trailing behind as he picks at his nails with disinterest written clearly on his face.

 

“Claaaude! He killed a spider and then he _looked at me!_ ” the Trancy heir whines and Earl Phantomhive scoffs.

 

“I didn’t realize using my eyes was a crime.”

 

Claude looks between them. “And what is the issue with it, Highness?”

 

“He was threatening me! Kill him!”

 

The demon sighs. “Just because he rids himself of a particular kind of insect does not mean he’s threatening you.”

 

“Technically it’s an arachnid.” Ciel mumbles, his eyes still on his fingertips. “And maybe there _is_ a lesson to be learned from it. The thing was on me, its touch undesirable. I fixed the situation. I think a certain someone does have something they could take away from the tale.”

 

Aloise stomps his foot. “See! I demand his head.” he says firmly, folding his arms.

 

“Would you stop acting like a five-year-old throwing a tantrum?” sighs the Queen’s watchdog. “And quit your sniggering Sebastian.” he grumbles at his butler. Ciel knew exactly what he was thinking of - the time he’d had his own fit when Sebastian told him he wasn’t allowed to have any more sweets.

 

“I still want him dead.” Lord Trancy pouts as Claude gathers their things.

 

“Yes, yes, Highness, but for now we must be going back to the estate.”

 

“Remind me never to do this again.” Ciel whispers to his butler.

 

“Yes, I’ll certainly remind you of that next week when the next invitation comes.” Sebastian smirks sweetly.

 

“Oh, I hate you all.”

 

“Tell that to your sore ass!” Alois calls over his shoulder as he’s ushered off to his carriage by Claude.

 

“Hate him the most.” Ciel grumbles and lets Sebastian lead him off.

 


	22. Rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE/RAPE RECOVERY

Ciel holds himself tightly as he sobs, rocking back and forth. Somehow even his torture by the cult had been kinder than this. First he’d been humiliated by having to dress up as a woman and _go out in public_ like that (he was definitely burning that corset later), secondly he had to openly flirt with the Viscount Druid, and then when he’d gotten alone with the Count he’d been drugged. But that hadn’t been the worst of it. He could feel it as he walked.

 

The Viscount raped him.

 

Ciel had still been portrayed as a woman at the black market auction too, even when Druid knew better. While in the cage, ready to be bid on, it had been easy for the Earl to forget about the ache as he moved - the ache of rough treatment and no lube. He was about to be sold, there were more important matters. But as soon as Sebastian took him back to the manor and tried to help him undress, it all came flooding back to him. He even had hazy memories of what had happened.

 

Now he sits on his bed, pillow clutched tightly to his chest and still in the frilly, pink dress. Sebastian stands a few feet away, watching the boy sob.

 

Normally if Earl Phantomhive found himself bawling like this he’d make himself stop immediately. He has no time for such childish behaviour any more. But this, this was too far. Torture, he could take; insults, he could take; deaths, he could take. But sexual abuse was never something he ever thought would come into his life. He knew it happened, of course. But he never thought it would happen to _him_ , especially not with Sebastian in his life now.

 

Yet here he is, broken and feeling torn up from the inside out. He shifts a little to lay down and cries out weakly at the painful burn in his arse.

 

How could anyone do this to another human and continue living?! Who could be so sick? Ciel quietly promises himself that if he ever goes mad and becomes a rapist, he’s killing himself. Right then and there. No one deserves this kind of treatment.

 

An unintended scream rips from him when he feels a hand on his back, scrambling away and ignoring the pain.

 

“My Lord,” Sebastian whispers as he kneels next to the bed. “My love, I would not do anything to hurt you.”

 

Ciel looks at him with misty eyes, shaking from tears and fear. “S-S-Sebastian…”

 

“I know. I understand you feel dirty and broken and stupid. You think this is your fault. It’s not, I promise you it isn’t. You did nothing wrong, nothing to deserve this-”

 

“But-” the boy interrupts only to be cut off by his servant.

 

“ _Nothing_. If you want to blame someone, blame me. I should have kept a closer eye on you. But in truth it is no one’s fault but the Viscount’s. I mean you no harm, love. I want only to help.”

  
Ciel looks at him for a moment before crawling over to curl up against his chest. He looks up when he feels a drip of water on his shoulder to see tears down Sebastian’s cheeks. Ciel chokes on a sob as he buries his face in his butler’s neck as gentle arms wrap around him and they both weep for what was lost late into the night.


	23. Nightmares and Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some stuff

The Queen’s Watchdog tucks his gun away as the last man drops to the floor, dead. He turns to the entirely incompetent detectives of Scotland Yard. “There. The Queen’s wishes have been fulfilled. Now if you would excuse me, I am going to go have some warm milk and honey while my butler tells me a bedtime story before I go beddy-bye. And if I go to bed without whining he said he’ll fuck me in the morning.” he says with a straight face and whirls on his heel to leave, Sebastian giving the police as sweet smile before following him.

 

* * *

 

Ciel jumps awake, bolting upright as he breathes heavily. Sebastian looks up from where he’s pressing his master’s clothes for the next day. “Nightmare, My Lord?” the demon asks and sets aside the iron in case he needs to do something right then.

  
Earl Phantomhive waves his hand to show he needs no assistance as he lays down, pulling the covers up higher. “Yes, the worst.” he mumbles before falling back asleep.


	24. Sounding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sounding

Ciel stutters out a sigh and puts his hand on Sebastian’s wrist as he worked the delicate sound into the boy’s shaft. It wasn’t a bad feeling, just a new one and he needed a minute to get used to it.

 

“Is this alright, love?” Sebastian asked gently as he pushed the rod in further.

 

“Mhmm.” Earl Phantomhive moans out before tossing his head back with another noise of pleasure. “ _Oh_ , Sebastian…”

 

The demon smiles at the pleasure in his lover’s voice and he thrusts the sound a little fast, earning him a strangled, “A-ah!” from the boy. Ciel’s noises were always so cute, choked out and high pitched. But more importantly they turn Sebastian on more than anything as the twitch in his pants reminds him. There really isn’t anything sexier than his boy lover, he smiles to himself as he looks up to see Ciel with his eyes screwed tightly shut and his chest rising and falling heavily as he breathes raggedly, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth with noises of pleasure bubbling up in his throat as the sound is worked in and out of him. He’s so beautiful; there’s really nothing better than seeing such bliss on Earl Phantomhive’s face, Sebastian wishes he could have it painted - but of course he can’t. Not only does he not want anyone else to know just gorgeous his lover is, but their relationship would never be accepted to the public. So they save their moments for dark rooms and late nights - Sebastian honestly wouldn’t have it any other way. Somehow knowing that Ciel would go through such trouble just for their relationship made all of the secret memories so much better.

 

“Nnngh, Sebastian!” Ciel cries out and rocks his hips in time with the demon’s movements, drawing him out of his thoughts. “I’m _so_ \- I’m gonna- _mmm_!” he finishes with a whimper, unable to get the words out as heat coils low in his belly, fogging his mind.

 

Sebastian pulls the sound out and takes the boy’s small cock in his mouth. It wasn’t long before he felt hot semen spurt down his throat and he closes his eyes with a hum. They snap right back open when Ciel’s hips cant forward and he shouts, “Marry me!” It isn’t until his orgasms passes fully and he leans back against the wall that Sebastian questions it. “What was that, my love?”

 

The Queen’s Watchdog looks at his butler for a moment as he catches his breath before his little hand cups the demon’s cheek. “Marry me.” he says again slowly. “I understand I am too young for actual marriage, but I want you to be mine always.”

 

“You’re engaged to Miss Eliza-”

 

“Shh! You don’t have to repeat things I already know.” Ciel cuts in gently. “I know that, but the simple fact is that I do not want to be. Our union is one set up for political gain and before I was okay with that before. But then I met you and understood the meaning of love. I cannot marry Lizzie when I do not love her.” he strokes his thumb over Sebastian’s cheek, the tenderness in his eyes prominent through his blissed-out expression. “No one else need be involved, not when this is about us.”

  
Sebastian studies his master’s face from where he’s kneeling on the floor, sound and the two small dribbles down his chin from what he didn’t swallow fast enough entirely ignored by both of them. “You needn’t a ceremony to know that I am yours now and for always, love. But if that’s what you want… My existence before was centered around serving you until I eventually got to devour your soul. Now I live to see you happy. Yes, my love, I will marry you.”


	25. Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masturbation

Ciel isn’t really sure how it came to this. He hadn’t been able to sleep after an hour of laying in bed, so much pent up… Frustration, he supposes it was, built up in him. Then hands started to wander and…

 

Well here he is now, dressing gown hiked up around his waist with legs spread wide, thin hand stroking up and down the length of his cock as stunted breaths fall from his pink lips. He’s never touched himself like this; of course he knows what sex is and how it works, he’s just never really had time to read between the lines of the information. Now, though, he’s slightly wondering what stopped him from this.

 

“ _Oh_!” he whimpers out when he tightens his hand and gives a little jerk of his wrist, precome dribbling down onto his hand and he stuffs his free fist into his mouth to silence himself as he feels something building low in his stomach.

 

 

* * *

 

Sebastian walks down the hall, candelabra in hand as he checks over the mansion. He freezes when he hears a whimper from his master’s room. Ciel usually sleeps peacefully without a sound; could he be having a nightmare?

 

The butler frowns and walks back to the door. He listens for a moment and almost decides it was nothing before he hears another low moan. Sebastian shrugs. It’s not like there’s any harm done from checking.

 

He sets the brass candelabra down on a table in the hallway - not that he really needed the light in the first place, he can see just fine in the dark - and opens the door slowly as to keep it from creaking.

 

A boy whimpering from fear of images in his mind is not what he finds at all, but an Earl with his nightgown pushed up around his abdomen and legs spread wide, breathless moans coming from him as he moved his hand along the length of his cock.

 

And it is _delicious_.

 

Sebastian enjoys sex well enough, don’t get him wrong, but during this period on earth he’s only ever used intimacy as a means to an end for his master. But this is taking place in the manor, with the _Earl_. No missions, no means, and no ends. Only proper enjoyment of the situation.

 

Hardness grows quickly in his pants as he watches Ciel work himself over, hips starting to get into his strokes being a telltale sign of his impending orgasm.

 

Sebastian’s tempted to slide his hand to his own throbbing cock but decides against it. He can just watch for now as Ciel arches his back and spurts of white shoot onto his chest with loud moans. The demon is very willing to just watch the show until he realizes the moans are not just moans, now they’re breathless pants of “Sebastian…” He wonders if it’s a beckon but he doesn’t feel the tug in his gut like when he’s being summoned.

 

No… This is just the name Ciel is moaning in ecstasy.

 

The Phantomhive butler’s eyes widen in surprise and he carefully slips out of the room as his master cleans himself up. He had admitted his love, yes, but screaming one’s name in pleasure is another thing entirely…

 

Slowly, Sebastian smirks. Well maybe next time he’ll just help the boy a little.

 

 

* * *

 

“Sebastian!” Ciel moans almost too loudly when the heat finally amounts to something, squeezing his eyes closed to just enjoy the bliss.

 

The name keeps falling from his lips wantonly as he drops his arched back after his cock ceases its twitching. Never has he experienced such euphoria as he reaches over to the basin on the nightstand to grab the hand towel out of it, cleaning off his chest. He pauses to swipe his finger through a drop and stick in his mouth. It tasted rather sweet, just like it smelled, with a hint of saltiness to it. It was a very nice taste actually.

  
He sets the towel aside and turns over, a small smile on his face as he falls asleep - entirely oblivious to the blushing mess he’s managed to turn Sebastian into.  Well that was certainly something he’ll be doing again.


	26. Public Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Public sex

They usually try to keep their trysts to just the Phantomhive estate, but sometimes the urge strikes at odd moments. At this particular one, it struck _hard_.

 

They are in London today - Lizzie had been begging and begging and begging for Ciel to take her shopping so eventually he did. It was hot and there were too many people and Earl Phantomhive was ready to start shooting them willy nilly, but his betrothed was there and he couldn’t very well do that in front of her.

 

“Would you stop playing with every damn kitten you find?” he snaps when Sebastian stops yet again when a stray cat comes to rub against his leg. “We’re in London, there’s a bloody lot of them and we don’t have time for it.”

 

“Oh, it’s alright, Ciel.” Elizabeth smiles and comes to stroke the cat with Sebastian. “She’s so cute!”

 

“It’s a nuisance.” the Earl grumbles with a cough. He grips the skull handle of his cane tightly, honestly surprised it hasn’t broken yet with how hard he’s been holding it to let out his frustration.

 

Elizabeth fusses over the cat until a group of children - about eight or so years of age -  run past them, exclaiming about football.

 

“They’re going to go play a game.” she grins. “Oh can we please go watch, Ciel? Please, oh please?”

 

Ciel almost denies the request before he sighs. It is his duty to please his betrothed after all. “Alright, come along.” he mumbles and clicks his fingers to get Sebastian away from the felines.

 

They follow the children, along with a crowd of other spectators come to watch, to an area set aside just for playing. It takes a few minutes for the teams to be decided but within fifteen minutes the game is in full swing. Elizabeth is loving it but Ciel just sits in the grass next to her with a bored expression on his face.

 

“What a dull game.” he murmurs to Sebastian. “There’s hardly any strategy to it; it’s just run after a stupid ball. Who’s idea was this exactly?”

 

“Well, My Lord, you did say you had to see Lady Elizabeth sometime soon-” the demon starts with a whisper in his ear but stops when he sees a blush spreading across his master’s face. “Whatever is the matter, Young Master?”

 

“With your whispering like this I can’t help it.” Ciel hisses back like it’s self-explanatory. And it is. The only other time Sebastian is this close is during their secret moments of passion, breath hot against his ear getting the Earl hot and bothered quickly. A slow smirk spreads across his face.

 

“My apologies, Young Master.” he whispers, hand over his heart as he gives a half bow.

 

Earl Phantomhive flashes a meaningful look at his butler before standing.

 

“What’re you doing?” Elizabeth questions and turns her attention away from the game.

 

“I need the loo. I’ll be back in a moment.”

 

“Oh, alright.” she nods.

 

Ciel brushes off the stray pieces of grass as Sebastian gets to his feet and follows behind his master.

 

The bathhouse is really just, on the men’s side at least, urinals with dividers between them and a couple sinks on the other side of the room. Ciel really wouldn’t be caught dead in one of those places.  Behind it, though, is a small alleyway filled only with mutts and vermins. That’s where Ciel drags his servant and pushes him back against the restroom as he attacks him with a fierce kiss.

 

Sebastian chuckles at his eagerness as Ciel pants out between kisses. “Why could you not-” kiss; “-Have done that-” kiss; “-Earlier? I’ve been-” another kiss; “-Bored to death all day!” he ends it with a rather harsh nip to his lower lip, making the demon’s eyes roll back in pleasure.

 

“You didn’t tell me to, Master.” he smirks back as his mouth slides down the Earl’s neck to suck at his collarbone. “Please, allow me to make up for it.”

 

Ciel almost protests but Sebastian is quick: trading their positions in a blink of an eye so Ciel’s face is against the grimy back wall of the latrines as his trousers are tugged down and a wet tongue laps at his hole. He lets out a gasp of surprise before all stoic arrogance washes off when the pleasure sets clearly on his face.

 

Sebastian takes his time stretching the boy open before he stands, an arm wrapping around his waist as the other goes round his mouth to muffle the sharp gasp Ciel gives when the demon pushes into him slowly.

 

The thrusts following aren’t slow, there isn’t time for slow. So instead Sebastian is fast and rough and Ciel is loving it, moans steadily getting louder with broken off gasps of his butler’s name.

 

Ciel all but screams when his prostate is hit and his lover slowly smirks. “Why, Ciel, look at this. All out in the open, here for anyone to see. Tsk, tsk, what a naughty little boy you turned out to be.” Sebastian groans when the boy gets tighter around his arousal. “You would like that, wouldn’t you? Someone to walk in on us and see how well I pleasure you. I said, _wouldn’t you?_ ”

 

Ciel gasps when the words are accompanied by a hard thrust to his prostate. “Yes! Yes, yes, I would!”

 

“Even Lady Elizabeth?”

 

Ciel nods breathlessly, making the demon grin. “My, quite the _slut_ you’ve turned out to be. Bet you wouldn’t even want me to stop.” Ciel shakes his head quickly. “Just want me to keep going so she can see how well I make you scream.”

 

“ _Sebastian!_ ” he moans, dropping his head onto the wall. “Fuck, Sebastian don’t say things like that!”

 

“Why? Don’t like hearing about how dirty you’ve become?” the demon breathes into his ear, earning a high whimper from the boy and he chuckles. “And now my dirty little boy’s going to come for me, isn’t he?”

 

“Yes, yes! Just a little harder, please!” Earl Phantomhive sobs out as his nails dig into the rough brick of the latrines. “Fuck, ahh, you’re so deep!”

 

“You’re taking the whole thing.” Sebastian grins, the wet sound of skin on skin echoing through the small alley.

 

“Sebastian!” Ciel screams on the next hit to his sweet spot as his cock paints the wall with creamy come. He whimpers as he feels his lover paint his inner walls with his release, closing his eyes to savour it.

 

Sebastian leans his head on the brick as they both catch their breath before he pulls out slowly. Ciel takes no notice of it until something smaller and harder is pushed into him. He lets out a surprised noise and Sebastian wiggles the plug with a chuckle. “Going to keep that all in you until I can eat you out properly.”

 

Ciel groans quietly. “You’ve been carrying that all, haven’t you?” he asks with strong accusation in his voice.

 

The butler shrugs. “I’ve been planning this all day.” he smirks.

 

“You bastard…”

 

Sebastian just shrugs once more as he helps Ciel get his trousers back on and straighten himself up. A small groan escapes the boy’s as he feels the plug move within him while he walks but he quickly covers up the mild discomfort once back in Lizzie’s presence.

 

“You missed the end of the game. It was really quite good.” she says as she brushes off his skirt.

 

Ciel gives a half bow. “My apologies, My Lady. I was sidetracked by a man asking about the Funtom Company.”

 

“You’re always working, you should really give yourself sometime off every now and again.” the Lady of Midford replies and links her arm through Ciel’s.

 

He gives Sebastian a knowing look. “Don’t worry about me. I am just fine.”

 

Elizabeth nods. “Thank you for today, I had a splendid time. But it’s getting late, can we go back to the Manor?”

  
“Of course.” Ciel leads her back to the carriage, brushing off her question of why he was so wiggily during the ride home. She didn’t need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to all of you who've read, reviewed, and given me suggestions. I'm working on a couple now but I'm always open to requests. But seriously, thank you all. I didn't really expect to do much with these drabbles but you guys have given me motivation to keep them going. Thank you all!


	27. Prostate Milking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prostate milking/multiple orgasms

Ciel’s room is one of the furthest from the servants’ quarters. At first it was so that they wouldn’t hear his screams from night terrors. Now it’s so they don’t hear his scream as Sebastian massages his prostate to the point of him coming.

 

“Sebastian…” he sobs out as tears of pleasure roll down his cheeks, the water dropping into his navy hair at the end of its path. This is what, the third, fourth? Fifth. Fifth orgasm he’s had tonight; this time barely any semen came out, just a weak spurt shot out by a neglected cock. His shaft is slowly softening after yet another climax but is still throbbing. It hasn’t been touched once during the night.

 

The night had started rather rapidly in the first place. Ciel had found a nightgown Elizabeth left after one of her stays at the Phantomhive manor. It was a dainty pink - rather girls really, but it was made up for in a very particular characteristic: it was see-through. Not enough that you could see actual skin, but enough that one’s form was a shadowy outline under the loose fabric.

 

After his butler helped him to bed and left, Ciel quietly crept to the closet. He pulled his normal night shirt off and slid the silky material over his small frame. He snuck off to his study after five minutes of examining himself in the mirror in the moonlight illuminated bathroom. He knew Sebastian would be there cleaning up from the last lesson of the day - violin, which happened to be one of the ones Ciel tended to throw the most tantrums during (they’re not tantrums, they’re released frustration, he tells himself). He opened and closed the door without a noise before leaning against the heavy wood, composing himself quickly. As was common, and appropriate in nightgowns, the straps were only an inch thick or so, so he pushed one to rest off his shoulder and tucked his hands behind his back before purring out, “Sebastian.”

 

The demon turned, surprised look lit by the three-stick candelabra in his hand. The expression quickly set into a sultry smirk. “Why, Young Master, whatever are you doing up at such a late hour?”

 

Ciel just smiled innocently and crooked a finger to get Sebastian to follow him back to his room.

 

It hadn’t taken long for it to escalate to this, the boy’s fist shoved in his mouth to keep in his moans as Sebastian continues his attack on his sweet spot.

 

He throws his head back, biting harder on his fingers but the loud cry still came out when his lover pressed down hard. “Now, now, don’t do that.” he tuts. “I want to hear all your gorgeous noises.”

 

He shakes his head almost frantically. “I can’t- _oh_ \- no more- I- _fuck_!” he sobs out broken sentences.

 

Sebastian grins in glee as he massages the spot to the point of another orgasm. Other than a couple drops, the Earl is almost coming dry now, though his small body still reacts fully to the climax - perhaps even more with the overstimulation, thrashing and moaning wantonly.

 

After the sixth orgasm passes Sebastian eases his fingers out, leaving the boy panting heavily. “I hate you.” he gasps, entirely fucked out.

 

“Next time you’ll think twice about wearing something like that.” his butler chuckles back as he cleans him up.

 

“No way in hell.” Ciel grins. “I don’t think I can gives this back to Lizzie though.”

  
“What a shame.” Sebastian says in a tone that shows he does not think it to be such a pity at all.


	28. Sick Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffiest fluff of the fluff

It’s been a week of just lying in bed for the Earl Phantomhive when the flu grips him. He tries to push through his illness but every time he does he gets too dizzy and has to lay right back down. His sinuses ache, his throat burns, and his nose is leaking constantly. To put it plainly, Ciel is miserable, staring out the window at the snow drifting from the sky. He tries not to worry about the mansion’s state without him there to overlook it, just let Sebastian care for him.

 

“Get me some tea.” he chokes out in a croaky voice before seized by a fit of coughs that end with a sneeze and pitiful groan as the boy thuds back into his pillows.

 

“Yes, Young Master.” Sebastian bows and leaves the room. He returns momentarily and hands the Earl a cup.

 

“Thank you.” Ciel mumbles and takes a sip from the cup. He leans into Sebastian’s side when his butler sits down on the bed with him. He looks down and sniffs. “You’ve got hair on your trousers.” he says as he plucks a piece of white fur from his pants. He looks at it for a moment before coughing and flicking it away. “You should really keep your uniform tidier.”

 

“Of course, My Lord. I will try to do better.” Sebastian nods. He presses his palm to Ciel’s forehead after removing his gloves with his teeth. “Are you feeling any better, love?”

 

“A bit. Not by much.” he sighs.

 

The demon nodded. “You’re still very warm. You must rest more until your fever breaks.”

 

“I don’t want to.” the Queen’s Watchdog huffs. “I want to get back to work, not lay round all day! I’ve got lessons to do, meetings to attend, I haven’t the time for the-!” Ciel stops when he hears the faint sound of what he swears is a meow and scratching on the door, pieces slowly fitting into place in his mind.

 

“Sebastian… Why is there a cat in here?”

 

“Cat? There is no cat.” the demon replies evenly, taking a once-full cup of soup that was now empty off the nightstand.

 

“Oh really?” Ciel folds his arms. “So if I order you to open that door right now, there wouldn’t be a cat on the other side of it?” The way Sebastian shuffles is enough to answer the Earl’s question. “Open it. Now.”

 

Sure enough, a little white kitten is sitting there, licking at its paw carelessly as the Queen’s Watchdog seethes from where he’s lying in bed.

 

“How many damn cats are in here?” he demands through gritted teeth. “What. Was. That?” he growls out after Sebastian mumbles a response.

 

“Twelve or so…”

 

“You git! No wonder my head is practically imploding! Why the hell-” Ciel breaks off his rant to cough into his elbow. “Between this and my asthma, you’re lucky I’m not dead!” he shouts when the fit leaves him breathless. “Get rid of them all, bloody moron!”

 

“But it’s cold outside, Young Master…” Sebastian whispers.

 

“That’s why they have fur! Get them out and scrub the estate before my lungs stop working!”

 

“But-”

  
“Now!” Ciel barks. He thuds back into his pillow as Sebastian leaves the room. Such a damn idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter for a week or two. It's my spring break soon so I'm going out to see my brother who is in the air force. To all of you who also have the week off, enjoy! Sleep in! Have fun! To the rest of you, well don't be worry, be happy ;)


	29. Ciel Can a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDRK

“I don’t need your help.” Ciel huffs again as he shoves Sebastian’s hands off when the demon insisted on helping him get his shoes done up. “I can do it myself!”

 

“You’re tying them wrong…”

 

“Shut up! I cannot concentrate like this!”

 

“Most children your age don’t need to concentrate to tie their shoes.”

 

“Shut up!” Ciel snaps firmer as he finishes the messy bow. “I can do it myself.”

 

“Master, can you even put on your own pants?” Sebastian sighs.

 

“No, but I can fuck your bitch.” the Earl smirks up at him.

 

Sebastian looks at him, deadpan. “Master… You are my bitch.”

  
Needless to say, Sebastian didn’t get anything else than glares for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, my plot bunnies just haven't been working... :/


	30. Tumblr Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy crack based off a picture I found on Tumblr

Ciel quietly slides a stool behind Sebastian as the demon chopped vegetables for dinner. He slowly steps up on it and slides his small hands over his lover’s eyes, pressing a kiss to his shoulder with a small smile.

“Master….” Sebastian sighs in an indifferent voice, his hands never stopping their work despite his lack of vision and Ciel’s kisses moving to his neck. “I am busy.”

The Earl cleared his throat and got off the stool, an embarrassed flush making his cheeks red and ears hot. “Right, well- Oh, I forgot that I-I am busy as well, of course.” he does a little cough to clear his throat again, tone becoming careless as he straightens his spine. “In fact, I am even too busy to be here. Moreover how you even dare to let me in the kitchen when I am extremely more busy than you-” Sebastian looks back at his master and sighs. Earl Phantomhive’s ranting ends when the demon suddenly drops the knife and slams his hand against the wall, Ciel pinned between his lover and the wood on his back, eyes wide with the shock of the suddenness.

“Master, I said I was only busy _now_.” he explains, mouth moving closer to Ciel’s until it’s almost touching the boy’s. “At night I am all yours.”

“Al-alright.” the Earl stutters out with his flush returning. “Will you- will you make a chocolate custard pie tonight?”

Sebastian chuckles, fond smile playing on his lips. “Of course, my love.”


	31. iFunny Crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m working on pictures I found on iFunny/Tumblr so terribly sorry if I can’t get to your request at the moment. Have some crack instead:

“Mmm.” Ciel groans into Sebastian’s mouth as the demon kneeling over him kisses the Earl hard, licking into his mouth. The boy wraps his arms around Sebastian’s neck, trying to tug him closer. He’d been teased for the past fifteen minutes as they undressed, his servant putting on quite the show, and he was impatient now, needing Sebastian in him _now_.

Sebastian smirks against his lover’s mouth, sliding a hand down his bare body slowly before he freezes at the sound of meow from outside the window. He looks over at the perfect black cat staring at them with wide eyes.

“Sebastian?” Ciel frowns when he pulls away, looking up at him before his gaze drifts to the staring contest between the demon and the cat. It lasted for a good two minutes before Ciel shoves Sebastian off with a huff. “Really?! Sod off!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and a huge thank you to all who have commented/kudoed. You guys are awesome! I'm sorry I don't reply but you really are my motivation and mean the world to me!


	32. Kinky Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And some sexy times

“A-ah, mmm, Sebast-tian…” Ciel groans out as another small cube of ice is pushed into him. Three had already been put in him and he was freezing on the inside, the pleasure of feeling the cold water dribble down inside him as the ice melted overrode that though.

“Do you like that?” the demon smirks, Ciel’s hips bucking when he pushes two cubes in him in rapid succession. 

“Mmmnnngh… Yes. M-more!” Earl Phantomhive demands in a wrecked voice.

Sebastian frowns as he runs his finger around the rim of the boy’s hole. “I’m not sure that you can take that much more, love.” 

“More!” Ciel says, pushing his hips up and moaning loud when that causes the ice to rub over his prostate.

Unable to deny his lover anything when he’s make those gorgeous noises, the demon slowly pushes another piece of ice in, causing Ciel to cry out loudly. “Please! Please I want you in me, please!”

Sebastian nudges his middle finger into the boy, swirling the ice and cool water around as breathless whimpers fall from Earl Phantomhive’s lips. “Yes, alright.” he smiled after deciding the ice was melted enough that it wouldn’t hurt his lover. Ciel was wet enough that his servant didn’t even need to grab the lotion off the side table, he just pushed in slowly and groaned as he felt the cold water around his arousal.

“Sebastian… Move, please.” Ciel panted out as he tilted his hips up more and that was all it took before Sebastian was slamming into his lover.

The Earl thrashed against the pillows as he shouted out in pleasure. All it took was one square hit to his prostate before Ciel was coming hard across their stomach. Sebastian slowly eased out of the boy, sure he’d be oversensitive. It didn’t matter to him that he hadn’t had his own orgasm, but it seemed to to Ciel, who wrapped his hand around Sebastian’s throbbing length until the demon’s semen joined that already on Ciel’s chest.

Earl Phantomhive tugged Sebastian down to lay and cuddled up to his chest. “M’cold.” he muttered and Sebastian wrapped arms around him to hold him close as the young boy drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is, admittedly, not my best work, but I felt like I needed to get something up so this was my little quickie based off another Tumblr picture. I promise I'll get to work on that size kink, and food kink, and kitchen sex just like I should. I've been meaning to but I've been in a really fluffy mood yet I can't figure out what to write for a fluffly chapter :/ so I guess if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them.


	33. Make-up Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fight/post-fight fluff as requested. Takes place right after the Noah’s Circus arc.

“ _Smile_.” Sebastian called teasingly as he entered his master’s study, the mansion repaired, the children returned, and Ciel still exhausted from weeks in the circus.

Ciel looked up from his paper of all the shipping orders while he was gone then looked right back down. “If you call me that one more time I will order you to rip your own fucking smirk off.”

“How coarse of you, Smile.” Sebastian’s smirk increased as the young Earl gripped the paper tighter.

“Give me my damn tea then go find something useful to do with yourself other than harass your lord.”

“Anything you wish, Young Master Smile.” Sebastian bit his lip to keep in his cackles as he poured out a cup of tea and set it in front of his lover. “Please, ring if you need anything, My Lord Smile.”

“I will murder you slowly!” Ciel snapped as he slammed the paper down on the desk.

“Why, My Dear Lord Smile, how could you ever be so cruel?”

“Get the hell out of my office!”

* * *

 

Ciel didn’t even look at Sebastian for two weeks straight, asking the other servants if he needed something; he usually ended up asking Mey-Rin, who would make a mess of the job and give more for Sebastian to do. That combined with actually having to work during the night after getting used to holding Ciel close and watching over him while he slept was getting him to be quite irritable.

“What’s with Sebastian?” Baldroy asked one day after getting damn near yelled at them after almost screwing up the Earl’s dinner with a man who was looking to open a factory in Ireland.

“He’s been awfully angry lately.” Finny noted as he watched the demon’s tailcoat swish while he walked down the long hall.

“He’s been like this for a while, he has.” Mey-Rin agreed quietly. “Ever since he and the young master returned from London.”

“Maybe somethin’s wrong with the Earl.” Bard suggested.

Mey-Rin gasped. “That would be awful, it would be!”

“We should do something to help him feel better!” Finny smiled and the three nodded, rushing to the kitchen. It didn’t take long for them to whip up a pudding cake - though the kitchen suffered greatly from them. Bard put it on a trolley and the three of them took it upstairs.

“Master-” Finny started but stopped when he saw the door open a crack. “It’s never open…” he muttered before peering in to see Ciel curled against Sebastian’s chest, legs tangled together. They were whispering to one another but the gardener couldn’t make out the words.

He cleared his throat and stepped away from the door. “The Young Master is asleep. We should leave him alone.”

“Asleep? At this time?” Bard questioned skeptically but Mey-Rin stepped in before Finny could make something up.

“They were off on a very long holiday. The Young Lord _is_ tired from it.”

Baldroy shrugged. “Alright, whatever. Might as well take this thing back downstairs and eat it ourselves.”

No one complained about that idea.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry for snapping.” Ciel mumbled after a long while of Sebastian just holding him.

“I shouldn’t have teased.” Sebastian replied and Ciel couldn’t keep in an agreeing hum as he nuzzled the demon’s chest.

“I suppose I shall forgive you.” he smirked back. “Don’t push it though.”

“Oh alright.” Sebastian chuckled and stroked his hand through his lover’s navy hair. So many things he wanted to say… Tell him how much he meant to the demon and how beautiful and perfect he was even if he could be obnoxious. He wanted Ciel to know he would protect him no matter what they faced and it had been so wonderful to watch over him for these past few years. Unfortunately the only thing that came out was, “Sex?”

“Oh definitely.” Ciel grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe not as fluffy as I meant for it to be, but it made me giggle so I decided to post it anyways.


	34. Immortality Isn't Always a Blessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something I came up with when thinking of Sebastian's immortality.

 

Sebastian looked at the little boy, battered and bruised from nearly being sacrificed by a cult. This eleven-year-old was now his master, lord, everything until he got the revenged he so desperately craved. How petty, he thought to himself. Humans so ready to give an eye for an eye. It was ridiculous really. But he was bound. And this child, so young and devoid of innocence… His soul would be quite the treat and Sebastian was so, so very hungry… He could put up with this trivialness to sate his hunger. And so Sebastian would wait and play the part of butler to this brat until he had his feast.

\---

Sebastian looked at the twelve-year-old, asleep with a cold sweat on his forehead. His nightmare had calmed the moment his butler sat on the edge of the bed. Something inside him pulsed at the mere sight of the Earl. He sighed and pulled the blankets up when the boy had kicked them off. “Good night, My Lord.” he whispered and left the room.

\--

Sebastian stared at the thirteen-year-old asleep in his arms having just confessed how he felt to his servant. Sebastian had never imagined a situation like this before. Well, he had fallen in love with a human once before. Only once. And she died the next day. He had only fallen in love with her because she didn’t seem like someone who needed to die, though the reapers had her scheduled for it. Then she was gone and he made himself give it up. But that didn’t matter any more. Here was a boy he truly loved. It surprised even himself to hear those word but he couldn’t deny it any longer.

\--

Sebastian held a boy of fourteen years against his chest, his chest bleeding from Alois scratching at him while the Earl Trancy had been in control of his body. The boy shook, trying to get a hold of his own memories and thoughts. He kissed the top of his navy hair and whispered soft promises in his ear.

\--

Sebastian, not changed in the slightest by time, set a gentle hand on the ebony casket of a twenty-one-year-old man. He had lived such a full yet short life. There was not much he would regret. But Sebastian would regret this moment for the rest of time. He had delayed it for so long, telling his lover nothing needed to be done. But something had to be and the Earl knew it. Eventually he put his foot down. They made a deal and he was not going to go back on that. He was set on fulfilling his end of the bargain after his revenge had been satisfied. Sebastian had reluctantly agreed. He pushed a hand through soft navy hair to the bow on the back of his head, untying the neat knot. He lifted the patch and pushed open the man’s eye. It was no longer marked by a contract, just a deep blue that matched the ring on his thumb. He sighed and let the eye fall shut. Sebastian spared a glance over his shoulder before he leaned down to press a soft kiss to cold, plump lips. “I love you, Ciel…” he whispered before walking solemnly out of the funeral home.

* * *

 

So yeah... I wrote a little Alois/Ciel for all of you shippers and [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3894124) it is. I might write a threesome drabble with Alois/Ciel/Sebastian. Hope everyone has a fabulous weekend!


	35. Demon Crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of crack as an apology for my last chapter

Ciel looked at his red eyes in the mirror and groaned. “Demons. I hate demons.” he straightened his tie in the mirror. “Demons are dicks.” Ciel pause when he caught Sebastian’s glance in the reflection. “Except for that one. That one’s mine.”


	36. Young Ciel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eleven-year-old Ciel

Ciel sat quietly at his father’s desk - _his_ desk, he corrected himself - drawing with a little hum. He had finished his work for the day - well, he actually hadn’t but breaks are important! So there he sat with his coloured pencils, scribbling damn near happily.

Sebastian entered his new master’s study, huffing a little. The kid could be such a spoiled brat at times. But he was going to have such a delicious soul… He smiled at the thought and poured out a cup of tea to set on his master’s desk, stopping when he saw the drawing the boy was working on of a man in a dark black suit with X’s for eyes and a fork dug into his skull… What kind of messed up fuck was he working for?! Sebastian stopped when he looked closer at it. “Master… Is that me?”

“Precisely.” Ciel hummed pleasurably and sipped his tea.


	37. Elegantly Bound

There’s this chain between Master and Servant, the first time Sebastian discovered it was not long after he gained his new Master. Ciel threw a tantrum about not wanting to go to bed when Tanaka said. Sebastian had tried to leave after getting the brat in bed and asleep. This was demeaning, he didn’t need to work for such a spoiled wretch. He’d just have to live without his bloody revenge. 

 

It was then that the demon felt the invisible force yank around his neck. Every time he tried to take a step off the Phantomhive Estate grounds, this chain would tug him back. 

 

Sebastian eventually sat down on the front steps, very frustrated. It had to be the reason why he was going, rather than the actual act of leaving, he decided, because he left the manor often enough, but it was usually to get something for his Master. “Sod it all…” he murmured under his breath.

 

Unbeknowing to the demon in the yard, Ciel felt a tug too - though his was on his wrist. He frowned at it, nothing visibly holding onto him. So he pulled his wrist back and it stopped - Sebastian falling on his arse outside at the same time. Everytime he felt the force on his arm, he would just pull back. Eventually it stopped and Ciel shrugged the experience off, falling back asleep.

 

The next time Sebastian felt it was when Ciel was a bit older and sick in bed for two weeks straight. He was needy, often calling for Sebastian just to get him to do some trivial thing for his Master. Truth be told, Ciel wanted someone around. He was lonely in his big bed and large room that made his words echo when he spoke loudly. 

 

Unfortunately then, Servant had been trying to reschedule meetings and things of the like and his Master was constantly interrupting. One of the worst things was that his eyes had grown skilled over time: now he could see the chain, just a faint outline when it was about to be pulled. It was ugly and roughly forged; chunky with uneven links. It was almost torture in and of itself to see the ripple travel down the mangled length right before the yank on his neck. One day Sebastian would be free and he would make sure Ciel _burned_ in hell.

  
But that was then, and this is now. And now, Sebastian felt the chain to be almost freeing. He knew he’d always be with his Master, his lover, and Ciel was always going to be with his Servant too. Along with their feelings, the chain had changed as well. No longer was it rough and unpleasant to look at, but now it was delicate, thin yet strong. A beautiful white length connecting lover to lover. Elegantly bound for all eternity.


	38. Mild Hurt Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Terrorist Butler" in season 2. Just a random little drabble my mind came up with.

“You seemed to handle that well.” Ciel comments stoically as he stares down at his servant from where he’s standing on the train they had just saved.

“I think I handled that beautifully. Why, if I couldn’t handle three crises simultaneously, what kind of butler would I be?” Sebastian smiles. He holds his hand out and his master takes it to jump down but the demon swings him into his arms. Knowing they were hidden from the crowds for the moment, Sebastian lets his eyes soften as he holds his lover against his chest. “Are you alright, beloved?” he whispers.

Ciel pauses before answering truthfully, “I am… shaken, but there is no harm done to me.”

His butler pushes a strand of hair back from Ciel’s uncovered eye, seal on the back of his hand humming at being so close to its sister mark. “You can tell me. There’s nothing wrong with asking for help.”

“I’m alright.” the Earl Phantomhive promises as he turns his head to kiss Sebastian’s palm.

The demon nods and presses his lips gently against Ciel’s. “I am glad you are unharmed.” he murmurs into the soft kiss.

Ciel nods but quickly pushes Sebastian away when he hears footsteps. “There is more still to deal with here.” Ciel hops from Sebastian’s arms to walk back to the crowd of people, confused muttering running through them. Ciel keeps his hand in his servant’s until the very last moment, where even then it stretches for Sebastian’s.


	39. Quick Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little fluffy chapter.

Three months. That’s how long Ciel’s been away from the manor - and more importantly _Sebastian_. It had been on Lady Elizabeth’s request that he spent the summer with her in the Lake District in her family’s home in the District. The catch? No servants were allowed there. It was too important to keep the location secret and no matter how trustworthy Ciel tried to convince her Sebastian was.

So now he’s been away from both his work and his lover for three months and it has been taxing.

Ciel hops out of the carriage and puts his hat on then turning to take Lizzie’s hand to kiss and bid her farewell before heading up the steps, cane clacking on the marble. It is hard to contain himself as he walks up the stairs, trying not to just run in there and find Sebastian to kiss silly and shower in praise and confessions of love

“Hello, Young Master!” Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian greet in unison.

“Yes, hello.” the Earl sighs out, acknowledging their bows with a nod of his head, frown gracing his face. “Where is Sebastian?” He wishes the words hadn’t been quite so quiet, showing his doubt too much. He knew it is foolishly set, Sebastian physically cannot leave him, yet worry and anxiety still eat at him as Bard replies, “He’s in preparing supper. Said we weren’t allowed to screw up when it’s the Young Lord’s returning night, so he just said he’d do it himself.”

A smirk tugs at Ciel’s lips. “You bastard…” he murmurs affectionately before nodding. “Of course.” the boy shrugs off his coat and gives that and his hat to Mey-rin as Finnian takes his bags. “I’m going to my study, I do not wish to be disturbed.”

“Yes, sir!” the servants sing out and go to take their items to put away.

Ciel breathes out a long sigh when the door is closed behind him, back in his familiar study. He goes and sits in his leather armchair, sinking back with a groan as his eyes fall shut. They snap back open at the feel of hands on his shoulder.

“Hello, My Lord.” Sebastian whispers in his ear and lets out a little squeak when Ciel all but jumps on him, wrapping his legs around the demon’s chest as he presses kisses first to his lips then all across his face, his servant lifting him up a little so he’s a bit higher than Sebastian’s head.

“It’s been awful without you.” Ciel sighs out and places on his lover’s cheeks and forehead. “I swear, Elizabeth must suspect something because she’s getting to be quite the bother between us.”

Sebastian chuckles and pulls back just enough to look at the boy. “I am just glad you’re back.”

“As am I.” Ciel agrees before pressing his lips against Sebastian’s again, this kiss longer and deeper. “I love you.” he whisperes reverently when the contact ends, tracing his fingers down the demon’s face. “And I don’t say that just to make conversation or to fill the silence or just because it’s a habit, but because I want you to know just how much you truly mean to me, how special you are in my eyes. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened in my life.” Earl Phantomhive kisses him again, quite a bit more chaste this time but still just as loving. “I love you, for all that you have been and all that you are and all that you’re yet to be.” he nuzzled his face into Sebastian’s silky midnight hair. “I love you in the morning and in the middle of the day, in the hours we’re together and all the time we’re away.”

Sebastian strokes Ciel’s locks slowly. “I never knew you were so poetic, my love.”

He chuckles a little. “I don’t hear you complaining though.”

“No.” he agrees with a smile. “I’ve made supper, we should eat before it gets cold.”

“Certainly, can’t let it get cold when you went through such trouble for me.” Ciel smiles and wraps his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders while he carries the boy down to the dining hall, neither caring if the servants saw, just craving a closer to their lover once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on three longer chapters so this is just my little one to hold over while I finish those, but it will probably be a while before they're done.


	40. Hair Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian can't cut hair

Ciel glares at Sebastian. “You did this on purpose.”

The demon simply sighs. “You asked for me to do it, I warned you it may not be as good as if we had sent for a professional.”

“No. You made it like this purposely.” Ciel says in firm confidence as he turns to the mirror and stares at his raven hair. He runs his fingers through it, making a noise of disgust at the uneven lengths. “You’re thousands of years old and you’re telling me you can’t even give a decent trim?”

Sebastian shakes his head as his master turns back to him. “What kind of butler are you then, hmm?”

“It’s time for bed for you, Young Lord.” he huffs just to get the Earl to be quiet.


	41. Eyepatches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life's hard with one eye

"Damn, this is unsightly." Ciel breathed as he stared at the pentagram now marring his right eye. He didn't know that a demon deal would mark him, but according to the beast the more visible the seal, the stronger the connection between them. If that was the case... Perhaps it was alright then. Revenge was all he was looking for and he would do whatever it took to get it.

"Still... there is the matter of covering this." the Earl muttered to himself, pushing his hair back to examine the purple seal better.

"I believe this could work." Sebastian said as he entered the room, Ciel trying not to scoff in disgust at the demon.

"What is it?" he asked and froze as two leather cords went about his head, a circle of the material covering the scarred eye. "An eyepatch?" Ciel questioned incredulously. 

"You wanted it covered, this would do so well enough."

"Whatever will Elizabeth think?" the boy muttered to himself and turned back to the mirror and put his hand over the patch. It would work... But it wasn't all that comfortable. Already Ciel was getting a headache as his vision tried to adjust to having only one eye to see from.

"You could always tell her you contracted a disease while you were away. It would explain why you wished to hide it." Sebastian suggested as he proffered forth a cup of tea.

"Not very clean, but I suppose it will have to do." Earl Phantomhive sighed and took the china cup, making a noise of surprise when he tipped it to sink from but instead of tasting tea on his tongue, it burned down the front of his clothing. "Damn it!" 

Sebastian gave a little sigh and grabbed a towel to wipe him off.

"I can't figure out where a damn thing is with this on." Ciel huffed and shook his head. "Oh, sod off!" he said sharply as the demon tried to clean him up but did nothing to stop the hot liquid from burning his chest. Ciel shucked the shirt off over his head and went to his room to get a new one, letting out an agitated growl when he hit the door frame.

It was two weeks before Ciel could stop walking around with his hands in front of him to figure out where everything truly was. Sebastian explained that depth perception is much harder with only one eye and offered to find another solution to hiding the seal of their contract, but by the end of the first week Ciel was too insistent on making this work. He wasn't going to show any form of weakness to this sodding demon, even if he kept bashing into walls and bumping against tables.

"There are other ways to hide the mark, My Lord." Sebastian said as Ciel tenderly slid himself into his chair, letting out a relieved sigh when he actually sat on it rather than falling on the floor.

"I am managing just fine!" he snapped back and grabbed his papers. He really was getting quite good at using just one eye in day-to-day living.

"Of course." the demon sighed and set a cup of tea in front of his master. "Earl Grey, as requested."

Ciel nodded and went to take a sip, letting out a squeak of surprise when it once again went down his front.

"Ready to search for another way?" Sebastian chuckled, earning a glare from the Earl.

Okay, maybe it was still a little hard. But he was a stubborn ass and wasn't going to let his butler know that. "Sod off!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a friend of my recommended writing mundane, every day things to help with writing abilities, so if any of you have an requests just something simple like forgetting to bring a towel to the bath, I'd be glad to hear it.


	42. Midnight Snacks

Ciel crept down the hall, feet near silent on the wooden floor. He tossed a glance over his shoulder, despite it having been not more than ten seconds since his last look. He was nervous. He really shouldn’t be but he was. If this fell through, he’d have to devise something new, something more ingenious - well, granted this plan wasn’t all that hard or clever, just simple. So incredibly simple it might very well work. There was a key hinge to it that worried the Earl, but it was a little less likely that hinge would bend.

 

What was he talking about? It was _ very  _ likely.

 

Ciel slipped around a corner and checked the corridor behind him. So far, so good. Not that it was of any real comfort. There was still a chance this might fall apart. He couldn’t risk that, not when he spent so much time getting it together.

 

The boy let out a slow breath and slid along the wall until he found the door he wanted. It was a little hard to detect which was the right door in the dark, but he finally made sure it was the proper one after quite a bit of squinting in the dim lighting. He cast another look around then tiptoed into the room. He gave his eyes another minute to adjust to this deeper dark. 

 

He edged around the room, back on the wall until he bumped into a cabinet, cursing quietly as the china inside rattled. Ciel cautiously left the safety of the wood against his spine to head quietly across the room, hands out to help him keep from hitting against anything else. He skirted around the table when the hard wood met his palm, and soon he was at another door. He slowly opened this one to keep it from creaking. 

 

The Earl slipped inside and shut the door just as deliberately. His hands once again came out in front of him as he shuffled his bare feet across the floor, the sound of flesh on wood almost too loud, making him cringe. The only noise that worried Ciel more was the thudding of his pulse in his ears, so boisterous he was sure it was echoing around the room rather than just reverberating in his skull.

 

After crossing the dark room to a set of thin double doors that Ciel pushed open, his left hand went up and eventually wrapped around a string hanging from the ceiling. A tug on the thread and a light clicked on to illuminate the small area. Ciel’s tongue flicked over his lips that parted in a grin as he looked over the pantry. The sweets pantry no less. If Sebastian were here, he’d have a heart attack. The Queen’s Watchdog couldn’t find it in himself to care when everything he wanted was laid out right here so blatantly: chocolates, honeys, hard candies, and more. Every ideal thing to satiate a growling stomach at midnight.

 

Ciel looked through the candies before his eyes came to the chocolates once more. He searched through them with a hum. “Now what sounds good, Young Lord?” he asked to himself in a mock of his butler’s voice.

 

“Everything!” he declared then burst into giggles as his hand pushed into a tin to grab some sweets. Perhaps he was still a bit tired.

 

After taking one chocolate from the container, Ciel just grabbed the whole thing and sat on the floor next to the cupboard. He took his time eating the candies, slowly unwrapping them before sucking them then licking his fingers clean - all the while telling himself about the many different kinds of chocolates in the container and the pros and cons of each in great depth. Still, all too soon the chocolates were gone. But it was only moments later before Ciel found himself with a new tin of sweets in his lap and constant giggles coming from his chocolate smudged lips.

 

It was halfway through this one that the door opened and Earl Phantomhive looked up sharply to see Sebastian standing there, aghast.

 

Ciel quickly wiped the chocolate off his lips with his hand then looked at the brown substance sitting incriminatingly on his palm. So he did the only thing his tired mind could think of: wiped it on his white night shirt. “Sebastian!” he exclaimed and held forth the half empty tin. “Why would you look at this! I believe someone has been stealing the chocolate!” Ciel held the miffed expression for a moment before dropping the tin to slap his knee as he doubled over in a fit of laughter. “I-I order you to go-go after them!” he gasped out between giggles.

  
The demon let out a weary sigh and picked up his hysterical young lord. “Back to bed for you. Oh hush.” he said sharply when Ciel let out a whine of protest. “And remind me to put a lock on this pantry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, here is a wonderful fanart drawn by Nisaki. You guys should totally check it out
> 
> http://nisaki-chan.tumblr.com/post/122402027294/messy-eater-ciel-for-sammichthemoose-sorry-it


	43. Ciel Isn't a Morning Person

Ciel Phantomhive is not, and never has been, someone who enjoys the morning, as is shown in his words as he curls up tighter under his plush blanket with grumbled, “Blasted sun, blasted birds singing, blasted butler waking me up…”

 

And so on he goes as he eventually gets out of bed at Sebastian’s nagging prompts, cursing the world under his breath. All his cursing gets so much louder when he looks out at the position of the sun, a couple hours past sunrise. “What time is it?” he demanded of his servant as Sebastian did up the buttons on his shirt.

 

“Nearly ten, My Lord.” the demon said in a quiet voice and Ciel stared at him, aghast. 

 

“ _ Ten _ ?”  he breathed out. “Why didn’t you wake me sooner!”

 

Sebastian just looked down. How was he supposed to tell his master that he enjoyed seeing him, so calm and peaceful in sleep? It was so different from how their hectic days were, how could Sebastian not love the way the boy would let out content sighs as he dreamt quietly, so curled up and small without his normal grouchy attitude? It was just so wonderful to watch Ciel smile softly, occasionally breathe his butler’s name; the cat like yawns he’d give when he woke were also so beautiful. Everything about Sebastian’s young master and lover was absolutely stunning, worthy of all praise that could be given. 

 

Sebastian cracked a little smile at himself. How interesting his life had become. A thousand years ago he would have never imagined himself here, tying up a fourteen-year-old he was madly in love with’s shoes, wouldn’t even have thought of having a master this young to begin with. Certainly, Sebastian would have never supposed he cared for him so deeply.

  
All these thoughts ran through the demon’s head, and yet all that came out in response to the inquiry was, “Apologies, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't quite turn out as well as I hoped it would. I did it on request by avidgamer2000 and I loved the idea behind it and the way it could turn out, but it didn't turn out that way... Anyway, thanks for the idea!


	44. Late Night Sex and Cuddles

“It’s alright if you’re too tired, my love.” Sebastian said as he worked two fingers into Ciel’s hole, the boy beneath him giving a little yawn. Who was he kidding? He was exhausted too. The day had just been very taxing in every way for Master and Servant.

“No, no, I’m good.” Ciel assured but his words were slurred and eyes half lidded from more than just arousal. Tired he may be, he also wanted to get both of them off before sleep. An orgasm before bed did always help him rest better. He gave a little hum and grabbed his ankles to tug his legs up and give Sebastian both more room down there and a better view. The position also helped keep the boy awake, so that was a plus.

He let out a mewl when Sebastian brushed his fingers against his prostate and made the Earl arch his back a bit. “M’stretched enough.” whined Ciel.

Sebastian nodded and slicked his cock then pushed in his lover slowly, hissing pleasurably at the tight heat of his ass. Ciel’s eyes fluttered shut as the demon did and he hummed, wrapping both arms and legs around the other and tugged him down to lay. The boy buried his face in Sebastian’s neck as black nails ghosted over his back, making goosebumps break out across his white skin.

They lay there for an unmeasured amount of time with Sebastian still buried in Ciel, the Queen’s Watchdog snoring quietly while the demon’s own eyes begin to drift shut. “Love…” he finally muttered out and nudged Ciel, not wanting his arse to ache from being stretched all night.

Ciel’s eyes snap open with a sharp intake of breath. “What? Oh, yes.” he muttered when he recalled what was going on. He pushed his butler onto his back and straddled his hips, rocking on his arousal with a little yawn.

The pace was slow and would sometimes stop all together as one or both parties dozed for a minute or just held the other close. It probably took longer than most, but when they did both finally climax, it was long and drawn out, a sweet wave of pleasure through their weariness.

Ciel collapsed against Sebastian’s chest when the orgasm passed, letting the demon’s spent dick just slide out of his puffy, used hole. “I love you.” he muttered as he tucked his head under Sebastian’s chin.

“I love you-” his butler started but broke off with a small smile when he heard Earl Phantomhive’s soft snores carrying through the air already. He chuckled tiredly to himself and reached over, careful not to disturb the sleeping boy, and put out the candle. “Sleep well, my love.” he whispered before drifting off as well.


	45. Mortality Isn't Either

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written both as a sort of sister chapter to 34, and to celebrate the first season being on Netflix again :D

Ciel glares at the raven haired man leaving his room, having just caught the dart the Earl Phantomhive had thrown - half with intentions to hit him and half to see if he would know it was there. “Now is not the time for games, Master.” the demon said and left the bedroom as Ciel glowered at his back. What a detestable thing in his manor, his home. Ciel hated that he had to go to such lengths as to make a contract with the monster, but finding his parents killer was more important to him than his own salvation - or even homely comfort, for that matter.

“Bastard.” the boy muttered to himself and got up to follow his butler down to the dining table.

\---

Ciel stared at the demon sitting next to him, his fever spiked and lungs aching from his asthma attack. “We have to continue the investigation.” he coughed out, putting a hand on his chest when it felt like everything inside his ribs were rattling. 

The man gently pushed on Ciel’s shoulder to keep him down when he made a move to get up. “You must rest, Young Lord. Your health is more important than the Queen’s wishes.”

Why did his chest throb with such simple words that shouldn’t have too much meaning behind them, but felt like they meant so much? “Smile-” a perky voice called and Ciel’s eyes widened. 

“Get out of here before you are seen.” he hissed and his butler disappeared in a moment, bright blue eyes staring after him, full of a longing he did not know was there.

\---

“I love you.” Ciel whispered as he sunk wearily against his butler’s chest after their dancing lesson, having only just said those words for the first time just a few minutes ago. They still made his tongue tingle with exhilaration. How wrong it was for Ciel to care for his servant how he did, but how little he cared as well. What a blessing it was to know that the feelings were reciprocated. “I love you…” he murmured out once more, slipping off into a dreamless slumber.

\---

“Please, please, please.” Ciel pleaded within his mind as he watched through eyes that were his own from a consciousness that was not, watching as his lover tried to work through the maze outside the Trancy Estate, hissing when Alois scratched at his chest. “Would you be sodding careful, this body isn’t yours!” the Queen’s Watchdog all but screamed but it went unnoted. “Please…”

\---

“SEBASTIAN!” Ciel screamed as he was cast into the sea, his butler locked in a duel with Claude Faustus. His back stung when he hit the freezing water, all air leaving his lungs as he sunk down into the waves. The boy thrashed for a moment, trying to recall any swim lessons he had had at any point in his life, but his mind and body were in too much shock for anything to work. “Sebastian…” he whispered as his vision started to go black with lack of oxygen, heart racing, and a warmness slowly crept through him, though the words just came out as a cluster of bubbles, floating to the top of the swirling waves.

“Sebastian…” Ciel whimpered once more despite everything telling him to save his breath. Had he been going any other way, the tears on his face would have been obvious.As he was, they were lost in the mass of darkness surrounding him, slowly invading even his sight. He had given his heart, his mind, his everything to Sebastian, and yet here he was, forsaken and alone as life slowly left his body. “I loved you..” he got out in another mass of bubbles before his world went black and warmth enveloped him.


	46. Whispers of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during and after "His Butler, Performer"

It was safe to say that the night so far had been a disaster. _ At least to put it mildly. If only that blasted boat hadn’t gotten caught up _ _,_ Ciel thought to himself as he adjusted the broad belt on his costume. He felt ridiculous. He was no actor; he was an Earl. He was not to be putting on a play for orphans, he was to be funding it. Yet still here he stood, about to go on for his sword fight with Sebastian. He shook his head as the curtain fell. Ridiculous.

 

* * *

 

Ciel stared, gaping, as Sebastian pulled away, having just told him how useless revenge was. He turned to stare as the Indian Prince made a fool of himself,  starting when his butler murmured in his ear, “If you cannot ad-lib, what sort of a demon master would you be?”

 

The Earl licked his lips, whisperings of courage coming up from the crowd of children, and he nodded. He stepped out to where the spotlight shone as the other theater lights went down. “From now I vow I’ll forget revenge. I will forget it; and I will live instead!” he let out a slow breath as the children cheered and looked back at Sebastian, a small smile playing on his lips before the others came out for a final bow.

 

 

* * *

 

“You had a wonderful performance tonight, love.” Sebastian smiled as he buttoned up Ciel’s dressing gown then released the bow of his eyepatch to set on his nightstand.

 

The Queen’s Watchdog yawned and nodded then climbed into bed. “It went better than expected; not as well as hoped, but one can only do so much with the staff we had.”

 

His butler chuckled and pulled the blankets up. He placed a gentle kiss on Ciel’s lips and smiled. “Rest well.” he bade before going to the door.

 

“I meant it.” Sebastian’s hand paused on the handle when his master’s voice came out, so soft and tender. Ciel cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair when Sebastian turned to give him a questioning glance. “I meant it.” he repeated quietly then locked eyes with his lover. “I will forget about revenge. As you said, it accomplishes nothing. What point is it to hold onto the dead when they cannot do the same to you? ...Especially when there are living who are willing to do so.  I will give up my lust for revenge, and I will live… I will live with you.”

 

The demon stared for a moment before he smiled and walked back across the room to kiss Ciel once more as Earl Phantomhive let out a breath he was unaware he had been holding. 

 

He scrambled up rather suddenly to go to his wardrobe and grab a small box before he came back and grabbed Sebastian’s left hand. The ring he slipped on his lover’s finger was small and easily concealed with a circle amethyst in the middle of its light but delicately designed silver; silver he’d seen on his mother’s left hand every day. “When I asked father what was so special about this ring,” he whispered as he examined the jewel against Sebastian’s skin. “He said nothing. It was but a piece of jewelry he had given my mother. But he continued on to say that what it stood for was immensely important: it was their love, forever just like the ring, with no beginning or end. And I want to give it to you, to stand for the same. If you’ll have me.”

 

“Love,” Sebastian smiled and cupped the boy’s white cheek with his right hand as Ciel clung to his left desperately. “Of course I’ll have you.” he looked at the intricate ring. “But I have nothing to give you in return.”

 

Ciel let out a gleeful laugh and threw his arms around Sebastian’s neck to bury his face in the demon’s inky black hair, breathing him in deeply. He always smelled like the day after a heavy rain; Ciel decided that’s why he’d come to love rain so much in the past couple years. “You have done and given me enough.  _ You _ are enough. Stay with me tonight.” he begged into his locks. Sebastian didn’t hesitate to nod and lay with the boy.

  
Another soft kiss was shared before Ciel’s eyes drifted shut, Sebastian smiling as his breathing evened out and he slept soundly against his lover with a small smile on his lips.


	47. Light BDSM

** Weston College **

 

“Mister Michaelis!” a high voice that Sebastian could not recall ever hearing from his students at the boarding school calls through the door after he finished his tutoring session with another pupil. “There’s a bit here I don’t quite understand. Won’t you please explain it to me?”

 

The demon sighs and takes off his spectacles to polish the lenses. Between this and having to do all of Ciel’s dirty work, he was really lacking time to actually investigate. But he had to keep the appearance up… “Come in.”

 

The aforementioned Earl slides into the room, leaning back against the door. “Why, now, don’t you seem to be awfully popular, Mister Michaelis?” he purrs out, using his regular voice this time. Ciel has been calling him “Mister” and “Sir” all week now and it’s starting to get to his butler. The names are expected, of course, but it’s the  way Earl Phantomhive says it. Almost as sensual and wanton as if he had moaned it out (No one else seems to notice this, but then again no one else had heard Ciel moan).

 

Ciel pushes off from the door and slinks over as he pulls off his tie. Sebastian watches with curious eyes that close when the boy’s soft lips meet his own. There’s a little noise of surprise when he feels his wrists pushed back against each other and the silk of the necktie binding them there, but at this point he’s excited to see where it leads. 

 

The Earl slides his hand down to tweak Sebastian’s nipples but there’s a huff of amusement when his hand comes in contact with the silver cross on his chest. “A rosary. How redundant.” he shakes his head before stepping back to look at the demon’s superior height. “Now this will never do. On your knees.”

 

Sebastian’s look is one of obvious curiosity but he is very excited to see where this leads - as his half hard cock proves - and kneels down obediently. It’s quite different to have Ciel giving orders (at least sexual ones) but who is he to deny them? Especially when the young lord produces a ribbon from his pocket and gestures for Sebastian to open his mouth, using the black silk to tie his tongue down.

 

Ciel hums his approval at Sebastian’s new look and presses kisses to his lover’s jaw as he slides the white handkerchief off his neck then wraps it around his eyes. “Who ever knew you could be such a submissive bitch .” he whispers in his ear, the simple contact of hot breath against Sebastian’s ear the start of something that would soon be maddening. Ciel has no hands on him and is moving silently, well as silently as he can, but coupled with the open room and the little echoes his quiet movements make, the demon can’t tell exactly where his master is at the moment.

 

He jumps a little when he feels Ciel push up his pitch coloured robe. He tries to get it up and over Sebastian’s head but then huffs in frustration when he realizes he can’t get it off with his lover’s hands still tied. “Sod it.” he grumbles and Sebastian shakes his head with a chuckle that’s quickly cut off when he feels a hand crack sharply on his now bare ass.

 

“Watch yourself,  pet .” the Earl hisses out as he tiptoes away from his bound prize. 

 

Sebastian’s lips quirk up into a smirk, very eager and excited now. He wonders where Ciel is but sits patiently, hearing only quiet scraps of boots that give no indicators since they’re spaced out far across the room.

 

The demon’s patience may be infinite, but this is starting to get unbearable: hearing little noises that don’t make sense together, sitting there on knees that are starting to ache on the hard wood, tense as he wonders what’s in store for him. He shifts a little to get his bound hands with the robe over them more comfortable but it doesn’t help too much as the tie bites into them. What a delightful thought to think he was going to have marks there tomorrow - marks to show he was _ owned _ . 

 

Sebastian shivers a little at the thought and thinks that will be all, him having to arouse himself with little ideas and images, but then a breath escapes him as he single slicked finger presses against his rim. Ciel gets the lotion spread around before pushing the digit in slowly, watching with a delighted smile as his butler’s chin dropped to rest against his chest.

 

“So eager to please.” he purrs as he works Sebastian open with such an agonizingly sluggish pace the demon was soon shaking as two fingers worked into him. “You enjoy pleasing me, don’t you?”

 

Maybe it was the maddening and teasing pace, or the situation in a whole, but Sebastian nods with a quiet whine when Ciel barely presses against his prostate, the Queen’s Watchdog chuckling at the noise. His laugh gets louder when Sebastian gasps. “Amazing what the alchemists come up with, isn’t it?” the boy hums as he just imagines what the slight tingling of the lotion must feel like. He was told it increased sensitivity greatly (don’t ask how he got it, it was a long and tedious process) and by the way his lover was starting to squirm he imagined it worked very well.

 

“So very pretty.” Ciel grins when he eases his fingers out and Sebastian lets out a whine without meaning to. “Just wait and be quiet, I’ll give you your reward if you are, kitten.”

 

The butler shudders at the name. Had this been any other situation, he would toss back some insult about his lover’s height but something about it now makes his cock give a twitch and he leans back into Ciel’s hand when it runs through his midnight hair, craving every touch of oh his master like a starved dog for meat.

 

“I’m going to enter you, but you’re not going to come until I say you can, understand?” Earl Phantomhive says as his finger goes back to play lightly with Sebastian’s hole, a satisfied grin on his face when his lover nods and gives a breathless noise.

 

He gets an unscented lotion out of his school bag and spreads it over his arousal. He only presses the tip into the demon and Sebastian gives a whine. “Hush! You’ll get pleasure when I say you can.”

 

Sebastian whimpers again and tries to lean back into it. He was used to dominating their sessions for the most part, but Ciel doing it was heavenly. True, there is not much technique or skill to the light, teasing thrusts the Earl is making, but simply that it was  _ him _ doing it was making Sebastian’s cock leak slowly.

 

The demon lets out a little whine when Ciel pulls away and stands up, pacing around him, cock still out of pants to it bounces a bit with each movement. Finally he nods to himself and pushes Sebastian down so he’s on his knees still but now his shoulders are on the floor, his cheek pressed against the wood.

 

Ciel presses into him against and Sebastian lets out a moan as the new position at least lets the tip of his length rub against the floor so wonderfully as his master waits no time in getting a rough pace going. 

 

He lets out low noises as the Earl thrusts into him quickly, an embarrassingly high moan escaping him the first time his prostate is hit and it’s not too long after that Sebastian’s shooting milky white ropes that stand out starkly against the dark wooden floor with a small whine, tongue starting to ache from being restrained and shoulders cramping, but he loves it all too much, enjoying every last thing Ciel is doing to him - especially the hot load he feels filling his ass when Ciel bites his lip to keep himself quiet and his hips stall.

 

The student pants for a moment more before he eases out of his lover slowly. His fingers fumble a bit as he unties first Sebastian’s wrists, then the ribbon acting as a gag, and finally the blindfold. 

 

He sits up slowly and blinks at the candle light as he wiggles his tongue to get out the little cramps from having to hold it down for so long. “My, master, I didn’t know you had that in you.”

 

Ciel gives a huff as he tucks his now flaccid length back into his trousers and straightens himself out, struggling with the tie before he finally makes a neat knot in it. “Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it; your whimpers said otherwise.”

 

The demon smirks and stands up, redressing himself as well, then kisses his lover softly on the lips. “Why, I never said that.” he chuckles and straightens as he grabs his spectacles off his desk .”Now, Master Phantomhive, must I write you up for being out of your dorm so late.”

 

Ciel smirks. “You wouldn’t.”

 

“I will give you ten minutes to return to your bed.”

 

The Queen’s Watchdog gives a laugh. “Alright, alright.” he smiles and presses one last peck to Sebastian’s lips before hurrying silently out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the fiftieth chapter is coming up soon and I feel like I should do something long and special for it but I'm not sure what... :/ So any thoughts would be very appreciated!


	48. Baking is Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little drabble sorta half based off a request I got from pasteldragonink

Sebastian looked up from dusting the library when he heard the door open and checked his pocket watch. Finnian should be out weeding still, Mey-Rin should have been doing laundry, and Baldroy was supposed to be in town shopping. If everyone was doing as they should, why then was the young master in the library when he was supposed to be practicing violin? “Whatever do you need, My Lord?” the demon asked without turning from the bookshelves he was cleaning.

“I need a bath.” Ciel whispered in a tone that was uncharacteristically meek.

The head butler frowned and lowered his hand a little, half wondering if this was truly worth his time. “What ever for?”

“All you need is a look…” was the submissive reply.

Sebastian frowned and turned to look at his master, letting out a little chuckle when he saw Ciel standing there, large blotches of white powder covering the boy from head to toe, along with the white from an egg on his right pant leg and a spill of milk over his front.

“What did you do?” he asked the Queen’s Watchdog incredulously. Ciel lowered his head sheepishly as he toed the carpet, chewing on the inside of his cheek. 

“I erm, well I didn’t want to bother you, but I was… Well I was hungry. So I thought… A batch of cookies cannot be that difficult to make, can it…?” Ciel trailed off, embarrassment heavily obvious.

Sebastian blinked then barked out a round of laughter. “So you attempted to bake a batch yourself?”

“It’s not that funny!” Ciel shouted irritably, stomping his foot, which dislodged some of the powder - most likely flour - onto the carpet.

“I disagree, my lord.” the demon grinned as he set his feather duster on the mahogany desk then went over to his lover. “It’s terribly amusing.”

Ciel gave him an icy glare. “Are you done having your chuckle yet?”

“I will remember this always.” he promised, smirking.

“Just make me a fucking bath.” Earl Phantomhive growled.

“Yes, My messy Lord.” 

“I hope you swallow holy water.”

Sebastian let out another laugh as he went to the bathroom and left his master seething.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got an idea for the fiftieth chapter, which I am so super excited for, it's coming out so nicely, but thank you all for the requests and I will get around to doing them!


	49. Whoopsies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very random little quickie I thought up this morning, hope you enjoy it though. (If you're wondering, I can't do a handstand.)

Sebastian had been in the middle of preparing afternoon tea when he heard the thud from his master’s study. The butler dropped what he was doing immediately to hurry upstairs.

He went into the room without knocking, but rather than see any injury or intruder in the study, there was Ciel, feet up in the air as he walked atop his hands instead. The Earl’s rings were on the desk to keep them out of the way as he took a few cautious steps in a circle with his hands. He had his lower lip between his teeth, biting it mercilessly while his arms shook and struggled to hold his weight as other muscles attempted to keep his form - poor for a gymnast, but surprisingly good for a Ciel Phantomhive.

“It seems our time at the circus was not a complete waste.” the demon chuckled while his lord took a few more careful steps. 

Ciel let out a gasp at the sudden voice and his muscles gave out just enough to make him fall. He toppled over into an unwanted somersault, grunting as he bashed the back of his head hard against his desk, vision going dark almost immediately.

He came to only five or so minutes later to see a worried looking Sebastian standing over him. “Are you alright, My Lord?”

“I would be better if I didn’t have such a nosy butler.” Ciel snapped as he rubbed the bump on his head.

“Excuse me for doing my duties, Young Master.” Sebastian chuckled and pulled Ciel away from the wood to examine his head. “You’ll be alright though. Do you do that often?”

The boy’s face got a red tinge to it when the question was asked and he shook his head. “I was just curious to see if I still could.”

“Well can you?”

“When you’re not constantly walking in on me, yes.” he grumbled and stood, brushing himself off. “Where is my damn tea? Bring it to me now.” he commanded in clipped tones, quite ready to forget this happened at all.

Sebastian cracked a smirk as he, too, stood. “Yes, My Lord. Right away.”


	50. Payment Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the diary Sebastian hands Ciel in “His Butler, Fluent” is not Tanaka’s, but the demon’s own recording of his thoughts over his time at the manor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for just about everything in this chapter, also excuse my dating, it's probably wrong but I did the best I could.

“What’s this?” Ciel asks quietly as a green book labelled clearly “Diary” is put into his hands by the creature soon to take what was his. The Earl can’t really think about that though, lost in everything that had happened so quickly - the burning of London, the near death of his servants, even the sensation of sore and aching fingers letting go of the steel beam to drop into the water of the Thames, hundreds of feet below. Now all he can really focus on is the swaying of the boat and the fresh smell of clean water as they float down a river encased in a sweet scented mist that reminded Ciel of a morning he woke early with his father to make his mother breakfast for her birthday. It seemed many odd memories were floating up then; making it rather hard to focus on the green tome in his hands.

 

When the young lord gets no reply, he draws his hand over the smooth cover of the book before gingerly opening it. The script on the pages is a neat cursive, rather spidery and slanted, but legible enough. It takes what feels like an immense amount of will for Ciel to get himself out of his sort of limbo, at least enough to make himself read the elegant handwriting.

 

_ It is December 28th 1885, and I have finally found myself a new master. How hungry I am, how long I have waited. I could have taken one of the common ones who summon me, then I would not be so starved; but what little satisfaction they give. So pathetic and trivial. No. This soul, this  _ boy, _ has so much more to offer than those little p eople - such a strong spirit and resolve, surprising for someone so young, only ten years of age by human reckoning. What a feast I shall have from this boy! _

 

Ciel blinks as he realises this diary was Sebastian’s. It was odd to be reading the demon’s thoughts so plainly when he had spent months trying to figure him out, and yet he pressed on, curious as to why Sebastian would give him this in his final moments.

 

_ December 31st, 1885 _

_ We are back in the boy’s manor - family inherited, of course. He doesn’t seem to have much consequence, at least in worldly terms. Right now, all that is keeping me here, besides the Faustian Contract, is the promise of ending my hunger with his soul. _

_ And that is all. _

_ Three days, I have been here, and this boy has proven to be quite the brat. Earlier this evening, he summoned me to his bed chambers, complaining about a toothache. I told him the easiest method was to remove it, to which he protested greatly. Of course I continued regardless. He has ordered me to be his butler, and as a human butler I must take care of him. He does not see tooth removal as caring for him, as he told me quite angrily during his little tantrum after the removal. What a fit. What a brat. At least he will be delicious and satiating. _

 

A scowl comes onto Ciel’s face at the memory and he flicks his tongue over the spot where the molar had been. He was certainly still bitter.

 

_ January 15th, 1886 _

_ I met the boy’s - perhaps I should acknowledge he was a name but why bother when he’s not even going to exist in a few short years? - fiancée today. He refused to tell her he was back until he had his family’s business was order once more. _

_ Her name’s Elizabeth, and she is as damned annoying as the boy is. The only difference is that her voice is so much higher. _

_ Is my hunger truly so great that I have resigned myself to serving  _ children _ as if I were just a wet maid? I must say, Ciel Phantomhive’s soul is certainly something worth prizing, but is this too far for it? Yes, I will tolerate such disrespect, because I will be stuffed for years. It is not wrong to want gluttony after such starvation, and I have found something worth dining on. A few meager years is a fine price for it. _

 

_ February 14th, 1886 _

_ I feel I am fitting into my role of butler quite well. It took too long to find a proper regime, but now the days at least have a certain rhythm to them, chaotic and prone to sudden changes, true, but it is a pattern and that has made day-to-day living more bearable. _

_ Although, today Lady Elizabeth (have I really become so prone to using human formalities?) graced us with a surprise visit, it being Valentine’s Day and all. It seems the young master was just as irked by her sudden appearance as I was. He didn’t have to clean up afterwards though. _

_ Their relationship has a truly interesting dynamic. Lady Elizabeth told me when they were younger, Ciel was a very happy child. Hard to imagine that now if you’d just met him. She said he was very tender and chivalrous: sweet presents on her birthday, care for her if she should ever scrape her knee while they played. She continued to bemoan how different he has become. Interesting how humans allow one event to change their entire being. _

 

“Why are you giving this to me?” Ciel finally asks when he finishes the paragraph, trying not to let the constant noise of the paddle going in and out of the water lull him.

 

“Keep reading.” is all Sebastian replies, and so he does, skipping over a few entries when they seem only to be the demon saying how spoiled his master was.

 

_ July 3rd, 1886 _

_ I will admit I’ve come to give my master a grudging respect. He’s learned in the ways of business and he seems to understand well how people work and how they think, though he can still be terribly childish and take his competitiveness to radical levels. At least he has matured enough to not have throw a tantrum at every little thing he doesn’t like, though he keeps sneaking sweets. I will have to do something about that. _

 

_ August 6th, 1886 _

_ Last night Ciel woke with a scream. He didn’t summon me, didn’t even think about asking me to come, and still I found myself drifting to the room. I’ve been with the young lord for a year now and yet I had never seen him as he was tonight, pale and shaking as he hugged the blankets close. And he was  sobbing . I’ve barely seen him shed tears before, and then there he was, barely able to breathe through his weeping. Something leapt within me, urging me to go and comfort my master. I don’t believe I’ve ever left a room faster. _

 

Ciel stares at the words for a while before he skims over the next few pages, stopping at a familiar date.

 

_ April 17th, 1887 _

_ The young master successfully ended a drug cartel yesterday run by Azzurro Vanel, or at least the part of it in London. Quite the feat when you remember he is but twelve years of age. _

_ Lady Elizabeth was beside herself when she learned her fiancé was kidnapped, though Ciel did wait a day before informing her of what happened, however he only told her because he had no way to hide how bruised he was from the drug lord beating him for information. _

_ I am repulsed that someone else would lay a hand on my master, my prize. I have worked diligently to cultivate my next meal. I needn’t some petty crime boss to step in and spoil what I have worked so meticulously on. _

_ Yet… Not all of my anxiety, I suppose it is, seems to be based on a ruined main course. I must snuff out what I am feeling and I must do it quickly. _

 

Ciel tips his head to the side. This was two years ago, yet he and Sebastian had only been lovers for one. Had the demon been denying his emotions for so long?

 

_ October 1st, 1887 _

_ In a rather sudden display of childishness, the master challenged me to a race down the stairs. Of course I accepted. _

_ How mundane; how youthful; how wonderful it was. _

_ I must stop doing such things with him before it becomes too late to turn back. _

  
  


_ October 25th, 1887 _

_ The young lord found the kittens I have been secretly raising in my wardrobe and ordered me to take them far away from the manor. It was a very poor day. _

 

Ciel cracks a smirk. Just like Sebastian to mention having his favourite pets taken away but not mention the asthma attack his master had later that day due to allergies. He skips over another portion of the book without paying much attention to the words, he already knew full well what went on then.

 

_ September 30, 1888 _

_ The young lord has chosen to ignore many invitations from those of the higher class, but was soon as the Queen calls, he goes without a word. How pitiful, to have to bow down to another human no better than yourself. And yet we head to London to find the source of the murders happening in Whitechapel. At least it is a break from the rut of lessons and cooking and scoldings. Unfortunately though, the boy’s aunt brought her idiot of a butler along. I really cannot believe Madam Red keeps such an incompetent being around her. Serving tea was quite an awful task with him around. _

_ Later in the afternoon we went to investigate the latest crime scene. It was terribly amusing to see how the young lord patronized the detectives of Scotland Yard. Petulant he may, he does have a certain zest to him that I find very pleasant. I can’t wait to devour him. _

_ When the detectives proved rather useless, we went to visit the Undertaker. He’s a rather disgusting beast, laying hands on my prize as if he were free, but he does prove to be useful so I suppose I can’t tear him to shreds. _

_ After thoroughly checking a list of suspects derived from what we had deducted about the killer, as the young lord expected me to, we narrowed it down to the Viscount of Druitt. The looks Grell was giving me as I explained how the Viscount was the only possible one were quite uncouth. Not like I had much time to worry about them though. But they were still unpleasant. _

_ We were quite lucky he was throwing an all-too extravagant party that night. Luckier still that Madam Red managed to get us invitations. And very amusing to watch Ciel don a gown. Of course, it had its purposes, but I might have played them up just a little. Still the grunts and groanings he gave while I helped him fasten his corset awoke… Something. I don’t like it. I haven’t the time for it. I don’t need more bothersome sentiments clouding my mind. _

_ And yet they were there again when I had to save him from the black market auction after having to watch him go away with a strange man who I knew had no intentions of taking care of him - yet I still let Ciel go. I’m surprised at myself for the anger I felt when I saw the men gawking at my lord - some of them sizing him up for his parts, and others for a suitable sex slave. I feel I was particularly gruesome in my killings then. I really must work on reigning in these annoyances. _

 

_ November 7th, 1888 _

_ The young lord and I went to intercept Jack the Ripper during his last killing in Whitechapel, and I must say it surprises me that he is not accustom to gruesome scenes yet. As soon as we saw the mutilated body, he dropped to his knees and retched. I suppose the night only went down from their, as we learned that the Ripper was none other than Madam Red. Although I believe the young master had known since we decided it had to be someone with a medical experience. To add to that, her Grell servant was a grim reaper. Disgusting sods, they are. Madam Red was a casualty that night killed by her own accomplice; Grell is still, unfortunately, alive and well.  _

_ The young lord was quiet after the reaper was taken by his superior officer, too busy staring at his beloved aunt. It didn’t take much convincing to get him to agree to return to the estate. Though when he stood and swayed, he slapped me off when I tried to help him. I am still but a devil to him. Which is all well, of course, because that is all I am. And he is but a human whose spirit will be mine in due time.  _

_ That is all. _

 

_ November 16th, 1888 _

_ We attended Madam Red’s funeral today, the young master and I. We were late - the young lord decided to make a dramatic entrance. Terribly childish of him. And while he did not shed any tears, it was obvious how upset he was. To me, at least.  After the service, Lady Elizabeth complained that Ciel had become too emotionless. I don’t think we’ll be seeing the Lady Midford for a few weeks now because of that argument. _

_ That night he ordered me to stay by his side and never betray him. I don’t think I could have left him if I tried, even without the order. _

 

“Your reason is still not explained.” Ciel whispers as he licks his index finger before flipping the page.

 

“Then you haven’t read far enough.”

 

Ciel nods slowly and returns to the book.

 

_ December 12th, 1888 _

_ If devils can go mad, I think I have. I don’t understand what’s happening, and I feel I should. _

_ I’ve become too human, too open, too attached. I spend all day serving this boy, I am nothing but dirt in his household, I merely keep everything in order. _

_ And yet he walks in and I am suddenly aware of every speck of dirt, of every little thing that would annoy him, of every mistake I made in his meal. _

_ Why, when I have lived thousands of years and walked many lands, has this human captured me? What is so special about him? Why should I spend my time thinking of pleasing him? _

_ I don’t know what’s going on. _

 

Ciel bites his lip, a bit anxious to turn the page now, but he does slowly.

 

_ December 15th, 1888 _

_ The young master and I are in Germany now, investigating a string of odd deaths. We went into what locals called a “cursed forest” to find the abandoned town that lay within the trees. The village, as it turned out to be, was not abandoned at all, instead inhabitat only by women. We met their liege lord, Lady Sullivan, and after the master had a meal with her and went to bed, she came to his chambers. Apparently she thought our purpose here was only a sexual one. The young lord was mortified. It was terribly amusing to watch him squirm and yell at her in English while she shouted back in German. _

_ After I sorted the matter out, he played games with her until she fell asleep - only because she would not leave the bedchambers. Once her manservant retrieved her, the boy and I went out into the forest to find what the residents called “Herr Wolfman.” _

_ We were speaking as we went through the forest until the young lord dropped his part of the conversation. When I turned, he was crying - although he seemed just as shocked at his tears as I. Still, something in me ached to think my lord was in pain. But it seems it was nothing, I had no reason to feel that way. _

_ I insisted he return to the castle and he did, leaving me to pursue the Wolfman alone. As I went into the forest, the curse became obvious. Anyone who laid eyes on the Wolfman was destined to die. _

_ As soon as I realised this, I fled quickly to the castle. And there was my master, face covered in blisters and nose bleeding with his tears far more justified this time. He stared at me, barely able to get my name out. I should have been pleased, I should have enjoyed seeing this boy in so much pain when he keeled over and vomited. _

_ But I wasn’t. _

 

Ciel snaps the book shut, memories of that night just as vivid as all the other small things he had recalled while on the river. Despite trying to get away from the words, his finger, unbidden, stays in the pages to keep his spot. “Do you always do this?”

 

Sebastian frowns. “Keep a record of my time with a master? Yes. Though I usually don’t allow them to see it.”

 

“So why have you given this to me?!” Earl Phantomhive demands, venom heavy in his tone. His heart was pounding, breathing quick. Death was near, and he was only now truly understanding what his pact meant. What the ramifications were. No heaven. No hell. What then? Ciel’s mind was working too fast for him to keep up with now. Maybe Sebastian was lying; maybe he did give his lords his book, and as soon as they finished it, he gobbled up their souls like a starved dog. Ciel couldn’t finish it then; he wouldn’t. He would live on in his hatred.

 

“It will all be explained, just please keep reading.” the demon whispers, and to his own shock, the boy does, going from where he left off.

 

_ I hefted the boy into my arms and ran to Lady Sullivan’s room, and she instructed us further to go to the cauldron room. He did little to protest when I undressed him at the witch’s orders. That was a bad sign. Time was running out and panic started to rise in my chest. Panic I had no reason for. If Ciel died early, I would still get his soul - perhaps not as sweet as if he’d gotten his revenge, but still delicious nonetheless. Why, then, was I so determined to keep him alive? _

_ Everything inside me hurt as I forced a decoction given to me by Lady Sullivan down his throat; and it hurt even more when I had to make him vomit it up, only to repeat it. Why was the heart I had no need for thudding so quickly? And my hands were shaking; every thought in my mind was about Ciel, making sure he got well. Making sure his fragile human life continued - and not even for my own purposes. _

__

_ December 16th, 1888 _

_ I was relieved when Ciel woke later, only to have it dashed away as his consciousness was accompanied by lung-tearing screams. Everything inside me was telling me to gather his small, frail body in my arms and never let go. _

_ And I would have, if the other servants had not been there. How disgusting of me. _

_ Whatever the thing inside me was that was pushing me to such atrocities, it broke when Ciel coward towards Finnian as I tried to calm him. I had been such a perfect butler, and still in his time of need, it was not me he relied on. _

_ But I knew if he were in his right mind, he would tell me not to sulk. We had to fulfill the Queen’s wishes. And so, after another quick jaunt through that awful misma, I went to make a late meal for her. _

_ On Lady Sullivan’s orders to play her butler now, I had the servants straighten up the castle as I attended to her personally. Finnian was the only one who could near Ciel, but even though I was not in the room with my lord, I could feel his distress potently, burning in the Faustian seal on my hand. Lady Sullivan did not notice my distraction during our time together, thankfully. I wouldn’t have been able to explain it if she had. _

_ We went to see Ciel sometime in the late morning. He looked so small and frail, curled up tightly in a cocoon of blankets. He couldn’t know I was there, no one could tell him. Lady Sullivan asked to change his bandages, he whimpered out, asking if it would hurt. I think I hurt more than any treatment could have. Damn it. _

_ Not only that, but when she removed the bandages on his eye to see our seal of contract, his shame at it was written so clearly on his features. My entire being ached at the sight. He was ashamed of me, perhaps even afraid.  I was too glad to get away from that visage when we left the young lord’s room. _

 

_ December 17th, 1888 _

_ Late in the night, the Wolfman attacked Ciel, according to Finnian. I rushed into the room as soon as I heard my lord’s screaming, but I was not in time to see the attacker myself. In fact, all I could truly focus on as the servants checked over everything, was Ciel cowering against Finnian as he sobbed. “Make it stop. I’m frightened! Make it stop!” That’s all I recall hearing. Even as Lady Sullivan went to perform her duties as the Emerald Witch and I bandaged Finnian, his cries echoed in my ears. The only thing that penetrated was when Ciel screamed at his servants, “I hate this place! I want to go home! I’m going home!  Now !” _

_ Snake told me to calm Ciel to calm himself, to which the lord only shouted at him to shut up. _

_ The seal on my hand burned. That had been an order - of sorts - and I had no choice but to take a master who didn’t want me back to the estate.  _

_ I stayed by him the rest of the night - well, Finnian sat by his bedside; I was forced to standing outside the door and listen to the pained whimpers he gave as he sleep. I wanted to do more for him but there was nothing within my power. All I could do was stay by the door. _

_ After a report from Snake, I went to investigate the Witch’s chamber myself.  _

__

_ Late into the night, I went to deliver urgent news to my master. It could not wait any longer. Our attempt to heal him could not be tender any more. At least I had something to reconnect me with the proper devil I was at last. No more caring for a boy, just rearing his soul for a proper meal. _

_ Not only did Finnian try to stop me, but my lord screamed at me to leave. Any connection I had regained with my true character left to be replaced by a sore stinging in my chest, knowing that Ciel no longer wanted me - in any sense of the word. _

_ That night I had no choice but to use my powers, to scare that anguished boy more than he already was. I regret terribly everything I had to do, everything I had to say. The only relief I got for my suffering of mind and heart was that it seemed Ciel did not truly remember what had happened during the last day - though he claimed he did, however I saw his subtle signs of lying. I do believe he just wanted the servants to believe he had. Only the wakeup call received to bring him out of it seems to be what he was able to recall. I shouldn’t be so happy as I am about that. _

 

Ciel lets out a slow breath. He did remember bits and pieces of his time in the Emerald Castle, but recollection had come slowly. It was peculiar to read about himself being how he was. Not only that, but to read it from the point of view of a devil denying his affections.

 

_ December 25th, 1888 _

_ This morning, once I had attended to my duties well and decided I deserved the luxury of sleep, the young lord came and jumped on me after only a couple hours of rest. A very rude awakening and I would certainly have been cross with the boy, had he not been grinning ear to ear - far more gleeful even than when he was forced to act as such when we infiltrated the circus. _

_ “Get up!” he cried, seemingly not caring that the pentagram on his eye was naked and exposed for the world to see. Curious. “It’s Christmas!” _

_ “We must get you dressed first, My Lord.” I told him as I blearily sat up. Ciel nodded very meekly and rushed back to his room.  _

_ I helped the young master dress, though he protested greatly at the patch for his eye, which of course made me skeptical, but after a moment of fighting against me he let me put it on and all but skipped down the stairs then rushed to the great tree in the middle of the entrance hall. The presents under it were few, mostly from the residents of the manor to each other, but still Ciel had a youthful exuberance as he skidded onto his knees in front of them.  _

_ It seems I was not the only to notice the Earl’s strange behaviour, as Finnian was whispering to Baldroy and pointing to him, but the servants were too relieved to see Ciel so happy to question it. _

_ And maybe it was nice to see Ciel grinning widely as he went around, passing everyone their presents. It wasn’t until he handed me one as he said, “Here you go, father!” that everything made sense. _

_ It didn’t happen often, but sometimes Ciel would forget entirely where he was and what was going on. It as a side effect of his time being abused by the cult. Usually he would just drop to his knees and start begging for release or simply start screaming, but it seemed his crippled mind had brought up a far more pleasant scenario this time.  _

_ I couldn’t keep the sorrow from my smile as I took the parcel from the boy. “Thank you.” I murmured and watched him run off gleefully before going to confer with the others . We did our best to attend to the young lord throughout the rest of the day as he giggled and grinned delightedly. _

_ Mey-Rin and Finnian had no difficulty adjusting to the master’s odd personality, and Baldroy was mostly in the kitchen so he didn’t really mind it either. I suppose it was me that was unable to acclimate to the young lord. Somehow it felt wrong, not that he was happy, but what was causing his happiness. I could not just entertain his mind without a tinge of guilt. I failed in my duties as butler today. _

 

Ciel stops at the words, unable to recall that particular moment where his faculties had abandoned him. “This happened?” he whispers, Sebastian having to look over his master’s shoulder at the entry then nods.

 

“Yes.” 

 

The boy stares at him, then the diary, before he nods and reads on.

  
  


_ January 13th, 1889 _

_ I admitted it. The feelings I have been striving to choke out, I admitted to Ciel. He was acting out of sorts, and it only took some time around him to understand what was going on. And so I said it. Aloud. What I would not admit to myself I told to the person of my affection. _

_ And he returned it. _

_ What an odd turn of events this has been. And yet I cannot find it in myself to regret what I’ve done. _

_ I should. By all rights, I should be eating myself up by now for confessing affection to a human. But I’m not. Somehow, I feel freer than I was before. _

_ And I like it. _

_ I am not keen to get rid of it. _

_ I’m not even eager for Ciel’s soul any more. _

_ Good God, what has happened to me. _

 

Ciel bites his lip. Had Sebastian hated himself for loving him? Had the demon been trying to forget about it all, even after confessing it?  _ Stop it, _ Ciel chides to himself.  _ You’re only trying to get yourself worked up. Keep reading. _

 

And so he does, surprised to find none of their trysts written down. Well, they were mentioned a few times, but obviously they were too sacred to Sebastian to pen, and that quelled Ciel’s fears about their relationship.

  
  


_ October 2nd, 1889 _

_ I can’t do it. I won’t. I cannot hurt someone who I care for so deeply, someone I should not and yet I do. And I don’t resent myself for it. He is young, and perhaps he is rushing into it on his part, but never has such a lasting joy rested in me. _

_ Ciel Phantomhive’s soul is his to keep. I cannot end his life in such an awful way when I love him so. _

 

The book drops out of Ciel’s hands as it hits him what this had been a build up to.  “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” he demands, shrewd and shrill as he whips around to face the demon, the boat rocking from the sudden jerky movement. “You can’t do this!” He rips his eyepatch off, the strings securing it snapping in the process. “You cannot go back on this! This is our contract, this is what we agreed on! I’ve gotten what I asked for, now take the damn payment!”

 

“I’ve already taken payment enough, and you keep giving me more.”

 

The boy narrows his eyes. “What in the bloody hell are you going on about? My soul, just take it already!”

 

“I don’t need your soul, it would be over payment and I could not take that, nor do I have any want for it.” Sebastian whispers, the rhythm of his paddling never missing a beat. “Being with you every day has been enough in return.”

 

Ciel stares at him, so confused and overwhelmed and exhausted in every way from the last few days. “I don’t understand.” he says, his voice going soft as his vehemence slipped away. “You’ve lived thousands of years, you’ve watched kingdoms rise and fall, you’ve had countless people make contracts with you… Why me?”

 

Sebastian smiles softly, a glint in his red eyes. “Because you are smart, and beautiful, and clever, and devious. Yes, you can be the biggest spoiled, selfish brat I’ve ever met, but you’re also strong, and - despite what impression you may give - caring. You have faced more in just four years alone than what many face during their whole life. But you have not given up, you’ve pressed forward, and tried to make the best of every situation. I think the proper question is, how could I not choose you?”

 

The boy’s eyes drift towards the water. It had been a long time since anyone had said such things about him. To the police, he was an urchin with pockets too full and getting in their way; to others of the underworld, a boy with an ego and lust too big for his size; to his servants, a merciless master; and to the Queen, he was nothing more than a good dog chasing the bone thrown for it. But here was someone who didn’t care about what he did, had no use for money or other worldly things - who truly had nothing to gain from giving him affection. The words were only given more weight by him being a demon.

 

“Where are we going?” Ciel whispers after a long moment of silence.

 

“Away from it all. Not for long, but away.”

  
Ciel nods, strangely satisfied with the vague answer, and moves to sit at his butler’s feet. He closes his eyes, letting the clean smell Sebastian always had blanket him, a hand on the demon’s polished shoes, giving himself a moment to marvel at how much he trusted his lover, not truly caring where they went at this point. He slowly curls his fingers to grip Sebastian’s slacks and keep him close as he stares off into the dim mist and lets the constant rhythm sooth him into sleep against his lover’s legs.


	51. Caught!

It was, um, a rather, well… Odd… Situation they found themselves in. See, Ciel usually keeps his hands to himself during the day, other than the occasional ass grope when Sebastian is pouring him tea. He’s got a reputation to keep, even in the manor. But on occasion, the boy didn’t want to keep his hands off his butler, no matter what anyone may say. And who was Sebastian to say no when Ciel pushed him against the wall and rose up on his toes to kiss and lick along his pulse? And, of course, when they sunk to the floor and Ciel got his legs between the demon’s to grind his knee against his lover’s growing arousal, what could Sebastian do but give in as an eager tongue darted into his mouth?

 

“My Lord-” Sebastian started to protest when the Earl’s fingers started to fumble with his buttons.

 

“Please, Sebastian, I want it.  _ Now _ .”

 

It wasn’t an order, just a forceful request. Not like Sebastian could ever deny the sweet little boy in his lap anything though.

 

Sebastian nodded and wrapped his arm around Ciel’s waist, using his other hand to brace himself against the floor as his lips met soft, velvety one. Ciel let his own fingers roam over the expanse of his butler’s chest - he was such a handsy lover - before he gripped his shirt tightly when the kiss got more heated.

 

But then there was a knock.

 

And then the door opened.

 

There really wasn’t any time to recover from their position, only for Ciel to whip around and face the door as Baldroy walked in. “Sorry to bother you, My Lord, but Sebastian asked me to get something for him, and now I have but can’t find him anywhere.” the cook got out before he froze at the sight of the two lovers. “Ummm, did I…?”

 

“Get your mind out of the gutters, I merely tripped.” Ciel spat as he stood and brushed himself, pointedly ignoring his flushed face and the start of an erection. He straightened his shirt before pointing to Sebastian. “He is there, and he’ll be down soon enough. Now go. And next time, you’d do well to remember to wait for my permission before entering.” he said sharply.

 

“Yes, My Lord.” Baldroy choked out and scurried out of the room.

 

“Lovely.” scoffed Earl Phantomhive.

 

Sebastian chuckled as he stood. He cupped the boy’s cheek and pressed their mouths together gently. “Tonight, love.”

 

“Yes. It seems that’s the only time anything can be done with these damn servants.” he huffed grumpily. 

 

Sebastian grinned and placed another kiss on his lips then on his forehead. “I’ll attend to him.”

 

“There had better be whips involved.”

 

“Only for you, my love.” the demon winked with another chuckle before he left the room.


	52. Masturbation 2

Sebastian hasn’t seen his master at it often after the first night, but every few weeks or so he’ll hear whimpers in the night and go to silently enjoy the very erotic display Earl Phantomhive will put on - accidentally, of course, he’s unaware he has an audience - as he arches his back and whimpers into his palm, other hand fisting his arousal to climax.

 

Tonight is no different, but perhaps a bit better. Something had gotten into Ciel’s mind to be entirely naked this time, perhaps the midsummer heat, and it was quite a lovely sight. Sebastian licks his lips as his eyes roam over the boy’s slender frame, beads of sweat glistening over his chest in the moonlight - and it’s obvious the perspiration if from more than just the temperature as Ciel lets out a soft moan of his butler’s name, so close to the wonderful precipice and his hand tightens and quickens until he’s almost over the edge-

 

And then a gloved hand brushes his thin fingers away from his aching length. Ciel lets out a squeak as he jumps slightly at the new digits on his cock. “ _ Sebastian _ ?” he whispers, high pitched and obviously mortified that he was so bare and open before anyone.

 

“Shh,” the demon soothes with a few light strokes to Ciel’s length to get it back to full hardness, arousal having been washed away by shock.

 

“What are you doing?” Ciel demands, a moan slipping out after the words. He blushes and bites down on his lower lip to keep any other such noises from coming out, even though Sebastian is still pumping his length slowly and it feels wonderful. But no. Love was one thing; this was another.

 

Sebastian cuts off any other words his master may have with a tender kiss. “Shh… You’ve wanted my hand, haven’t you? You wanted for me to come in here and see how _lewd_ you could be, that’s why you call my name so much.”

 

The boy’s face gets redder and he looks past Sebastian’s shoulder to keep from looking at him. “I didn’t- don't-”

 

“You did.” he cuts off with an amused smirk that only gets wider when Ciel whimpers as Sebastian’s hand tightens a bit.  “But it’s alright: I’ll always come at your beckoning, love.”

 

“I- nnngh.” Ciel moans and bites his lip. A new hand certainly felt different and wonderful, and the silk glove the demon wore was giving a new kind of friction all together. Earl Phantomhive couldn’t find it in himself to protest any more as he lays his head back and arches into the grip.

 

“There you go.” Sebastian whispers as he flicks his thumb over the slit at the height of each stroke. “Let me take care of you, my love.”

 

The boy just whimpers and nods quickly as his hips start to meet Sebastian’s rhythm, letting out a high gasp when his butler - while still pumping his small length - leans up to flick his tongue over his nipples. He laces his slim fingers in Sebastian’s dark hair, breathing starting to get fast. “I-I’m not- Oh,  _ Sebastian _ , I’m not going to last much longer.” he pants out, tightening his hold on his lover’s silky locks.

 

Just how wantonly the boy moaned his name made Sebastian that much harder; the noises were absolutely delicious. “Go on, my love.” he grins.

 

With permission now given, Ciel gives into the heat low in his belly. “ _ Fuck ! _ ” he hisses when he hits his climax, back arching as he paints his own chest with milky white strands then leans back into the pillows heavily, panting hard. 

 

He lets out a squeak when he feels a warm, wet tongue dragging up the lines of semen on his stomach and closes his eyes against it. Sebastian smiles at his spent lover and kisses him gently after cleaning him off. “Did you enjoy that?” he asks in a quiet voice.

 

“Yes.” Ciel replies with no hesitance. 

 

The demon grins and presses a kiss to the side of his neck. “Maybe next time, we can do something here.” he murmurs huskily, dragging his finger across Ciel’s furled hole.

 

Earl Phantomhive lets out a squeak. “There?” he questions cynically.

 

“Mhmm.” Sebastian nods as he lays next to his bare lord and wraps his arms around him. “It will feel nice, trust me.”

 

Surprisingly enough, Ciel did trust him. “If you promise…”

 

“I swear you’ll enjoy it.” 

 

He bites his lip and nods. “Next time, perhaps.” he yawns then kisses the demon’s chest.

 

“So there will be a next time then?” asks Sebastian.

  
Ciel grins up at his lover. “I was certainly counting on it.”


	53. April Fool's!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a shitty person who has too many requests to do, but I couldn't pass this idea up...

Sebastian and Ciel have a very erotic relationship, true, but there’ a  good many other sides to it. They can be quite rude to another, patronizing, teasing, snarky, cuddly, gentle; but the one that shows itself today is the more childish and playful aspect. Of course, there’s a certain youth to be expected of them with Ciel’s age, but there’s deviousness mixed in there - and today is Ciel’s day to let it all out.

 

The Earl barely keeps in the snicker as he replaces sneaks back into bed, his lover asleep next to him. April Fool’s Day had been his favourite as a child, but as he started getting older his parents tried their best to get him to tone down the pranks. Then after his time in the cult’s possession, he had no will to continue such meaningless things. With his spirits much higher after their trysts started, Ciel was in the mood again to be doing these things and he was very excited to see how Sebastian would react.

 

He buries a giggle in his hand before composing himself - honestly, he could take down drug cartels without so much as a sliver of his plan being revealed until he wanted it, but couldn’t even hold his equanimity when pulling a silly prank - and curling up against the demon once more. A couple hours before sunrise, he was going to try to get more sleep.

 

The Queen’s Watchdog wakes when Sebastian lets out a loud grunt of annoyance, standing on the rug in front of the dresser. “What is it?” he asks his lover, knuckling his eyes to wipe away the sleep.

 

Sebastian slowly turns a deathly glare on Ciel. “Are you sure you want to do this, Young Lord?”

 

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about.” he hums out after a large yawn. Then he smirks and gets up, flipping back the rug to reveal half of the pentagram drawn with chalk on the wooden floor - a special design meant to hold demons in. He uses his toe to swipe away some of the chalk, effectively breaking the trap,  then sits back on his bed, sniggering.

 

The demon narrows his eyes. “We shall see.” he says simply before leaving the room to prepare morning tea.

 

Much to Ciel’s amusement, Sebastian did indeed fight back, as the exorbitant amount of chili powder in his Earl Grey proved. Earl Phantomhive spits it out as soon as his tongue starts to burn and stares up at his butler as he fans his mouth. “What is this?!”

 

“Remember, you started it.” Sebastian replies with glee then wheels the tea trolley out of the room, leaving Ciel spending the next fifteen minutes trying to wash out his mouth.

 

The next shot the Aristocrat of Evil fires is a bit heavier than just devil’s trap under a rug. He steals Sebastian’s gloves when he takes them off to cook and carefully pours salt into the satin before returning them to their spot and sneaking back up to his study. The shout of pain from the demon is audible throughout the manor and Ciel smirks as he reads through a letter from the Queen.

 

That’s not to say his butler took this stunt quietly. “No chili powder this time?” Earl Phantomhive asks when his afternoon tea is brought up.

 

“No, My Lord. Only peppermint tea, accompanied by a layered chocolate ganache cake.”

 

Ciel smiles. “Good.” he hums. Sebastian has been ordered time and time again to never lie to his master, and that is enough to lull Ciel into a sense of security as he picks up the cup to sip from. He frowns and at the tacky feeling and sets the cup down to look at its handle.

 

Well… He tries to set it down. When his fingers wouldn’t come off the cup, he looks at Sebastian sharply. “ _ You glued my hand to a teacup ? _ ” he breathes out indignantly. 

 

His butler gives him a sweet smile. “Please enjoy your afternoon tea, Lord.” he says and leaves, Ciel once more having to sit in the bathroom and try and fix the ramifications, this time running hot water over his hand to melt the glue.

 

As you can imagine, Sebastian is suspicious when he goes up to the study later that day for his young master’s violin lessons. His wariness only heightened when Ciel was already up and tuning his instrument for the lesson.

 

He steps into the room and closes the door, letting out a sigh before it turned into a hacking cough. Ciel calmly looks up from his sheet music to stare at the choking demon. “Do you like the new candles?” he hums, his tone suggesting nothing were amiss. “I had Mey-Rin fetch them for me as quickly as she could.” His mouth splits into a vampire grin. “ _ Sage _ .”

 

Sebastian puts his hand on his burning chest as he shoots a cold glare at the boy. “They’re. Lovely.” he grits out before sweeping back out the door. Ciel smirks wider and sets his violin down.

 

“No lessons today then.”

 

An hour later or so Ciel goes up to his room to fetch a book he had been reading the previous night. He opens the door, freezing when he sees Alois Trancy sprawled across his bed in nothing more than a garter and fishnet stockings. “Ciel-” he purrs out but Earl Phantomhive slams the door shut before more could be said.

 

“ _ No .” _

 

That night when Sebastian fixes Ciel a bath, both grumpy and barely saying more than two words to one another, he steps out of the room to find a fresh towel. When he comes back in, Ciel grabs his hair and, without further ado, pushes his head into the water. A scream from the demon is muffled as an inky blackness starts to spread through the room, Ciel’s eyes going wide. “Oh, _shit_ …” he whispered and let go of Sebastian’s head to scramble to the far side of the bath.

 

Sebastian looks at his master as holy water drips from his face, skin raw and bleeding. His pupils have gone to catlike slits and loathing is burning in his eyes.

 

“I didn’t-” the boy starts to protest but before more could be said, Sebastian grabs him by the waist and hefts him out of the bath, ignoring his blistering arm as he carries the dripping boy out of the bedroom and up to the uppermost floor, the whole while Ciel is shouting at him, kicking wildly. “Put me down, Sebastian! Now! I order you to! Let go of me!” he screams shrilly.

 

From the kitchen, Finny looks up at the ceiling. “Wonder what they’re up to.”

 

Baldroy shrugs. “Sounds like a normal day for them to me.”

 

Except it’s far from a normal day as Sebastian pushes open the highest window and dangles Ciel out of it, Earl Phantomhive thrashing about. “Sebastian! Let me go! Put me down this instant!”

 

“That’s what I plan on doing.” Sebastian replies coolly and loosens his arm around the boy’s waist.

 

Ciel’s eyes go wider as any bit of colour left in his face disappears and he clings to his butler’s forearm. There’s actual panic rising in his chest and suddenly he can’t breathe. “Not here! You can’t hurt me! This is a violation of the contract!” his breaths are coming hard and quick now, breaking up his words, and soon coughs are wracking his body as his asthma flares up with his unbridled terror. “Seb-bas-basti-astian!” he gets out before succumbing to the hacking, nearly vomiting from lack of oxygen.

 

Sebastian pulls the boy back inside and sits on the floor, holding him close in his lap. “Shh, love.” he whispers, stroking his hair. Of course he wasn’t going to hurt his lover for many reasons, in fact his face and arm were already healed. All he had meant for was to scare him into an apology, not these hysterical sobs and a panic/asthma attack. 

 

Ciel clings tightly to the demon after Sebastian takes off his tailcoat to wrap around the naked boy. With Sebastian’s gentle words and soothing touches, he slowly get his breathing back under control, tears staining his cheek. “I’m sorry.” he whispers after a long time of just sitting there, shaking in his butler’s arms. “I took it too far.”

 

“I forgive you, and I’m sorry as well.”

 

The Queen’s Watchdog pulls back to look at him. “And? Didn’t you take it too far too?”

 

Sebastian’s lips quirk up in a smile. “You burnt out my lungs with sage, love.”

 

“You put Trancy in my room.”

 

“You tried to drown me with holy water.”

 

“You put _ Trancy _ in my room. That would be like me telling Grell you’re ready for a fuck.”

 

The demon thinks about that for a moment before nodding. “Alright, I admit that was a bit far. I’m sorry.”

 

Ciel kisses his cheek. “You’re forgiven.” he says and leans against his lover's chest. “You’re going to stay with me tonight, right?”

 

“Of course.” Sebastian strokes his hand through the boy’s wet navy hair.

 

“Good.” he hums. “Now it’s time for a proper bath.” he gets up and looks at Sebastian. “We’re probably going to do this again next year, aren’t we?”

  
Sebastian chuckles. “Probably.”


	54. Modern!Verse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is from an interesting idea Sebby_Lover00 gave me, and I thought it deserved expounding. Thank you, dearie!

** May 10th, 2015 **

 

Sebastian took one last look around to make sure everything was in order before he went upstairs, rapping on the door quietly. When no answer came, he gently pushed it open. “My Lord, you should be resting.”

 

Ciel looked away from the device in his palm, blue light coming from the phone and bleaching his skin. “What a bother; I don’t need it.”

 

His butler stepped into his room, the former Earl snorting at the candle in his hand. “I don’t see why you refuse to use a torch, it’s much easier. And far less messy.”

 

“Perhaps I have gotten stuck in a rut, can’t bear changing to anything else” Sebastian replied as he came to sit on the edge of the bed, reaching to the foot to turn down the electric fan a notch to make it easier to hear his lord. “What are you reading tonight, love?”

 

“An American author, Mark Twain.  _ The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. _ The grammar is absolutely ghastly, but the story is interesting.” Ciel told him. He sat up to take his navy hoodie off and set his phone aside, instead tugging the cord of his bedside lamp for light. “I never expected Shakespeare’s work to stay for as long as it has.” he commented as he stood up to change into bed clothes, untying his eye patch and setting it on the nightstand before he laid down once more.

 

Sebastian nodded. “Yes, but it’s been dying out these past few decades, now hasn’t it? I suppose in the age of abbreviated text messages, his lengthy sentences are too much for the youth.”

 

“Or maybe the age of philosophy has fully moved on and humanity has realised his sentences make no bloody sense half the time.”

 

“There is an art to understanding them, My Lord.”

 

The Queen’s Watchdog shrugged. “I have wondered often if we were simply putting a meaning we wanted to the words.”

 

Sebastian chuckled softly. “You say the philosophers are gone, and yet you sound just like one.”

 

Ciel let out a huff and flopped back onto his pillows. He grabbed his phone as Sebastian changed out of his slacks and white shirt before laying down with him. “Might I see it?” he asked and Ciel nodded, giving him the phone. Sebastian gave a little gasp when he took it and the phone turned off. “Damn it.”

 

“Oh, hush.” Earl Phantomhive chided. “You just hit the power button.” he said as he turned the phone back on, the picture of him and Sebastian in front of the Louvre blazingly bright in the darkness.

 

“I can’t believe they manage to put out new models of- of-”

 

“It’s a mobile, Sebastian.” Ciel shook his head when the other couldn’t find the word. “How ever did you manage to keep up during the Renaissance?” 

 

“Things were quite a bit simpler then, and they didn’t have a new version of the same thing every year either. There was much more time to become accustom to the new technology.”

 

“Perhaps if you had been paying attention to it from the start, you wouldn’t be so behind.”

 

“You really cannot blame it on me - everyone thought the Internet was going to die in a couple years.”

 

“Yes, but then it didn’t, and now it’s more popular than the Black Plague.” Ciel looked to Sebastian with a grin. “I made a joke.”

 

The butler rolled his eyes fondly. “Indeed.” he said in a flat voice, only to receive a swat to his arm from the boy demon. 

 

“It was funny.” huffed Ciel.

 

Sebastian just laughed and handed the mobile back to his master, turned the fan back up how it was, then wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist, leaning his head on his shoulder. He plucked the small smart phone from Ciel’s hands just a moment later and went to the pictures - the one thing he actually knew how to do with the phone besides phone calls. The Earl smiled as Sebastian scrolled through the photos slowly, a very wide variety on there: some cute little things that the demon had decided to document - like cuddling and making out on the couch with some film playing in the background; then there were some from the numerous trips the couple took, Ciel’s favorite being their vacation to Hawaii; he’d never been to a beach before then and he had loved it. Sebastian’s, on the other hand, had been their excursion to Rome. He said he had been there quite a lot around the time Christ came and after his death, even helped in the design of the Colosseum. And then, of course, there were the erotic ones. Most of those were pictures of Ciel in various types of lingerie, but there were a few that were far more intimate than just a sexy little fashion show. But Sebastian focused on the ones of their vacations today. 

 

They went on trips often, seeing as procuring money is relatively easy for two demons, and they didn’t have to worry about food, or sometimes even transport. 

 

The photos on the mobile captured quite a bit of their excursions - Ciel had even more he kept on a twenty gigabyte flash drive. He was the technologically advanced one. Sebastian was clueless to it all.

 

The pictures ranged from Sebastian covered in cats after their trip to New Orleans, Louisiana, in 2011 for Mardi Gras to Ciel’s first time trying a Bloody Mary after they figured out how to fake IDs sometime in the summer of ‘14. The oldest photograph on there was one Ciel had scanned and gotten digitally enhanced that he put on every phone he got for Sebastian to look at. It had been taken in September, 1962, in Copenhagen, Denmark on the beach, a full moon bright in the background amongst a splatter of stars. A lot of work had gone into that one night: the moment the red ribbon was tied around both of their wrists, their kiss with such pure love no longer hiding - at least for one small minute. Ciel smiled softly as he fingered the Celtic eternity symbol hanging on a leather cord around his neck. Their wedding night was truly the best thing Ciel could remember.

 

“It’s been nearly sixty-three years now, hasn’t it?” he murmured.

 

Sebastian nodded, his own wedding necklace the Japanese character for love. Rings were just too noticeable when your significant other looked thirteen still. “One hundred and twenty-six since you first told me you loved me.”

 

“Has it truly been that long?” Ciel breathed. “Time feels so different when it no longer has an effect on you.”

 

“Do you remember what I said to you that night?”

 

The boy demon smiled slowly. “Which one? There was quite a lot.”

 

He turned off the phone and set it on the nightstand before gathering his husband in his arms, murmuring in his ear, “I promise you, you will never be alone. I will spend eternity caring for you, respecting you, worshiping you. And overall I will love you more than anything before and hold you higher than the stars. I will care for you in the morning, afternoon, and evening. To put it simply, I will love you no matter what: when we're angry at one another or happy; together or apart. My heart is always yours.”

 

Ciel’s smile widened and he pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s mouth. The first time the words had been uttered, they were in French - which proved to be quite the frustration for the Earl. While he had been fluent in his childhood, years of disuse made him lose most of that ability. It had taken a good two weeks of various forms of studying before he was able to figure out the words, too stubborn to admit he didn’t know them off the top of his head.

 

The elder pulled back when a felt a wet tongue swipe across his lower lip. “You really should rest, love.”

 

Earl Phantomhive huffed. Because his demonism had been induced instead of always being one like his lover, a few human things still stayed with him: he had little thirst for souls and required some mortal sustenance at least once a week; he needed sleep, though he could go for four or five days on only a few hours; and he did actually have a regeneration time, he wasn’t able to just make any wounds disappear on a whim. He couldn’t even change his form, stuck as he was when he first became a devil.

 

“You want to be rested for your meeting tomorrow.” Sebastian concluded. Ciel got bored easily, so after a few years of just the two of them, he made an appearance as a breakthrough child architect Cicerro Pavel in 1926, two years later clandestinely helping Walter P. Chrysler design the still famous Chrysler Building. In 1930, when people started to comment on his still childish appearance, he faked an accident that led to his death and he and Sebastian, who had played his father at the time, drifted back into the shadows. 

 

In 1963, the demons appeared again - Ciel as the prodigy med student Cillian Payne, and Sebastian his older brother, Blake Payne. This manifestation had been much shorter, stepping into the light only to help bring a cure for the measles outbreaks before they returned to the background. 

 

Since then, Ciel hadn’t found a good enough reason to bring himself into the public eye until a few months ago. With the speculation brought on by the 21st century, it had been harder to casually slip into the picture. But, with the name of Ciril Perkins, he brought himself back into the spotlight as a child philanthropist who helped build villages in Africa, fund medical research on child cancer, and partnered with another business to buy a toy company, bettering the product while lowering the price. Sebastian played a no name bodyguard this time, seemingly appointed to the boy by his scientist parents as he went about trying to make life more jovial for children across the globe. Tomorrow he had been asked to attend a press conference about how the children affected by the wars in the Middle East were going to be taken care of.

 

Ciel rolled his eyes at the thought. He enjoyed having weight in the world, but sometimes he forgot how weak and bothersome the average human could be. Only their problems, so mundane and idle, were more vexatious. But it gave him something to do - especially when he attained currency and then had very little to do with it; so at least now he had a channel for it all.

 

The boy demon pushed his fingers through Sebastian’s hair, his slim, pale fingers seeming like they were swallowed up by the inky blackness. While being a demon did change his character, nothing between them changed - at least, not in bad way. Slowly, as the months stretched into years and it became clear to both of that this was permanent, the “My Lord”s slipped away gradually to be replaced with tender calls of the Earl’s name. And, without servants there any more and the lovers on their own, the master/servant relationship disappeared gradually, faster than the honorifics, but still it took some time for it to go. 

 

Ciel smiled gently and kissed Sebastian’s nose. “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too.” his husband hummed and kissed him. “Now you really must rest; you’ve only got a couple hours before you have to go.”

 

The boy demon huffed but he murmured out grudgingly, “As long as you promise to stay with me.”

  
Sebastian pulled him closer, able to feel his chest rising and falling with his (entirely habitual at this point as he had no need of it) breathing, working circles into his back with the heel of his hand. “Always. I will always be with you, Ciel, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose I should apologize to all of the other people who requested something and I haven't gotten it done. I am working on them, I promise! Just with school and whatnot, writing is taking far longer than I would like.


	55. Indirect Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indirect teasing, per request. I loved the idea but it proved to be harder than I thought :/ Also, it's been a while since I've put up a smutty chapter, so the next chapter is going to be some wonderful yaoi for you all, get ready for that ;)

Ciel sits boredly at the large dining table as the man in charge of the Italian district of the Funtom Company droned on and on about improvements he thought should be made (most of them were rather awful, no less) and drawled about how happy he was to be working for them.

 

“Thank the heavens.” Ciel whispers under his breath when Sebastian walks in and proclaims it’s time for desserts, explaining about the custard he had made.

 

The servant appropriately places the guest’s plate in front of him then moves to gives Ciel his. His eyes flick up to make sure the other man is too interested in his food before he reaches across his master, a hand high on Ciel’s thigh. “Excuse me, My Lord. I need only your glass to refill.”

 

“What the hell are you doing?” the Earl Phantomhive hisses quietly, sucking in a breath when Sebastian’s hand slides up more to rest mere inches from his crotch.

 

“I just told you, My Lord.” Sebastian smirks cheekily and Ciel damn near slaps him right then.

 

“I’m trying to work here.” 

 

“I am doing nothing to inhibit it.”

 

“Then get your hand from my-”

 

“This is splendid!” their guest proclaims. The suddenness of it made the demon pull his hand away to put it on his heart and give a half bow.

 

“I thank you deeply. I wish only to make your stay at the Phantomhive Manor as pleasurable as possible.”

 

Ciel flashes a glare at his servant’s choice of wording but does nothing more and turns back to the meeting.

 

“And pleasurable it has been.” the man assures with a wide smile. “Such lovely decor around the manor….” he hummed.

 

“I could give sir a tour, if sir is so inclined.” Sebastian offers, earning another harsh look from his master but he wasn’t going to give up his teasing so easily.

 

“Really? That would be splendid! Will you be accompanying us, Lord Phantomhive?”

 

The Earl gives a gracious smile. “Of course. Who better to tell you of the estate’s history than one who has helped create it?”

 

“Righto.” the man cackles merrily and gets up to follow the butler as Ciel trails behind, seething silently.

 

It only got worse as, throughout the tour, Sebastian led them first to all the various places he and his master had had sex - which was really rather many. What could he say? When it was just the two of them (well three sleeping servants but they wouldn’t wake up) it was terribly difficult to refrain from fucking just about everywhere - but the worst part was the Sebastian would give Ciel a  very suggestive glance with every location he highlighted - leaving out the uncouth, erotic bits of course.

 

He shifts a little with a groan as his lover shows the businessman around the game room, giving Ciel yet another one of those looks as he passed by the pool table. His eyes remain fixed on Sebastian as the demon uses his teething to get the glove off his unmarked hand, swiping his finger over the polished wood of the billiards table. “Spotless, of course.” he smiles, without much need of it. Their guest didn’t expect anything less from them; it was merely a chance for Sebastian to play on the oral fixation  his young lover had and, from the wide, lust blown eyes Ciel was giving him with the start of a tent in his trousers, it worked.

 

_ Mey-Rin. Just think of Mey-Rin _ .  That was usually enough to kill a boner, getting the Queen’s Watchdog more annoyed than aroused.

 

That isn’t the case this time.

 

Especially since Sebastian slides his hand across his young master’s arse when he hangs behind, their guest already heading to the next room excitedly. “Come along, my lord.” he hums.

 

“I am going to line your room with crucifixes.” Ciel grits through his teeth as his butler, rather unabashedly, massages the boy’s ass in his hand.

 

Sebastian manages a façade of innocence that would have been convincing, had the boy not known him so well. Or been so obnoxiously turned on. “Whatever have I done to deserve that?”

 

“You know damn- Oh!” he breaks off with a squeak when the demon slides his hand around and into the boy’s pants to give his cock a gentle squeeze. Any thoughts of killing a boner were gone now, only getting harder.

 

Sebastian leans down to breathe huskily in his master’s ear, “If you want more, you should consider finishing your duties as host.”

 

“Could just take you right here.” he whimpers back, rocking into the hand when Sebastian gives his length a few slow strokes.

 

“But you’re not going to.”

 

Ciel lets out a moan then ends in a stern hiss. “I am the master, I give the orders. You cannot tell me what I am going to do.”

 

The demon only smirks. “We have a guest.”

 

Damn. While Ciel never truly had any plans to fool around with the bothersome man there, he had hoped Sebastian would think that. Seems the demon knew him better than he thought - not that he could think much with Sebastian pumping his length so perfectly like that.

 

Earl Phantomhive shakes himself and shoves Sebastian’s hand away. “He’s going to get suspicious. Go, finish showing him around.”

 

“And where are you going, My Lord?” his butler’s brow creases with a frown as he slides his silk glove back on. 

  
“To get ready for my own fair share of teasing.” winks Ciel and then he’s gone up to his room, Sebastian excusing the Aristocrat of Evil’s absence with some fictitious story about his lord not feeling well, smiling through the end of the tour as his mind imagines up all the delicious things that will be waiting for him upstairs.


	56. Fem!Sebby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request chapter :)

“You can change your form?” Ciel blinks as he stares at his butler, dressed in his night clothes after a long day in London town. The topic had come up in such an odd way, Ciel couldn’t even remember how it had happened, but it was certainly interesting news to hear.

 

Sebastian nods. “Why, yes, of course. My body is not fixed as yours is. I simply stay like this because this is the appearance you chose for me, and as your butler it is my job to keep you content.”

 

“Interesting…” Ciel murmurs thoughtfully before he leans up to kiss the demon gently. “Good night, love.”

 

“To you as well.” Sebastian smiles and gets his master settled under the covers comfortably before he leaves the room.

 

* * *

 

“Good morning, young master.”

 

Ciel shifts at the voice - familiar yet not, but perhaps that is just his tired mind. “It feels earlier than usual.” he grunts and the butler nods.

 

“It is, and I think you will approve of me rousing you early.”

 

“I certainly doubt that.” Earl Phantomhive mutters as he pushes the covers away and sits up, letting out a yawn while rubbing his eyes. “Whatever is this reason?” he asks, further words dying in his throat when he turns to his butler only to see a tall, dark haired woman standing there instead, clothing similar to Sebastian’s but tailored to fit her curvy form. In fact, all of her looked like the demon, just more feminine. Ciel wets his lip slowly. “Sebastian?” he frowns, quickly drawing his eyes away when he realises they were stuck on examining the way his butler’s vest molded over the mounds of her ample breasts.

 

“No need to worry, My Lord.” she purrs as she sits on the bed next to the Queen’s Watchdog. “It’s not permanent; you were asking and I thought I’d show.

 

Ciel clears his throat and shifts. He pulls the end of his night shirt nervously with his hands. “You can touch.” Sebastian says and she takes the boy’s hands to put them on her chest. His face flushes bright red as he looks at the demon for approval before carefully kneading the soft flesh in his palms, fingers tightening a little when his lover moans at the gentle massage.

 

“Would you like to see them?” she purrs out and Ciel surprises even himself with how quickly he nods. He even tries to open the buttons of her shirt and vest himself, but after a minute of his fingers fumbling clumsily, Sebastian brushes his hand aside to deftly undo them herself, shrugging off the articles of clothing after they’re unbuttoned.

 

Ciel stares at her voluminous breasts for a good minute before he cups the right one in his hand and leans down hesitantly to flick his tongue across the pert nipple. After another couple of timid licks he wraps his mouth around the bud and sucks lightly, doing it harder when he hears a pleasured hum from Sebastian. His hand comes up to roll her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger as he tries to get more of her tit in his mouth.“Mmm, there you go.” she moans before pulling back. “Lay down, love.”

 

Ciel kisses the demon quickly then lays against the pillows and pushes the covers aside as Sebastian busies herself with getting her slacks off. She pushed aside the crotch of her black silk panties and grabs Earl Phantomhive’s hand, putting his fingers to her center. The boy bites his lower lip as he rubs her clit slowly, his cock dripping out precum when Sebastian moans. Ciel brings up his left hand, rubbing her nerves with his right, and tentatively presses his first two fingers against her wet hole. He makes a heady noise when his digits are almost eagerly taken as he pushes them into her, scissoring them slowly and absolutely relishing the small pants Sebastian is letting out as she rolls her hips against him.

 

After a moment when she’s nearly dripping with slick, Sebastian removes Ciel’s hands and pushes his nightshirt up. She kisses over his hips before wrapping her smooth fingers around his shaft, holding it in place as she sinks down on the boy’s small cock.

 

The Queen’s Watchdog gasps at the tight, wet heat that engulfs his shaft and he grips Sebastian’s creamy thighs. He already feels warm all over, arousal flushing his cheeks as a moan escapes his lips. Sebastian smiles down at her panting lover before she lifts her hips slowly then impales herself back on the boy’s dick, getting moans out of both of them. 

 

She’s slow and sensual about it at first as she lifts and rolls her hips, Ciel’s eyes either glued on her full lips letting out noises of pleasure that mingle with his own, or on her generous breasts that bounced so beautiful with every movement. If Sebastian stayed this way for any time longer than just their sex, she was never going to be allowed to wear a bra - Ciel loved watching they way her tits moved too much to let. He leans up to kiss around her mound then takes her nipple in his mouth to suckle on hungrily once more.

 

“Sebastian!” he gasps suddenly and throws his head back as the demon, with her hands planted on the bed, lifts her hips up to tease just the tip of his cock inside her throbbing pussy, the Earl balling up his hands in the sheets tightly.

 

“Ugh, oh! Shit!” he whimpers as she impales herself back on him hard after having her fun with the teasing that always guaranteed a good orgasm from the boy. Ciel squeezes his eyes shut when Sebastian’s inner walls clamp around him and a high moan is punched out of her. Obviously that was a good spot. Before he knows it, she’s swiveling and slamming her hips down onto his pelvis quickly, entrance twitching around him as Sebastian fucks herself on him hard, getting him to hit her g-spot on each thrust, Ciel only able to lay back and take the sudden, intense pleasure as the demon grips his biceps and digs her nails into his skin until there’s red blood around the black of her fingertips, wantonly moaning out. “Oh! Mmmh! Fuck! Oh, Ciel!  _ Ciel _ ! Nnnngh, fu-uck! Ciel!”

 

Sebastian’s pace only gets quicker and harder, and her cries of pleasure louder, until the boy feels a flow of wetness gush out around his cock along with a gasp of his name from his lover, Sebastian slowing her hips gradually. 

 

Ciel can’t find it in himself to be angry that she took her pleasure without a thought of his, not when his had been a by product and that had been such an erotic display that his cock is dripping steadily with just the thought of it. It was sexier than he thought to see her so lost in ecstasy and taking what she wanted, see her plump lips form a perfect “O” as she came; her hair messy now and sweat covering every gorgeous curve of her body - most importantly her breasts. 

 

He smiles as she lifts her dripping cunt off his aching length, chest heaving with heavy pants. How lucky he was to have such a sexy lover, he grins to himself.

 

Sebastian rubs her clit leisurely as she rides out the last little bit of her climax, then turns a lusty gaze on the boy, his eyes glued to her. “Now for you.” she purrs seductively before leaning up to give him a heavy kiss, Ciel’s end sloppy and needy and begging for release. “What would you like, love?”

 

“Lay down.” he says without hesitation and moves from the spot, ignorant of the small streams of blood on his upper arms from Sebastian nails.

 

The demon obediently relaxes against the pillows, spreading her legs at a nudge from Ciel. He spends a moment finding a good position, cock sweating out precum as he did, then reaches between Sebastian’s legs when he’s satisfied with how he is, getting a bit of her slick on his fingers. She frowns at first before understanding dawns on her when Ciel smears it across the valley between her breasts - not that it was really needed with how sweat-soaked she was. After she’s wet enough there, he presses her tits together and slides his arousal between them with a moan, wasting no time before he starts thrusting with the desperation of an animal in heat, grunting, so close to an amazing climax.

 

Sebastian licks at the tip of his cock every time it’s near and before long Ciel is crying out, “Sebastian!” as he comes over her chest and face.

 

He flops next to her after his orgasm slowly passes. He covers his hand with a blanket and wipes her up slowly, though there’s no denying how amazingly sexy she looks covered in his spunk and he would definitely be playing with that newfound kink of his later.

 

“These will need to be changed.” he murmurs as lays his head on her chest, thoroughly enjoying the few he got from the position. “I liked it… But I like  _ you _ more, the proper you.”

 

“So you’re saying I am merely in your bed because you like the body you gave me?” Sebastian asks softly while stroking her fingers through his tousled navy hair, surprisingly hurt at the prospect.

 

Ciel shifts to look at her and shakes his head slowly. “Do you think me so paltry? There’s just something about your appearance that suits so nicely, embodies everything I love about you-”

 

“Hot as hell?” Sebastian teases, spirits considerably now as Ciel lets out a light laugh.

 

“One of your characteristics, certainly.” he agrees and nestles into her once more.

 

“Don’t worry, I am going to change back to my proper form after I draw you a bath.”

 

Earl Phantomhive lets out a hum. “A bath sounds lovely, and some tea. Either mint or lemon.” He turns a presses a tender kiss to his lover’s lips. “And then you’re joining me in my bath.”

  
She smiles softly. “Yes, my love.”


	57. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something done as both a request and a present for Sweetbitch123, happy birthday dear!

_...Out, out, brief candle! Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage and is heard no more. It is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing _ _._  Ciel reads to himself from the tome in his hands, the flickering candlelight making the words difficult to see properly. “How curious.” he murmurs when he pauses in his studying.

 

All thoughts of the story are dashed quickly when the boy hears footsteps rapidly approaching his door. He quickly folds the corner of the page he is on and sets the book down, quiet as he can but fast , blows out the candle, and scrambles to pull his blankets up before the door handle gives a soft click and the hinges creak as it’s opened. 

 

“My Lord, I know you’re awake.” Sebastian says in a soft voice but Ciel does his best to keep his rouse up and stays silent and still.

 

“Whatever are you doing up?” his butler presses as the edge of the bed sinks where he takes a seat next to his lover, setting the triple candelabra on the side table. “You have a full schedule tomorrow, you need your rest. _ Macbeth _ ?” he questions when his master still refuses to give answer, picking the book up off the floor. “Late night reading causes for poor days ahead.”

 

“It’s very pleasantly written…” Earl Phantomhive mutters and turns to face his butler when he realises Sebastian isn’t going to leave as long as he is awake.

 

“Considered one of Shakespeare's best works.” the demon nods then brings his hand to his mouth, tugging the white glove off to stroke his bare fingers through Ciel’s navy hair. The purple mark on his eye buzzes at being so close to its sister seal. “You really should be resting.”

 

“I know…” the Queen’s Watchdog murmurs before he looks up at the demon and hesitantly taps his forefinger against his lips.

 

Sebastian gives an amused noise in the back of his throat but leans down to press a gentle kiss against the boy’s mouth either way. It’s slow and gently, slightly lazy as the grogginess in the back of Ciel’s mind that he’s been fighting for hours threatens to take over again. But when he prods a gentle tongue at the demon’s lips, his lover pulls back with a chuckle. “Reading is not the true reason you are up, is it?”

 

The boy shakes his head. “I would… I would rather like to try that… Thing… You mentioned a while back.”

 

The man gives him a quizzical look, head tilting to the side. “What are you referring to, love?”

 

“What you mentioned when you caught me… Caught me…” Ciel bites his lip as he gestures down between his legs. It takes his butler a moment before he gives a soft  _ oh _ and nods.

 

“Pleasuring yourself. Masturbating.” he supplies and the Earl Phantomhive blushes but nods. “So you’re asking about sex?”

 

The flush that deepens across Ciel’s cheeks is highly amusing to the demon, as the small chuckle indicates. The Aristocrat of Evil who had solved the gruesome Jack the Ripper case, had his mind taken over by Alois Trancy, was driven insane by Claude Faustus, and tortured brutally by a cult was now here, too embarrassed to even hear the word.

 

And yet the boy nods minutely, drawing another noise from Sebastian. He leans forward and presses his lips against his master’s. “I would- would really like to.” Ciel admits in a small voice.

 

There was a bit of hesitance before Sebastian agrees with a nod of his head. “Give me a moment.” he says softly and climbs off the bed to go to the bathroom, returning just a few seconds later.

 

“Relax.” the demon whispers as he’s pulled down for another kiss.

 

“Maybe I don’t want to relax.” Ciel murmurs when he’s laid back gently and Sebastian pushes his gown up to gather around his waist, a deep red blush spreading from his cheeks down his chest.

 

“You must.” Sebastian whispers while pressing kisses along the boy’s slim hips. He looks up at his lover and kisses below his navel before wrapping his hand around Ciel’s small cock, grinning at the purr he lets out at the demon’s touch.

 

“You’re- you’re going to put yours in, right?” Ciel whispered out between his quiet moans as Sebastian strokes his length slowly.

 

Sebastian nods and leans down to lick the tip “If you want me to.” 

 

“Ye- Ah! Yes…” the boy sighs out happily, fisting his hand in his butler’s silky locks.

 

“Just trust me.” he mutters as he gets the lotion on his fingers, circling it around the rim of Ciel’s hole. Earl Phantomhive lets out a whimper and puts his hips up higher when the digit goes in with plenty of lube but still a bit of burning; the intrusion strange but oddly nice in ways Ciel did not think it should be.

 

Ciel moans lowly. “Nnn, must you really? I want you in me.”

 

Sebastian draws his finger out slowly with a wet noise before he pushes back into the boy’s tight hole, getting a sigh of pleasure from his lover as the burning slowly slips away. “Yes, love.” he whispers and he presses kisses over Ciel’s hips when he started to work a second finger in him, Earl Phantomhive letting out a hiss of pain. “I want you to enjoy it, not for it to be an ordeal. We must go slowly now.”

 

The Earl nods, unable to say no to the tenderness in Sebastian’s voice. He spreads his legs wider when a third finger slowly sinks into him, muscles aching at the smouldering pain; but Sebastian was pressing kisses over anywhere he could reach while he moved his fingers slowly, sucking a hickey on his inner thigh before murmuring about how good it would feel in just a moment, making it quite a bit easier to let the discomfort slip from his mind, especially when Sebastian presses his fingers against a spot that makes white hot sparks of pleasure shoot up his spine and Ciel gasps, clenching around his lover’s digits.

 

“There we go.” the demon says softly, Ciel letting out a whine when he pulls his finger out completely. The boy leans up to kiss Sebastian as his fingers scrabble at the buttons of his butler’s vest before he flops back into the mattress with a huff. “Oh, get them off yourself.”

 

Sebastian laughs but he wastes no time in getting off his clothing. Ciel looks him over and breathes out a moan of the demon’s name. True, he had created his butler’s vessel in a way, but seeing it like this and getting to touch it… Hot  _ damn _ . 

 

He whines at the twitch his cock gives with the thought and pushes his hands over Sebastian’s firm pecs. His lover looks a little surprised as Ciel sits up and moves his hands over his chest, but doesn’t make the boy stop - especially not when his fingers pause on his nipples and rubs the buds gently.

 

Ciel looks up when his lover lets out a small moan. He gets on his knees and leans up to press their mouths together, licking past Sebastian’s lips as his butler eased another finger into him, which got Ciel to hiss against his mouth. He leans against his lover’s chest as he rocks back on the digits in him. “Please.” he whispered, pushing his hands through Sebastian’s inky hair.

 

“Calm down, love.” the demon chuckles, full out laughing when Ciel bucks as his prostate is hit.

 

“How am I supposed to calm down when I’m so damn close already?!” he gasps out and digs his nails into Sebastian’s shoulders, all embarrassment washed away now that he is so full of white hot pleasure.

 

“Now that won’t do…” his butler mutters to himself before he makes Ciel lay on his back once more and pumps his fingers a bit quicker as he leans to take the boy’s small cock in his mouth and bob his head over the shaft slowly.

 

“Ah-ah! S-Sebastian, don’t!” whines Ciel, trying to push him off. “I don’t want to come yet!” he lets out a high moan as his lover tongues the slit on the tip of his length and falls back against the pillows, soon spurting thick strings down Sebastian’s throat with a whimper.

 

The demon pulls off with a wet pop, fingers slowing slightly as he watches his lord pant heavily. “I told you I didn’t want to-”

 

Sebastian silences him with a kiss. “Just trust me, Ciel.” A slow grin spreads over his lips as his lover shivers at hearing his name, such a foreign thing to hear from Sebastian. “Do you like it when I call you that, Ciel?” he leans down and purrs in the boy’s ear. “Want me to moan it for you?”

 

Ciel nods eagerly. “I’m stretched enough, Sebastian. Come on, I’m stretched enough!”

 

Sebastian chuckles softly as he eases his fingers out, moving down to look at his lover’s puffy hole. “Mmm, I think you are.” he hums to himself, leaning forward to flick his tongue across Ciel’s entrance, earning himself a small gasp and a buck of the boy’s hips. He grins again as he straightens. “Just relax,” he urges and lifts Ciel’s legs to make the Earl rest the back of his knees on the demon’s shoulders. Sebastian gets a bit more lotion in his hand, stroking it along the length of his cock before he pushes the head in Ciel slowly.

 

Earl Phantomhive lets out a gasp and drapes his forearm over his eyes, chewing on his lower lip. “Damn…” he breathes out, pushing his hips up to ask for more.

 

“Relax.” his butler prompts once more as he sinks deeper into that lovely tight, wet heat. So perfectly firm and soft around his arousal…

 

Ciel, on the other hand, is biting back tears of pain. No, he had not been stretched enough. What the hell was Sebastian putting in him? A fucking watermelon? That isn’t what he signed for! “Sebastian!” he whines, gnashing his teeth together while squeezing his eyes shut. “Enough!”

 

“Shh,” purrs out the demon. He takes his lover’s hands and gives them a gentle squeeze. “Shh, it will feel so good in a moment, I promise. Shh, relax.”

 

The boy chews on his lower lip, breathing heavily. “Fuck, you’re huge!” he chokes out as he casts a look down at his slim, pale belly, half expecting to see a bulge from Sebastian’s cock there.

 

“You’re doing so well, Ciel.” he murmurs gently and sinks in a bit deeper, stroking his porcelain cheek. “So good, you’re almost there.” 

 

After a couple moments, Ciel slowly opens his eyes and gives a slow nod. “I-I think I can take it now.”

 

“Yes, love.” Sebastian chuckles, neglecting to tell his lover he was already buried balls deep in him, instead just pulling out slowly before pushing back in all the way.

 

It feels far better than expected and Ciel lets out a soft moan. He nods Sebastian on, swearing he can feel every vein of his thick cock. “Fuck,” he breathes out as Sebastian rocks his hips quicker, their hips pressing together at the end of every thrust. 

 

Ciel bucks back against each movement with a small gasp, throwing his head back when the demon hits a spot in him that sends sparks up his spine. “Sebastian!” he calls breathlessly, already feeling himself get too close to an orgasm. He didn’t want to come yet, and still he felt the warmth in his belly getting tighter, all of it releasing suddenly on the next hit to his prostate. The boy arches his back with a whine. “Nnngh, Sebastian!” he moans out as he spurts onto his own chest again before collapsing back against the bed as his climax passes. 

 

He blinks wearily, hissing when his butler eases his cock out of the Earl’s puffy and stretched hole. Ciel casts a look at the demon’s cock still standing tall and erect. He crooks a slow finger to beckon him before crawling to the end of the bed. He looks at Sebastian’s throbbing cock then leans forward and flicks his tongue across the slit when precome beads out of it, pleased at the throat groan he gets. Perhaps Ciel should be embarrassed as he places a kiss on the tip before wrapping his lips around it to suckle, gentle and curious, but all he can think about is the taste: tangy, slightly bitter, and so completely Sebastian. Searching for more of it, the boy moves his tongue across the slit once more, rather unaware of the demon grasping at the sheets, his master the most beautifully sexy thing he can ever remember seeing.

 

“Wait,” Sebastian says suddenly and Ciel pulls off with a wet noise, surprised at the command. “Do you want some?” he asks, hand gripping his cock to keep himself from coming.

 

The boy blinks almost childishly then nods and opens his mouth.

 

His lover grins and begins to fist his arousal, slowly but picking up speed when Ciel lets out a desperate whine. “ _Ciel_.” he gasps out in warning before his climax hits him.

 

Ciel parts his lips wider as he leans in a bit to try to catch some of the strings of come in his mouth, only to jerk back as some of it hits his cheek then his eye. “Git!” he spits out, screwing his deep blue orbs shut. “That’s my eye!”

 

Giving an out of breath chuckle, Sebastian leans down and scoops it off his face with his fingers, gently easing them past Ciel’s lips after. “Satisfied, Ciel?” he hums and the boy gives a happy nod as he goes to work sucking on the length of his fingers, even down the back of his hand before he cups Sebastian’s cheeks with his palms and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. 

 

“I love you.” he murmurs as he tugs Sebastian into his bed, curling up against his chest with a happy and content feeling in his own.

 

Sebastian brushes back a lock of the boy’s hair before running his hand down his bare back. “I love you, too.”

 

Earl Phantomhive looks up at him with wide eyes. “You’ll stay, won’t you?”

 

The demon nods. “Of course.”

  
“Good.” grunts Ciel tiredly, tucking his head under his lover’s chin. “This should happen again…” he mutters, almost to himself, before drifting off with Sebastian’s arms around him.


	58. Marriage Counselors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some quick crack to hold you lovely readers over while I work on the next smutty chapter.  
> P.S. I know Ciel's chair probably isn't actually a swivel chair, but I felt like writing him being childish and that just helped the setting.

 

Ciel swivels around in his chair, too bored of doing work to continue but too responsible to leave it for a later time. He casts a look at a letter, sealed with the stamp of Her Majesty, the Queen. He groans, knowing he should open it. But then he’ll have to go on some moronic quest with impossible standards set by the monarch. So, urgent as the message may be, he leaves it to deal with another time, instead turning his chair ninety degrees before spinning it back the same amount.

 

He stares at the paperwork, one page with a sentence cut off in the middle. That was when he decided he was done with writing it. He sighs, pushing a hand through his hair. He should… But why… It was just easier to leave it… But then he’d have even more work to do later… But he didn’t have any motivation now…

 

_ Procrastination is just being a shit to your future self.  _ Ciel tells himself as he casts another look over the papers, hoping that would get him back to work.  _...Well then, I guess I’m a little shit. _

 

He moves to tug on the rope connected to a bell, yanking it a few times to get Sebastian as annoyed as the Earl was. He grins when he hears a loud “Fucking hell…” from downstairs and pulls on the rope one more time before returning to his desk.

 

“Yes, My Lord?” his butler sighs wearily as he comes in the room, sleeves rolled up as he had been doing dishes just minutes ago

 

“I want cake.” Ciel proclaims in a firm tone. “Something rich… Dark chocolate with cherry ganache. That’s what I would like. And just milk to accompany it, not tea today.”

 

Sebastian pulls out his pocket watch, flicking it open before closing it with a click. “I’m sorry, Young Master. You must wait until after dinner.”

 

The boy narrows his eyes. There had been a point in their relationship when Ciel could eat as many sweets as he wanted - provided they were edible, what with the demon’s poor baking skills back then. Having hellspawn as your only real supervision wasn’t that great on a growing, impulsive boy. In fact, at that time, the only thing keeping him from eating so much candy that he was sick was remembering Tanaka telling him not to have too much sugar.

 

But the days went on and Sebastian started to understand his role as an Earl’s butler far better than he did when he started, and knew now that sweets before supper was always an absolute  _ No _ .

 

“That is an order, Sebastian.” he says slowly in a hard tone. “Bring me some cake.”

 

“No, My Lord.” the demon repeats. “It will spoil your appetite.”

 

Ciel huffs and crosses his arms. “Bring me some damn cake!”

 

Sebastian grits his teeth. “No, you little twat.” 

 

The boy’s jaw drops before he swivels his chair around so the back is to his butler. “Go to hell!”

 

“I _am_ hell!” his butler shouts back. He didn’t have the fucking time for this, not with Finny ruining the garden yet again and the Queen herself coming to tea tomorrow; there was too much damn preparation to do!

 

“Then go to sodding heaven!”

 

“How _dare_ you!”

 

Ciel turns around to place a death glare on the demon. “Bring me some motherfucking cake, you damn bastard!”

 

“Listen here, you little fucker, you are not getting any cake!”

 

“Fight me, Sebastian!”

 

Baldroy cracks a smirk downstairs in the kitchen as he listens to the shouting. “Those two should be marriage counselors.” he chuckles sarcastically to Mey-Rin, jumping a bit a slam and a crash that - unbeknownst to the servants - signaled the start of some very rough kisses and angry sex.

  
Maybe they wouldn’t be half bad marriage counselors. 


	59. Puns

The man helping Ciel set up the Germany portion of company claps as Sebastian finishes his overly flamboyant display of making crème brûlée, Ciel sitting with his chin resting on his fist. The man is pleased with the act, the Earl just wants the damn sweet.

 

“You have quite the skilled servant here, Lord Phantomhive.” the man compliments after he gets a bite of the dessert. 

 

The boy puts on a gracious smile. “He is a Phantomhive servant after all.”

 

“Indeed.” the man grins. “Wherever did you find such skilled help?”

 

Sebastian puts his hand over his heart and gives a shallow bow at all the praise. “If I may, Sir, you will never help such as me, I have been trained to serve my master specifically,”

 

Ciel narrows his eyes as he can figure out where this little speech is going.  _ Don’t you dare say it. _

 

“For you see,”

 

_ Sebastian, I swear, I will make you murder yourself if you say it _

 

“I am simply,”

 

_ Shut your fucking mouth right fucking now. _

 

“One hell of a b-”

 

Ciel jumps out of his chair. “One hell of a  _ bitch _ , yes we know!”

 

The butler blinks. “Young Master-”

 

“Three damn years I’ve been listening to the same fucking pun!” he continues without a thought for either the interruption or the guest sitting at the table. “You’re a demon, you’re not that special! There’s probably millions of you in hell!”

 

“My Lord-” Sebastian tries again, cut off once more.

 

“Come up with something new, sodding devil, or else I will rip your damn eyes out myself!”

 

“Young Lord, please.” Sebastian sighs as their guests sits there, white with shock.

 

Needless to say, a deal for Funtom expanding to Germany was not struck that night.


	60. Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, the last few weeks have been pretty busy for me. But I've got a couple good chapters coming up, promise.

Ciel pants quietly as he lays back into the pillows, arms wrapped loosely around Sebastian’s neck. He groans when Sebastian’s cock slides out of his puffy and abused hole. The first times they’d had sex - with the exception of when he lost his virginity - might have been less of love and more of a fuck to relieve the stress of the day. With winter in full swing, the roads were snow blocked and couriers rarely made the long journey to the Phantomhive manor - leaving little to worry about besides the buffoons they called servants. Now they had time to be gentle and caring with each other, soft touches and loving words.

The boy leans up to kiss his lover softly, cupping his cheeks. He pushes Sebastian’s hair back as the demon lays next to him. 

Ciel smiles as he feels arms wrap around him and nuzzles into Sebastian’s chest.

“I…”

Earl Phantomhive pulls back to look at Sebastian with a questioning look. “What?”

“I love…”

A slow grin spreads across his face. “Sebastian?”

“...Cats.”

The smile fades immediately and they stare at each other for a while before Ciel sits upright. “Get out!” he huffs and points to the door.


	61. Wake up Call

Ciel breathes in slowly as he opens his eyes to the early morning light, tracing thin fingers across the arm over his waist before curling his hand with Sebastian’s. He examines his lover’s black nails before moving closer into Sebastian’s chest, able to feel the curves and ridges of muscle against his back, the gentle rise and fall of Sebastian’s breathing, his fingers twitching with his dreams, his flaccid penis against Ciel’s arse.

He closes his eyes with a gentle smile, indulging in the cinnamon air around his beautiful demon as he strokes over Sebastian’s porcelain skin once more. He shifts again to rest closer to Sebastian, raising a brow at the soft groan he gives after the boy wiggles his hips. Ciel chuckles to himself and rolls his hips slowly back another time, pleased with the noise he gets back for the action.

Ciel carefully moves out of Sebastian’s embrace to slide under the blankets and settles between his legs. He moves his hands over his butler’s thighs, spreading them a bit further. He licks his lips then leans down to drag his tongue across Sebastian’s taint, watching with a grin as his cock picks up a little. He repeats the action, this time a soft breath from Sebastian along with the twitch of his prick. 

Once Sebastian is satisfactorily hard, the Earl licks over the velvety head. He presses Sebastian’s hips down when he tries to shift and gently wraps his lips around the crown to suckle on gentle, humming when his tongue meets a tangy bead of precum. He pulls off with a wet pop. Ciel spits on his palm before he wraps his hand around the demon’s cock and strokes it slowly. His grin widens when Sebastian moans quietly and he licks along the slit before he wraps his tongue around his lover’s girth as best he can and matches the pace of his hand.

He pulls off to lick his lips before he wraps his mouth back around the swollen crown. He slowly breathes out through his nose before he sinks down his length. He forces himself to breathe when he feels the tip of Sebastian’s cock hit the back of his throat.

“Good morning, darling.” 

Ciel looks up sharply and gags. He moves back with a cough as Sebastian laces fingers through his hair. “Having a good morning?” he asks, Earl Phantomhive sincerely enjoying the pleasure shot through his tone. 

The boy smiles and licks over the head of his cock before batting his eyelashes at him.“What do you think?”

His butler chuckles breathlessly and rocks his hips before Ciel slaps his thigh. “I’m working, stay still.”

He gives Sebastian a moment as a teasing punishment before he slowly takes his cock back down his throat. He breathes out heavily then swallows, smiling when Sebastian groans. He nearly pulls off all the way before sinking back down. It takes Ciel a moment to get his gag reflex under control before he begins to bob his head, every groan and soft breathless “Fuck…” or “Ciel…” from Sebastian making his own arousal throb with pleasure. As he gets a good pace going, Ciel starts to suck gently while he moves along Sebastian’s length, careful to cover his teeth.

There isn’t much of a warning before Ciel feels hot liquid hit the back of his throat. His closed eyes snap open wide and he nearly chokes on it but manages to get himself to swallow rapidly, a trail of semen dripping out the left corner of his mouth as he leisurely drags his mouth off Sebastian length. He licks at the crown a few times, kitten like, enjoying every twitch of it.

Sebastian cups the boy’s cheek as he pushes himself into a sitting position and wipes off his chin. “Such a messy eater.” he chides with a grin, still slightly out of breath.

Ciel tries to muster an annoyed look at the jesting but can’t quite manage it, ending up with a half hearted glare instead. He shifts to sit in his lover’s lap and pushes his dark hair as he kisses his forehead. “Good morning, love.”

“Good morning to you as well.” the demon chuckles.

Earl Phantomhive smiles, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck. “I think we should consider today a holiday.”

Sebastian agrees with a ready nod and it’s back to bed with the two lovers, the day filled with caring sentiments and lazy love making between kisses and cuddles and naps.


	62. Lost Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly just a chapter for me, a way of letting out my feelings. I've been feeling under the weather - which is why I haven't posted much in the past few months - and this is me trying to work through that. Definite trigger warnings for depression and suicidal thoughts.

Ciel is a strong young man, Earl of Phantomhive, the Queen’s Watchdog, Aristocrat of Evil. He balances between respectable society and the underworld; a foot in each realm yet belonging to neither. His purpose is to take away anything that may grieve the honorable Queen Victoria - to fetch whatever bone is thrown for him without a second thought. He is proud and set in his ways; stiffnecked, he is prepared to do anything, to sacrifice anything, so long as it means he can fulfill his duties - seeking out his own revenge in the time he is not clinging obediently to Her Majesty’s skirts. He has little use for the riches in his possession, and no time for imbecilic interaction with the rest of Britain’s nobility. He is driven and firm in his purpose, going so far as to offer his soul and eternal salvation to a demon to achieve his goals. Anyone who crosses him is never seen again, and anything the Queen orders of him is fulfilled with precision, flawless in everything meaning of the word. The underworld fears Earl Phantomhive for his cruelty, leaving no one alive to tell the tale, only butchered bodies; the overworld, for his prowess in business matters - the way he could crumble any business empire almost an art form in itself. Truly, he was one of the few people that everyone on both sides of the veil knew - and very few of either domain dared challenge him, lest they become yet another one of the stories to boost his hellish fame. He is a name to be feared and the world is in his palm - his chess board to manipulate as he sees fit.

And yet, sometimes he’s not. Sometimes he’s not the strong, independent guarddog of the Queen. Sometimes he’s just thirteen-year-old Ciel, son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive - a boy with health too fragile to even be allowed outside on a spring day, too young to have the weight of Earl and it’s responsibilities on his shoulders. Scars from various experiences - from things he’s seen, actions committed, what’s been done to him - weighing heavy on his mind and body. Sometimes he can’t even recall where he is. Sometimes the world around him goes blurry and all he can see are black and white clad cultists standing over him, ready to give his life for their needless purpose. Sometimes his throat is raw from screaming because of night terrors. Sometimes, the young Ciel Phantomhive can’t even make himself get out of bed.

When Ciel finally manages to pull himself out from under the down duvet, Sebastian having given up on trying to coax him out hours ago, he can only stare ruefully at the pentagram glowing violet on his right iris. This is what he had become. And there was nobody to blame for it but himself.

The sorrow curled tight low in his stomach makes him want to vomit even as his body cries out for sustenance. How can he fulfill that? There’s people on the streets of London who deserve the food he so idly nibbles on more than him. There’s those out there who deserve his estate more, who should have everything he has after their long years of work and tolerance. He shouldn’t have this all just because he was born to it. He wasn’t worthy of it.

The hated reflection in the mirror blurs as his eyes begin to swim with tears. He wasn’t worth any of this - the loyal protection of servants he treated horribly, the riches he tossed aside without a second thought, the kindness and familiarity the Queen treated him with. None of it should be his. He was not fitting for this kingdom he had inherited.

“What a cruel world if the circumstances and opulence of one’s life is decided by what bloodline they were birthed into.” whispers Ciel to himself, even his voice teary.

He stares at the image of himself caught in glass - such fair features. White skin with piercing eyes. Gentle lines, nearly feminine. Beautiful, almost like a porcelain doll. Baron Kelvin had wished for such loveliness, had been willing to give up so much to get it. What, then, had Ciel done to qualify him to such pulchritude - so much that others longed to have a visage like unto his?

He pushes back his navy locks, about ready to set up his daily walls and get to his duties, but then a choked out sob escapes him and all composure he’s mustered vanishes. Ciel covers his face with small palms as salty tears started to roll down his cheeks. He was almost as good as the hellspawn he was bound to. He didn’t deserve to have such luxuries. In the end, wouldn’t he be better off dead? There was no one next in line, all that he had would be given to the poor. Wasn’t that better than him keeping it greedily for his own?

But what did it matter anyway? Everywhere you looked, Ciel was hated. His presences was only welcomed by one person, and that was so she could get him to do her bidding. In the end, too many would shout praises for his death. He was pointless to begin with. His end was no different.

Ciel’s knees buckle under him and he sinks to the floor as he sobs into his hands. Disgusting, worthless, unloved, sinful, putrid, feared, hated. Nothing good ever came from him, only death and destruction. Perhaps self expiry was the best thing he could bring to pass.

God, how easy it would be… A knife from the kitchen, a jump out the window, even his bedsheets as a noose would do the job well enough…

A gasp is punched out of Ciel when he feels arms wrap around him and hug him close. “My dear sweet Ciel.” Sebastian whispers sorrowfully. “Why would you think such things?”

The boy squeezes his eyes shut. With such emotions flooding over him, it was easy to forget that strong feelings could be felt through their covenant seal. Sebastian probably knew all that had transpired in Earl Phantomhive’s thoughts.

“I’m worthless.” Ciel finally spits out, the words bitter and sour on his tongue, nearly raising bile with them, but so very true.

Sebastian stares at his lover with wide eyes before tightening his embrace. “My darling boy…” he murmurs, sympathy heavy in his voice. Sympathy, Ciel knows, he does not merit. He wants to pull away from his butler, to scream and shout, tell him he’s being stupid and to get out of his room. Tell Sebastian he does not warrant such affection. But he can’t, only able to lean into the arms as his tries to hide his wet eyes.

“Did you know devils have a very short range of emotions?” Sebastian says softly, gathering the boy into his lap and rocking him even as Ciel hides his tear stained face in his black lapels. “They don’t care for anything, though they can fake it well enough to make it seem as if they do.”

“No…” the Earl croaks out. He didn’t think he could take his beloved Sebastian telling him all their secret nights had just been a ruse to please a master.

The demon presses on without acknowledging his protests. “They take what they please, giving no thought to those they steal from.” he pauses for a moment as he strokes Ciel’s hair back. “Why, then, do I care so deeply for you, when my kind should not be able to feel such emotions at all?” Sebastian kisses the top of his head, tightening his embrace around the trembling boy. “If you can make a demon besotted with attachment, I believe there is good in you - and plenty of it to spare. You are an extraordinary young man, my dearly beloved, and your worth is higher than the stars’.

“Come now.” he smiles and stands, rubbing Ciel’s back as he hiccups with the ghost of sobs. “A bath is in order for you, my beautiful love.” 

Ciel nods blankly, feeling numb inside as he clings desperately to his last lifeline, holding tightly to every word of praise Sebastian whispers to him.


	63. Night Fluff

“Out of bed again?” Sebastian chuckles softly when he feels a tug on his tailcoat. He turns from the cut of meat he’s marinating for the next day’s supper to face Ciel, his white down duvet wrapped around his shoulders and trailing on the floor behind him, covenant seal uncovered and opened to the night.

“I need another pillow.” he muttered, looking down. Sebastian cracks a smirk. His young master had been doing this for the past two hours - creeping down to the demon with some complaint made up as to why he was awake. Before it had been that his night shirt was getting too tight so Sebastian gave the boy one of his own shirts; next he said he needed another quilt, yet it only ended up on the floor, as suspected. It wasn’t cold in his room in the slightest. Now it was this and Sebastian was at his wit’s end trying to figure out what exactly his lover actually wanted but would not ask for.

“Of course, My Lord.” he nods and escorts Ciel back up to his room. He pulls the covers back to let the Earl climb under the tucks them in around him. “If you will give me just a moment.” he says before leaving the room to fetch another pillow. 

“I took the liberty of preparing you some warm milk.” Sebastian tells him. He sets the tray down to get the pillow behind Ciel’s head - though he suspects it would be on the floor along with the extra blanket soon enough. He mixes a bit of honey into the milk then gives it to the boy. “Perhaps this will help your insomnia.”

“Yes,” murmurs Ciel as he sips at the milk, sinking back into cushions.

Sebastian frowns at the lack of enthusiasm, spooning more honey into the drink. “Perhaps you would like something to read until you are drowsy?”

“No,” the boy replies flatly.

“Yes… Rest well then, My Lord.”

Sebastian swears he hears a huff as he leaves the room, but Ciel says nothing so he proceeds back to the kitchen.

“Right.” he rolls up his sleeves and tugs off his gloves - his lover wasn’t around so he had no reason to use his teeth to remove them. He really only did that to rile the boy - and grabs a bowl. “After tonight, I’m sure he would like something sweet with morning tea.” He heads to the pantry to gather ingredients, murmuring to himself as he measures them out. “One hundred and fifty grams of caster sugar; fifty grams of butter; three eggs; half a tablespoon of vanilla extract; one hundred and fifty grams of margarine-” Sebastian cuts off when he hears quiet footsteps, breathing out a sigh. “You’re out of bed.”

“It’s too warm in my room.” Ciel explains as he plays with the tie of his dressing gown.

The demon sighs. “I will open the window - that will help ease some of the stuffiness.”

He can’t help but smile when Ciel clings to his arm this time back to the master bedroom. Once again, he helps his master back into bed then proceeds to the draw back the curtains and opens the window, going to the fire to take out a couple of the less burnt logs. He sets them on the hearth to keep the embers from ruining the carpet before he comes back over to the bed. “Will that be all.”

Ciel stares up at him with mismatched eyes before he huffs out a sigh and crooks his finger. A smirk tugs at Sebastian’s lips before he kneels down to press them against the boy’s in a gentle kiss.

He cups Earl Phantomhive’s cheek as he pulls away slowly. “My love, if that’s what you wanted, you could have asked for it.”

Ciel huffs again. “I’m going to sleep.” he replies flatly and turns away from his butler.

Sebastian chuckles with understanding. “Ah, I see. You resent that you have to ask for such affection.” He shakes his head with a fond smile as he climbs into the bed next to the boy, drawing his small body into his arms. He kisses Ciel’s cheek. “Is this what you truly wanted - why you were constantly out of bed?”

The Queen’s Watchdog turning to bury his face in his butler’s chest was enough of an answer.

The demon couldn’t suppress a little snicker. “My dear love, if you craved me to lay with you, you should have merely said it.”

“Oblivious fool,” he murmurs back.

“Is it so hard to make such a request?”

“Idiot,”

Sebastian chuckles and kisses the top of his head. “Please, love, sleep now.” he says softly and before long he hears Ciel’s soft snores, keeping his young lover against his chest throughout the course of the night.


	64. Wisecracks

_ I would like very much if the little witch came to tea.  _ Ciel shakes his head. No matter how many times he reads the sentence - even holed up cozily in his estate once more - he can’t even fathom how absurd it is. She always asks so much, never sated with his work. “Tch.” he clicks his tongue, annoyed as he puts the letter down, edges torn from being handled so much.

 

He trades the parchment for a tea cup once Sebastian offers it to him, sipping it slowly after a low huff. His eyes widen as a strong, bitter flavour assaults his tongue and he swallows it as quickly as he can, as the only alternative is spitting it out and at the moment his favourite books are spread across his desk. The young Earl turns to his servant with a cross look. “What the hell is this?!” he demands as he slams the cup down, tea sloshing over the rim. “It’s far too strong, and what a bitter blend! You didn’t even have the decency to put a bit of honey in it!”

 

Sebastian blinks at the outburst. It had been more than a few years since Ciel was last so severe about his lack of culinary skills. “I apologise, Young Lord.” The demon bows with a hand placed on his chest before taking the cup, wiping away the liquid before it could stain the desk.

 

“God, can’t you do anything right?” continues Ciel in a grumble, folding his arms. “I asked for clean linens on my bed, you know. I suppose that order was botched as well? I want pudding, consider it a way of redemption.”

 

Sebastian feels his eye twitch. His lover, as adorable and small and sweet, and as much as Sebastian cares for him, was certainly not without his faults. Especially when he felt the need to assert himself fully as Earl of Phantomhive. “Of course, My Lord.”

 

“I want it sweet. None of this bitter rubbish you’re pulling today.”

 

Gritting his teeth, Sebastian mutters, “I daresay it’s unbefitting for a nobleman to cavil so much.” 

 

He casts a glance at his master, irked yet speechless, and continues with a trace of haughtiness. “So very many complaints for one who lives in such luxury… ‘Sebastian, do this; Sebastian, do that; Sebastian, do me.’” With a chuckle he shakes his head, smirk creeping up on his lips as quickly as the bright red flush on Ciel’s cheeks. “So needy.”

 

“Shut up!” the boy spits and leans back into the velvet lining on his chair. “And please, take the liberty of staying in your own quarters tonight.” he adds, venom dripping from the words.

 

“As you wish, My Lord.” Sebastian chuckles as he leaves the room with tea trolley bumping along in front of him.

  
After a moment of thought, he decides very firmly: it was worth it.


	65. Carriage Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per request

Ciel stares grumpily out the window as the carriage bumps along. He’s sick of the trees going past them; can barely make out the words his servants are saying outside, wishes he could hear the conversation - just for something to entertain him; shifts as Sebastian flips the page of a book he’s reading. Ever since his asthma attack during their invasion of the Noah’s Ark Circus, his butler has been practically obsessed with the condition, constantly reading tomes on the subject.

 

Earl Phantomhive huffs out a sigh, watching Sebastian turn another page. He taps his fingers rhythmically -  _ pink, ring, middle, index, thumb, repeat _ \- against the handle of his cane. He turns back to the window as he blows a strand of navy hair out of his face.

 

_ Bored _ . He is so very, extremely, dreadfully bored.

 

He barely keeps in a groan when he hears the sound of moving paper again.

 

Ciel stops tapping his fingers against his cane suddenly - not that Sebastian takes any notice of it, or at least doesn’t show that he does - and leans it against the wall of the carriage, metal handle clacking softly against the wood as they bump along. He easily pulls out the bow that ties his travelling cloak shut and lets that fall onto the leather lined seat, setting his top hat on the expensive material.

 

After waiting a moment to see if his butler is taking any notice of him, which he certainly seems not to be, the boy stands. He walks the couple shaky steps across the carriage before he pushes Sebastian thick book against the demon’s chest and takes his rightful place on his lover’s lap, legs slotting easily over his hips. “Would you quit with all this worthless reading?” he says in a scolding tone, pushing his hands over Sebastian’s shoulders. “I haven’t had an attack for over half a year now.”

 

“A butler should be prepared for all eventualities, though, and I regret to say I was not.” replies Sebastian but sets aside the book all the same.

 

Ciel smirks slowly. “I have an eventuality you can assist me with then.”

 

The demon stops himself from putting his hands on his lover’s waist when he thinks something might be wrong. “Of course, my Lord. What seems to be the matter?”

 

“Well, I’m feeling very light headed…”

 

“Light headed?” he frowned, running through his mental list of conditions that loss of breath could be a symptom of.

 

The Aristocrat of Evil nods with a hum. “Mhmm. Though I do think that, perhaps, the condition is due to a sudden rush of blood to other areas.”

 

The lines on Sebastian’s face deepen until Ciel leans forward to kiss the corner of his mouth, then understanding washes over his features. He gives a sultry smile. “Perhaps I should test your theory, make sure I give the correct diagnosis.” he murmurs before he’s sliding his hand down the front of his master’s trousers. He wraps his large palm around Ciel’s half erect cock, giving it a couple firm strokes to coax it to full hardness. He grins at the soft “Oh,” Ciel lets out. “It seems you were correct. Shall I help fix your ailment?”

 

The boy bats thick black lashes at him. “Oh, if you would please. It’s troubling me quite terribly.” he says in a sweet, boyish voice that goes straight to the demon’s own arousal.

 

Grinning, he bends and uses his teeth to unbutton Earl Phantomhive’s shirt, licking and nipping at skin as it’s revealed. He keeps a firm grip on his lover’s pulsating length, but his hand is still while he undresses his lord. There’s no fear of getting seen, the servants were firmly in their place, guiding the horses back to the estate; noise may prove to be an issue, but it’s easy enough to make the boy quiet if you know what to do.

 

Ciel whines when the hand retracts from his dripping prick but stands at an urging and his trousers are quickly removed. Once his lover is standing naked in the carriage, Sebastian wastes no time in getting himself bare.

 

With clothes soon piled messily in the opposite corner, Ciel grins as he’s pressed back into a plush seat. Sebastian gets a knee between his legs while he kisses up his young lover’s neck, gentle teeth scraping across flushed skin, lapping up a drip of arousal-induced sweat. The boy moans as the base of his throat is sucked on, cock sweating out a bead of precum when the warm smell of cinnamon swept over to him. It was always curious to him that a demon smelled so nice - rather than the scent of sulfur or brimstone accompanying him - but perhaps it was specifically designed to entice Ciel personally, which it certainly did.

 

He breathes in deeply, feeling arousal clench in his stomach with the aroma, Sebastian kissing lightly down his chest doing nothing to help his stiff cock. 

 

Ciel’s hips are already bucking by time his lover licks over the head of his rosy prick, every touch too much and not enough all at once. “Nnngh, please.” he breathes out with a soft whine when Sebastian’s tongue digs into the slit just a little to scoop out the drip of precum there. His body’s on fire with need, and just a simple brush of the fingers makes him squirm and moan with delight; yet the damn demon just keeps flicking his tongue lightly over Ciel’s shaft, elongated incisors showing when he grins at the whimpers Earl Phantomhive lets out.

 

The boy barely registers being turned onto his back until the gently pleasures on his arousal stop. He looks over his shoulder, eyes full of a heady need, silently pleading for more. He whines when rather than a cock in his ass, he gots a broad tongued lick over his furled entrance. As much as he knows preparation is necessary, Ciel can help but gasp out, “Enough of this, Sebastian! I want you!”

 

He groans when he feels his butler chuckle against his arse. “Maybe, maybe not.”

 

Ciel whines but spreads his legs further when he feels Sebastian’s tongue delve into his hole, licking around his inner walls, getting him wet before sliding two fingers in. The demon grins at the slick sound when he pulls his digits out only to plunge them in deeper. “Enough of this, please!” he gasps out, arching his back when the demon hits his prostate with unfailing accuracy. “Goddamn it, I want you, Sebastian!  _ Please _ !” he all but sobs out as his balls tighten against his body, wanting the orgasm to hit him but also wanting to drag their tryst out at the same time.

 

“Not too proud to beg?” Sebastian teases and that shuts the earl right up, need burning deep in his stomach but he wasn’t going to give Sebastian the pleasure of seeing him scrounge for it.

 

His lover works another finger into him - this one accompanied by a slight burn with the lack of lubricant, but that’s eased quickly enough when Sebastian pulls his fingers out all together, Ciel whining before the digits are placed in front of his mouth. The boy wraps his lips around them, lathering his tongue over coal coloured nails before he bobs his head along the fingers, picking up the pace when he hears Sebastian give a quiet groan.

 

Ciel closes his eyes and tries to imagine the digits as his lover’s cock instead, throbbing deliciously when he gets it further down his throat. He moans and bobs his head slowly  before a whine escapes him when the fingers are pulled away and pushed back in his puffy hole. 

 

The boy bites into his lip to keep in any more begging but longs for Sebastian’s cock in him, the push and pull of every thrust, his entrance just tight enough to give his lover’s thick member a snug fit with a beautiful burn of the stretch. He moans at the thought and tips his head back with the noise.

 

And suddenly an undignified squeak is pulled from him when Sebastian tugs the boy into his lap and without warning seats him on his throbbing length. “God!” Ciel gasps at the suddenness, Sebastian buried in him right down to the hilt, heavy balls pressed against the curve of his arse. 

 

Fingers scrabble to get a hold of the demon’s shoulders when he starts to rock his hips slow, letting Ciel feel every pulsing vein on his arousal, feel the tug of the head against his rim as Sebastian lifts him effortlessly by his slim waist before he slams the young earl back into his lap. A high moan is punched out of Ciel when his prostate is hit, sudden and forceful.  He sucks his lower lip into his mouth as the leisurely pace is replaced with one rough and demanding, tearing at his hole as it’s forced open again and again, feeling Sebastian’s cock coating his insides with precum.

 

“Look at you,” Sebastian breathes in his ear, hands guiding him roughly along his length. “You take it so well, like a lifelong whore.  My __ whore, for me to do what I please with. I’m going to fill you until you can’t take any more, little whore; breed you properly.” His teeth tug at Ciel’s earlobe, grinning as the boy’s ass flutters around him. “You like the thought of that, don’t you? You want to be brimful, just for me.” He bites possessively at his nipple, getting a soft whine back. “ _ Always _ just for me.”

 

“Aah! Mmmgh, God!” Ciel gasps out on the next hit to his sweet spot before a hand is slapped over his mouth.

 

“Ahh, shh, now.” the demon grins as he hits his prostate with unfailing accuracy, little moans and pants breaking up his words each time the boy's arse clenched around him. “Be a good, quiet -  _ oh _ \- little whore for me. Take my - uuugh - cock nice and quietly, let me fuck you open. You’re taking it so -  _ fuck _ \- so well.” he adds when Earl Phantomhive whimpers weakly through the demon’s fingers, becoming so pliant with pleasure he was nearly boneless at this point. His free hand roams down Ciel’s smooth chest, taking a moment to tweak his nipples and earn a little groan, and over his abdomen. “So well,” he pants with a grin, feeling the bulge of his cock through his lover’s belly. “You can even see it.”

 

Ciel looks down and his eyes widen when he sees the outline of Sebastian’s driving into him unforgivingly. The tip of his pink prick glistens as it weeps out precum with a visible throb, more almost spurting from him when Sebastian presses down on the bulge and his malleability is gone in the blink of an eye before he begins thrusting himself both down onto Sebastian’s lap and into his hand to make him rub the cock within him.

 

“Look at you.” he smirks as the boy’s eyes roll back in his head until only the whites are showing, fingers drawing blood as they dig deeper into Sebastian’s shoulders when his small, hairless balls tighten against his body. “You were just  _ made _ to be fucked by me. Go on, come on my cock, my little whore.”

 

It doesn’t take much more urging than that before Ciel’s body is spasming as his orgasm hits him, toes curling as he whines out a soft “Nnngh!” and what sounds like his lover’s name around the hand still firmly clamped over his lips. His hooded eyes go wide when he feels Sebastian coating his insides white and lets out another hearty groan, a shudder before flopping weakly against the demon’s chest.

 

The fingers move away from his mouth so Sebastian can now wrap his arms around the spent boy. Ciel stays seated on his cock even as he tugs his butler down for a kiss - slow and gentle as the quiet words spoken when he pulls back just enough to breathe out, “I love you, Sebastian. More than words can say.” They’re slightly breathless and slurred from how fucked out he is, but no less sincere.

 

His lover smiles softly and kisses his sweaty brow. “I love you too, my darling Ciel.”

 

They stay in that position as the carriage bumps along, the spent cock resting in Ciel’s puffy and used hole less arousing now and more just a statement of intimacy and tenderness. It isn’t until Sebastian, whose eyes are far superior than any human’s, can see the estate that he urges his little lover off him to help dress the boy.

 

Ciel breathes out slowly as he steps onto the cobbles leading up to Phantomhive Estate. The Midfords were coming on the morrow, which meant plenty of nagging from his dear old aunt about various decorum. Lovely.

  
Then a smile tugs at his lips. Be that as it might, later in the evening his intimate places were going to have to be cleaned out - be it with tongue or fingers. Either sounded promising and gave him something to look forward to as he heads inside.


	66. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, it's sad.

Sebastian stares blankly at the black marble glinting in the afternoon sun. It’s a lovely spring day: birds are chirping merrily in cedars nearby as the trees drop their leaves to float off into the flower scented wind; the sky is a clear blue with light shining radiantly down. The perfect day for tea out in the garden, leaving nothing more to want from the world than the ability to lay in its vibrant grasses for hours. And his young lover is dead.

 

The breath Sebastian lets out is shuddering with the threat of sobs his body shouldn’t be able to make - emotions he’s not supposed to feel as he sweeps his eyes over the neatly carved words Elizabeth herself had chosen: _Here lies Ciel Phantomhive, dearly beloved and taken before his time._

 

Before his time indeed. And it had been Sebastian who brought that to pass.

 

Against his will, yes. But he’d done it no less. There was no way he couldn’t. The Earl ordered him to devour his soul once his revenge was complete, just as their covenant outlined. Let it never be said he wasn’t a man of his word. It had been heartbreaking to sit the boy down and take what was owed him, but he couldn’t disobey no matter how much he wanted to. And how he had longed to ignore the command, to sweep that sweet young man up into his arms, kiss him breathless, whisper affection in his ear, refuse to take his life force.

 

Nothing was worse than how sating Ciel’s soul had proved to be, just as the demon predicted at the forging of their contract. Though his hunger was significantly lessened, it left Sebastian with a deeper, darker hole that he didn’t know how to fill.

 

Behind him, Elizabeth is in loud, messy tears. Her elder brother, Edward, is crying as well but manages to keep his dignity about him. Ciel and he had never been friends, but their rivalry slipped away over time. Their mother has sorrow written over her proud features, just as her husband does, and they both try to console their daughter. The Phantomhive servants are in no better state: Finnian’s sobs almost louder than Lady Midford’s. The trio cling to each other in their sadness. They would never have even met each other if it hadn’t been for Ciel. They’d be stuck in the terrible situations he saved them from. Soma is babbling incoherently in his native tongue; Agni had long since given up trying to stop him from being so loud and instead joined in the pitiful cries. Sebastian stands tall and silent, closest to the headstone that he’s studying. Out of the group, he doubts there is any more upset at this passing than he, though he may keep it hidden. He was still the head butler, there were appearances to keep up. The butler aesthetic to hold until the very end. And that was killing him inside.

 

“Come.” he whispers to the household. “We have a manor to prepare for the market.”

 

The demon gives one last glance at the grave marker. He nearly breaks down entirely with that glance, a wave of sadness rocking the frame Ciel had chosen for him. He steels himself weakly and turns on his heel to walk back to the main road with those morons who had served his lover so faithfully following behind.

 

The next day, the butler Sebastian Michaelis is nowhere to be found. Of course not, he has no anchor to that place any more except for a sorrow that grew with the hours he spent walking the silent halls full of memories. It seems there’s not a place in the estate he and Ciel haven’t marked with their time together. In the study he’d been with the boy during a thunderstorm, singing lullabies in his ear; they’d sat under a blanket and wrapped in each other’s arms in front of the hearth in the billiards room during the bleak winter months Ciel hated so;  plenty of nights the boy had shuffled to the kitchen in search of comfort from his lover after a night terror; he’d knelt behind him in the bathroom as he vomited black from a yellow fever case that nearly took his life; words of love and adoration had been said in plenitudes under the expensive down duvets on his bed. And it seems there’s not one hallway or flat surface that hasn’t been stained with the passion of sex.

 

In an effort to get away from the dismal pit in his heart, the devil fled. He returns to an aloof watching of the world, letting decades pass without his knowledge. Not a day goes by that he doesn’t dwell on his dear lover.

 

Eventually, he goes at the first summoning he hears. He doesn’t bother to inspect the soul that may become his meal. It doesn’t matter to him. He just needs something to take his mind off the sorrow that threatens to consume his being and shatter his mind to insanity. Anything to distract him from the thought of his beloved suffering away eternity in Hell.

 

The room dims as he manifests himself in front of a girl, Polynesian by the look of her, that’s been beaten black and blue. Abusive parents, perhaps. It doesn’t matter to him. So long as it gives him something new to think about.

 

“Oh, God.” she gasps out as she looks over what little of his form she can see. His true visage never was a sightly one. “I didn’t think it would work.”

 

“You’ve summoned me. What is it you seek?” he asks. After just listening to her short sentence, it’s clear his vernacular would have to be changed to fit the new era.

 

“I-I want power.” she says decisively, broken hands shaking. “I want to hurt the people who did this to me.”

 

The demon can almost see her as a little boy sitting on the bottom of a cage rather than a bed, asking for nearly the same things. Humans never change. He would have laughed at the request at an earlier time in his life. Now it’s like a knife twisting in his gut.

 

“There is a price for what you ask. And a consequence. The gates of Heaven shall never be open to you again.”

 

“I don’t care!” she spits out. “They need to suffer!”

 

He looks on her sorrowfully. Man really was a stagnant race. “Then I will do as you wish.”

 

The darkness sheds away as he lets the body Ciel gave him hide his demonic form. “What shall I address you by?”

 

“A-Alanna.” she gets out slowly. “And you? What’s your name?”

  
He almost starts the typical spiel, telling her he’s whatever she wants, whatever is needed to obtain her goal. It dies in his throat when radiant blue eyes smile up at him from behind navy locks. “Sebastian,” he whispers with a mouth too dry for words. “Sebastian Michaelis.”


	67. Kinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A forewarning, this chapter is a bit different than what I usually do - at least I think so. I was asked to do scent and size kinks, which I haven't written before so my format for writing them is different than how I normally would while I play around and figure them out. Hope you enjoy!

Ciel’s small, but never has he considered himself weak. He takes on horrors constantly that the common man would shy away at. He faces such monsters without blinking, hand never even shaking when he has to draw his pistol. He can stand tall and proud against hellspawn without a flinch, wielding the power given him with ease.

But for all this, when people glance his way they see a child, rising only to their chest. Not even a fully grown man. In a corner of his mind, secret to all others, Ciel doubts he’ll ever get much taller than he is now - perhaps only enough inches to make it possible for him to stop wearing these ridiculous heels around. He really shouldn’t complain about the shoes when he ordered to have them made specially. But it wasn’t easy having to command London’s respects when you were a whole head shorter than many of the patrons living there, getting mocked constantly for age and stature. 

As annoying as Ciel thinks it is, Sebastian finds it one of his most endearing traits. Who can deny the tiny boy anything when he looks up at them with pleading eyes? And he’s simply adorable as he sleeps, a small lump beneath a pile of blankets, muttering nonsensical sentences in English and French. And his clothes are so miniature! They’re almost like doll’s garments. He’s so easy to gather up and cuddle close; scoop off the ground to swing him around in a hug when he’s pouting grumpily after being told he can’t have any more sweets so close to supper time. 

His height has other advantages too. Ciel’s light enough that pinning him to a wall is simple, and he makes quite the sight pushed into the bed as he sobs in pleasure; plus he can’t put up too much of a fight when Sebastian pushes the boy over his knees and enjoys his whimpering moans as a gloved hand cracks down on his ass, turning his white skin a beautiful cherry red.

Yes, there’s no doubt that, while he may tease Earl Phantomhive relentlessly about his stature, Sebastian is completely enraptured with it and the heart that rested in it that belongs entirely to him.

As for Ciel? It’s his butler’s scent: a cinnamon and cloves mixture that’s been enhanced over the years from all the cooking he has to do. At first, it wasn’t even something Ciel was consciously aware of, something he never really acknowledged. It wasn’t until they were in London one day and walked into a confectionery shop where his cock swelled with arousal when the cinnamon smell washed over him. 

Since then, the boy can’t help but bury his face in the crook of Sebastian’s neck during their love making and breathe him in, feeling his shaft twitch with aroma of his beloved. Nothing is more pleasing than having Sebastian wrap his arms around Earl Phantomhive’s and therefore his scent as well. And falling asleep is a good deal easier with those spices filling the air.

Of course both parties keep these opinions and observations to themselves, but the other have both figured it out. Whenever Ciel is particularly restless at night and is trying to get his butler into the mood as well, he does his best to look small, as pinnable-to-the-mattress as he can possible manage. And should the situation be vice versa, then Sebastian will crowd Ciel against the wall, surrounding him with the arousing smell, kissing up his neck to cause him to breathe it in deeply.

Yet the thing about these little traits they both adore is not purely just how erotic they can be, but intimate. Ciel never feels safer than when that beautiful aroma is perfuming the room, calming his erratic heartbeat after waking from a night terror. And Sebastian’s existence feels so necessary when he holds the small boy against his chest, heart swelling with endearment more and more every night this tiny being falls asleep against him. 

While their sexual activities are always pleasurable and satisfying for both of them, there is no doubt in either of their mind’s that it’s not just ecstasy for ecstasy’s sake, but a physical expression of their devotion to one another; all the while these attributes only heightening their knowledge and deep love for one another.


	68. Chocolate

With a mouth watering groan, Ciel is pushed against the wall as Sebastian licks past his lips. Their hips rock together, the demon getting a knee between Ciel’s legs to add to the grinding. Hands grasp at each other’s bodies, trying to get the other closer, get more contact between them, with pants and soft moans being breathing into their partner’s mouth as tongues rub against each other.

Sebastian grabs the boy by the back of his thighs and lifts him up, Ciel immediately wrapping his legs around his lover’s waist. Their lips may part, but Sebastian immediately starts to press wet kisses to Earl Phantomhive’s neck, savouring the quiet moan he gives in reply.

They may be in the kitchen, open to prying eyes, but neither cares any more, too lost in heady desires that are growing with every roll of their hips, swollen cocks rubbing together with only irritating trousers separating them.

The demon pulls away from his throat and grabs a chocolate bar - the candy what Ciel had originally come down to the pantries for only to have himself swept away in kisses. Sebastian breaks off a piece and holds it front of his mouth, watching with lusty delight as a skillful tongue darts out to lick the chocolate from between his fingers.

They share a deep kiss that’s followed by another piece of the sweet, Ciel giving the most beautiful moan as it melts in his mouth.

Sebastian swipes his thumb over his bottom lip where a smudge of chocolate rests. He licks it off the pad of his thumb, not for a taste but for effect, giving a short view of lengthened incisors. “Such a messier eater.” he tuts in a sultry tone, stroking his knuckles down the boy’s jawline. “I’m sure those lips would look much better wrapped round something else.”

He bends to kiss his lover, only to be stopped when Ciel places a hand on his brow and shoves him back. “What the hell, Sebastian?”

The demon blinks. “What?”

“I’m not giving you head right now; I’ve been nearly begging for this for two bloody hours now. Let me eat my chocolate.”

Sebastian, utterly astonished by this turn of events, can only get out a slow, “Yes, My Lord…” as Ciel closes his eyes to lose himself entirely in the candy.

Suffice it to say, sweets were no longer brought into the bedroom until Ciel was too deep in pleasure to focus on anything other than Sebastian.


	69. Oh Lucifer

Sebastian groans as he positions Ciel against the headboard, the boy's thin, creamy legs draped over his shoulders. He holds onto the wood on either side of his lover, setting a quick and rough pace that has Ciel whining in pleasure, body shuddering with every thrust and back arching. "Seb-Sebastian!" he gasps out with his nails digging into the demon's back, leaving behind red furrows.

He whines when Sebastian takes a nipple in his mouth and sucks on it, chest already sore from foreplay. A high gasp is punched out of him on the next hit to his prostate. "Jesus Christ! Sebastian!"

Sebastian's hips stop suddenly and the two stare at each other for a good minute. "He wasn't really all that great." he says matter-of-factly.

The Earl stares for another moment before groaning. "Is this really the time?"

"You were the one that brought him up."

"I wasn't- it was- I-" he shakes his head. "Forget it; the mood is gone."

In the end, neither of them orgasm but stay curled in one another's arms as Ciel explains exclamations of pleasure. Sebastian nods along, almost blankly, getting a slap when he asks if calling out "Lucifer" during sex would be acceptable.

"No, you idiot! The name isn't the point!" replies Ciel with a terse shake of his head. "Now shut up and hold me."

The demon chuckles to himself once the boy is asleep. "Humans." he mutters in an amused tone. "How quaint."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, I'm just enraptured with the idea of them trying to have sex but one or both of them making it too awkward to continue, so there may be more of these chapters coming up.


	70. Aftercare

Ciel lays back into the pillows, panting quietly. He barely registers Sebastian tenderly wiping his tear stained cheeks, fucked out as he is. Just laying on his back has his thoroughly paddled backside aching and he can already tell that there’s going to a good bit of difficulty in walking the next day.

He rubs his wrists after his lover has unlatched the belt securing them above his head, but Sebastian gently pushes his hands off each other. He kisses the red marks on the boy’s slim wrists then proceeds to place soft kisses on his palms and along each crease of his knuckles and ends with the tips of his fingers receiving adoring kisses, these actions being repeated twice over on each hand as Ciel, slowly coming off his orgasmic high and back to his sense, baths in all the affection.

These praising kisses are next placed on both of the little lord’s flushed cheeks before one to his velvety lips. “You did so well for me.” he murmurs with a smile at the mewl Ciel lets out. He always has been one for praise - very secretly though, of course. “So well, my amazing, darling lover.”

Had this taken place at any other time, Ciel would have verbally chastised his butler most scrupulously; but after being trussed up and such a thorough fucking, foreran by spanks dealt through both Sebastian’s hand and a riding crop, the boy drinks up all adulation now being given to him as well as one would water after weeks in the desert. How can he not? His butler knows just what words will soothe him, assure him he’s more than just some sex doll. After his month in captivity, he can’t help but need to hear those sweet whispers after a rough session, remind him how loved he is.

Moreover, Sebastian always backs these susurrations up with actions, which is proven as the demon fetches a towel to wipe away the thin sheen of sweat glistening on the boy’s frame. “You beautiful boy,” he breathes. The towel is traded for a brush that glides easily through his navy locks with Ciel letting out more satisfied noises with these ministrations. “You’re absolutely incredible.

Earl Phantomhive shivers as the brush continues through his hair, Sebastian whispering loving phrases to him.

Once all the sex-induced tangles are combed out, Sebastian gathers the exhausted boy in his arms, kisses placed over his slim shoulders. “Thank you for tonight.”

“You need only ask, my love.” Ciel says as he relaxes in the embrace, tired fingers stroking over the demon’s forearm.

“My amazing darling,” he repeats adoringly.

Then the boy is wrapped in his favourite blanket, a swan down comforter, with a stuffed dog placed in his arms. Any other night he’d protest at sleeping with a toy, but after a bout of dominance and submission he always sleeps better with one.

Sebastian, on the other hand, stays awake, gentle fingers moving through the adorable boy’s hair as he watches the rise and fall of his chest. Sleep is a luxury to his kind, but watching Ciel slumber peacefully is an even more extravagant treat that only he will ever have the joy of seeing. As nice as a short doze sounds, he can’t stop himself from staying awake to murmur quietly to the boy; make sure even in his sleep he feels safe and cherished by his demonic lover.


	71. Ciel's POV

There are cats in my manor, I know there are. How do I know? ...That's not important! They're here and they shouldn't be! And that bastard, _that bastard_ , he's just going to keep acting like nothing is wrong. I've heard them at night. They're here.  
  
Yet I have no proof of this other than the indubitable feeling that there are cats where they shouldn't be. I know that there's a few prowling around the manor that Sebastian, that bastard (Sebastard? Not important right now), tends to between chores. While the knowledge irks me somewhat, they're not inside so there's nothing to fault. But now they are, and as much as I adore that devil, this is an inexcusable offensive. Does he not give a thought for my health?! Granted it has been a stormy spring so far, but my well being is more important than that of cats'!  
  
As aforementioned, though, I have nothing to prove my entirely accurate theory than this hunch. This does make me somewhat more irritable as I wait on that prat to bring me afternoon tea - it feels as if I've been waiting for ages.  
  
"Finally," I mutter under my breath when the door opens at last. That's when the thought strikes me, causing a smirk to creep upon my lips.  
  
"I do apologise for the delay, my love." says Sebastian as he pours out a cup of tea then places it on my desk with a plate of fresh blackberry tarts. "Bard decided to take the liberty of preparing supper; it was quite the bother to clean up."  
  
I wave a dismissive hand. "That's of no matter now. Come here."  
  
The devil looks at me before coming to my side. My hand immediately tangles itself in his tie to pull him down (bloody tall git). He gives me a smile as gloved fingers tenderly cup my cheek. Our lips nearly touch before I feel the tickle in my nose, making the split second decision not to pull back as a way of revenge before I sneeze.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Sebastian gets out before conscious thought could stop him, grabbing a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his face. He looks at me, wearing a self satisfied grin. "What is that look for?"  
  
"I knew it, you bastard!" I all but beam. "I knew you were hiding cats in here!" Then my triumph turns to anger. "Are you a fucking idiot?! That's terrible for my health!"  
  
He gives a weary sigh but the smirk that graces his features tell me he's gone past annoyed to snarky. "Yes, I realise. As for my intellectual abilities... I wouldn't consider myself halfwit, but I am fucking an idiot."  
  
My eyes widen before narrowing into a glare. "Get out! And remove the cats immediately!"  
  
"Yes, my young darling." he chuckles with a bow then exists the room.  
  
That stupidly handsome bastard.


	72. His Butler, Caring

“Get this off me, get it off this instant.” Ciel demands as soon as Sebastian has the doors closed. The heavy silk of his gown is making him sweat profusely, his feet ache from new and not yet broken in shoes, and his ribs are crying out for release from the corset’s steel-boned cage. He feels tainted from the Viscount’s utterly perverted touch but is too tired for a bath. He takes off his frilled hat and throws it across the room. All he wants is to curl up under his down duvet and sleep until he forgets the events of last night - perhaps wake up long enough to return home. Ciel would much rather be in his own bed and surrounded by people he doesn’t like than at his townhouse that should be empty yet has uninvited guests.

The boy leans into Sebastian’s caress as ungloved fingers brush gently through his hair. He finds the combs holding the extensions and carefully takes them out, setting the fake navy hair on the nightstand before he wraps his arms around his lover, Ciel burying his face against Sebastian’s chest as he works on unlacing the dress. “It was maddening having to watch him lay his filthy fingers all over you like that.” he breathes.

“It’s not as if it was any better for me.” the Queen’s Watchdog scoffs as he steps out of the dress when it pools in a puddle of pink silk on the floor. “But whatever must be done to please Her Majesty.”

“Yes, I am aware of your ever standing motto.” Sebastian says. He kneels behind the boy to loosen his corset, having him raise his arms to pull it off over his head. Sebastian glances at the marks left in his skin by the corest, his waist the most furrowed as that’s where it had been tightest to give the desired shape, and places light kisses over them. “But that is the Earl of Phantomhive’s. You needn’t be him any more; we are alone, you can just be Ciel.”

Ciel nods. “Yes, and I’d rather like to forget tonight ever happened.” He closes his eyes when the kisses travel up his spine even as Sebastian unclips his garters and pushes his stockings down. 

The demon kneels to remove the shoes Ciel is so annoyed by, stockings along with them. “I will have a bath prepared for you. I’m afraid I won’t be able to rest until his disgusting prints have been washed off by my own hands.”

Earl Phantomhive stares for a moment then nods. 

Sebastian lifts him up to carry him to the bathroom. For once, he doesn’t bother doing things the human way and instead uses his powers to fill the tub with rose scented water. His lover doesn’t seem to notice this, instead letting out a pleased sigh when he’s placed in the bath. The demon undresses before he slides in behind Ciel, arms pulling his small body flush against his chest.

Gentle hands caress his porcelain skin before Sebastian lathers soap onto a rag. He takes his time with the washing: starting at the boy’s ankle, he rubs slow circles up his leg; Ciel slowly relaxes as adoring fingers make their way over his hips and up his abdomen. Sebastian places light kisses across his slim shoulders when he gets to the Earl’s chest, feeling him shiver delicately when he puts the cloth down and gets to working shampoo through his soft hair. Sebastian grabs the pitcher resting on a table next to the bath, kissing Ciel’s cheek before rinsing the soap from his slate blue locks. Then his arms snake around his lover to keep the boy close, nuzzling his neck.

“You’re awfully snuggly tonight.” chuckles Ciel, thins fingers resting over Sebastian’s black tipped ones.

Sebastian kisses behind his ear. “You’re mine; I’m not letting anyone touch you in such filthy ways again.”

The Queen’s Watchdog pulls his lover’s hand up to kiss his knuckles. “I have eyes only for you and my heart is yours alone.”

“Be that as it may, I refuse to allow such a coarse man around you again.”

“Going to stay away from me then?” Ciel teases with a laugh, turning to brush their lips together. 

“I don’t think I could.” he admits, causing Ciel to grin before kissing his nose.

Sebastian once again lifts his lover into his arms. He skillfully maneuvers to wrap Ciel in a towel without setting him down then carries him out to dress him - his fine silk night shirts having long since been replaced with some of the demon’s own shirts that were too unsightly for any decent butler to wear. The boy smiles slightly as he lifts the collar to smell it, pleased with the familiar cinnamon scent still lingering on it.

“I love you and you alone.” he whispers when he feels the bed dip as Sebastian climbs under the covers with him. Ciel curls up against him, a soft mewl escaping him when fingers brush through his damp hair.

His butler smiles fondly. “I love you too.”

“Next time,” Ciel breaks off to yawn. “Next time I wear that, we’re going to do it alone.”

“I won’t dispute against that.” Sebastian grins.


	73. Darling One

Ciel has often asked his lover what his favourite amusements are; generally the reply is being his butler - for no matter how bratty Earl Phantomhive can get, having to care about each day individually, the outfit, the schedule, the meals, is something new for Sebastian, when before he would just let weeks slip by without much thought for them. Having to plan out trivial things like dinner parties and gardens had been, admittedly, tiresome to a being such as he when they had no lasting effect for him. Now he enjoys ironing out the details of one of his master’s carefully conceived schemes, incorporating that one pinch of spice that makes a dish divine, thoughtfully adding rose petals and sweet scented oil to Ciel’s bath in order to see that rare smile of his. All these things give Sebastian a sense of purpose - not to say he didn’t have one before - but a kind of conviction that is entirely new to him, giving it all a thrill that is unfamiliar to his kind.

 

While this answer is truthful enough, butlering is not his  _ most _ favourite. The activity he holds above all others, something he could do any time of day without ever tiring of it, always longing to take part in it, is one that will only ever be known to him: doting over his little Ciel.

 

Oh, Sebastian would spoil him rotten if he didn’t know any better. Scoldings, once the rays of sunbeams that gave a silver lining to his time cultivating the soul of such an irritating wretch, are now considerably grievous to him. Were it not his duty as Phantomhive butler to ensure his master growing up with proper manners and attitude, the devil would most likely just let Ciel eat sweets until he was sick then nurse him back to healthy only to have the cycle repeat; he would let the boy skip all his lessons and lounge away the day, either reading or enjoying the gardens, perhaps both; at night Sebastian would give in to any demand his sweet little lover had, despite how late it might be or how weary Ciel was. Truly all that keeps him from doing this is his obligations as head butler. 

 

It can be said that he understands Lady Elizabeth finally - he, too, wants nothing more than to see Ciel give an earnest smile or laugh jovially, not be weighed down so heavily by his hatred and bitterness.

 

Even with his responsibilities taken into mind, Sebastian does cosset him greatly, most likely more than is befitting for a servant.

 

But how can he possibly rebuke those big blue eyes when they stare up at him and sweetly ask for another helping of cake? Or the pleads for him to come lay under the covers and pull that slight body close to his human form? Who is he to deny Ciel when he bats innocent eyelashes as he begs sweetly and so virginal for love making before he goes to sleep? How is Sebastian supposed to deny him orgasm when his hands are pawing so erratically, delicate and uncoordinated, at the demon’s sweat-slicked chest as he mewls and whines and shrieks with pleasure. What kind of savage could refuse that shuddering little boy a bath full of tender words and adoring kisses when it’s asked for afterwards? And when Ciel whispers that he’d very much like to wake up with Sebastian still at his side - well, he’s a devil but he’s no fiend, of course he’ll still be there; who would miss the Earl’s mumbled nonsensical English and French between cute little snuffles, his undeniable beauty as he sleepily nuzzles into his lover’s side, his dreary blinking and kittenlike yawns when he wakes?

 

All of this is what makes up Sebastian’s favourite hobby, the one thing he can’t continue living without; the thing he can’t fathom how he ever found joy before it was in his life; the thing he never wants to abandon. The dear human he dotes on and hopes to love forever.

  
Be it orgasms or sweets or cuddles, Ciel gets whatever he desires, for how can Sebastian say no to that darling little boy trying to grow up too fast?


	74. Pet Play

Sebastian’s got quite a lot of kinks; some of them commonplace, some of them odder. Not like much else can be expected of him; he is a demon after all, a being who lives forever. He had to find new, unusual things to entertain himself all those long years. This one, though… This one Ciel’s a lot more hesitant about than usual.

 

“I feel ridiculous.” he grumbles as he stares at himself in the mirror, sheer black lace corset cinching his figure in the most erotic ways, stopping just short of his pectorals to leave his nipples exposed to the cool night air, making them already hard, just like Sebastian likes; a pair of see-through midnight panties following the curve of his ass deliciously, and sheer stockings of the same hue rising to the middle of his thigh. Not that any of this attire was out of the ordinary for their midnight plays. It was the pitch coloured headband with triangle ears perched atop his head and the long tail attached to a butt plug that pushed his panties down and made them bunch uncomfortably at the back of his thighs that was new. And what was making him so red and embarrassed. 

 

“You look delicious.” his lover assures with a smile as he pushes his hands down Ciel’s sides over the sleek corset material, feeling through it skin he had so many times marked and claimed as his own.

 

“If you try to fuck any cats after this…”

 

Sebastian chuckles. “Only you.” he promises before turning the boy’s head by his chin to press their mouths together. He pushes his tongue past the Earl’s lips to rub it against Ciel’s, grinning at the low moan he gets from the boy as he moves over all the little sweet spots in his mouth, nerves he knows drives his lover mad with desire. 

 

A hand slides down his side to palm his arse, fingers going further down to feel the plug resting heavy in Ciel’s hole. He wiggles it a little, relishing the breathy moan Ciel lets out before a squeak when Sebastian picks him up suddenly to set him on the bed. “Purr for me, kitten.” Sebastian grins, knowing full well that if he wasn’t playing with the plug, thrusting it deeper before tugging it out with a wet noise, Ciel would have given him a magnificent sneer for the petname. 

 

Instead the boy lets out a quiet groan and presses back into his hand. He always becomes so pliant under the demon’s hands in these situations, letting out delicious mewls as the palm slips around to rub against his cock through lace. Sebastian runs his thumb around the rosy head. It’s so pleasing to see how much Ciel lets himself go when gentle hands are working him over into beautiful ecstasy. The whimpered, “More,”  attests to this, barriers gone enough for him to beg Sebastian for more pleasure, more affection, more touching, more kisses. More _ him _ .

 

And who is Sebastian to not comply readily to the plea?

 

Their mouths crash together, rougher this time, as the plug is tugged out fully, Earl Phantomhive letting out a mouth watering whine at the emptiness. It’s quickly remedied, after the boy turns onto his stomach, by two of Sebastian’s long digits, filling the boy wonderfully, making him cry out as the demon watches on with a lusty gaze, enraptured by his breathtaking beloved.

 

The demon takes his time pumping his fingers, adding another as the Queen’s Watchdog gives more beautiful moans, crooking them against his prostate to make him lift his hips with a near sob of pleasure. He may whimper for more, but Sebastian is slow in his ministrations. While they both enjoy a good round of rough love making, he doesn’t want to cause his stubborn yet fragile lover any serious hurt. Therefore prepping is nearly always done with unhurried fingers, his free hand roaming the expanse of porcelain skin splayed before him, to assure as little pain as possible - also allowing Ciel to get into the right headspace, especially for this variety of sex. Anxiety attacks were far from the best interruption.

 

Once Ciel has surrendered sufficiently, his pleased noises almost like perfectly in character purrs, the fingers are eased out. Sebastian kneels over the boy, light kisses placed across his shoulders, and presses his aching cock into him slowly. They moan in unison. “You’re so  _ tight _ , kitten.” breathes Sebastian in his ear after bottoming out.

 

The devil rolls his hips slowly as the boy lets out delicate mewls, pressing into each thrust as his lover caresses his slim body.  He arches into the white hot kisses Sebastian places down his spine, each light touch heightening the ecstasy as Sebastian gradually increases the speed of his thrusts.

 

“Ah! S-Sebastian! Right there!” sobs out Ciel when his prostate is just barely brushed over.

 

Sebastian can feel how ready his lover is to spend with how he clenches around the demon’s arousal. Part of him wants to see the boy fall apart with his name on those velvety lips; but then again, it would be a much better show if he was denied first. Sebastian pulls Ciel up into his lap, arm snaking around his slim waist to support him, and thrusts up harder against his sweet spot.

 

“Fuck! Yes, God, yes! I’m going to-”

 

He breaks off when Sebastian squeezes the base of his cock. “ _ No _ .”

 

Ciel lets out a sob, rocking his hips back even as his lover pushes deeper into him. “Please! Ahhh, fuck, please! I’m so  _ close _ ! Sebastian!”

 

Sebastian bites down on his neck and they both moan - Ciel’s a high noise of pleasure while his own is a hellish, guttural growl. “Not yet, kitten.”

 

Without missing a beat in his rhythm, he turns the boy around to press their perspiration-slicked chests together. Ciel’s arms immediately go around his neck, nails digging in to his back through the fine cloth of the shirt hanging open on his shoulders. He groans as Ciel claws into his flesh further, inarticulated whines escaping him, “Harder! God, more! Deeper! Yes, oh, yes!  _ Sebastiaaaan _ ! So close! Please!”

 

On the next hit to his prostate, Sebastian releases his cock. The boy climaxes without further warning, chanting his lover’s name against his dark hair, thin frame rocking with his orgasm and inner muscles clenching around the demon’s cock.

 

“Nnngh, fuuck.” Sebastian gets out when Ciel’s tightened muscles coax him over the edge, spending deep inside the Earl; both of them rocking their hips as they shudder against each other, whimpers of “Sebastian,” and panted “Ciel”s filling the musky air as they slowly come off their highs together.

 

As Sebastian loosens the strings of his corset, Ciel nuzzles into his neck and deeply breathes in his lover’s sweet scent. 

 

“You did so well, kitten.” the demon praises, nosing at his sweaty locks. “I love you so much, my young darling.”

 

Earl Phantomhive hums at both the praise and the hands that slowly travel down his legs, stockings coming off with them. The headband is next to leave his person before he reluctantly pulls back from Sebastian to allow him to take the corset off completely. “Are you alright?” Sebastian asks as he gathers the boy up in his arms, getting to his feet.

 

“I’ll be a bit sore tomorrow; I am otherwise fine.” Ciel assures with a kiss to his lover’s shoulder.

  
Sebastian nods. That meant he would want extra pampering tomorrow, but that was far from an unpleasant thing for the devil to comply with. He kisses the top of Ciel’s head before carrying him off to the bathroom for a bath of lavender scented bubbles with honeyed milk.


	75. Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me over a year to get it written, but here it is! (And to the person that requested it, hope the wait was worth it!)

Despite what the charity play he put on may say, Ciel is actually a very good actor - pulling up a childish ruse when needed, or becoming serious at a moment’s notice; pretending he has no idea what’s happening even as his insides twist with glee as he watches a carefully orchestrated plan unfold upon his clueless victim; or filling the part of a young virgin if circumstances become such that it’s a play he must perform, such as in the company of the Viscount Druitt, or when he’d met the once wife of a duchess that was now widowed, having to wave off all her salacious glances and hardly hidden innuendos even as Sebastian seethed with barely contained jealousy and a longing to show just whom the young earl belonged to.

And then there were the days that he acts like a complete bloody tease, always choosing the moments he knows are too short to pull Sebastian down and lick across his lower lip before nipping harshly, hearing the demon give a hiss even as his arousal awakens with a twitch in his ebony trousers. Sometimes he’ll wait until Mey-Rin is just barely out of the dining hall to drop his fork, stopping Sebastian when tries to get it and instead bends to fetch the utensil himself, pausing to nuzzle against his lover’s crotch with a near catlike purr. Then there’s the occasions that he doesn’t even wait for the respective servant to be out of the room, waiting for Finnian to turn around as he drivels on about the garden to press a sloppy wet kiss at the base of Sebastian’s throat where he knows is the most sensitive and give a wink with his uncovered eye (and that distinction does have to be made because once he, after becoming so accustomed to the patch over his eye, forgot it was there and winked with his right, a good five minutes before Sebastian finally admitted he didn’t understand and ending with both of them generally frustrated).

After so much sexual tension throughout the day, that Ciel heightens through too light touches and well placed wet kisses each time he sees his butler, who could truly blame Sebastian for practically pouncing on his lover when he comes in the master bedroom after the servants are asleep to the sight of Ciel sitting naked on his bed, legs crossed and both eyes staring at the demon lustily. 

Except after a heavy kiss that leaves them both panting, the boy’s arms are jerked up and his wrists bound together with a thick ribbon before they’re secured to the headboard. “Hey, what do you think- Mmph!” Ciel tries to protest but Sebastian crashes their mouths back together. He lets out a shocked exclamation when there’s a sharp bite to his lower lip that leaves him tasting blood. “How dare you!” he spits as the demon pulls away, focusing on getting his own clothes off. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?! Untie me now, Sebastian!”

Gasping when Sebastian gives his nipple a hard pinch, Ciel shakes his head and struggles to sit up, growling when his legs are forced open and the demon takes a seat between them. “Who gave you the right?! I am your master, listen to me!”

Sebastian ignores the shout; instead he pulls his gloves off then drags the rough pads of his fingers over his lover’s velvety cock that was softening too rapidly for his taste. “Now, now, this will never do.” he croons and leans down to lick across the head, hand rolling his balls slowly as he watches with a satisfied grin when Ciel’s member swells at the attention. “There we are, now we can start properly.”

Despite his growing arousal, the Queen’s Watchdog growls. “Unhand me, devil.”

Sebastian’s smirk dies. He crawls up to hover over the boy’s face before biting his lower lip, coaxing it to bleed again. He stops when he hears Ciel’s breath hitching, fear radiating off him, and Sebastian kisses him much softer this time, licking the red off his tongue. He mets his young lover’s eyes when he pulls back then presses a kiss to his forehead. “I love you, my dearest.” he whispers with sincerity shining in his tone. “And I would never hurt you.” The demon waits until Ciel gives a slow nod before sitting up as his smug grin returns. “But you were awfully rude to me today and now it’s my turn to have my fun with you.”

This time Ciel’s cock twitches as ideas begin to run through his head and his butler’s smile widens. “Do you like the sound of that, Ciel?” he purrs out. As brimful as his voice had been with affection and kindness unusual to hellspawn just a moment ago, it was now just as deeply filled with sensuality and desire. “Do you like it when I have my way with you? Oh, don’t worry,” he croons when the boy’s face reddens yet his cock dribbles out a bead of precum. “Only I know what a little slut you are. It’s alright, I like it. 

“You know what else I’d like?” Sebastian drawls, hands petting over Ciel’s spread creamy thighs, firmly massaging the white flesh beneath his palms. “I would so love it if you were to sneak in my room one night, give us a change of scenery at least. I know you should be sleeping, but how could I resist kissing those cute, pouty little lips of yours?” He grins when his lover’s breathing hitches a little. The devil bends, hands still sliding along his legs, their mouths centimetres apart. “They’re always so soft… Your tongue, too. I do love to taste it, press my own into your mouth, listen to your purr like a sweet, pliant, little kitten for me. And when I suck on your tongue, you just absolutely melt against me. You do your best not to beg,” he tuts, “You’re too proud for your own good. But I can see it, see the need in your eyes, see how hard you are.”

Ciel whimpers and tries to connect them in a kiss, back arching with the effort. Sebastian only clicks his tongue and pulls back. He once more settles between the boy’s legs, this time rubbing his cheek against Ciel’s length, humming when his thighs quiver and he whimpers. “Always so hard for me, throbbing and so ready to be touched.” He grins as more white fluid sweats from the swollen red tip. “And look at how wet it gets. It’s quite exciting, watching so closely. But what is even better is this.” he declares, thumb stroking over Ciel’s furled entrance. “You are such a lovely colour down here; it’s difficult for me to not just stare forever-”

“Sebastian, please!” the boy breaks in in a whimper.

His butler grins. He drags his tongue over the skin behind Ciel’s smooth testicles, relishing how he shivers. “There we are. Once you start to plead for me, I’ll pick you up and lay you in bed before I nibble on that spot on your throat - you know where I’m talking about, don’t you? That little place that makes you writhe beneath me. Or perhaps I’ll do it right here,” he gives a devilish grin before biting down on the inside of Ciel’s thigh, a sweet spot that he’s marked many times before.

Ciel bucks and his toes curl as he lets out a strangled, “Mmmgh! Please!”

Sebastian gives a groan of his own. “And you always make such beautiful noises for me. I hope you’ll give me more when I paint your skin with my tongue, not an inch of you will escape me. You always taste so nice. But don’t worry, this isn’t just for me; I’ll let you have your pleasure, too: I’ll drag my tongue across your sweet little nipples, make sure they’re wet and watch them harden for me. And once they are I’ll use my fingers, pinching and rolling just like you like.” Ciel’s chest is heaving now, harsh breaths escaping through parted full lips as his mind follows the imaginary situation. His cock is throbbing, obviously begging for attention. Sebastian decides a modicum of stimulation is in order and drags gloved digits over the boy’s nipples, pulling at them lightly. “And then I will suck on them, flick my tongue across them and listen to you whine.I’ll suckle until they’re bruised and purple from my mouth - that’s what you like, isn’t it? That way you can remember how well I pleasured you.”

Sebastian chuckles as he watches Ciel’s body undulate, trying to get more friction where he wants it most. His soft pants are nonsensical and broken words, little “Seb-Sebas- P-please. Aahh, ple-ease, Sebas-bastian…”

The devil grins. After a moment of thought, he puts the speaking on hold and grabs Ciel’s ankle. His tongue darts over the arch of his foot, enough pressure to keep it from tickling and only be stimulating. He takes the boy’s big toe in his mouth and sucks lightly, loving the feel of muscles flexing against his lips. When he pulls off, he immediately starts to bite and suck up Ciel’s legs. By time Sebastian finishes, there is a trail of red welts from teeth and purpling hickeys. The Earl is shuddering beneath him, his pelvis covered in a pool of precum the leaves sticky trails down the curve of his hipbones with every rock of his body.

Sebastian repeats the actions on his other leg before he repositions to have his lips brushing against the shell of Ciel’s ear, his voice nothing more than a low, sensual husk. “And once you’ve nearly lost your mind begging for me, only then will I press into you.” He gives a growling moan that Ciel whimpers in reply to. “You feel so good, always so tight; I can even feel your pulse when we’re connected, as erratic and desperate as you are when you’re spread open on my cock. It’s so long and thick yet you always whine for more.” he chuckles and nibbles on the lobe of the boy’s ear, giving a gentle tug with his teeth. The front of his trousers are absolutely soaked and his own heavy breathing is starting to mix with his lover’s. But he keeps his desire under control even though his erection aches to be buried in the boy.

“But you don’t have to whine,” he croons when Ciel does just that. “I’ll give it to you, of course I will. I’ll rock into you slowly, your sweet little mewls only getting me harder, the way you claw at my back so blissful. I’ll pull your hips up to watch my cock slide in and out of you so sinfully, maybe even pull out completely to see your beautiful hole beg for more and listen to your breathless complaints. And when I plunge back in you, I’ll be sure to hit that sweet spot of yours that drives you wild. Again, and again, and again, until you’re a sobbing mess under me.” Ciel is moaning so loudly, almost as if Sebastian is doing exactly what he is describing - so responsive as he is to anything even mildly amatory. Such a beautiful, sinful, arousing, and adorable little boy. “Always with such gorgeous lewd noises. And what a wonderful expression you have when I do: eyes teary, hair knotted, body flushed, and even too dazed to swallow.” he gives something of a teasingly maternal tut as his thumb brushes away a line of saliva on Ciel’s chin. “But that’s alright, because it only makes me want to fuck you that much harder; wrap my hand around your dripping length, feel it throb against my palm when I run my thumb across the slit-”

“Sebastian!” Ciel cries out suddenly, the demon breaking off when his lover orgasms, body arching with his shrill scream, the ribbon around his wrists tear slightly.

Sebastian watches this dream of a display with a slightly surprised expression. While he knew Ciel would be stimulated fully by his dark, rich words, he hadn’t actually expected him to release. His shock melts into a smile. “You beautiful boy,” he murmurs, gentle hands caressing that slim and sweaty body beneath him as Ciel gasps for breath. “I didn’t think you’d climax just from me talking.”

“Shut up,” Ciel whines. Sebastian immediately files away his teasing for later. The Earl is too fragile and delicate when he’s in anything remotely resembling a subspace for such jabs. They could banter later.

Instead the devil gathers Ciel into his arms after untying him, taking a handkerchief from his pocket wipe up the mess on his abdomen - though a proper bath is still in order. But for now Sebastian holds him close, feeling his heart rate lower to normal levels slowly, carding fingers through his mussed hair and eliciting a sleepy mewl. He kisses Ciel’s sweat slicked brow as his lover drifts off for a short nap before they clean him up. “I love you so,” Sebastian whispers to the weary boy hugged against his chest.


	76. Dear God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for chapter 116

Ciel can barely hold in his snorts as Nina Hopkins complains about her model's lack of aesthetic - her precise words, which only makes the Earl snigger more. So much for Sebastian's "butler aesthetic."  
  
While the demon seems annoyed by Nina's constant bemoaning about his unprepossessing features, only eliciting more muffled giggles from Ciel, this is a necessary evil. The boy did his part in this investigation of Bravat the star gazer, now it is time for Sebastian to have his go at it. While Ciel doubts a disguise will work as the augur had Sebastian's true identity figured out with a single glance, it is imperative they get to the bottom of this bloody case.  
  
But who is Ciel to object when he gets to watch his butler change into one becoming outfit only to be told all its fetching attributes evaporated as soon as the devil donned it.  
  
He has to cover his mouth to keep in his laughter when Nina sends Sebastian back to the dressing room with another set of garments, grumbling quite loudly.  
  
After the seamstress hurries upstairs for a new suit to try on her model, Sebastian steps out from behind the curtains. "We really don't have to go to such measures," he says with barely concealed agitation. "You know very well I can simply infiltrate them on my own, Young Master. Young Master?"  
  
Ciel barely blinks at the repetition of his title. So little of his focus is on the actual words being spoken; no, his attention is on the open buttons of Sebastian's temporary shirt, the fine cloth just barely still on his shoulders, half of his bangs still swept back from his  the gel Nina used the open flies of his trousers revealing the strong, svelte muscles over his chest, each dip and curve richly defined in the bright light of the tailor shop, his sharp hipbones just barely visible beneath the loose trouser waistband. _Dear God, he's hot._


	77. Possessive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because over protective/possessive!Sebby is one of the best things.

“Sebastian!” Ciel gasps as he’s shoved up against a wall and his trousers pulled down swiftly. “The door’s not even locked!” 

 

“It doesn’t matter,” the demon growls in return. They’d only just stepped into the dressing room for Ciel to find an outfit for the morrow after a long day spent entertaining Elizabeth - some days he decided, others he let Sebastian pick one out; he wasn’t terribly picky about his clothing - when this happened. There wasn’t much chance of any other members of the household coming in, true, but with how taboo homosexuality was in society, Ciel wasn’t keen on letting their relationship be found out.

 

Sebastian sucks two fingers into his mouth before pressing them in the boy’s entrance, free hand pushing under his shirt to roam the expanse of his slim chest. “She touches you too much.” he snarls as he circles Ciel’s nipple, light tugs and pinches coaxing the bud to hardness. “You’re  _ mine _ .” He twists his fingers deeper into him and draws out a breathy moan. He leans across Ciel’s shoulder to give him a bruisingly hard kiss. “Your lips are mine to claim.” He drags his tongue across the boy’s pulse, grinning at his shudder. Incisors lengthening, he bites down on the spot then laps up the trickle of blood when he breaks alabaster skin. “Your body is for me to touch.” He digs his fingers into Ciel’s prostate, relishing how the boy jolts with a pleased whimper. “Only I may know how to pleasure you.” He drags his tongue over the blossoming bruise on the base of his neck and his next words are more tender, with the snarl of possession underlying: “Your heart is mine alone to keep.” The growl rumbles in his throat again and he tugs his fingers out with a squelch, giving a hard thrust to bury his cock in the boy completely. Ciel cries out at the mix of pleasure and pain. He pulls Ciel’s hips close, hissing in his ear, “You are  _ mine , _ and she may not have you.”

 

A moan is punched out of the boy at an unexpected harsh thrust before he nods quickly to the words, Sebastian’s sudden fit of jealousy brought in to a more logical light. Elizabeth had kissed Ciel for the first time. It had been a shy peck, sweet, drawn out contact in the midst of the sterling silver roses her betrothed loved so much. Ciel personally didn’t care for the kiss as it wasn’t from the one his devotion truly belonged to, yet it wasn’t as if he could deny it without arousing her suspicions. But if this was always to be Sebastian’s reaction to them, shoving him against the wall and taking him roughly, Ciel doubts he’ll mind getting more.

 

“Nnnnngh, fuck!” he cries out, mostly unbidden, as Sebastian’s hips start up a steady pace - rough, fast, sure to leave him sore, and explosively blissful.

 

The demon gives a low, hellish growl in reply to his moan, Ciel just barely taking in the room darkening from more than just the sun going down.

 

As nails too long to be human dig into his hips, leaving red welts on his white skin, the boy arches with back with loud cry of “S-Sebastian!” so saturated in pleasure it’s nearly a sob.

 

“That’s right,” he snarls against Ciel’s neck, elongated teeth dragging against his jaw. “Call out to me. Call out to me  _ and only me _ .” He bites down as his thrusts quicken, intent on leaving every mark he can on this boy and body that belong to him alone.

 

Earl Phantomhive drags his nails down the wall, trying to find purchase - something to hold on to as Sebastian’s hips snap forward, head of his cock hitting his prostate with each thrust. The bliss is so good -  _ so good _ \- it has Ciel shuddering uncontrollably, unable to stop the little broken whimpers of his lover’s name, gasped out between high pitched moans. When his shaking legs threaten to give out from under him, Sebastian wraps an arm around his waist and lifts the boy’s feet off the ground, pinning him against the wall was he slams into his tight, hot hole.

 

Ciel, eyes clenched against the waves of pleasure rocking through him every time the devil drives his cock deeper into him, can feel himself sliding up the wall with these forceful thrusts, then Sebastian tugs him back down, impaling him on his arousal. 

 

“You are mine, inside and out. Now say my name.” he hisses against the boy’s ear. His voice is no longer the one Ciel is accustom to. While that one is still there, it’s layered with deep bass growls in languages long since lost to man, these unfamiliar noises echoing around the room. Ciel swears there’s even barks and feline snarls mixed in there. His eyes widen with slight fear. Sebastian is losing his grip on his human form, demonic nature coming through. All this because someone other than he laid lips on the Earl…?

 

All thoughts are lost on the next hit to his sweet spot and now Ciel is nearly screaming as he gasps out, “Sebastian! Seb-Sebas- right there! Oh God, right _ there _ _!_ Harder, fuck!  _ More _ , Sebastian!”

 

The demon can only comply - he wraps his hand around the small boy’s arousal and pumps it quickly; the violet glow from their contract seal gleams over black talons that are soon covered in white as Ciel spills over his hand, body quivering violently with his release, tears dripping down his cheeks, fingers digging into Sebastian’s arm to keep himself anchored in this sea of ecstasy. His moans die down to whimpers among the sound of skin on skin, but soon both are replaced with harsh pants when Sebastian’s hips stutter and he climaxes deep inside his lover - Ciel swears his seed is hotter than usual.

 

Sebastian keeps him pressed into the wall as he sucks dark hickeys anywhere clothing would cover. When his teeth grind across Ciel’s clavicle, there is slight relief that they are back to those resembling human’s. Still, a wave of affection flows through the Earl when he realises that even  when Sebastian was losing himself in envy and lust, he did his best not to damage his fragile lover too badly.

 

Ciel lays his head back against Sebastian’s shoulder as more bruises are made over the base of his throat, their hips rocking shallowly against each other’s to prolong their bliss, the boy’s eyes now hooded not from arousal but exhaustion. Still, he laces his fingers through the ones that had previously been wrapped around his member, ignoring the pearly fluid on them. “I have been yours since you laid eyes on me; I do not wish to give myself up to anyone else.”

 

They share a sweet kiss, more tender than normal to contrast their earlier rough pace, as Sebastian slowly eases his spent cock from the boy’s dripping hole with kisses now being peppered over his bite-marked shoulders, gently thumbing away his young lover’s pleasured tears.

 

When he is turned in his demon’s arms, Ciel takes in the mess of sleek black feathers littering the floor accompanied by a dent in the wall where Sebastian had dug his claws in as he attempted to control himself.  _ Such strength …  _ He marvels to himself. What a dangerously beautiful creature he had fallen in love with.

  
“I will be holding you to that, my little kitten.” Sebastian hums as he brushes the tips of their noses together before planting another soft kiss on his lips. “You are forever mine.”


	78. Karma

Head thrashing against the pillow, tears drying on his cheeks only to be replaced with fresh ones, and fingers clawing at the sheets, Ciel cries out wordlessly as Sebastian rubs at his prostate without sign of stopping. They had only had such an intimate relationship for the past few months, but Sebastian has shown the Earl carnal pleasures he had never been exposed to before.“Oh, G-God! Pl-please! More!”

“Come, call my name.” the demon whispers, digging his fingertips into his sweet spot.

“Seb-Seba-” Ciel tries to get out through his shrieks of pleasure and then-

It stops.

He stops rocking his hips down against his butler’s digits, Sebastian so shocked by this sudden change that he can’t help but stop rubbing around inside the boy. Ciel’s harsh pants fill the musky and now eerily silent air. “I can’t.” he gasps.

Sebastian frowns in reply. “My young darling, I don’t understand. What can’t you do?”

Immediately, the Queen’s Watchdog goes red and he attempts to hide his embarrassment behind the back of his hand. “I can’t say your name during… This.”

Sebastian tips his head to the side, a gesture of his confusion. “And, if I may inquire, why?”

“That’s…” Ciel shifts at the abrupt awkwardness of the situation. “I can’t- I can’t call out to my dog in ecstasy…” he gets out slowly.

His butler stares for just a moment as everything clicks into place then throws his head back in mirthful laughter, hellish grin spread over his face as he declares, “That, my dear love, is what you get for naming me after your hound!”


	79. Bedtime Fluff

With an over dramatised groan, Ciel flops into his bed with his free hand pulling up his feather duvet, the other holding a copy of the  _ Pall Mall Gazette _ , an edition from 1884 which contained the short story  _ Markheim _ by Robert Louis Stevenson. It had taken some searching on his part to find the five-year-old periodical - which Sebastian so graciously pointed out was a wholly useless endeavor considering the piece was published in a collection of short stories a year later. Still, Ciel fancies himself a collector and had to get his hands on one of the original printings of the narrative.

 

He shifts onto his side to be nearer to the candle’s flickering light as he thumbs through the tabloid in search of Stevenson’s work. As soon as he’s to the page, he rearranges the pillows then settles in, determined to finish the story tonight.

 

Nearly half an hour passes away, yet the boy takes no notice of it, not even registering his rapidly dimming reading light - too lost in Stevenson’s world as he is. He’s been a fan of the author since his father read him  _ New Arabian Nights  _ years ago. Since then he’s been eagerly awaiting every new novel put out by Stevenson; he even dragged Sebastian out to London, just a while after their covenant had first been formed, to pick up a copy of  _T he Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde _ the very day it was released. Any empty spaces in the Phantomhive library had been nearly immediately filled with Robert Louis Stevenson novels when Ciel took over as head of the family, and to this day he still often rereads his favourite ones.

 

Ciel jumps when the mattress dips, lowering the periodical to see Sebastian sitting on the side of the bed that had been claimed as his when their relationship had become intimate enough for that. Earl Phantomhive puts a hand on his chest, heart drumming hard with shock under his palm. He hadn’t even heard the door open. He returns to his reading as Sebastian begins his nightly preparations. The devil loosens his tie and throws it on the wingback chair that his tailcoat is already resting on, waistcoat next to join them with his belt last to be placed upon the cherrywood upholstery. His shoes are tucked neatly under the oak bedframe, socks balled within them, and then his gloves are set on the nightstand, after which he pops open the first few buttons on his untucked shirt with his thumb. 

 

Sufficiently undressed enough to be comfortable through the night, Sebastian pulls the duvet over his lower half before his arms snake instinctively around his lover, nosing at the fine hairs along the nape of his neck with a content hum. His hand smooths down the front of Ciel’s nightshirt, ebony nails glinting in the faint light as his fingers admire the thin frame hidden beneath fine silk.

 

Ciel lets out a small, annoyed sigh as the devil lightly feels across his ribs. There’s no anger in the noise - he adores having his lover’s worshipping hands on him, preferably skin-to-skin - just exasperation at the touches that distract him from short story. “Later, Sebastian; I’m reading.”

 

“I am doing nothing to stop you, my sweet little bird.” his lover nearly coos as he presses kisses to Ciel’s slim shoulders, his cheek, behind his ear, with fingers combing out the knots from his slate hair all the while.

 

The Queen’s Watchdog grits his teeth. Sebastian is overly affectionate once night brings its quiet hush over the estate, and normally he would bathe in all the tenderness; tonight he is trying to finish his set out task early enough to still have hours of rest and recuperation before tomorrow’s taxing day. 

 

And yet Sebastian continues to rub his cheek, catlike, against the silky threads of Ciel’s hair, fingers tracing the familiar fabric of Ciel’s nightclothes - a shirt that had once been his but had become too unsightly for any butler worth his salt to wear - their legs knotted together.

 

When all this affection has no sign of stopping, the boy huffs and dog ears the page he is on before he turns to bury his face in Sebastian’s neck. “You massive prat.” he grumbles, voice muffled somewhat.

  
Sebastian only chuckles lightly at his adorably vexed beloved. “I love you too,”


	80. Winter Love

Thick, white, coin-sized flakes drift from an overcast sky down onto the window blurred with curlicued frost Sebastian Michaelis currently stares out of - out onto the white landscape. All defining features have been lost in the silvery snow that reflects the small slivers of sunlight dazzlingly. In truth, the devil has always had a soft spot for winter - its ethereal beauty, the alabaster creatures that call the season home, and the air so cold that even he in his hellish nature can feel its nip. He has come to love it more still now that his being belongs to one who demands more time in bed with him to combat the chill.

Sebastian smiles with the thought and presses a kiss to his lover’s exposed shoulder, the temperature of his pale skin slightly lower than it should be because of the intrusive cold. Ciel is still asleep - both are bare from activities that had happened late after the midnight hour; the boy was too tired to bother getting dressed after his own sticky release was washed off his abdomen, his butler too content to care - with his back pressed against Sebastian’s svelte chest, seeking more warmth for his slight frame even though the coke-fueled fire had been blazing brightly all night. He is always like this when the heat of the sun slowly begins to disappear with the changing of seasons: constantly seeking Sebastian’s warmth to nestle in to. His own body is so small and thin, hardly adequate for combating winter’s bitter gelidity. 

Arm tightening around the boy, Sebastian peppers more kisses over what little of his back is exposed from beneath the heavy quilts, noses against the fine, dark hairs on the nape of his neck, breathes in the lingering rose scent from last night’s bath, as the boy stirs slightly from all the gentle affection being placed on him. His butler brushes his lips up Ciel’s pulse, along the delicate line of his jaw, then places a light peck on slightly chilled, plump lips.

When he pulls back a pair of mismatched eyes stare up at him, one a clear jewel blue while the other pulses a gentle violet from the tetragrammaton placed upon it; both are glassy with the residue of sleep. How adorable the little Earl is when he allows himself to be seen in such an unguarded state. Never does the devil take for granted how much he must be trusted to be allowed to see his darling in such vulnerable circumstances. Sebastian brushes his slate grey bangs out of the way to tenderly kiss his smooth brow. “Good morning, lover dearest.”

“It’s cold.” petulantly grumbles Ciel in return.

With a half hearted scowl, Earl Phantomhive hauls the blankets up to his chin and presses further into the warmth that is Sebastian Michaelis. While he does pout slightly at having all that lovely white skin covered by the heavy duvet, the demon does his best to engulf his lover in the heat that is so desperately being sought after by twining their legs as he embraces the petite boy.

His hand languidly traverses his lover’s ivory abdomen, caressing the lean muscle beneath as Ciel shifts closer, feeling his chest rise and fall with breath that coalesces when it leaves his barely parted lips before the emanating heat from amber flames sweeps away the crystalline cloud. What a stunning beauty he has: fair gossamer skin, so silken and easily bruised, diaphanous enough thin blue veins are easily visible beneath it, as if it is some costly chiffon rather than flesh; his eyes a deeper, brighter azure than even the ring upon his thumb, framed by thick, dark lashes long enough to make any actress envious; his voice, normally confident and strong, so sweet and high when he is being wrecked with pleasure. Sebastian truly had no choice but to give himself over to his enchanting allure - devilishly tempting in his own way.

Sebastian traces the pads of his fingers along the delicate line of his lover’s jaw before, with a gentle grip, he turns Ciel’s chin to press their mouths together. The kiss is slow, almost sleepy, as Ciel shifts to press their bare chests together, but it is as tender and passionate as ever. It keeps its indolent pace even when Sebastian’s tongue slips past his lover’s lips, the boy’s own meeting his with a languorous avidity.

With their mouths still working against the other’s, the demon slowly shifts to position a knee on either side of Ciel’s slim hips, careful to keep the quilts on and sheltering them from the cold. One hand cups Earl Phantomhive’s kitten soft cheek while the other reaches blindly for the vial of oil still there from last night. The unsighted search pauses when Ciel drags his lips down his lover’s neck in light kisses then suckles on his pulse, drawing forth a rumbling moan from the butler.

There is little need for preparation since the little lord is still sufficiently loose after their copulation the previous night, so when Sebastian finally manages to get hold of the small glass bottle he only has to spread oil across his hard member with a couple firm strokes before easing in Ciel’s ready hole.

Though Sebastian bottoms out easily, he keeps his hips still as Ciel drags worshiping fingers down his toned chest, feeling across every ridge of hard muscle. Garnet irises stay locked on the sapphire ones below, a type of amorous intimacy in the gaze alone; it stays even when Ciel’s eyes fall closed with a blissful sigh as his lover thrusts slowly.

Mingled moans float as softly through the air as the fresh flurries that begin outside the frosted window. All of it is slow and tender as the two indulge in each other’s presence, Sebastian pulling his master’s hips up and presses closer while Ciel wraps his arms around his lover’s neck, a loving kiss shared between them.

With such a gentle pace, it is a while before either reaches orgasm; yet when they do, their climaxes as heavenly, drawn out waves of pleasure that leaves them both panting when their sweat slicked bodies slot back together in the afterglow of their intimacy.

Ciel easily drops back to sleep against his dearly beloved’s chest, and even Sebastian lets himself slip into a restful state.

When they wake from their nap, they make love again just as slowly and sweetly; a warm, floral scented bath follows that, then yet another doze, because it is much too cold to be bothered with anything but each other.


	81. Hurt, Comfort

The twinkling of piano keys meets Sebastian when he opens the door, Ciel sitting up straight yet with his eyes closed as he plays Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata from memory. His slim fingers glide easily across the keys, occasionally hesitating at the same moment he would tilt his head before adjusting the notes he is playing. The devil smiles softly as Earl Phantomhive verbally chastises himself under his breath for not using the pedal then immediately corrects his mistake, starting the piece over.  Ciel is truly a prodigy, excelling in arts such as music theory for various instruments, mathematics, sketching, memorisation, and the obvious strategising.  He does not receive the praise he deserves because of his social seclusion, due to his anxiety around strangers. The only people able to see his talent because of this were his parents, though he had barely scratched the surface of his abilities before their deaths, and now his faithful butler and lover.

 

And how proud that lover is of this young boy. Only now, after interacting with more of England’s aristocracy, does he see just how quickly Ciel managed to shape himself into an earl without anything more than the rudimentary lessons of his childhood. Not only is he so talented in matters of the mind and skills involving intellectual capacity, Ciel has a strong will that gives him a sturdier spine than any other human Sebastian has met.

 

It is this and his nearly unfailable reasoning skills, Sebastian had decided after reviewing their stay at Weston College, that kept Ciel from being placed in Violet Wolf House - since he certainly did not lack the talent. It is only that he does not let his abilities overwhelm his better judgement.

 

Sebastian abandons his tea cart and wraps his arms around the Earl’s waist, causing him to open his eyes but his fingers continue to dance across ivory and ebony better than feet manage to do on a gilded ballroom floor. “Practicing for Madame Lyndwood?” he hums with both an easy smile and a kiss to Ciel’s slate coloured hair.

 

“She’s never sated.” huffs Earl Phantomhive in reply. “If I don’t practise she tells me I need to, if I do she says I need to practise more. I do run a business, I hardly have the time to constantly be working on the same pieces.”

 

With a smirk, Sebastian thinks over how many times a day small hands grab at the end of his tailcoat and eyes beg silently for attention while Ciel makes up some rubbish excuses to keep from injuring his pride. More likely, he is just bored of the pieces; indeed, Madame Lyndwood hasn’t seemed to catch on to how quickly Ciel masters a song. “Yes, you indeed lack the time.”

 

Ciel slowly smiles, the expression full of mischief as his hands drop from the keyboard to instead turn and face his butler fully. “I do busy myself with other things.” he hums, rubbing his cheek against Sebastian’s clothed crotch.

 

The devil arches a brow. “I wonder how Madame Lyndwood would react if she knew just what activities were taking away from your practise time.”

 

The Earl scowls as he undoes Sebastian’s flies. “Would you rather I desist?”

 

His devil smiles roguishly in return. “I wouldn’t be a butler of quality calibre should I stop my master from doing activities he enjoys so during his spare time, now would I?”

 

Ciel rolls his eyes but has a mischievous smirk all the same as he guides Sebastian’s half stiffness out through his flies. It’s with airy kisses peppered across his shaft that Ciel coaxes him to full hardness.

 

The Queen’s Watchdog takes a moment to admire the truly glorious sight before him; Sebastian is well endowed in all definitions of the phrase. What less is to be expected by a creature who preys off human iniquity than a long, thick cock to awaken their quarry’s lust? That is assuredly what Ciel feels low in his abdomen as he lightly draws his finger across a well defined vein along the underside, eyes locked on the swollen, rosy tip when a pearly bead of precum forms in the slit and wets it. Ever one to pay the closest attention to detail and well aware of the style of the times, Sebastian is circumcised, as is his master, yet Ciel nearly wishes there were foreskin there at least minutely cover the superb wonder before him - perhaps that would give him enough sense of mind to realise just how long he has been staring.

 

“Is something wrong, little kitten?” Sebastian asks as he reaches back to untie the bow holding the Earl’s eyepatch in place, the black gauze silently falling to the floor between them once it is no longer secured.

 

Ciel’s gaze flickers up to his lover’s tender smile before he shakes his head. “Nothing,”

 

With that he wraps slim digits around Sebastian’s cock and drags his tongue across the slit, relishing how it twitches in his grip as Sebastian releases a slow breath.

 

Gloved fingers thread through his hair when he wraps his plump lips around the tip and suckles softly. Sebastian gives a quiet moan above him, causing him to look up briefly before he breathes out and takes more of that delicious length down his throat, satisfaction clear in his eyes at being able to make the demon let out such a noise.

 

Stroking what he couldn’t take in his mouth, Ciel bobs his head as his eyes flutter shut. The weight and texture upon his tongue is exquisite; lechery blazing within him spurs him to attempt swallowing down more of his cock - Sebastian even bucks his hips with a pleasured growl to add in that endeavour. 

 

Yet when Ciel gags, tears welling up in his eyes and blurring his vision, no longer are the digits in his hair gently caressing his slate locks, but rather have a tight, unbreakable grip used to force a member down his throat. The other being in the room, which is dark now despite it only being early afternoon, is not his tender hellish love, instead a smugly leering cultist ready to ravish him in efforts of getting his money’s worth from the Phantomhive boy, sneering about what a debauched waif he is.

 

Bleared eyes widen before the boy yanks away from the light grip on his hair. He falls back on the piano in his haste with an almighty clatter of notes. Hand covering his face in an attempt to hide himself from these memories, Ciel breathes raggedly as he fights down the urge to vomit.

 

“Shit, _ shit _ ,” Sebastian gasps out, a testament to how disheveled he is by the sudden turn of events. “Fuck, Ciel, look at me. I apologise; you know I would never hurt you. _ Ciel, look at me _ .” he implores as he drops to his knees in front of the shaking Earl.

 

“Don’t touch me!” The Queen’s Watchdog shrieks when Sebastian cups his cheek. He scrambles back, more cacophonous tones bellowing through the air. “Don’t touch me, don’t touch me, don’t touch me!” Ciel yanks at his own tresses, face devoid of colour as his breaths get more serrated with the threat of an asthma attack. “Leave me alone!”

 

Sebastian stares, almost at a loss for what to do. Slowly, he eases one of Ciel’s hands from his hair, wrapping both of his own around those slim fingers. “My dearly beloved, it is only I. I shan’t ever do anything to hurt you.” Just as sluggardly, he reaches to cup the boy’s cold, alabaster cheek, thumb ghosting across his lower lip. “Look at me, ” he whispers. “Call my name; I am the only one here.”

 

“S-Seb-Sebas- Sebastian.” he manages to whimper out through his gasping. “Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian,” The name feels like candy on his tongue: sweet and comforting, a verbal safe haven to hide in, away from his past.

 

With ample time for Ciel to refuse, the demon pulls his shaken lover into his arms. “I am right here,” he says softly as he cards fingers through Earl Phantomhive’s hair, kisses peppered across his brow. “I will never let another lay a harmful finger on you, my little bird. _ Ciel _ _._ I am here and I am not leaving your side.”

 

“I’m- I’m alright,” he breathes out, shaky voice suggesting anything but.

 

“I know,” Sebastian assures as he gathers the boy in his arms. “I know you are. You are so very strong, kitten. I don’t doubt you. But will you allow me to make sure of it myself?”

  
After a moment of deliberation, Ciel gives a single nod. Sebastian adjusts his trousers then rises from his kneeling position with the Queen’s Watchdog in his arms. Quivering fingers grip at his lapels as Ciel buries his face in his black clad chest. “I believe some sweets are in order.” Sebastian says softly to him, his slender frame still wracked with shudders, then carries him to the kitchen for chocolate.


	82. Exhibitionism

As domineering as he is in the rest of his life, there is no doubt that Ciel Phantomhive is a boy who loves cock and is willing to bend over at any given moment to get it.

 

Even if it’s asked for when someone else is in the room.

 

Sebastian is scheduled to give an interview on behalf of Old Man Tanaka, who he claims is too ill to do it himself and has trained the butler well enough to be able to answer any question asked. Speaking to the press, while necessary and one of the easier tasks he’s given, is not Sebastian’s favourite assignment. So, with little coaxing needed once evening activities are promised, he talks Ciel into climbing under the table before the reporter arrives, hidden beneath the long and heavy white cloth covering the finely carved oak.

 

The Queen’s Watchdog knows he has work to do but this morning his lover had whispered deliciously concupiscent things into his ear while in Ciel was still in his groggy waking up state, eliciting a promise from him while palming his cock. As sleepy and thoughtless as he had been earlier, Ciel is a man of his word and pride keeps him from turning back. He’s starting to wonder if maybe one broken vow isn’t so bad.

 

The Earl listens with bated breath as pleasantries are exchanged between his butler and the visiting reporter, who introduces himself as John Barrows. A chair scrapes against the floor mildly as Mr. Barrows takes his seat, Sebastian after him. It’s when Mey-Rin comes in to offer tea that Ciel feels an oiled finger trail lazily around his rim. He shifts as he bites down on his lower lip, hands and knees starting to ache though he hasn’t been in this position for longer than ten minutes. Breathing halts entirely when the digit presses inside him slowly, a gasp escaping him when Sebastian pumps it slowly. This was a bad idea, this was such a bad idea; why had he let Sebastian talk him into this? He’s never quiet and now a man from the press is going to hear all his moans and whimpers as if he is some cheap whore.

 

“Damn you,” Ciel grits out near silently, biting the back of his hand in an effort to keep his pleasured whines in when a second finger enters him. Almost as if his lover can hear him (with his superhuman hearing, he probably can), Sebastian rubs at his prostate in retaliation.

 

Ciel’s hips buck and another breathy gasp slips out. Damn it! He tries to focus on Sebastian outlining the company’s plan for American expansion, his voice level and business-like, as if he isn’t digging his fingertips into Earl Phantomhive’s sweet spot, causing him to claw at the expensive Persian carpet and fight down high-pitched moans.

 

Ciel releases embarrassingly early with such constant attention to his prostate, just barely choking down a cry as he spends over the fine carpet, desperate fingers pulling out loose threads.

 

But Sebastian’s fingers never stop massaging the small knot inside him.

 

 _Damn it, damn it, damn_ it ! Even Ciel’s thoughts are hardly coherent and barely articulated as he tries to keep in his obscene whimpers, so ready as he to give into the pleasure coursing through him in electric waves that make him nearly melt with satisfaction. _You massive bastard, I’m going to kill you! God, I hate you! Why did I let you talk me into this? Fuck, yes, press harder. I love you, you prat. I want your cock in me, love your cock; want it to hit this spot, want you to growl in my ear like you do when you ravish me from behind-_ As it is, with his focus being washed away by ecstasy, Ciel gives a satisfied mewl when a third finger enters him.

 

The reporter, John, pauses mid sentence at the noise. Earl Phantomhive feels his face flush more than it already is, the tips of his ears blazing hot. _Never mind, I’m going to cut your dick off ._ How can he ever show his face to Her Majesty after making such a sound in front of company? “Was that a cat?” he asks and Ciel only gets redder. _That’s it, you’re dying tonight._

 

The Aristocrat of Evil can just imagine how widely Sebastian must be beaming at someone mistaking _his_ kitten for an actual one; that cad even gives him a praising pat on the rump with his free hand. “Yes, pardon the distraction, the estate does have a number of cats prowling its grounds to keep mice and rats away.”

 

He twists his fingers deeper within the boy and it’s all Ciel can do to keep himself from making another noise.

 

To his eternal gratitude, the interview ends soon after that slip up. Sebastian eases his long digits out to shake John’s hand as they exchange farewells before Mey-Rin escorts the reporter out. As soon as the heavy oak door is closed, Sebastian pulls Ciel from under the table to lay him on it instead and dots light kisses over his cheeks and brow.  “Marvelous, my love.” he praises between each gentle press of his lips to Ciel’s flushed face. “You were absolutely superb, kitten.”

 

The Earl only gets redder as Sebastian practically gushes over him, fingers adoringly stroking over his creamy thighs. “Shut up and fuck me,” he gets out when no other words come to him.

 

“Oh, I most certainly plan on it, my young darling.”

 

His butler uses one hand to unbuckle his belt, allowing his trousers to pool around his ankles. With little coaxing needed, Ciel turns over and presses his hips into the air before Sebastian grips them firmly. He sheaths his dripping cock within his tight lover with one smooth stroke, two fingers going into Ciel’s mouth when he cries out too loudly.

 

The boy immediately begins to suck and nip along the length of the digits as Sebastian thrusts into him, rough and quick. He gives stifled mewls with every sinful movement of Sebastian’s hips, trying to make his hips meet each thrust.

 

His inner muscles clench, vice tight, when one of the demon’s hands slides beneath his shirt to rub his nipple to hardness before rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. He pinches the nub and pulls it lightly, causing Ciel to whine in pleasure. Sebastian has to put a hand on the middle of his back to keep him still when he writhes under all the stimulation.

 

Earl Phantomhive cries out soundlessly as his prostate is hit hard, hips bucking back in time with Sebastian’s thrusts. “Seb-Sebastian!” he barely manages to sob out before his orgasm hits him, rocking his body with heavy shudders.

 

Sebastian thuds back into the chair behind them, the boy in his lap as he releases deep into him. “Fuck… _Ciel_ _._ ” he growls into his darling’s ear, hips stuttering to a stop.

 

“Ohhh, ah, God,” he whines in reply. “God…”

 

Sebastian kisses his hair as they slowly come down from their highs. “Can I be expecting this to happen again next time I must give a statement for the press?” he teases with a grin.

  
Ciel turns into his lover’s arms, cheek resting against his chest as he listens to his erratic heartbeat.  “Shut up and prepare a bath for us.”


	83. Toxic Relationship

“I hate Easter.” Ciel grumbles quietly to his butler.

 

Sebastian replies with a hum. “You weren’t saying that this morning when you saw the sweets basket Elizabeth arranged for you.” 

 

Ciel glares at the reminder. “That’s different. If it only meant sweets, it wouldn’t be so bad. But this…” he sighs as they master and servant walk into the large, ornate chapel. Any aristocrat that wanted to keep their title was expected to attend the services held by the Church of England on Easter and Christmas at the very least. It was bothersome to have to wake so early just to attend a sacrament he didn’t care for. He could tell these empty-headed pastors more about God than they ever wanted to believe. Social appearances were turning into quite the nuisance. At least the common rabble was separated from those nobility and their servants that had come to attend, for show only, as they were supposed to. 

 

Of that group, the Earl takes a pew as far back as possible. He could put up with commoners if it meant he didn’t have to socialise with conceited dukes and marquesses.  “Shouldn’t being inside the Lord’s house pain one opposite of His angels?”

 

Sebastian chuckles quietly and shakes his head. “No, it is merely an annoyance.”

 

“Ah, so for once something is the same for both of us.”

 

The demon grins at that. “You would do well to not let anyone else here you say that.”

 

“I don’t know that I give much of a damn at this point.” admits Ciel with a shrug. He would even tell the Queen that straight to her face if it meant that he didn’t have to worry about this vexation any more.

 

The Earl sets his top hat on the pew left of himself, Sebastian taking a seat on his right. He sings along numbly to the hymnal offered, stopping with a glare when his butler casts him an amused glance. His parents had been devout Christians after all; he knew many Bible stories and hymns and went through the motions without much thought. He leans his cane against the wall and lowers his head when the prayer is offered. He takes the small bit of bread - cheaply made by its taste - and wine, eating without a second thought to the ordinance they represent. He chuckles when Sebastian lets out a quiet gag after swallowing.

 

“What time is it?” the boy asked quietly when the preacher stepped up to the pulpit after the sacrament had been passed out to the congregation.

 

Sebastian does his best to check his pocket watch discreetly. “There’s over an hour left, Sir.”

 

Ciel barely manages to keep in a long groan.

 

“So many new faces.” The preacher smiles as he looks over the crowd.

 

“Only because they have to be here.” Earl Phantomhive mutters.

 

He taps his fingers against his knee impatiently, waiting to be told what a blessing Easter is, followed by an outline of their redemption and atonement plan that’s all a load of rubbish in his mind. With the history he has, he finds it hard to believe that there’s a kind and loving God ready to pour out blessings on the faithful. He’d spent his hours inside a cage, sobbing to whatever entity might be up there to save him. In the end, it was the demon that showed, not the angel. He wasn’t going to accept the idea of a merciful Lord after that. The only entity out there he would accept was the vile devil.

 

“Today I’d like to speak on the subject of marriage and family.”

 

Of course, the one week he comes to church…

 

“There has been a growing commotion over such things as homosexuality over these past few years, leading to many questions from those of you in the congregation. I hope to answer these inquiries while still keeping your anonymity.”

 

“How in the hell is it possible for me to have such rotten luck?” the boy grumbles beneath his breath. “I blame you,”

 

The preacher continues with a solemn tone. “I think we can all agree that homosexuality is immoral and a sin before the Lord, mocking what he has made sacred.”

 

Ciel picks at his nails with a bored sigh. “Bless me, Father, for I am going to sin with my butler when I finally get out of this dull meeting.”

 

Sebastian quickly smothers a snort with his hand, causing his young lover to grin to himself. There it was, the game to entertain himself. All he had to do was make Sebastian laugh, they really did have such a toxic sense of humour, then maybe that could be an excuse for them to leave before the hour was over.

 

Ciel smirks as he settles in to listen to the sermon.  “But despite the unanimity on that aspect, there is still much stigma on the subject, leaving too many benighted. Too many do not understand how heinous sexual immorality is. 

 

“Lustful desires, while very tempting and hard to resist, have their uses within wedlock. Intimacy is only to be partaken in by a husband and wife.”

 

“I guess we have to get married now,” Earl Phantomhive mumbles.

 

“Only if you’re the wife,”

"As if," scoffs Ciel.

 

“All those who deface this sacred act,” the preacher continues; “Will be thrust to Hell by the Lord’s avenging angels.”

 

Ciel rolls his eyes. “I’m going to Hell anyways, anything done in the meantime is arbitrary.”

 

“These immoral impulses are creations of Lucifer, weaknesses for his devils to use to ensnare you.”

 

Glancing at Sebastian, he mutters, “Oh, they’ll ensnare you alright, straight on to their cock.”

 

His butler bites his lip to keep in a chuckle. “Someone will hear you, My Lord.”

 

“I don’t bloody care.”

 

Ciel returns his focus to the pulpit when the preacher continues with more conviction, “Such desires are only Satan’s angels whispering enticing words to cause you to turn away from your Redeemer.”

 

“No, the devil will whisper erotic things in your ear to get you hard while the man from the Press is trying to get your statement,” the villainous noble huffs with a pointed look at his grinning lover.

 

“You  _ must _ resist these callings, despite how enticing they may seem. Copulation must always be left for after marriage; any sexual stimulation at all is not for you, brothers and sisters. Brothels are not for you; sinful magazines are not for you; self-stimulation is obscene and unsightly to the Lord.”

 

“Yes, why do it yourself when you can have someone else do it for you?”

 

Sebastian digs his fingers into his knees, shoulders shaking with laughter. 

 

Ciel shakes his head with a soft smile. He leans over to whisper in his ear, “Can we leave yet?”

 

“People will talk if we do,”

 

“No one is brave enough to speak a bad word against the Queen’s Watchdog. Care to deface a church?”

  
“Fuck, yes.” Sebastian replies immediately. He quickly gets his master’s hat and cane before they hurry out, ignoring the looks, to the empty gardens.


	84. More Overstimulation

Sebastian loves to watch Ciel pleasure himself. He’ll sit leaned up against the headboard with the small boy in his lap as his hand strokes his cock, hips rolling into his fist, precum dribbling onto slim fingers to be licked up by Sebastian, who will “accidentally” drag his tongue over the rosy head of the boy’s arousal as he begs the demon to let him make himself come.

 

There’s truly nothing better than watching his young lover put himself on display so erotically, never hiding a thing - not a whimper or a moan or a shudder. All of it is for Sebastian’s viewing pleasure. Normally Ciel gets himself off with only those teasing laps of the demon’s playful and skilled tongue; until one night he releases his hold on Sebastian’s arm, still working his dripping length with his now free hand going down between his legs as well. He circles his middle finger around his rim then pushes it in slowly, with what’s leaked down his taint as lubrication, and gives a hearty moan as he sinks his own digit into himself.

 

Ciel’s surprised by the low growl his lover gives, more shocked when he realises he’s on his back with his legs now hooked over Sebastian’s shoulders. With the aid of teeth, the demon’s gloves come off and he wets two fingers in his mouth then presses them into the boy, no time wasted before he begins to massage his prostate. “This spot of you is mine.” he husks, hellish timbres lining his voice making Ciel shiver even as the boy lets out a shout of pleasure and arches his back. “Only I may touch it.”

 

The Earl nods with a loud whimper, hands fisting themselves into the bedsheets. The ecstasy is so sudden and intense that he’s climaxing far too soon, hips lifting off the bed as he cries out, “Sebastian!”

 

Not that the demon’s ministrations stop, merely slow for a moment as Ciel catches breath, then presses harder into his sweet spot. “How does it feel?”

 

Ciel whines and spreads his legs further, gasping as lightning bolts of pleasure mixed with the softer and yet more noticeable spark of overstimulation shot through his spine. “So good I could die!”

 

“You’ll think you have when I’ve finished.”

 

The boy whines with the promise and he lifts his hips, rocking back on his butler’s fingers. “D-don’t! I just came, Sebastian!”

 

“And you’re going to again.” he breathes, licking over the crease of Ciel’s hip as he presses into his sweet spot. Ciel shivers with a cry of pleasure. “Here belongs to me just as much as your affections; it is only for  _ me _ _._ ”

 

Ciel thrashes against the pillows with near delirium as his butler continues to rub at the small knot beneath his fingertips. His second orgasm hits him so suddenly he barely has time to register its build up. “Ahh! Sebastian! God,  _ stooop _ !” he sobs when the devil’s digits merely slow inside him without stilling completely.

 

Sebastian bites his jutting hipbone, coaxing a high moan from the Queen’s Watchdog, still shuddering with his release. “I’ll decide when it’s enough.”

 

Another tremor runs down Ciel’s spine with the statement.

 

Fingers speeding back up, his butler watches as Ciel arches his back, high moans ringing through the room between gasped out sobs. He writhes on the mattress, toes curled yet his feet flexed, thighs quivering, sweat gleaming on his chest as he worries his lower lip between his teeth, tears dripping down his cheeks. He is the most erotic thing Sebastian can ever recall seeing, constantly surprising the demon. He presses harder on his sweet spot, grinning as Ciel screams out his name with another orgasm. 

 

“Seb-Seb-Seb- Oh, God, I can’t- can’t- Please; fuck, please. No more!” he gasps out as his chest heaves. Yet all thoughts of stopping are entirely washed from his mind, so focused on the overwhelming pleasure coursing through him, all but losing his mind with it.

 

Sebastian kisses his temples, licking away the salty tears that taste like sin. “You look amazing, kitten.” he purrs as Earl Phantomhive rolls his hips down on his lover’s digits, broken pants for more just barely leaving his swollen hips.  He watches as Ciel’s eyes roll back from the stimulation before he closes them. “One more, just one more.”

 

“N-no-o-o, I can’t, I can’t! _ Oh, God, fuck, Sebastian _ _!_ ” he sobs when a fourth finger is eased in him, dry coming this time as his body jerks sporadically.

 

The demon eases his fingers out then gathers his lover in his arms. Ciel wipes his wet face on Sebastian’s lapels, trying to steady his breathing as kisses are pressed to his hair. “Wonderful, absolutely wonderful. You did beautifully, my young darling.”

  
  


“You’re… A bastard.” gasps out Ciel.

  
His butler only grins. “I’m sure;”


	85. Demonic

Sebastian is usually so collected, so cool in the midst of turmoil. Suave even when the world is ending. Nothing surprises him any more, he has seen plenty of worlds meet their deaths, monumental wars, civilizations collapse; yet like this, thrusting into this boy sprawled out across a white duvet as he screams the devil’s name so high and beautifully, writhing beneath all the overwhelming pleasure, hips bucking gracelessly, entrance clenching around him every time Sebastian tries to pull out, back arching every time he slams back in, how is Sebastian expected to keep himself together?

Not even he, with his unmeasurable amount of self-control, can stop the inky blackness that darkens the room, the tendrils seeping from it to pin Ciel’s frail wrists above his head, wrap tightly around his waist to keep him in place, spread his legs wider. Ciel’s initial reaction to these hellish ropes is fright, until two slide up his chest to his nipples, tweaking before pulling gently. Then his moans resume, louder than before, with tears of bliss etching tracks down his cheeks, as Sebastian can only growl out curses in languages long lost that Ciel can scarcely even comprehend in the little Earl’s ear; both trying to stave off orgasms, to keep this electric, lusty air for as long as possible.

Three goes to his throbbing cock as it sweats out precum: one massages his smooth balls, another wraps round his length to stroke in time to the rough thrusts that make the bed creak and groan under Sebastian’s extramundane strength, the third narrowing to ease in the leaky slit. Some join the butler’s cock within his lover, matching his speed, as another pair slides down Earl Phantomhive’s throat.

Ciel absolutely basks under all this new pleasure, high moans, whimpers, sobs, and screams echoing through the bedroom, only making Sebastian lose his composure even more despite all attempts to keep the cracking façade together.

He may be a devil, but even he is no god.


	86. Rainy Day

Heavy, pregnant raindrops thrum a meaningless tune against the thick window panes of the Phantomhive estate; their tattooed beat is not interrupted by the wind that makes trees bow to is majesty or the flaring lighting that only makes itself known for a moment, only covered by the splitting crash of thunder, so loud it shakes the bed Earl Phantomhive lays in. Using the down coverlet as extra comfort, he hides himself away in his lover’s chest.

 

Ciel has grown a tremendous amount since he shouldered his title, living up to all its standards honourably. Yet one of his more childish characteristics still lingers with him: his fear of thunderstorms.

 

Sebastian tightens the arm looped around Ciel, feeling his slight body tremble against the demon’s firmly muscled chest. The boy had done his best to get over this silly fear of his, but as Sebastian cards black tipped fingers through his slat hair to try and calm him, he wonders if it’s even worth getting passed when this treatment is given in return for it.

 

It’s not often the two lovers get to spend hours wrapped in each other's embrace with no worries tugging at their minds, urging them to return to the world and leave the comfort of the sweet words whispered between them. Today has been a special case: when Sebastian walked in the study to find his young master fighting off shivers enough to finish transcribing his assigned French passages only to have them renewed with every lightning flare followed by a thunder clap. After such a such, all other worries of the day were immediately pushed out of thought. Sebastian swept the quaking boy into his arms and carried him up to bed, stripping them both down to only muslin shirts and cotton trousers before laying down with his lover held close.

 

Ciel savors their embrace, at first having protested against it. While the storm continually raises anxiety that tightens his chest and shortens his breath, it is brushed away just as quickly by Sebastian’s kisses peppered over his worry-wrinkled brow - whispered sentiments helping to still his quivering body.

 

Fisting his hands tighter in the devil’s shirt, Ciel breathes out slowly as he hears the wind pick up outside, whistling loudly as it breaks around the manor’s façade.

 

Light fingers brush across the back of Ciel’s neck through the fine hairs there as Sebastian places a light kiss on his kitten soft cheek. “Shh,” he coos affectionately, tucking the reassuring blanket in further around the little Earl. “It’s alright, my young darling. I have you. I won’t let anything harm you.”

 

“Shut up,” he mutters, then a squeak slips past his parted lips when a tree branch snaps loudly under the force of the gale.

 

Sebastian chuckles, another kiss placed to the frown lines creasing his forehead. “It’s okay to let go, love, it is but me here. And I shan’t leave your side under any circumstance.”

 

“It’s an idiotic fear.” the boy grumbles under his breath after a moment of silently listening to the fat drops plink against the window. He hides his face against his lover’s chest, nosing along his clavicle as if one of its finely defined ridges or dips could take away his anxiety - he just has to touch against the correct one.

 

Sebastian fights down a chuckle. His little earl is such a stubborn young child. His attempt to mature so quickly is noble and well working so far - but still for naught, for he is still but a child with childlike tendencies, characteristics, and impulses he cannot hide every hour of every day. That is where Sebastian comes in - filling the role of safe haven, a place where his lover may show any face he wishes, letting the façade of _ Earl _ Phantomhive fall away, baring his true self,  _ Ciel _ Phantomhive. Such is the trust Ciel places in his butler.

 

Still, he is loathe to let this juvenile terror break through his carefully constructed composure. Even when the howling wind and rolling thunder cause him to pull the duvet over his head in attempt to block out these frightful noises, Ciel tries to insist when Sebastian hugs him closer, “I’m alright, I’m fine; quit coddling me, you bloody git.”

 

The devil chuckles softly, quiet enough as not to let Ciel hear it and illicit more gripings. “Of course you’re fine, I wish only to hold my darling.”

 

Earl Phantomhive feels his face heat up but any insults, no matter how light hearted they are, dry up in his throat. “...Fine.”

 

Sebastian grins, kissing the top of his head. “I love you, kitten.”

  
Ciel hesitates before grumbling back reluctantly, “I love you too, great big idiot.”


	87. Latin

Words that never seem to end make an irritating buzz in Ciel's ears as he watches Sebastian pace in front of his desk, a glower adding to his silent fuming. The devil has been going on about Latin grammatical rules for so long it's nothing more than an obnoxious drone at this point. To make it seem as if Ciel is paying attention, he occasionally scribbles something done, sometimes a note but for the most part just a simple little tracery or motif. Never has he been inclined to learn this archaic and dead language, but it is expected of the aristocracy to know it so he does. Yet he has long since lost interest in Sebastian's descanting lecture.   
  
"You need to remember this language does not have articles as English does. Along with that, your syntax is that of English, not Latin. It is _subject-object-verb_ ; you've been writing it _subject-verb-object_."  
  
Ciel finally breaks in to complain. "We've been at this for _hours_." he drawls "Isn't it tea time yet? I'd rather like a blueberry lemon trifle."  
  
"Not until you've translated the passage correctly."  
  
"I need sweets to do it properly!" he objects.  
  
"Must I repeat myself, Sir?"  
  
Ciel glares up at him, gripping the pen in his hand. "I can't spend all day on this bloody passage."  
  
Sebastian meets his gaze, his own coolly emotionless. "This is part of your curriculum and you will master it."  
  
"I have no need for it!" the boy protests.  
  
"You are a noble? All nobles learn it and therefore so shall you."  
  
"It's only learnt to read holy writ- fucking hell!" Ciel curses when his pen snaps, the nib leaving a deep gash in his wrist as it flies from his grip.  
  
The wound is obviously not serious, so how can Sebastian not retort smugly? "Yes, we both know you're _fucking_ Hell, now return to your studies."


	88. Solace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this request a long time ago so I can't remember who exactly asked for it, but shout out to that reader!

Sebastian’s been around humans since the dawn of time. They’re interesting to watch and fun to play with; intermingling with them easy, so long as you put up a façade of looking the same. They tend to be naϊve, all you have to do is being physically appealing in their eyes and they won’t question your existence. 

 

Being with humans is easy, skin deep at least. He and mankind could not be any more different on the inside. It wasn’t quite right to say Sebastian didn’t have emotions, he just didn’t have the same sentiments as mortals. People had a wide range, subsections within one kind. Demons’ were far more basic - lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy, pride; there is a reason the Seven Deadly Sins became so prominent to mankind. When a person, or more specifically an angel, started to possess one of these qualities, they were expelled from Heaven to become human. Generally - without knowing why, though it was their spirit trying to atone themselves - these people tried to be the best they could in earthly life. Occasionally, a fallen angel would continue to develop the trait and would be thrown to Hell for their disobedience in their earthly life to soon become demons, where all seven of these characteristics became part of their being.

 

A demon felt no regret for their actions - who needed to when a human’s life was a blink in the eye of yours? There wasn’t mercy, because mankind was pointless to them, food for when they hungered. Kindness is worthless to them - a trait that never did you any good, only made you lose what you might have had. No charity, for humans deserved nothing. And love is far out of the question, only a lust for souls to feed on or occasionally a body to sate more carnal desires.

 

And it was like a blow to the stomach when Sebastian realised he was feeling all these things he wasn’t supposed to.

 

He wasn’t even doing anything really special when this is brought to his attention, nor was Ciel even near him. He is out hanging the washings, the sky a clear robin’s egg blue with only a couple clouds blowing through, white as snow and fluffier than candy floss. The day is very nice, even Sebastian can admit that. The spring weather is mild: a lovely temperature. The garden’s winter blossoms are dying, this season’s flowers blooming brightly and giving off a divine scent that can be smelled even in the manor, and summer buds starting to form between vibrantly coloured petals. The grass is a bright green, soft and lush between under his feet - Sebastian enjoys the Earth immensely. While humanity may be a growing dark spot on it, even demons love the beautiful colours of nature. It was only a given that he would take his shoes off to be able to even feel the gorgeousness of the season, blades of grass rubbing between black tipped toes the closest thing the demon would ever get to Heaven any more.

 

_ But that’s not true. _ A voice whispers in his mind. The flora and fauna had been his refuge for so long, a way to escape whatever insufferable soul he was preparing to eat. Nothing in him had ever doubted that the world was a beautiful nirvana -  _ his  _ nirvana. And that’s how it always would be.

 

Sebastian feels breathless suddenly, the wind knocked out of him, an entirely new feeling for him. His heaven may very well have changed, drifting away from the world itself to someone who lived in it - a slate haired boy whose name nearly translated to that word.

 

No,  _ no _ _._ He is a devil. A hellish angel who had supped by Lucifer’s side. He is supposed to be cruel and heartless - using humans as a means of entertainment and food, not something to get attached to. He can’t breathe, which is such an odd feeling considering he has no need of air. He can’t think of why this would destroy him so much unless it was true.

 

He couldn’t possibly…

 

_ No… _

 

That would be unheard of.

 

Is he...? No. No, he couldn’t possibly be…  _ in love? _

 

No. Insanity.

 

He is Sebast-  _ No _ _,_ he  _ isn’t _ _._ That is merely the name given to him, borrowed from a childhood pet. He has had many temporary names; why, then, is he so attached to this one?  _ Perhaps it is not the name, but the one who gave it to you.  _ What? No. He must cease such inanity. 

 

But… Entertaining this obviously very vacuous notion… Well, that’s exactly what it would be. Doltish, frivolous, daft, foolhardy, mad,  _ silly _ _._ Putting aside predator loving prey, an immortal being loving a mortal - it was the same as loving dust: a thing, being, that was only to be swept away with time. Should he give unnatural affection to anything, that transvestite reaper would serve him better (Not that spending more time than necessary with him would be pleasant). 

 

Yet a very human aphorism comes to him.  _ Love is hardly rational. _

 

That is based off the, exceedingly incorrect, assumption he could feel something like love. Of course he cannot. And he certainly cannot feel it for that little brat Phantomhive who could do nary a thing himself, who was cruel for the sheer entertainment value of it; would do nothing necessary until he got the sweets he harshly demanded; would occasionally mutter his butler’s name in his sleep, when all frown creases were cleared from his delicate face, in such a happy, boyish tone. Their senses of humour have become attuned, so much so that just one well placed word can make Earl Phantomhive snigger softly. Should a nightmare wake him, it is to Sebastian the boy comes looking for. It is to him Ciel reaches for any time insecurity of all kind sweeps him. Why should he not care for this tender young child?

 

No. No, no, no, no, no, no,  _ no . _

 

He is a devil.

 

He does not feel such things.

 

Lost as he is in this distressing train of thought, he spares little attention to anything but the wrestling in his conscious. So much so that he is entirely taken by surprise when Ciel from right next to him says clearly, “Sebastian.”

 

Unlike humans, when demons startle there is no jump into defensive mode. Rather his eyes flash scarlet and fangs press against the back of his lips, tearing into his gums, visage dropping for the smallest of seconds. In that moment he allows himself to see only his master’s soul - a humanoid pulsating luminescence stained scarlet with bitterness and rage. 

 

The best way to size a person up is through a glimpse of their soul, streaked with the colours of their characters. It is not always easiest, as colours have many different meanings, but it is certainly the truest. Just as looking through a fogged magnifying glass is not clear but does bring the object into perspective. There is generally one base colour, Ciel’s being a deep red for the anger that spurred him to drastic action, streaked with other hues, some temporary and others permanent, some thicker and others just barely there. Some beings had only a few extra colours while others, such as his master, were nearly a walking masterpiece: the small bit of dark, dark orange for his deeply rooted distrust, a wide yet lusterless yellow for youth and intellect, prominent deep blue to stand for power, knowledge, and integrity,  gloomy purple characterising a sadness he would never admit, and a lined black star in the center of his forehead that marks him for death. An intricate being sure to make a delicious meal.

 

An interesting human and one he does not want to kill.

 

Sebastian’s knees buckle as his vision switches back to that of a human’s and he drops to the grass in front of his lord, making Ciel’s eyes go wide. “Sebas-”

 

“Forgive me, My Lord. I have failed as a butler.”

 

“Sebastian? What the deuce are you talking about?”

 

He hesitates. Their relationship is a game, a play for dominance. Admitting this internal struggle would mean giving Ciel the winning cards. It would be very purposely causing himself to lose. Yet the stubborn boy will not accept anything less than an answer. Were he not sworn against it, he would have lied. Even an half truth in this scenario could be enough to cause defeat. 

 

It seems he has run out of clever plays. It leaves him little else to do but say what has truly transpired.

 

He lowers his eyes in uncharacteristic meekness, his words soft, barely more than a rasping breath. “I have become human, too human, in all the wrong ways.”

 

It takes Ciel a moment to comprehend exactly what he means by this phrase. It isn’t clear if he understands the whole depth of the words when he lays a gloved hand on the top of Sebastian’s head. “So? Mankind is not without his perks.”

 

Sebastian’s eyes stay on the vibrant blades of grass as they quiver with that floral breeze he had been admiring not long ago. “It is not right for one of my kind. You may even go so far as to say unnatural.” 

 

The boy gives a sarcastic laugh. “Nature is what man dictates it to be, yet they see so little of the world as it actually is. They are very dense in some aspects. Who is to decide what is natural? King snakes are known to be cannibals and humans turn their noses up at such a notion. Yet isn’t that something nature designed them to do? Nothing that is organic is unnatural. When taken in to consideration, even demonic possession is not unnatural. Man only says so because he does not wish to accept demons as a part of nature.”

 

Sebastian wants to spit out  _ If only you knew _ _._ But there is something to be said there. Truly, man does try to make everything fit inside a neat little box of organisation, and when a thing does not they claim it unorthodox - a freak of nature not to be taken seriously. 

 

Ah, this wise young man that has brought feeling to a numb heart…

 

“Thank you.” the devil whispers, his voice still no louder than before.

 

A moment of silence passes between them before Ciel’s hands come down to cup his cheeks as he brushes his lips over Sebastian’s forehead in a gesture of familiarity. A tender kiss that might be offered to a cousin or friend. Or lover. 

 

No. Sebastian would not allow this anomalous sentiment to be take to such heterodox actions. They could sit within him quietly until he has his meal.

 

Sebastian repeats his previous phrase as he rises to his feet once more. 

 

Ciel gives him a rare warm smile. “The only aspect you have failed in is getting tea to me on time. I will pardon this with an extra slice of cake.”

 

The devil fights down his own fond expression as he places a hand over his heart and bows. “Just this once, My Lord. I am afraid next time I will have to ask that you mete out punishment.”

 

“Indeed. Let us hope there isn’t a next time.” chuckles Ciel before he returns to his study.

  
Without knowing it, he leaves Sebastian standing there with an affectionate smile. Love may not be the worst thing to feel.


	89. Dialogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a writer, I try to do different styles. This one I wanted to try getting a situation across with just dialogue, so for backstory this one takes place in chapter 107 as they train Sieglinde Sullivan.

“Hmph.  What now? Weren’t you done with asking for my hel- Ah, it’s only you.”

 

“You could have at least heard her out, My Lord.”

 

“Her futile grumbling, you mean? Besides, I recall leaving her to you. I’m busy.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“ _ Yes.  _ We were gone much too long. My work has stacked up considerably.”

 

“As you say,”

 

“...Don’t make that face. Fine, come here.”

 

“Heh,”

 

“Mmm… Wait, hey, there’s too many people here. That means move your hands!”

 

“Move them? Like this?”

 

“ _ Aahh.  _ No!  _ Re _ move!”

 

“Is it alright if I relocate them here?”

 

“No! Ohh, S-Seb- Don’t _ rub _ like that!”

 

“My, kitten, you really do have such sensitive nipples.”

 

“Shut up! And stop it! There are -  _ oh! _ \- guests here; we can’t right now!”

 

“That simply means you need keep quiet.”

 

“And I’m not!”

 

“You’re so responsive. How long has it been since you last allowed me to touch you like this?”

 

“...”

 

“What was that?”

 

“...Stop undoing more buttons, the silence wasn’t an invitation!”

 

_ “How long has it been?” _

 

“...Three weeks and five days.”

 

“Hmm, come again? I can’t hear you when you speak so softly, kitten.”

 

“Three weeks and fives days!”

 

“Hahah, you’ve been keeping careful count, haven’t you, my wanton darling? Stand up, please; let’s get these trousers off you, I’m sure they’ve become quite tight and uncomfortable. Have you been longing for my touch -  _ right here. _ ”

 

“Mmmnngh!”

 

“Is that an affirmative? It’s alright, dearest, I know how you yearn for me to sheath myself inside you, for us to be connected in such a slatternly way.”

 

“God… Slow down! It’s been a while, I need to adjust again. And ‘intimate’ would have been just as acceptable, thank you!”

 

“Ah, yes, this -  _ ugh, fuck _ \- intimate damnation you crave so desperately.”

 

“Mmph! Sebastian! Christ, you’re so big… Would you just shut up for five damn seconds?!”

 

“Oh, but you don’t really want that, darling.”

 

“Nnngh; hey! No visible marks! That means stop biting!”

 

“Is this - ah - better then?”

 

“ _ God! _ Oh, Sebastian!”

 

“Ohh, such lovely noises, kitten, but you really must quiet down. Before someone hears you; it’s really no wonder Lady Sullivan thinks you so ardent.”

 

“Shut up! I told you I’m not -  _ fucking _ \- not quiet!”

 

“Perhaps I’ll just have to stop then.”

 

“ _ No! _ Sebastian, God, please.  _ Please, _ Sebastian, I’m so close!”

 

“My, such a shameful lack of endurance, lover.”

 

“If you’d quit hitting  _ that _ spot-!”

 

_ “ I don’t think I will.” _

 

“Mmmpgh, fuck! Sebastian! Ohhh, fuck…  _ Sebastian _ … Fuck...”

 

“Ngh,  _ Ciel! ” _

 

“B-bastard… Come here and kiss me.”

 

“Mmmh,”

 

“I love you.”

  
“I love you, too, dearest. Come now, it’s time you got to bed.”


	90. Weston College

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I have a thing for priest!Sebastian

Sebastian straightens a silver candelabra with an amused smirk, turning to face the stained glass window depicting the ascension of Christ. It had been entertaining to watch Ciel shift uncomfortably in the pew next to his unwanted friend, McMillan, as the service progressed. It would be against Weston’s laws for him to skip it and he can’t afford expulsion when the perpetrator he has been sent to find is still at large. Sebastian himself has a tremendous amount of patience - an hour and a half of rubbish sermons wasn’t a hard thing to sit through. Plus he had gotten to watch his master regard the sacrament suspiciously and try not to roll his eyes at every mention of mercy and grace. Secretly, Sebastian hoped they’d be here at least another week just so he could again watch the boy scoff at everything the priest said.

 

“How odd to see you lingering here, Mister Michaelis.” Ciel muses from the doorway, making his butler turn.

 

“Phantomhive,” he smiles pleasantly. “Have you perhaps come to step into the confessional?” he asks in something of a mocking tone.

 

Ciel gives a chuckle at the suggestion as he saunters down the aisle, stopping just a few paces from his lover. “Perhaps. But, you see, my confessions are so much better stated face to face.” he all but purrs.

 

“Oh, my, I’m afraid I’m not aware of the protocol for such things.” the demon teases back, watching Ciel’s sultry smirk drop into a unamused glare. “But I suppose I can learn it later. What seems to be the matter, young Phantomhive?”

 

Earl Phantomhive hums thoughtfully and perches himself on the altar, the crossing of his legs proving to be something of an irritation for Sebastian - how he longs to force those thin white thighs open, to kneel between them and have his way with his young lord. But Sebastian often conducts their midnight activities, he can let Ciel have his go at orchestrating them once or twice. “I am… Ashamed,” he smirks as he searches for the right word, his tone suggesting he is anything but; then he gets it under control and adds that note of virginal innocence. “To admit that I have been having some terribly impure thoughts these past few days - about someone at these grounds.”

 

“How sinful,” Sebastian tuts in reply. “But there is remission for you yet.” He nearly laughs at the word; his little, darling master is entirely damned, which is why he stopped feeling remorse for their trysts long ago and why he is now perfectly alright with uttering such slatternly words in the Lord’s house. 

 

With this phrase, it’s obvious the air between them has shifted to one of shared dominance. They both have in a say in how this scene plays out, and Sebastian’s mind is already offering up deliciously licentious musings of Ciel spread bare across that very altar. “Please, young Phantomhive, I wish to help cleanse you, but you will have to go into greater depths on these matters.”

 

Ciel musters a shameful look as he lowers his gaze. “Oh…. Professor, I don’t know that I could… You see, they’re quite sordid.”

 

“I cannot help you with your penance if I do not know the extent of the crime.”

 

The Earl makes a show of chewing on his lower lip thoughtfully. “They can be… Very graphic…”

 

“Then I will have to ask you to step off the altar and lean over it instead.”

 

The frown Ciel gives is genuine this time as his mind works through the possibilities of Sebastian’s request. Apparently deciding they’re to his liking, he slides off the finely carved wood, brushing himself off before he bends to have his stomach across it instead.

 

“Now please, Phantomhive, tell me the magnitude of your sins. What are these thoughts you have so much trouble controlling?”

 

“Well… I just can’t help them, for there is someone here who is undeniably pleasing to the eyes, and _ other _ things, if you understand me, Professor.”

 

With two fingers hooked under the waistband, Sebastian tugs his lover’s trousers down, letting them pool around his ankles as he removes the glove from his hand via teeth. He rubs Ciel’s now bare, pert arse, drawing a pleasant purr from his little kitten. “I do understand, yet I still need you to tell me more. What exactly do you desire this person to do to you?”

 

Earl Phantomhive wiggles his hips beneath the devil’s touch. “I, um…” He really is doing quite the marvelous job of acting so contrite when Sebastian knows just how shameless he can be behind locked doors. “S-sometimes, during class… I just can’t focus… I can only think of him taking me to an empty room and-and ravishing me on the desk. Hey!” he barks out in surprise with a jolt when a hand cracks down on the supple flesh of his ass, making it whiten before going bright red.

 

Sebastian gives him a look to let him know it isn’t time to break character yet. “I did tell you, Phantomhive, punishment is necessary for repentance after such heinous transgressions. Now continue,”

 

The interim student settles on the altar once more, worrying his full lower lip between pearly teeth. “The-the things I want him to do to me, Professor, they’re so very unholy. I want his mouth on such private places.” he bucks at another slap. “Oh, Professor, what can I do?! I must repent of these transgressions!” Ciel barely keeps himself from sniggering. What he’d like to do is take a firm seat on Sebastian’s stiff cock. But, admittedly, the scene is rather amusing - a change of pace.

 

“What can you do...?” Sebastian hums thoughtfully as he massages pale globes of flesh in his palms, his lover letting out pleased little mewls. A slow smirk stretches across his lips. “I shall ask you to start off with the Lord’s Prayer.”

 

He chuckles when the boy stiffens slightly. “You know it, don’t you, Phantomhive? I’d have to speak to the headmaster about your home life if you didn’t.”

 

“Of-of course I know it,” Ciel says after a moment, the note of defiance in his voice earning him another spank. This one he moans at.

 

“Our-our Father which art in Heaven,” he falters when he is smacked again, the pain only making his cock throb more. “Hallowed be thy-thy name.” He bites his lap at a harder spank, trying to keep from rocking his hips. “Thy… Kingdom come- Oh, sod it! I don’t know! I stopped doing that shit when I met you! Just- God, just  _ fuck me _ already, Sebastian!”

 

Sebastian just barely manages to keep in a laugh, another spank making the Queen’s Watchdog moan out. “Phantomhive, I am appalled at your language. And how could you not know the Sacred Prayer?”  

 

_ “Sebastian!” _

 

He chuckles at the whine. “Oh, all right, kitten. Only since you begged so nicely for it.”

 

He shoves his trousers down enough to free his stiff member and rubs the weeping head along the crevice of Ciel’s ass, making the boy whine impatiently. He chuckles again as he reaches to an inner pocket for the vial of olive oil he has become prone to carrying. He pours a small puddle into his palm and strokes it on his cock before pushing in his lover slowly. There’s a soft mutter of “Fuck,” as inner muscles, hot and soft, clench around him.

 

Just the shallow rocks of  his hips as he lets the boy adjust and already Ciel seems to be falling apart from pleasure - broken moans between ecstatic whimpers, back arching and hips bucking, hands scrabbling at the altar. Sebastian hadn’t thought he’d be so turned on by just a few spanks. Obviously he is if the moans of “Sebastian! Oh, God, _yes!_ Pl-please, more! Give me more!” are anything to go by.

 

And of course Sebastian eagerly obliges. He turns Ciel onto his back, the boy immediately wrapping arms around his lover’s neck, his hands clawing at the devil’s back as he tries to find purchase in this sea of pleasure, and thrusts into him more eagerly. Always so tight and hot… It’s hard to remember himself, to hold back so as not to make Ciel’s walking odd later, to keep this human form in tact. Only this little boy has ever had this effect on him.

 

He quickly covers Ciel’s mouth when he lets out a loud sob of pleasure as his prostate is hit. “You must stay quiet, lover.” Ciel clenches around him and he groans, feeling uncomfortably close to his release.

 

Thankfully Ciel climaxes a moment later with a smothered gasp, the devil spending within him a moment later as Ciel shudders in his arms.

 

Earl Phantomhive pants softly as Sebastian eases his spent cock out. Ciel leans up, hesitating a moment before they kiss. He takes his arms from around Sebastian’s neck and plucks the spectacles from the bridge of his nose. “Nerd,”

 

Sebastian rolls his eyes with a laugh, pulling the boy’s trousers up. “Say what you like. Have fun sitting through your classes.” he smirks.

  
Ciel chuckles, this time actually pressing their lips together. “Let’s just hurry up and finish this. I want to get home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that have asked  
> Sammichthemoose.tumblr.com - my personal tumblr  
> askearlcielmichaelis.tumblr.com - specifically my rp blog


	91. Cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I've written a lot of smut lately so here's some fluff to balance it out.

“Pay attention to me.”

Sebastian chuckles as Ciel pokes him with a boot clad foot. When he entered the kitchen, the boy had been much more subtle in his requests for Sebastian’s time. Sebastian set the boy on the marble counter then went back to preparing supper. Ciel emitted quiet whines and light nudges until eventually he gave up all pretense and earnestly tried to get Sebastian’s attention on him solely.

His butler glances over his shoulder. “I must finish cooking, darling.”

“You can finish cooking later. I’m here now.”

Sebastian chuckles softly. “Yes, but we’ll be hosting a guest tonight, this must be done before then.”

When Ciel is silent, he turns back to half figs for the main course, braised chicken served with figs, honey, and vinegar. He used to think it irritating to have to go through each step like a mortal, but now it has become something pleasing, a task that causes him to focus on each individual minute - a task he rarely did in his life previous to this master. He moves through the steps with ease, tasting the dish as he goes; he knows, generally, what it is supposed to taste like, but the savoury chicken does nothing to stimulate his palette. There certainly is a novelty to it, though, he thinks as he flips the chicken over then turns to grabbed the onions set aside-

He stops when Ciel is standing in his way. “My love-”

“It takes you no time at all to prepare a meal-”

Sebastian cuts him off with a chuckle. “That could be true, yes, if it were not for your order to go through everything in due process as a mortal would.”

Ciel’s brow furrows as a large pout overtakes him, making the devil only smile more. He would never admit such defeat by retracting an order. Sebastian kisses the top of his head. “Tonight I will give you all the attention you so temerariously demand.”

“I’m not demanding anything.” the boy grouses, yet he lets Sebastian return to preparing the dish.

Sebastian makes quick work of the flaky skin on the onions then grabs a paring knife to cut the vegetables up before dicing them.

His inhumanly quick fingers stop their slicing when slim arms wrap around his waist, Ciel nuzzling between his shoulders. “Beloved,” he says with a small laugh.

“You can still work.” Earl Phantomhive grumbles back, rough voice opposite to his gentle embrace.

Sebastian decides that this is probably the best he will get and continues with his work.

Soon Ciel is dragging him down to peck his nose and dust kisses across his cheeks. Sebastian determinedly keeps dicing, intent on finish this even as the boy placed more light kisses wherever he could reach - nose, cheeks, neck, shoulder, chin. 

When he makes the devil turn to place a firm, tender kiss to his lips, that is when Sebastian gives in and returns the action.

Pleased at the turn of events, Ciel pushes an over eager tongue in to his lover’s mouth, quickly retracting it when Sebastian gives a hiss of pain. “What?”

Removing his glove first, Sebastian looks at the tips of his index and middle fingers where he had cut when his attention was rapidly being turned to the kiss. His exceptional strength made the cuts much deeper than they should be, even cracked the black nail of his first finger, and blood was quickly pooling in the wounds before flowing over and down his hands. He lets a rare moment of discomposure take him, uttering a quiet, “Shit,”

Ciel frowns and hurriedly grabs a dish towel from a nearby drawer to wrap around his butler’s bloody hand, frown lines creasing the alabaster skin of his brow. He presses on the slits as he cradles Sebastian’s hand close to his chest, checking every few seconds to see if the bleeding has stopped.

Sebastian can only smile fondly as the boy fusses over wounds that really have no effect on him. But he deigns to keep this quiet in favour of watching Ciel check over the lacerations. Once the bleeding ceases, he presses a kiss to each one cut.

Sebastian full out laughs at that. “You are adorable, my darling kitten.”

Ciel returns the endearment with a fully pout. “I am nothing of the sort.” he says, dropping the devil’s hand.

He smirks. “You are. You are absolutely delightful.”

“You take that back!”

“Just precious-”

“I am the night, fear me!” Ciel all but shouts, face an indignant red at all the compliments as he sweeps out of the room, Sebastian laughing in his wake.


	92. Waltz

A loud, exaggerated groan, slightly of pain, escapes Ciel’s mouth as he plops back on his bed, indescribably grateful for the soft mattress. With a hooked forefinger he loosens the black ribbon around his neck; Sebastian kneels in front of him to relieve his aching feet from his boots. “I hate balls,” the Earl groans. “What is it with the aristocracy and throwing so many bloody parties?”

 

“Perhaps you would enjoy them more if you let go of your wallflower tendencies.”

 

Ciel glares down at his butler. “Did I ask you?”

 

Sebastian smirks but deigns not to comment on that. “Though, Young Master, your waltz still needs quite a bit of thorough polishing. I will inform Madame Salazar.”

 

“Don’t you dare.” Ciel shakes his head at the devil’s grin but decides to keep griping. “And the _heels_ women wear! They’re all at least a head taller than me! Why do they feel the need to wear such bloody awful shoes?!”

 

“Perhaps for the same reason My Lord does.”

 

The Earl returns the jibe with a deadpan expression. “I’m really not enjoying this mood of yours tonight.”

 

His butler laughs as he fetches Ciel’s nightshirt. “Would you like tea?” he glances back at the boy. “Or perhaps warm milk?”

 

“Milk,” Ciel nods after laying back against his plush pillows.

 

Sebastian kisses his forehead. “I’ll bring it up in just a moment.”

 

* * *

 

Ciel’s morning goes along fairly normally until after breakfast when Sebastian leads him up to his lesson rooms only to find it empty except for a gramophone. He steps in the room with a frown. “Where is Madame Salazar?”

 

Sebastian shuts the door before he goes to pick out a record. “Ah, well, I had a thought. You haven’t been receptive to her manner of teaching; but perhaps a different method will stick better.” he expounds. He finds a piece from _Swan Lake_ , a waltz of course, and places it on the deck, lowering the stylus before he turns to offer a hand to his charge. “Perhaps a different tutor is all you need.”

 

The boy flushes a beautiful cherry red, taken aback by the gesture. “You’re- you’re a man,” he stutters out. “How am-am I expected to d-dance with you?”

 

A deep laugh rumbles Sebastian’s chest as he takes the initiative to pull his young lover closer by the waist, clasping their right hands together. “Ah, but that has yet to be an issue in _other_ areas.”

 

“Shut up!”

 

Sebastian chuckles again. He attempts to lead the Queen’s Watchdog in a simple waltz, his own movements fluid and graceful; Ciel’s…. Well, fumbling might be the kindest way to put it. “It is you and I alone, darling, what is here to agitate you?” Slowly, he steps back, to the left, then places his feet together, parallel. Ciel does his best to copy the movements, taking half a dozen extra steps in the process. They’re exceedingly off count, but teaching the Earl of Phantomhive is hardly the actual goal here. Once Ciel’s paces have gone from over a dozen to four or five, Sebastian moves the hand off his waist, only a couple centimeters, and raises his arm to have Ciel turn under it slowly before resuming their position. “You need focus only on me.”

 

Hesitant at first, Ciel eventually eases in to the repetitive movements. While he would not consider himself fluent in the language of dance, he is starting to get a better grasp on each small step; putting them together is what troubles him most. But that isn’t the point to this quiet moment alone with his hellish lover; it is their minuscule chance to escape from hectic lives, to be in each other’s arms if just for a second. Ciel breathes the devil in, adoring his rich cinnamon scent; how is it possible for Hell to smell so enticing?

 

He rests his cheek against Sebastian’s firm chest where he can hear the smallest flutter of a heartbeat and steps on to his butler’s feet, allowing him to move them in elegant curlicues across the parquet floor. He lets himself enjoy their secret life - the love and compassion shared quietly between them, the haven two despicable, iniquitous creatures had found in each other; knowing without a doubt Sebastian is doing the same.

 

“You’re an idiot,” he mumbles against the black lapels of his butler’s suit.

  
With a hand on the small of his back to steady him, Sebastian eases him in to a low dip and presses their mouths together in an angelically damning kiss. “I love you too,”


	93. Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda OOC and pretty meta considering they didn't celebrate Thanksgiving in Great Britain, but I saw a Tumblr post like this and wanted to write it out.

Ciel absently plays with his fork as Lizzy drivels on and on about the new Christmas dress she is getting - Christmas in general. She loves it, as she keeps repeating; the colours, the snow, the ornaments, all the holly and mistletoe, and especially all the gorgeous clothing everyone wears during the season. Ciel hates it. Despite what he was taught to believe growing up, he doesn’t entertain the thought of a Christ, therefore making celebrating his birth obsolete.

 

The only thing he hates more is this holiday. Fucking lovely Thanksgiving. Of course he is spending it at the Midford’s estate, which has been ever so dull. The only reprieve he has is that Sebastian came with him - though he has been egging on all of Elizabeth’s exasperating antics; they may be lovers, but the devil still obviously gets a laugh out of watching him squirm.

 

“Oh, thank God.” he breathes when the servants bring out supper from the kitchen: a large turkey, brussel sprouts, steamed carrots, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes. But Ciel couldn’t care less about the festive meal; just a few minutes after everything was cleaned up, it wouldn’t be out of the ordinary for him to excuse himself home - get away from Edward’s constant withering glances, Francis continually sizing him up, Alexis’ boisterous demeanor, and Lizzy’s trying to keep their conversation constant. That isn’t to say he doesn’t love the Midfords, Lizzy the most in an absolutely platonic manner, they just seem to enjoy spreading his patience as thin as possible.

 

Sebastian leans across his master’s shoulder to fill his wine glass. Ciel glances at him then mouths,  _Tonight. Hard. _

 

The devil’s smile gets a centimeter wider before he nods and resumes his position as his faithful shadow behind the Earl’s chair while Ciel’s mind drifts off to what will happen when they get home - or more likely as soon as they get in the carriage.

 

“Oh, oh, now we all have to say what we’re thankful for!” Elizabeth grins, taking Ciel’s hand. “I’m so grateful that you were able to come this year, Ciel! You really do insist on working too much. But you’re here and I’m ever so happy that you are! Now it’s your turn.”

 

With little thought towards the words he speaks, Ciel mutters, “I’m grateful my butler has a good libido and a big co-” His eyes go wide and he feigns a coughing fit. Elizabeth grips his hand tighter as he takes a long gulp of his wine.

 

“Ciel, are you alright?”

 

“My apologies, the chill sometimes flares my asthma.” he says with one last cough into his fist. “I am so very grateful for my wonderful family that is always so willing to invite me into their lovely home.” he smiles graciously.

 

Then they move to Edward who gives thanks for his grades, the opportunity he has to study at Weston, and so on. With the attention no longer on him, Ciel sinks down in his chair with an internal groan at himself. Sebastian snickers behind him and he glares.

 

Ciel manages the rest of the evening without another slip up, keeping his fantasies in his head where they belong. As master and servant leave after too long drawn out goodbyes, Sebastian looks down at him. “Grateful for my big cock, hmm?”

 

He face flushes as his cheeks go bright red. “Shut up! Not once I realised it came with such an impertinent mouth!”

 

“You shouldn’t speak of yourself in such a depreciating manner, My Lord.” the devil smirks as Ciel climbs into the hansom.

  
“Eat. Shit. Bastard.”


	94. Cachet

Shuddering as sticky release drips down his thighs, Ciel surrenders entirely to the comfort of his soft mattress and down pillows, mind hazy with ecstasy and body filled with lead after his climax. 

"Good boy, my sweet kitten." croons Sebastian after easing his spent cock out of the boy's puffy and used hole. He strokes Ciel's white cheek with a kiss to his sweat dotted brow, other hand unclasping the belt securing Ciel's wrists to the headboard. It had been quite the surprise when Ciel _asked_ for the restraint, but one that quickly put deliciously naughty ideas into the devil's head. He expects Ciel to now be floating dreamily in a sea of pleasure with only Sebastian's soft touch and calm voice to anchor him.

He grabs a washcloth from the bathroom to gently wipe the boy clean, murmuring praises beneath his breath as he takes care of his dear lover.

"Sebastian..." Ciel whispers in that pliant tone that lets his butler know he wanted to be held. And, of course, Sebastian complies immediately; lifting the blankets he climbs under them and pulls the tired boy against his chest. Unfocused fingers stroke across the muscular ridges of his pectorals.

When Ciel eventually has come back to himself enough, he presses a kiss to Sebastian's collarbone. "The sheets will have to be changed;" then he adds, "In the morning, though."

Sebastian nods and kisses the top of his head. "Yes, my love."

They lay in an easy silence with only the light of the full moon filtering through the curtains to illuminate them - Ciel feeling across the muscled chest that secretly entices him so, Sebastian rubbing his back; when his fingers trace over the defined curve of Ciel's ribs goosebumps breakout across his alabaster skin.

Finally Ciel breaks it. "Sebastian... I- There is something I want to know."

When the boy settles to rest his head on the inside of Sebastian's arms, he strokes his slate grey hair. "Inquire of me anything."

"...What is your name? Obviously it isn't actually Sebastian; what is it?"

The devil closes his eyes as he breathes out slowly. The temperature drops, leaving Ciel to wonder if that is because Sebastian seems to have emotionally pulled away or if he actually made the room colder. "Whether or not you care to admit it, you study diligently even in subjects you don't enjoy. You were taught Judeo-Christian beliefs in your childhood, and you know the lore well even if you don't believe in it. If I tell you, I'm afriad your opinion of me will certainly be lowered."

Ciel sits up just enough to transfer his weight onto his elbow, looking over his lover's sombre expression. He cracks a smirk. "I don't believe it's possible for my opinion of you to get any lower, considering how little I think of you now." The words may be taunting at face value, but there's a note of affection in them; he will not let a past reputation spoil how he views his lover now.

Sebastian manages a small smile. "How cruel, My Lord."

Earl Phantomhive grins and they share a kiss. Then he presses, "Well?"

Sighing, Sebastian focuses on the opposite wall. "Molech. That is my original title."

It takes a moment before Ciel recognises the name. And it is harder to come to terms with the implication than he had expected it to be. Yet after a moment of uncomfortable quiet, he smiles easily. "To think that I managed to seduce a devil famous enough to even be in the Bible."

Sebastian glances at him, searching his features for any hint of distain. When he finds none, he chuckles. "It is quite the feat, kitten."

Ciel looks him over. "It doesn't suit you at all." he declares.

The devil's eyes go wide. Ciel... Ciel obviously knows what the name is tied to. Yet does he not... Care? It certainly hits a sore spot for him; how must it feel to know your lover is practically the patron of something you had to suffer? But Ciel sinks back down and curls up against him as if nothing has changed.

Because nothing has. Because this new information does not change their feelings for one another. Because they're both twisted monsters who have no hope of finding happiness in any other living thing.

The tension flows out of Sebastian and he laces their hands. "Yes, well, in all fairness this isn't my true form."

"No, you had to pick something that I would find attractive so you could get into my trousers." the boy teases.

"It seems you've found me out!"

They both laugh - easy, mirthful, and not forced in the slightest - and Sebastian kisses his forehead just before Ciel asks,

"Can I see your form?"

"No." is the immediate, firm response. "It is... Much too grotesque for your lovely eyes to see." he finishes in a whisper.

"You know I didn't come to care for you because of how you look," Ciel breathes out softly, once more sitting up to cup Sebastian's cheek. "Nor will it make me think any differently of you."

Before, Sebastian might have debated that point. He finds it easier to believe now. "I apologise, my darling, but my answer will not change. I'd prefer if this is the visage you see when you think of me."

Ciel is obviously unsatisfied but he settles against the devil once more. "I love you," he murmurs,  the phrase as earnest as it would have been even if he hadn't known this new information about Sebastian.

"I know," he smiles.

"Nothing will ever change that." Ciel promises.


	95. On The Campania

Needy hands grab at each other as lovers’ mouths lock in a passionate kiss. It feels like years since they’ve known the other in this way; it’s only been a few days. Still, they feel deprived of this intimacy and can’t help their vigor - Sebastian’s nimble fingers working quickly to cleanly undo each of his master’s buttons while Ciel just gives urgent tugs until the devil’s shirt pops open, all the while moaning and panting into each other’s mouths as their tongues dance messily together.  _ The Campania _ sways as it breaks the waves - a motion that had made the Earl of Phantomhive nauseous his first day on the cruise liner; now its oscillating adds fervor to their rocking hips, each seeking to pleasure the other in ways they’ve been deprived of too long.

 

Ciel can barely keep in a girlish squeak when Sebastian effortlessly lifts him from the floor and slams him against the expensive wallpaper, making the young boy’s legs wrap tightly around his waist before their mouths connect once more. “Mmm,” Ciel manages to get out then licks into Sebastian’s mouth only to be devoured by the devil in turn. He complies so easily, so ready to let Sebastian use him as wanted, such is the bond of trust between them. 

 

He gasps when Sebastian starts thrusting their clothed cocks together earnestly, never parting their lips as Ciel slides up the wall with the force of their hips. Sebastian growls and grabs his slim waist to tug him back down; already the little boy’s eyes are getting glossy, mouth hanging open before vaguely trying to reciprocate when Sebastian claims another heavy kiss.  “Oh!” he gasps as Sebastian bites down on his pale throat then immediately suckles to soothe the angry red skin, a throb between Ciel’s legs making him whine.

 

“You must keep it down, darling.” Sebastian says between wet kisses across the sensitive skin of his neck; only now does he fully relieve the Earl of his waistcoat and shirt. “Others will hear.”

 

Ciel threads his hands in Sebastian’s glossy hair as the kisses spread down his bare chest. “Don’t - ah! - care!” he moans as the devil’s mouth wraps around his left nipple. Sebastian drags his tongue across pink skin, feeling it pebble and harden beneath his touch, then gives a hard suckle. “Ah!” Ciel arches his back, pressing further into that warm mouth as one hand releases his hips to roll the other bud between thumb and forefinger, giving gentle tugs that make the boy whine.

 

“You will later,” Sebastian chuckles while Ciel’s hands scrabble for purchase, eventually finding it when they fist tightly into his butler’s open shirt.

 

“More!” breathily whines the boy in reply.

 

Ciel grabs his jaw with both hands to pull him into another fervid kiss as Sebastian stumbles across the state room, the swaying of the ship for once making him lose his footing as his focus turns to Ciel sucking on his lip, falling back on the large bed.

 

The boy gets his knees beneath himself after Sebastian has hurriedly removed the rest of their constricting clothing - both already hard and aching; the rosy tip of Ciel’s arousal weeping out pearly fluid onto his lover’s abdomen - and rubs his arse against Sebastian’s cock, feeling the head catch so teasingly against his hole as he undulates his hips, smearing precum between his supple cheeks. “Sebastian, please,” he begs, gasping. “It’s been ages; I can’t wait any longer.”

 

Sebastian bites his lip as he watches the needy little boy’s beautifully enticing display - mouth hanging open, face flushed, eyes already getting teary with pleasure, his hands bracing himself against the demon’s chest while his hips work wantonly, soft little gasps escaping those perfectly plump lips. “Oh, fuck…” he breathes out quietly just before Ciel slides lower on Sebastian’s thighs then wraps his small fingers around Sebastian’s member, pumping his hands up and down almost urgently.

 

“Please!”

 

The devil groans then wets his lips, feeling elongated fangs press against the back of them. “Kitten, it has been a while, I have to open you up properly.”

 

“I don’t care!” whines Ciel. “I want you in me now!”

 

“It will hurt.” Sebastian warns. He doesn’t bother trying to act mortal at the moment, just wills his vial of olive oil to appear in his ungloved palm and it does.

 

“And I’ll feel you for days afterwards.”

 

“Oh, Hell; Ciel, don’t say things like that…”

 

Ciel strokes him faster. “I want you to pin me on the bed and make me sob; I want you to growl in my ear, tell me how much you love to fuck me; I want you to make me come and come and come until I can’t any more, until all I can remember is your name.”

 

Earl Phantomhive squeals as Sebastian flips them with a snarl, throwing the small boy on the bed. “I can only do what you desire of me.” he purrs out as he spreads the oil on his cock. He holds his lover’s svelte waist while easing just the tip of his arousal past the taut ring of muscle, already groaning at velvet heat around him. Ciel tenses beneath him, squeezing his eyes shut. “I told you it would hurt.” the devil murmurs even as he sinks another electrifying inch deeper.

 

At that, Ciel wraps slim arms around Sebastian’s neck to tug him down and breathe in his ear with a messy kiss and suckle on the lobe, “I  _ want _ it to hurt. Now give me more.”

 

They both moan as Sebastian throbs within the boy.

 

Ciel keeps one hand around the devil’s neck while the other grips the rumpled white sheets as Sebastian slowly sheathes himself entirely, insisting on taking his time. Ciel doesn’t mind really; he fancies he can feel every vein on his lover’s thick member as it slides deeper in him, rubbing against all the right spots, filling him up so perfectly as if they were made to be together like this. When he feels Sebastian’s bollocks against the curve of his arse, he whispers almost inaudibly, “Move,”

 

And the devil does, pulling out until barely even the head is penetrating him, then quickly thrusting back in, causing Ciel to cry out. Sebastian repeats the action twice more before setting a steady pace with his hips - one that makes Ciel moan but still isn’t quite enough for him. “More.” he gasps out. When Sebastian doesn’t seem to get the message he shouts, “Fuck me!”

 

“Ciel, you have to keep quiet.” he hisses.

 

_ “ Fuck me! ” _

 

One hand slaps over the boy’s mouth while the other pins both wrists above his head. “Do you really want this?” Sebastian breathes in his ear. “You won’t be able to walk properly when I’m finished.”

 

Ciel’s cock twitches as he lets out a soft whine against his lover’s palm, giving an enthusiastic nod. 

 

And then Sebastian is slamming into him with so much ardour it is all Ciel can do to keep from crying out at the sudden pleasure coursing through him in crashing waves. He bites down on Sebastian’s hand to keep in his scream as he digs his nails into his own palms, making bloody crescents in thin flesh. His head lulls side to side almost frantically as he tries to control his shuddering body - Sebastian just fucking into him that much harder as he watches the proud little boy come completely undone beneath him. He releases Ciel’s thin wrists and immediately the Earl is clawing down his back, mewling wantonly. He strokes Ciel’s flushed cheeks, his own pleasured growls mingling in the heavy air. 

 

On the first direct hit to his prostate, Ciel nearly screams with ecstasy as his glazed eyes roll back into his head before squeezing shut, causing two tears to drip down into his hair. 

 

Sebastian doesn’t stop hitting that spot though, even as Ciel whines and moans, writhing beneath him; he can’t stop, not after being reminded how absolutely beautiful Ciel is when he submits entirely. He knows his stiff cock is dragging against all the right places in the boy who is absolutely losing his mind in pleasure, his body undulating, trying to find some semblance of a rhythm to match his lover’s even as his mind shuts down to wade lazily in ecstasy.

 

He gasps and moans softly, so admirably softly, “Mmgh! Oh, God; oh, God; oh, God. Yes, more! Give me more!” Words tumble thoughtlessly off his tongue as his muscles tighten around that huge cock thrusting within him so nicely, so nicely… Then, with a sobbed out “Sebastian!” he spills, hard and messy onto his own chest, nails digging in so deeply into Sebastian’s shoulders the devil can feel rivulets of blood etching red trails down his back.

 

The way Ciel spasms and shudders beneath him is enough to bring his hellish lover to his own climax, yet he does not spend in the boy, they don’t have time for that. He unsheathes his member, quickly but slow enough as not to hurt his blissed out contractor, and with a few quick strokes he adds his own release onto the Earl’s already messy abdomen.

 

Still panting, Ciel wipes an idle finger through the white puddle on his chest then lazily licks the digit before wrapping his mouth around it to suckle it clean. Sebastian gives a throaty groan in reply. He pulls the finger out of the boy’s mouth to claim his plump lips in a tender kiss. 

 

“You are  _ exquisite, _ my darling.” Ciel’s kittenish smile brings about the devil’s own grin. “Let me clean you off.”

 

Ciel’s arms snake about his neck and pulls him close. “Kisses,” he pouts in that childish voice he only uses after he has been so thoroughly and satisfactorily fucked out.

 

His butler chuckles fondly before he nods and lays down when Ciel pulls the blankets up. The boy immediately cuddles up against his chest, sticky semen smearing uncomfortably between them, but that can be dealt with later - when Ciel isn’t placing sugar sweet kisses on Sebastian cheeks, nose, and especially his mouth, small, uncharacteristic giggles escaping him all the while.

 

“Kitten, you are absolutely marvelous, my dear.” Sebastian breathes and Ciel buries his face in the devil’s neck. He is slowly coming back to himself, enough to be bashful. “Extraordinary. Amazing. Breathtaking. Alluring. Beguiling. Fair. Enchanting. Ravishing-”

 

“Alright, alright, you can stop now,” the boy blushes.

 

Sebastian places a kiss on the edge of his jaw.  _ “Mine.” _

 

They turn to share a kiss, both freezing at a hasty knock then a call of “Cieeeeel!”

 

The Earl of Phantomhive groans. “Right. There’s still people to attend to. Bloody people.”

 

“It’s almost time for supper!”

 

“I’ll be out in a moment!”

 

Sebastian chuckles at his lover’s petulant expression as footsteps recede from the door. He kisses his smooth brow. “Come; a quick bath is in order for you.”

 

Ciel sighs then nods. He sits up and immediately scowls. 

 

“What is the matter, love?”

  
“My arse hurts.”


	96. At Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but it made me laugh.

Ciel places his empty glass, once full of warm milk with honey, on the tea trolley before he lays back against Sebastian's firm chest, smiling as strong arms wrap around him and pull him close. He covers a yawn behind his hand as his lover pulls up the duvets. He closes his eyes and adjusts his pillows, already drifting off.

Then a hand starts to drift up his thigh, pulling his nightshirt up as Sebastian drags his fingers across the boy's prominent hipbone, over his svelte waist, just reaching Ciel's ribs as he breathes in the Earl's ear, "It's been a while since we last.."

Ciel doesn't even open his eyes to respond. "Or you could just let me fucking sleep for once."


	97. After

History has seen its fair share of death and destruction: the invading of the Anglos and later the Saxons, the falls of both Greece and Rome, Mary I the so-called “bloody Mary,” to name but a few. Yet out of all of these, this day - one that will not be recorded by historians for its apparent lack of significance - this must be the most painful of them all. There is no loss of life, no cities being torn to rubble, just pure hurt felt only by one.

 

Sebastian previously assumed the day his soul would break was when he devoured that of his contractor's; but the two struck a deal within their first one: Sebastian would leave the Earl as he was, alive and well, unless that should become untrue, such as a deathly illness coming over him or a grave wound. Ciel had at first been uneasy about this - he wasn’t one to turn from the promises he made - but he was more reluctant to leave his lover’s side, so he eventually agreed, the two remaining devoted bedmates as Ciel grew through maturity.

 

But a baleful reminder was brought on his eighteenth birthday that has put Sebastian where he is now, trying to hold on a pleasant smile as his eyes sweep over his beloved. He’s grown, not as much as he’d like as he’s still shorter than the demon by over a head, but he’s no longer a child in any sense of the word; even his features have sharpened, still with that gentle porcelain but without the softness of youth. In fact, Ciel is nearly the spitting image of his father, minus the beauty mark on his cheekbone, with only his mother’s eyes, one covered by a patch, to offset the illusion. And he does look so dashing in his well tailored suit, material picked out to accommodate the chilling September weather. The claret of it no longer makes him look juvenile, rather the strong and formidable opponent he is. He tried for black at first, a colour he so loved because of the demon in his bed, but that met opposition.

 

Opposition from the woman standing next to him in her white and blue dress, a diamond tiara holding her veil. She is beaming and, to those who don’t know him well enough to see otherwise, so is Ciel as he slides a gold band on her finger. It’s simple enough, with only his initials and the date, September 20th, 1894, carved on the inside of the ring.

 

He knows necessity brought this on and if Ciel had a choice it wouldn’t be happening at all, but that doesn’t stop Sebastian’s heart from shattering as he watches the wedding ceremony proceed, though he keeps up jovial appearances.

 

The vows Ciel speaks are not his own, nor even heartfelt. His butler ended up writing them, for what did he have to promise Elizabeth? He wasn’t going to love her until death do them part, not in the way she desired; her title was higher than his own, so it’s not as if he had that to offer her; and he by no means wanted a family, taking the promise of motherhood out as well.

 

The two descend the aisle hand in hand. Sebastian knows he shouldn’t be hurt when his lover doesn’t spare him a glance as tradition won’t allow him to, but he still feels oddly pained when those jewel blue eyes don’t meet his cherrywood ones. Ciel’s gaze does things to him that no one else’s ever has. His looks are constantly adoring, as if the demon is the only person in the world; like he’s the most important thing ever to exist. Nothing can possibly compare to the bliss one simple look makes Sebastian feel. But this rapture is denied him now and that stings more than it should.

 

Sebastian is one of the first guests out of the hall, as he should be to go prepare for the reception. By all means, he should congratulate his master and bid him a long, happy marriage, but even the thought of speaking such words makes bile rise in his throat. He should have been able to lie easily, to realise the Earl’s heart still belonged to him and this wedding is nothing more than a formality Ciel would prefer to avoid. Still, he can’t manage it, afraid addressing this elephant in the room would shatter his already cracked composure. The demon barely manages to stop himself from sprinting to the kitchens as a means to avoid this agony.

 

He remains in the kitchens, perhaps louder and stricter with the servants than he is normally, but comes out near the end of the reception to help escort lords and ladies to their carriages. The party has died down a little, guests now idled and sleepy after spending the day celebrating this new union - because, of course, the Phantomhives were going to be as extravagant as they affordably could - except for Lady Elizabeth, who chats amiably with one of her bridesmaids. Sebastian tries not to listen, for he truly does not care about that little bitch who is touching his darling too often, but does catch the word “Honeymoon,” and a sigh escapes his lips. Only he and Paula were to accompany the newlyweds on their after marriage holiday. It is sure to be positively dreadful.

 

Next to the new Lady Phantomhive, Ciel twirls his fork absently between nimble fingers, finally now looking as bored as he has been all day. He perks when he catches sight of his butler and sits up straighter, their eye contact prolonged further than it should but both are trying to stop themselves from running to the other.

 

They only break when Ciel lifts a finger and taps it against the table rhythmically. _Let’s do it out on the beach tonight._

 

Sebastian sniggers quietly at this Morse message before he steps closer to a chair to beat back, _On the night of your wedding, My Lord? How scandalous of you._

 

The Earl glares. _Shut up. Do you want to or not?_

 

_Is that really a question?_

 

 _Okay, fine._ He smirks and shrugs. _Make sure to pack plenty of novels for me._

 

_I’ll meet you outside once Lady Elizabeth is asleep._

 

_Good dog,_

 

Sebastian chuckles, nearly turning to grab a knife and cut the cake, before Ciel starts to tap again.

 

_I love you alone, Sebastian._

 

A risky phrase to say the least, but the crowd is dulled and not many nobles know Morse code anyways. Still, it makes the demon’s heart pound anxiously - his master does not need to be labelled as some mandrake. Even with this in mind, he can’t help but mouth wordlessly in reply. _I love you too._

 

* * *

 

Sebastian drops a bullet on the expensive afghan rug, careful to tread heavily on the assassin’s neck. He knows he shouldn’t, but everyone in the estate is asleep and he’s feeling just a little lazy, so he leaves the corpse to be cleaned up later - before dawn for sure.

 

He looks to the broken window, glass shattered over the floor. Another thing for another time.

 

He picks up the candelabra he carries purely for show before resuming his walk back to the kitchen only to stop again when he hears a cry. His eyes widen and he hastens to the master’s room, possibilities whirling through his head. Ciel isn’t hurt, Sebastian would have felt the presence of another human, so a nightmare? If that is the case, Ciel is the biggest danger to himself, what with his asthma.

 

The demon slows near the door, giving himself a moment to compose - Elizabeth is here, he has to keep up his image constantly now. Before he opens the door, a new noise is made: a grunt and then a high pitched moan.

 

No… Sebastian drops his hand. _No_ _._ It’s been over six months since their union; Sebastian has been expecting this, but still he feels entirely unprepared for the pleasure wracked call of “Ciel!”

 

Even though there isn’t a similar shout of the lady’s name, an unfathomable feeling still wells in the devil: betrayal. Despite not hearing any like sounds from Ciel, Lady Elizabeth’s getting higher to indicate she is nearing her climax, Sebastian can’t help but feel as if he’s been discarded.

 

He stares at the door, ringing in his ears drowning out all other noise, with a hellish frenzy growing within him, envy coating every nerve ending of this body Ciel had chosen for him. Soon he’s shaking with the effort of keeping his human form intact, bitterness and hatred flowing through his veins in as ample supply as the blood within them. _How dare she._ How dare she presume to lay a finger on what is his: that boy belongs to him, soul, body, and heart. They are all his and she is not allowed to touch his possession. The tremors grow more violent as sharp incisors press behind his lips, ebony claws ripping through satin gloves. It’s all he can do not to tear that heavy oak door to shreds as easily as he would paper. His chthonic nature pushes him to steal his meal away from her that would attempt to take him, to mark that thin, porcelain skin as his, to cleanse the Earl’s body with his own until he can’t keep his beastly, atrocious form hidden any longer.

 

Sebastian barely registers when Elizabeth cries out with her release, but he does hear Ciel’s groan, such a treacherous noise, yet not as high and breathless as it would be if he were truly overcome with pleasure. Part of him knows such a sound is most likely only made to appease the new Lady Phantomhive - still Sebastian seethes at such disloyalty.

 

The candelabra snaps beneath his ever tightening grip, hitting the floor with a clatter. Sebastian turns his back to the door when his extraordinary hearing picks up whispered words shared between the couple - without either of them noticing the crash outside. He steps on the fallen candles, not only extinguishing their orange flames, but causing the wax to flatten beneath his gait. The tails on his coat swish behind him as he firmly treads back down the now pitch black hall.

 

* * *

 

It has been over a month since the incident; if Ciel has noticed Sebastian’s increasingly cold demeanor, he has done nothing to warm it. The scarce intimate moments shared between them had been frustrated with Earl Phantomhive’s marriage, but now they have ceased completely. When Sebastian is called in to his master’s study, it is the first time they have been alone together for an entire moon cycle.

 

Ciel is cradling his head in his palms when the butler enters his room. Were he not so bitter at his previous findings, Sebastian might have pulled his clandestine lover into his arms and washed his worries away with tender murmurs. Now, he only bows as he enters the room, hand over where his heart would be, with a polite “My Lord,”

 

“Drop this puerile act, Sebastian.” the man sighs wearily.

 

Sebastian drops only his hand back to his side.

 

Ciel raises his head but slides down lower in his chair as contrast. “What is it with you? You’ve been gallingly moody.” When the demon offers no reply, he sighs. “Elizabeth is pregnant.” he whispers with some difficulty. Saying it allowed the reality he didn’t want to accept sink in. He knew sex would have to happen some time within their wedlock, also knowing it would be out of place for him to suggest condoms, but the last thing he wants is a child for him to fuck up as badly as he is.

 

Earl Phantomhive raises his gaze when there is still no answer. “You’re kidding, right? You’re going to throw a tantrum like a child?”

 

“First and foremost, I am your butler, it is hardly within my aesthetic to judge your personal-”

 

“Get out!” Ciel barks, half rising to his feet. “And don’t bother me with supper.”

 

* * *

 

Soon their demeanors match - Sebastian professionally aloof while Ciel may be seen as flat out cruel in his snide remarks and cold glares. Only a fortnight of this lasts before Lady Phantomhive sits her husband down, hands on her hips. “What is going on, Ciel?” she demands, giving no room for excusing justifications.

 

“There is nothing the matter, Elizabeth.” he sighs, resisting the urge to rub at his temples in hopes of alleviating the painful pressure building there.

 

“Don’t.” she says firmly. “You’ve been so irascible lately, don’t tell me there isn’t anything going on.”

 

Ciel rolls around words in his head. He can’t very well say he’s arguing with his secret lover, can’t even hint that something intimate might be happening between him and Sebastian. And he certainly can’t say that they are quarrelling - though, truthfully, he isn’t even sure what has put Sebastian in a foul mood. It is usually very difficult to draw a temper from the devil. He never thought their trysts would be hard to keep from Elizabeth, he had been doing it since he was thirteen, but it has gotten so much harder since their union. “You are right,” he finally concedes, words careful. “I suppose I have been quick to anger as of late. I will admit that I have been rather stressed with planning the new Easter line, and this,” he says, putting a hand on his wife’s stomach. “But, darling, I assure you nothing is the matter.”

 

Yet Elizabeth hardly seems satisfied with the answer. “A word is needed with Sebastian.”

 

“I will take care of that.” Ciel realises he probably volunteered too quickly, (though addressing Sebastian is about the last thing he wants to do, but Elizabeth doing it would be even worse) so he takes her hand in mock of a caring gesture. “Please, you need to rest. Allow me to deal with such trivial tasks.”

 

They share a kiss that kiss that leaves an acidic burn on the Earl’s lips before he walks out of the room. He hates this. He detests living with this woman, pretending his heart belongs to her, acting as if it doesn’t feel like the apocalypse is beginning because of this child, his world almost darker than it had been the night he lost his parents. He hates going to bed with her, sleeping next to her, eating with her, living with her, making “love” to her; Elizabeth is his cousin and in that he cares for her deeply, but never has he wanted her for a wife. This routine they have feels like a cheap, bitter mockery of the beautiful life he could have had with Sebastian, a paradise just barely out of his grasp due to society. And now his lovely hellspawn is upset with him for…? Something Ciel himself didn’t even want? He sighs deeply and scrubs at his face. “My dear love, you have grown far too human over the years.”

 

When he steps into his study, door shut firmly behind himself, he has to take a few moments to breathe, compose himself. He has to think, find the words; he can’t very well go bumbling into this, not with the mood Sebastian is in. He paces as his thoughts race; this is a game, a very sensitive one, but admittedly not one he is terribly skilled out. He trails his fingers along the oak of his desk, a fine layer of dust beneath. So Sebastian hasn’t cleaned this room for a few days - avoiding it? Seems petty for him.Then again, all of this seems terribly frivolous and trifling. That in mind, he brushes his hair out of the way to pull the string of his eye patch, letting the cloth flutter to the carpet between his feet. “Sebastian. Enough of this. Come here.”

 

And he waits. Almost inclined to tap his well polished shoe impatiently, he sits and folds his hands in his lap. Then finally the door slowly swings silently open on well oiled hinges, the breathtaking devil standing doubtlessly in the doorway. “My Lord.”

 

The sigh Ciel breathes is a mixture of mild annoyance and slight adoration. He leans back into his plush seat as he absently straightens out the wrinkles in his grey trousers. “Come here.”

 

He notes the hesitancy in Sebastian’s step, but his butler obeys and comes to stand on the opposite side of the polished desk. Earl Phantomhive gives a confirming glance to the shut door before he rises to his feet once more. He likes no longer so much shorter than Sebastian - though a more cutesy, elfin lack of stature might have been more helpful in this situation. Thoughts of that aside, he cups Sebastian’s fair cheeks with both palms, the devil looking positively surprised at the action.  “What is this, Sebastian?” he murmurs softly, secretively. “What have I done? No more snark, no more tactful evasions; tell me plain: what have I done to upset you so?”

 

“My Lord-”

 

“Do you see anyone else in this room?” he interrupts, a deep frown creasing his brow. “No, it is you and I alone in here. Why are you using titles?” When Sebastian doesn’t seem inclined to reply, he sighs and crosses his arms. “Is this a fit of jealousy, Sebastian?” He lowers his voice for the next sentence. “Jealousy over a wife I don’t even want?” He cups the devil’s cheek, Sebastian staying marble still. “I don’t want any of this. I don’t want this ring on my finger, I don’t want these vows over my head, I don’t want this woman in my home, and I certainly don’t want the child within her.”

 

“ _Your_ child.” whispers Sebastian in a bitter croak.

 

The Earl sighs. “Yes, _my_ child. Created through an intimacy I didn’t want either. Sebastian, _you_ are all I desire; I would give all I have without a second thought if it meant I had you by my side. Well, I mean, I really wouldn’t like living on the street… I am used to a certain level of luxury in my life-” he breaks off with a shake of his head. Derailed thoughts weren’t helping to add force to his words. “The point is I am yours, and yours alone; only you have my heart and soul. ...And my body when the occasion arises.” he jests softly.

 

And Sebastian cracks a small smile at it.Then he leans down slightly and connects their lips in a gentle kiss - one that Ciel is so ready to melt into; drink up fully after being deprived of it for so long; cherish until the sun grows cold. When they part much too soon for his liking, he trails his fingers down Sebastian’s arm then takes his gloved hand. “I love _you_.” he breathes out softly, so softly, but with so much sincerity.

 

“I love you, my darling.” the devil whispers back and brushes a kiss across his forehead.

 

Ciel is more at ease than he has been for far too long - here, in this quiet study with only the sounds of birds chirping outside the open window, a soft breeze to flutter the hair around his hellish lover’s angelically beautiful face, their fingers entwined - here he feels safe, peaceful, truly cared for; here, in this moment, with Sebastian, is the only place he has ever longed to be.

 

“Even in this day, women passing in childbirth is quite common.” And the moment is gone. “I could get rid of her then, and you’d have a perfectly legitimate cover. Madam Elizabeth has a fairly nice soul, I wouldn’t mind devouring it.”

 

Despite the macabre topic, Ciel can’t help a laugh as he shakes his head. “No.”

 

Sebastian smiles down at him. “But newborn souls are a very rare delicacy.”

 

“No!” he grins.

 

“So you’ll consider it?”

 

“Not even a little.”

 

They both chuckle before sharing a kiss. “I am serious,” Ciel says when they part. “You’re not killing Elizabeth. I may not want to be wed to her but that doesn’t mean I want her dead.”

 

Sebastian gives a very dramatic huff and eye roll. “If you insist, kitten. Now don’t you have work to get to?” he asks teasingly with a smack to his arse.

 

Ciel gives a very, _very_ dignified squeak. “Don’t you have tea to make!”

 

“Yes, My Lord.

 

Before he can go, Earl Phantomhive catches Sebastian’s wrist with a disapproving click of his tongue. “Tch. Try again.”

 

“My love.”

  
Ciel smiles softly. “May that never change.”


	98. Adoration

Fresh snow flurries drift past the frosted window Ciel stares out of, off at the vague orange haze of sunrise. It’s been unseasonably cold this winter, but he doesn’t feel it - doesn’t feel anything. He’s just… Numb. 

 

He awoke with a barely stifled shriek when he smelled smoke, only to realise it was just the coke burning in the fireplace to keep his bedchambers warm. He didn’t go back to sleep after that; opted to pace around the room instead, locked away in his own mind. Sebastian didn’t sleep with him last night. Perhaps that’s for the better. Though, judging by the sun, it was nearly eight and his butler would be coming to wake him soon. His chest prickles with apathy. Another dull day pretending he gave a damn about propriety. Usually he was ready to tolerate it; today he already feels thin and insubstantial.

 

The door is near silent when it opens and Sebastian slips in, only betrayed by the wheels of the tea trolley. The devil frowns when he sees the little Earl standing by the chilled window. “My dear?” he asks softly as he comes to take a position next to Ciel, immediately aware of his sour aura.  “I’ve brought tea; have you been awake long?”

 

“I don’t know,” replies Ciel, barely more than a whisper. He lost track of time, along with his sense of being. He didn’t want tea, or a warm bath to fend off the chill; he didn’t want to partake in any of his studies or practice any music; lounging the day away didn’t sound pleasant nor did keeping himself busy. He didn’t want to eat, or sleep, or be. He wanted… He just wanted to stop existing; not suicide, just… Vanish from all memory, from being, from existence. No more Ciel Phantomhive. No Ciel Phantomhive to have ever been.

 

He doesn’t even feel it when Sebastian puts a hand on the small of his back. “I’ve prepared a Fortnum and Mason blend for you this morning. Come, get back under the covers before you catch a chill.” He lets Sebastian usher him back into bed then takes the proffered floral glazed cup. Quite unstately, he wraps both hands around the china, but he doesn’t feel its warmth; he sips the sweetly scented tea and it tastes like dust; he knows it isn’t by any fault of Sebastian’s yet he longs to lash out for it - any emotion would be better than this emptiness and anger would be the easiest to feel.

 

Sebastian kisses the top of his head then hands him the day’s paper. His eyes skim across the words without digesting their meaning. Nothing in there is actually important.

 

After making a show of reading it, he sets the paper aside and stares at the wall. The biscuits brought up to be paired with the tea are entirely ignored. The drink is already hard for him to swallow, he doesn’t think he could manage it with something more substantial.

 

Substance… That is what Ciel feels he lacks. He feels hollow, flimsy, thinner than parchment. One wrong touch and he’ll crumble. 

 

He doesn’t like it.

 

Yet he can’t fix it.

 

“My schedule for the day?” he asks. Even his voice sounds vacant in his ears.

 

“Empty,” Sebastian replies jovially before walking into the closet.

 

The boy blinks at that, a frown creasing his brow. “Pardon?”

 

“I took the liberty of clearing the day’s activities.” Sebastian expounds as he returns with a woolen grey suit.

 

Ciel sits up and sets aside the cup before his butler begins to unbutton his night shirt, folding it neatly and setting it aside. He stands to let Sebastian put his trousers on then plops back down on the mattress as a thick white shirt is slid over his shoulders. “And why the blazes did you do that?”

 

Sebastian smiles cheekily as he puts on the boy’s forest green waistcoat. “I’m not oblivious.” is all the answer he gives.

 

He buttons up the waistcoat before kneeling lower to slide black stockings up the boy’s thin, coltish legs, placing a kiss on both knees as he goes. He clips the garter on them then eases Ciel’s feet in his heeled loafers. Finally he stands to tie a green bow around the Earl’s neck then helps Ciel to his feet. “Here, you’ll be wanting this.” he says as he drapes Ciel’s furlined cloak over his sylphlike frame.

 

Ciel’s frown gets deeper, drawing his brows tightly together. “For what?”

 

Once again the Sebastian’s answer is unsatisfactory: just a smile as he leds his young master out of the room. “If you’ll wait just a moment.” he says before taking the trolley back to the kitchen. Then he leads Ciel outside, fresh snow crunching under their feet as they walk to the stables. The blue roan Ciel took a liking to is already saddled up and Sebastian lifts him onto its back. 

 

“I thought you said my schedule was clear.” Earl Phantomhive grouses. “And I’m hardly in the right attire for a riding lesson.”

 

“This is not a lesson.” the devil responds before swinging a long leg over the stallion. He puts one hand on his little love’s waist and takes the reins with the other.

 

Ciel’s frown stays where it is but he says nothing as Sebastian gently urges the horse forward. He unconsciously applies everything he’s learnt about riding, moving his body in time to the horse’s; the ride is slow and long - Ciel’s slight body is shivering after a while but he doesn’t really feel the cold.

 

A good bit aways from the manor, Sebastian stops the stallion and slides off before picking Ciel off its back. Rather than set him down, he cradles the boy in his arms. It should be affectionate, yet Ciel stays rather rigid against his chest. “I adore you, my young love.” he murmurs as he watches the flurries alight to the ground, a couple getting stuck in Ciel’s long black lashes; his cheeks are rosy with the cold, eyes not really focused. “You are exquisite. My nature nor your past will ever change how much I cherish you.”

 

And there it is. Ciel casts his eyes downwards; the sincere words melting away his crushing numbness cinching his chest. He isn’t something to be loved, though. He is broken and tainted, ravished by other men and abused to the brink of insanity. “But I’m-”

 

“Shh,” Sebastian silences him with a finger against his chilled lips. “You are cunning, devilish, thoughtful, strong, smart; you are  _ you ,  _ and for that I will always love you. Nothing will change that, Ciel.” he breathes firmly.

 

Ciel stares up at the demon’s soft smile then wraps his arms around him, nuzzling into his neck. “Thank you,” he whispers so softly.

  
Sebastian brushes the snowflakes out of his slate hair then presses a warm kiss to the top of his head. “Happy birthday, my darling.”


	99. Merry Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written partially on request of Kai :)

Evergreen boughs entwine the balusters in the entrance hall, gold bows attached every few yards, green dotted with little red berries of holly. Candles illuminate the room warmly; poinsettias garnish oak tables. And in the exact centre of the hall, beneath the crystal chandelier, stands an evergreen proudly, handsomely decorated with tinsel and balls of coloured glass, a porcelain angel sitting delicately on the very top branch to watch over the household.

 

Sebastian surveys the grandly bedecked hall with great satisfaction. To save the surprise for his young lover, he waited until the night of Christmas Eve to decorate it all - Oh, how Ciel had whined at having to sleep in his large bed all on his own on such a cold night but Sebastian refused to give in to his adorably childish pouts. And how happy he is that he did; certainly this is some of his most magnificent work; Ciel will certainly be astonished when he wakes.

 

The devil checks his silver pocket watch. And speaking of which, it was about time to prepare this morning’s tea - something festivally ginger, he decides.

 

Even he finds it interesting how much he has gotten into the season - considering it is meant to celebrate the birth of a Christ so very opposite to his own nature. But, after his birthday, even Ciel has perked up for the holiday. The servants on the other hand are completely over the moon, as is Lady Elizabeth; luckily she has not been around much, visiting family on her father’s side, which might add to Ciel’s chipper attitude. It is just the two lovers, ready to celebrate a holiday that isn’t applicable to either of them.

 

He muses all of this to himself as he takes the tea trolley upstairs, the quietest of knocks, since the Earl is asleep, and steps inside the room. Except the little Earl isn’t curled up in bed; the blankets are thrown back, slippers gone along with his dressing gown. A sharp spike of panic flares in the devil’s chest.  His vision drops into something far from human, pupils dilating. The world loses its needless colour as he lets hell into his sense, sniffing air pungent with so many undetected scents. No one else has been in the manor, he hasn’t felt any new souls around, nor is there the smell of blood in the air. When he left the room at least, Ciel was not harmed. But why would he go? That vexing, precious little Early was loathe to get out of his warm bed without incessant nagging. All locks were in place, not a sign of outside entry. He left of his own accord? Fear is quickly fogging Sebastian’s mind as he surveys the chambers. Ciel wouldn’t go without due reason. Someone using something against him? Lady Elizabeth is certainly a weakness for him, could she be in danger? But how would he have been bribed with her; through a letter perhaps? Sebastian’s hands are shaking as he quickly throws open the drawers of the bedside table, filled with newspaper clippings Ciel thought might be useful later, bookmarks made of ribbon and thick stationary, pens and a notebook for the Earl to jot down whatever important thoughts he may have before bed, a tightly sealed jar of olive oil, and wrappers from Funtom sweets he’s sneaked. No letter. Chest constricted, Sebastian thinks he might have an inkling of what an asthmatic fit feels like for his lover.

 

Oh, _hell._ With the poor health he resolutely refuses to acknowledge, Ciel is the biggest danger to himself right now. Out in the cold… Oh, he could have already long since had a fit and stopped breathing. Sebastian is shaking violently now; he is desperately trying to hold together his human form even as his mind screams for him to let out the omnipotent beast he is and tear apart the world until he finds his sweet missing boy. This is more than just sorrow over not having the most delicious meal of his existence - this is absolute terror that he might actually lose the only person that has ever mattered to him. “Ciel, where the fuck are you? Don’t do this to me.” Even his voice quivers. Oh, dear hell, he couldn’t lose this precious little boy!

 

Acute hearing picks up an untrained sweet little voice as it sings softly outside. _“God rest you merry, gentlemen-”_

 

Without even a thought for what he is doing, Sebastian is by the little Earl’s side in under a second. He breathes a sigh of relief at Ciel’s unharmed state - he draws vague patterns in the snow beside him on the bench he is huddling on, in only his night clothes and dressing gown; his hair is still in knots from sleep, bare coltish legs prickled up in gooseflesh, and a pink flush from chill on his white cheeks, but safe and sound. Oh, Sebastian was going to _kill_ him for being such trouble this morning.

 

He crosses his arms over his chest, entirely unaffected by the cold. “And just what do you fancy yourself doing out here at such an hour, little Lord?”

 

Ciel nearly jumps out of his skin when his butler speaks, unaware of his presence before then. Immediately he returns Sebastian’s stern look with a cross scowl of his own. “What the deuce do you think you’re doing, Sebastian?! You nearly made my heart stop!”

 

“Not so, Young Master, just gave you a bit of fright.” he returns in an irksomely cheery tone. Before Earl Phantomhive can get out a snippy retort, he adds, “Might I inquire what you are doing out in such weather in this attire? You’ll most certainly catch cold.”

 

At that, Ciel’s expression softens and he pats the cold metal next to himself. Sebastian sits at the invitation, wrapping an arm around the lightly shivering boy. “Fresh snow fell last night; it’s beautiful, isn’t it? Serene, perfect… As if nothing is wrong with the world.”

 

Sebastian spares the boy a glance as he stares longingly out at the unblemished snow. While Ciel does not realise he knows this, Sebastian is well aware he wishes he hadn’t gone through what he had. Of course this is a very private desire, one he scarcely admits even to himself. While he wouldn’t have met the devil sitting next to him, he also wouldn’t be scarred from trauma, eternally damaged by men he had been powerless to stop. Were he given the chance to change his past, Sebastian is confident that the boy would turn the offer down, but he understands Ciel yearns to not constantly feel so broken.

 

He places a gloved hand on his lover’s cold knee, Ciel flashing him a soft smile. “I just wanted to come see it before those buffoons of servants ruined it.”

 

Sebastian nods once to acknowledge. “Of course. Though a bit of admonishment is in order, Sir. You really shouldn’t creep from your bed so early, without even your pistol to keep you company.” he tuts. “You leave yourself defenseless should anyone decide they want to prey on you.”

 

Ciel snorts at his choice of wording. “Excluding yourself, I suppose.” he mocks lightly as he stands, glad for the slippers to keep his feet off the snow, even if the material isn’t all that thick. “You lecture me now, yet should I sneak into your bedchambers at this time you would accept me gladly.”

 

Laughing softly, the devil scoops his darling kitten into his arms and holds him close, offering his own body heat to warm Ciel. “You would sulk if I turned you away.” he explains simply.

 

With a humph Ciel crosses his arms as Sebastian carries him through the gardens, winter blossoms powdered in snow, to the rear entrance. The devil stops at a sharp tug to his cravat then glances when Ciel wordlessly points up; hung on the door frame by a gleeful Finnian is a bundle of mistletoe. “It’s tradition,” Ciel says with an obviously feigned weary sigh. Sebastian just barely cracks a smirk and presses their lips together, the boy’s chilled against his own.

 

“Now, I believe a warm bath is in order for you,” Sebastian says after they part, but Ciel, unsatisfied with the length of the first, just once again uses his necktie to pull him down for another soft kiss.

 

“Merry Christmas,  _ mon cher amour _ _.”_ he breathes out softly as he tucks his brow in against Sebastian’s neck.

  
The devil smiles fondly, brushing a kiss over Ciel’s slate hair as they journey up to the master bath. “Merry Christmas, my beloved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays!


	100. The big 1-0-0!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually try not to talk too much when I post chapters but I figure it's alright just this one time. I've started working more hours so with that on top of school I can't promise my updates to be as rapid as they used to be, but I certainly do plan on many chapters to follow, so please bear with me!   
> Now I'd like to thank all of you who have been with me since day one, and all who have joined along the way. I really never expected this to be as big as it is. I just started writing this because I couldn't find any good, in character, fluffy stories of these two. I appreciate all the lovely encouragement I've gotten from all you lovely readers - also if you've requested something, don't worry I haven't forgotten about you! I do plan on writing pretty much all requests I get! A few specific shoutouts are required, so a big thanks to Nisaki, Spawn_of_ssatan, PhantoMichaelis, Mishka_kitty, promocat, sweetbitch123, and so many more!  
> This chapter in particular is dedicated to xXRachetRainbowDashXx; I had this partially written out in my archives and they gave me the courage to post it.  
> I hope you enjoy, and here's to many more great chapters!

Ciel’s eyes crack open as the heavy silk curtains are drawn back to let in gleaming early morning sunlight and immediately he scowls at the dark figure of his butler. He pulls his pillow over his head. “Go  _ away _ , Sebastian.” After being up all night, sick, and only falling asleep a few hours ago, a wake up call before noon isn’t pleasant in the slightest.

 

The demon sighs and takes a seat on the edge of the mattress. “I would, my dearest. But you have to eat - for the little one.” he says, knowing it is the tiebreaker as he puts his hand on Ciel’s swollen stomach, that much more obvious because of the boy’s slight frame.

 

His young lover moves the pillow to shoot him a venomous glare before he sits up and takes the bowl of oatmeal, setting it in a lap that was quickly disappearing with a pregnancy he wasn’t aware was possible for him. “And whose fault is this?”

 

“It is mine and I shall flaunt it.” Sebastian grins sweetly.

 

The Queen’s Watchdog rolls his eyes and looks out the window with a sigh as he eats. He’s been cooped up in the mansion since last month when his condition started showing. It feels like forever. He is getting cabin fever. Worst of all, because they’d told the populous he’d come down with an extremely contagious disease, he isn’t even getting news, because who is really going to disobey Earl Phantomhive when he says not a soul was to come to his family’s mansion? Now even Baldroy, Tanaka, Finny, Snake, and Mey-Rin are gone, leaving just the Earl and his butler; additionally, Ciel is majorly bed bound because of his morning sickness - stupid name for it, he thought. It rarely ever stops just because the morning was over.

 

“It’s not good for you to be alone.” Ciel proclaims decisively after a minute. “You’re getting arrogant and mouthy. Or maybe you always have been and I’m only now taking note of it.”

 

“I am merely proud of myself, Master.” Sebastian chuckles as he pushes a cup of tea into the boy’s hands. “Here, it’s ginger. It will help with the nausea.” he says gently before continuing his previous thought, “Even I did not know devils could impregnate human _ males .” _

 

Ciel scoffs and shakes his head, sipping the drink. “Is this your way of getting back at me for not allowing you to keep the kittens?”

 

“Revenge? I’m hurt that you would think me so petty.”

 

“I wouldn’t put it past you.” he mumbles into the china glass. He groans when he realises the soothing tea is gone and turns to see what else his butler had brought him, suppressing a gag when he gets a waft of the bacon scent. He pushes the plate away, shaking his head. 

 

Sebastian watches with a frown. “What is it?”

 

“The meat,” Ciel explains. “It gives me a stomachache, even the smell.”

 

The butler nods. “I will find something else then. What would you care for for breakfast instead?”

 

“Cake.” Ciel replies.

 

“Come again?”

 

“Cake! I would like some cake.”

 

“You cannot have cake for breakfast, my love.” Sebastian sighs.

 

Ciel gives him a dark look. “Did. I. Stutter?”

 

“My love-”

 

“Listen to me, you frothy,  pox-marked piss pot, I  _ order _ you to get me some fucking chocolate cake now!”

 

Sebastian gives another weary sigh and a half bow. “Of course, My Lord.” He may roll his eyes as he leaves, but he leans back against the closed door with a soft smile. The drastic mood swings are annoying and the morning sickness is taking its toll on his lover, making him even more irritable, but these all amount to one thing: they’re having a child together. Surprisingly, the idea makes Sebastian giddy. A family has never been on his hellish agenda, but then again neither had falling in love with his contractor; a family  _ with Ciel _ _,_ now that’s a pleasant thought. 

 

Despite knowing sweets so early in the morning aren’t the best idea, Sebastian fetches him a slice of cake. It seems there’s even more of it now that it’s one of Ciel’s most often craved foods. And perhaps it will ease his sour aura.

 

The boy, bad mood apparently gone, gives a pleasant smile at the sight of his demand and takes it with a kiss to Sebastian’s cheek. It’s gone before Sebastian can even gather the rest of the dishes.

 

Once the plate is taken from him, Ciel leans back into the pillows. Exhausted he may be, he can feel the baby start to wiggle and he never manages to sleep through its movements. He does, however, take Sebastian’s hand to set it on his belly. “Can you feel it?”

 

His lover smiles softly and nods.  _ Their _ child.

 

* * *

 

Living hundreds of years means one picks up twice as many years of culture - poetry, songs, pottery, tapestry; with an unnamed song from an unnamed Greek village on his breath, Sebastian hums as he enters the master bedroom. Ciel is asleep, he tends to get as much as he can - only able to rest when the baby isn’t moving; his chest undulates softly with his even breaths, muttered words of French and English breathed between parted lips, both hands resting on his round abdomen.

 

He leans down to pick up discarded clothing. Recently, his little one has come to decide that sleeping bare is most comfortable. Sebastian sees no point in arguing the matter when they are the only two at the estate.

 

The devil takes a seat on the edge of the bed where he strokes Ciel’s porcelain cheek with the back of his knuckles. Such exquisite beauty… This boy, this magnificent boy, is such a wonder, a marvel Sebastian will never be able to comprehend. Due to his pregnancy he has gained a couple extra kilos, which his heightened hormones have made him uncharacteristically hyper aware of, yet Sebastian finds nothing can take away his grace. At first, Sebastian found only his prey’s soul to have any charm to it, a deliciously depraved thing he longed to sink his teeth into, as the vernacular has it; an absolutely dissolute and iniquitous thing yet so wonderfully pure. But, as the length of their time together has grown, Sebastian finds his vision shifting away from that which mortals cannot see to more sublunary matter - finds himself focusing on the allure of Ciel’s physical body, a well polished jewel shining on the rusted crown of mankind. And even from there his attraction shifted again: he came to notice the beauty of Ciel’s rare laugh, how dazzling his little smiles were; his cunning amazed the devil, wits used to make up for what his frail body could not do. He played masterfully at any endeavor he took up. Despite what he tries to make seem true, Ciel cares deeply for those around him, so much so that stoic is kinder than telling them the truth about himself. Sebastian finds himself absolutely marvelling at this surprising human. The lust for his soul is slowly dying off (though the contract still stands and neither will allow it to go unfulfilled), a search for Ciel’s heart taking its place. Sebastian wants to be appalled at how syrupy even his thoughts are sounding, but this boy…  _ This boy…! _

 

Sebastian brushes a kiss over his brow. “I love you, my sweet little darling.” 

 

Even a devil cannot resist the enchantment of this wonderful, conniving, vexing, darling little boy.

  
  


“I hate you,” Ciel says it in such a casual tone as he sips spearmint tea, another remedy for this blasted nausea that was supposed to go away within the first few months that he had the unfortunate luck of enduring his entire pregnancy. He stares out the window of the sunroom, one of the most perfect view of the gardens, as he nods to himself. “Yes, I definitely hate you.”

 

His lover refills his tea cup when it is held out. “And may I ask why this time?” he chuckles.

 

“My back has been aching for three days straight.”

 

“If you sit up, I will rub it for you, darling.”

 

Ciel scoffs and shakes his head. “If I move, I’ll have to piss. That is why I hate you as well.”

 

Smiling, Sebastian kisses his cheek. “Yes, I love you too, little kitten. Now what would you like for a snack?”

 

Earl Phantomhive hums thoughtfully with another sip of his drink. “Chocolate strawberry torte.”

 

“I do apologise, dearest,” Sebastian says as he takes the empty cup to put on the tea trolley. “But it isn’t quite strawberry season. You’ll have to wait about a fortnight before it is,”

 

When he turns around, Ciel’s lower lip is trembling and his eyes swimming with tears. Sebastian frowns. “Darling, Ciel, what’s wrong?”

 

“I just want strawberries…” the boy chokes out as he rubs at his wet cheeks with the back of his hand. Then his eyes go wide. “Crying? I-I shouldn’t be bloody crying. But-but I want strawberries…” his voice cracked. “Damn it all to hell!”

 

Sebastian can only smile as he kisses the top of his beloved’s head. “It’s alright, you needn’t be ashamed. Your emotions are but a little unruly.”

 

With a sniffle, the boy mops at his eyes. “I hate you,”

 

Sebastian chuckles fondly. “I know you do,”

 

* * *

 

 

Ciel stretches across the velveteen sofa in the library as he reads  _ The Suicide Club _ _;_ Sebastian takes advantage of the Earl’s head in his lap by playing with his slate hair as he hums pleasurably under the affection.

 

“Alexander,” the boy offers out of the easy silence between them.

 

Sebastian rolls it over in his mind before shaking his head. “No,”

 

“Margret?”

 

“No, I don’t care how popular that name it, it’s awful.”

 

“Penelope,”

 

“A little less awful, but no.”

 

Ciel moves the book down to look up at his lover. “My parents were going to name me that had I been a girl, you know.”

 

The devil bends to kiss his brow. “That doesn’t change my opinion on it. And how would you know that?”

 

He shrugs, tucking the ribbon bookmark in the seam of the spine before closing his novel. “I eavesdropped a lot when I was a child.”

 

“Are you saying you don’t now?”

 

“What exactly would I listen in on? The only scandalous thing to happen now is our relations and I’m a bit busy taking part in them to listen in.”

 

Sebastian chuckles softly. “Fair enough. Frank?”

 

“Oh, definitely not.”

 

“Blanche?”

 

“Why do you have such bloody awful taste in names?”

 

“You’re not being very constructive

 

“I’m honestly not trying to be,”

 

“Of course not,” Sebastian sighs playfully. “Nelle?”

 

“A little less terrible than all the others you’ve chosen.”

 

“Oh, shut up.”

 

“Make me,”

 

“Gladly,”

 

Ciel sits up to wrap his arms around Sebastian’s neck as their lips connect in a gentle kiss. “I love you,” the boy breathes out quietly.

 

Sebastian smirks in return. “I know,”

 

He huffs and pulls back. “God, you’re a prick.”

 

“As are you.”

 

“Am not,”

 

“You are what you eat,”

 

Earl Phantomhive blanches. “Go make get me some sweets!”

 

Sebastian laughs as he shifts to get up. “Certainly, my love.” he says with a peck to his lips before leaving the library where Ciel sits, hand on his bulging abdomen, with a fond smile.

 

* * *

 

One of the many perks of their being alone is that affection no longer has to be hid. If Ciel wants to curl up with the devil in the library as he reads then he’s more than permitted to; should Sebastian care to pull his lover’s back flush against his chest and pepper worshiping kisses over his slim shoulders, then the only thing stopping him is Ciel’s moodiness. And of course there have been plenty of evenings the two just stayed in bed, giving gentle kisses until Ciel fell asleep. It’s nice to finally be able to share a loving kiss with each interaction.

 

Another pro is there is little to do, which may seem quite like a con at times, giving them plenty of hours to lounge away in each other's arms.

 

Putting the two together is quite wonderful and something they take advantage of often.

 

There is no fear of being found as the couple lay contently in bed where Sebastian’s lips meet his young lover’s in soft kisses again and again and again. Occasionally there is tongue in the contact, which always draws a breathy sound from Ciel when Sebastian works his muscle in just the right ways, but for the most part it is just tender expressions of their love as hands freely roam the well known planes and ridges of their significant other’s familiar body, Sebastian in only his uniform trousers and Ciel draped in an old, over large muslin shirt that was once the demon’s.

 

With a heavier kiss, Sebastian shifts to kneel above the boy after shoving the blankets to the foot of the bed. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” he murmurs with light kisses over the boy’s jaw.

 

“A while being four or five days at most.”clarifies Ciel with a chuckle, though he easily submits to the light touches as he tips his head back. The kisses spread down his neck, his shirt quickly prised opened. Sebastian pauses a moment, admires his beloved’s porcelain skin with light fingers brushing across the ridges and flutes of his collarbone and chest, his lips soon following after to taste every inch of him. He lets his tongue drag slightly as he works kisses down the Earl’s chest, a light coat of salty sweat covering his taste buds. He pauses his downward descent to press a firm kiss to the boy’s left nipple. When Ciel’s fingers thread into his hair, he wraps his lips around the hard pink bud and gives a firm suck; Earl Phantomhive absolutely melts into the mattress, fingers tugging lightly at Sebastian’s hair as he works his tongue across the sensitive nipple. Then he is moving lower once more; his mouth trails lightly across his lover’s swollen belly before biting down on his clearly visible hipbone. Ciel gives a deliciously high gasp, arching off the bed.

 

Reaching for the olive oil always waiting for use on the bedside table, Sebastian gives his lover a firm kiss on the lips, Ciel’s eager tongue slipping into his mouth almost immediately the devil focuses on their passionate, sloppy kiss, tongues dancing around each other, light sucks, and perfectly placed nips, before he dips two fingers into the vial, which are then circled around his lover’s entrance before pressing in gradually.

 

With a breathy moan Ciel relaxes into the pillows as he is slowly worked open. He relishes his extra sensitive nerves that make every twist and crook of Sebastian’s sinful digits even more delicious. “Oh,  _ fuuck .” _ he gets out between moans, fingers wringing the bedsheets as he tries to still himself under such lecherous attention. Sebastian takes his time with the prep, fingers pumping slowly within the boy with oh-so-light touches to his sweet spot, every whine and breathless moan the most beautiful symphony ever to be orchestrated, and Sebastian its masterful maestro. 

 

When he pushes in, Ciel is hot and tight around his arousal, and already teary eyed from pleasure. Such a lovely and titillating sight beneath him: needy hands grabbing at his shoulders to drag him closer, broken pants of his name barely leaving plump lips, feet blindly trying to work the devil’s trousers down around his ankles. 

 

Yet this display is over far too quickly when Ciel pushes him back slightly and leans against the pillows. “No, being on my back isn’t comfortable in the slightest. There’s too much weight.”

 

Sebastian can’t suppress a chuckle at that. At least their relationship is secure enough that the Earl can be honest. “Your knees, perhaps?” he offers.

 

Ciel shakes his head. “There would still be the same issue.”

 

“Then maybe like this.” Sebastian says as he pulls his erect cock out to help shift Ciel to his right side, lifting a pale thigh to hook over his shoulder before sheathing himself once more. “Better?” he asks, hips rocking shallowly.

 

“Infinitely.” Ciel nods with a soft moan.

 

Discomfort alleviated, the devil pins Ciel’s wrists above his head and kisses him firmly as he allows himself to thrust faster into his lover. The position is different from their (admittedly unpredictable) norm; but if the moans and pleased whimpers are anything to go by, this placement is just as acceptable to the boy as any other - and Sebastian certainly isn’t complaining either.

 

“Seb-Sebastian!” he gasps out before it is swallowed up by another kiss. Ciel is too lost in the haze of ecstasy to do much more than complacently allow Sebastian’s tongue into his mouth, but that’s exactly how the butler likes the boy: swimming so deeply in pleasure the only name he can remember is that of his heavenly damnation.

 

“Fuck, kitten,” he groans quietly, sure he is hitting Earl Phantomhive’s prostate if Ciel’s writhing is evidence. “If you squirm like that, I’ll come.”

 

Ciel nods eagerly, hips bucking back into each thrust. “Please! Oh, God, yes! Please!”

 

Sebastian leans down to bite the sweet spot on his neck as he fucks into the boy, Ciel letting out a quiet whine at the painful pleasure. There will certainly be a mark, but that hardly matters. “Come for me, kitten.”

 

Ciel’s orgasm hits him as soon as the words are growled into his ear, inner muscles clenching with his shriek of ecstasy.  He whimpers when he feels Sebastian fill him, hot seed dripping onto his thigh as the demon slowly pulls out.

 

“Kiss me.” he whines needily and Sebastian readily complies.

 

When they part, Sebastian lays behind him and pulls Ciel close with a kiss to the back of his neck. “I love you, darling.”

 

“I love you, too, Sebastian.” he murmurs, lacing their fingers before drifting off.

 

* * *

 

 

Groaning as he does, Ciel takes a seat on his lover’s lap and rubs Sebastian’s chest. “We should get a dog.”

 

His butler looks at him and laughs. “A dog?” he asks, placing a hand on Ciel’s swollen abdomen. “When we have a child on the way?”

 

He pouts. “I like dogs.”

 

“I like cats, yet we don’t have one of those.”

 

“For fair reason!” he huffs.

 

Sebastian kisses the tip of his nose. “Though you have taken well to this odd situation. Better than one could have expected of anyone.”

 

“Well, of course.”

 

Sebastian can’t help a little chuckle at the boy’s pride. “Ah, yes, because what else can one expect from a Phantomhive?”

 

“No, that’s not at all what I was getting at.” Ciel replies slowly.

 

To which Sebastian frowns as he rubs Ciel’s stiff back, massaging the strained muscles around his spine. “Well?”

 

The boy sits up enough to meet his garnet eyes. “For starters, I’m eternally damned because I’m bound to a devil; I commissioned a dress to be made specifically for me so I could seduce a perverted viscount; we babysat a spoilt Indian prince while he searched for his old nanny so you could win a curry competition; we joined a  _ circus _ of all things; then I orchestrated an arrest which turned into a murder, all within this very manor;  we faced cannibalistic, walking corpses; I attended a bloody public school, at which you, a devil, pretended to be a professor and priest; then we investigated a supposedly cursed village, plagued by a wolfman no less, and returned home with a girl too young to make as many innuendos about me as she does; and finally we infiltrated a cult that stole people’s blood by means of an astrologer.  We lead odd lives.” he concludes in a firm declaration. “Frankly, nothing surprises me anymore - apparently not even an impossible pregnancy.”

 

Sebastian laughs a little a the summary of their recent adventures. “I suppose we are very much in the abstract.”

 

Ciel nods and curls more into his lover’s firm, warm chest. “After all that, what situation can really arise that we won’t be able to handle flawlessly?”

 

Although soon those words would soon haunt the odd couple.

 

* * *

 

 

“Sit forward.”

Ciel smiles as his lover places a hand on his shoulder. He leans forward to let Sebastian place a down pillow behind him then relaxes back against it with a pleased sigh as it eases his strained back. “Thank you,”

“Of course, my dear.” the devil says with a kiss to his slate locks. “Anything else you’d like?”

“Only your company.”

Sebastian chuckles, making the boy smiles, then kneels next to the wingback chair as Ciel settles into it, the pillow doing unexpected wonders for his sore back. Sebastian places a kiss just below his navel then takes his hand. “Are you feeling better than this morning?”

“Loads.” Earl Phantomhive nods, loathe to remember the routine bout of nausea that struck him when he woke. “Sebastian… How are we to explain the child to not only the servants but the public as well?”

“I had been wondering that myself.” admits Sebastian. “If you would allow it, it could be said that the child is either the son or daughter of my sister who passed away in the birthing, I being the only family capable of caring for her. No one would think to look in to the history of a mere butler.”

Ciel nods slowly as he rolls it over in his mind. It would certainly explain resemblance, except… “And if he looks like me?”

“Perhaps the same story, and that is only a coincidence. It would certainly explain why I put up with a spoilt little earl.” Sebastian means it to be a harmless, teasing jib, the playful banter that often passes between them; yet when he turns to give a jovial smile, Ciel seems to be in anything but a playful mood, if his glare is anything to go by.

“Spoilt?” he spits out indignantly.

Sebastian quickly sees the mistake he has made. With hormones, teasing has become a lot harder unless he wants Ciel to take everything he says very literally. “My love, it was a simple jest. Of course-”

“Of course,” he replies in a bitter tone. “Of course the bratty little child should just realise everything is a joke.”

“Ciel, that is not at all what I am saying-”

Earl Phantomhive crosses his arms. “Then what the hell  _ are _ you saying, dog?”

Sebastian represses a sigh. This mortal is probably the only being that can draw emotion from the devil; it seems that isn’t always a good talent - though getting exasperated now would hardly help the situation. “Would you care for some hot chocolate, beloved?”

That causes Ciel to hesitate. “With cream?”

“And caramel.”

Silence as the boy considers the offer, eyes on the ground. Then “...You are forgiven. Now get me hot chocolate.”

Chuckling, Sebastian kisses his slate hair. “Of course, my love. I’ll be back in a moment.” he says before leaving the room. Crisis averted.

 

* * *

 

 

“ It’s really not that hard!” Ciel sighs in frustration, rubbing his belly. “The knight moves in an ‘L’ shape. The rook moves horizontally or vertically, through any number of unoccupied squares.” He leans back in his chair. “What kind of a butler are you?”

Sebastian puts on a smile since sarcasm didn’t really help him with his lover’s mood swings. “I apologise. Perhaps we could play cricket instead? I have gotten quite good at that.”

Earl Phantomhive shakes his head. “My feet hurt.”

“Here.” Sebastian slides to his knees and moves Ciel’s chair over to take his uncovered, swollen feet in hand and massage gently. His lover mewls happily and closed his eyes, wriggling his toes in Sebastian’s hands. A small smile graces the demon’s face as he carefully works circles into the sore muscles and before long Ciel has fallen into a peaceful sleep under the attentions.

The demon smiles at the young boy. Finding out he had conceived had certainly been odd, the person they found out from even odder. It happened when they were investigating a case of kidnappings of other aristocrats’ children, the family servants scalped. A visit to the Undertaker proved in order next. 

_ “Undertaker.” Ciel called out as he entered the funeral home, cane clacking on the stone floor. _

__

_ “Ah, hello, Young Lord.” the coroner purred as he stepped out of the shadows, grinning gleefully under his bangs. His head tilted almost worryingly far as he took in the little earl. “Myyyyyy, I don’t usually get expecting ones in this sort of place.” _

__

_ The Queen’s Watchdog frowned at that. “What are you-” _

__

_ “I imagine you are here to see the butlers, hmm?” Undertaker cut in. “Yours fearing for his own precious head?”  he cackled. _

__

_ “Do you have answers or not?” Ciel asked with forced politeness. _

__

_ The Undertaker slid behind the boy, dragging a dark nail down his cheek. “Which answers are you looking for?” _

__

_ “I do not enjoy your riddles.” he growled out. “You know what I am here for, now give me the answers I seek.” _

__

_ “Oh, but there’s always a price-” _

__

_ “Yes, your silly laughter, I’m aware, but I’ll only give it to you if you have what I’m looking for to begin with.” _

__

_ “There’s no need for that, I already know how to get what I want.” _

__

_ Sebastian froze when Undertaker put pale hands on Ciel’s shoulders and leaned in uncomfortably close to whisper something in his master’s ear; the boy slowly went rigid. He shoved the coroner away. “I have no need for your lies; if you do not know then skip the silly games!” _

__

_ “I have no need for lies either, little Lord.” the Undertaker grinned. _

__

_ Ciel’s eyes widened and he stared, starting to shake. “My Lord-” Sebastian started, putting a hand on his lover’s shoulder, but Undertaker cut him off. _

__

_ “Give him a minute, master butler, he needs a moment to process this. Though, I’m quuuuuite surprised you didn’t know already yourself.” _

__

_ Sebastian spared no thought for the Undertaker’s twisted words - instead he assisted his lover in taking a seat on one of the many wooden caskets around the small shop. “Young Master-” he started only to be stopped again. _

__

_ “I’m not wrong, am I?” Undertaker’s vampire grin gleamed beneath his unkempt hair. “Just look at how paale you’ve become. I’ve just put in your final puzzle piece, haven’t III? The nausea, the fatigue and cramping; even your cravings and moodiness, though I’m sure that’s quite normal for the little Earl,” he giggled, “It all makes much more sense with this last liiiiiittle bit of information, doesn’t it?” _

__

_ While Sebastian had noticed all of these symptoms, he hadn’t attributed them to being the same thing. Christmas was nearing quickly which meant Funtom was upping its production rates in preparation, giving Ciel much more to keep an eye over - the extra stress would explain his seemingly constant demands for sweets. This along with the anniversary of his parents’ death would have perfectly explained the villainous noble’s irritability. And winter meant sluggish inducing cold, giving cause for fatigue. The devil hadn’t heard complaining of cramping or nausea recently though. Nor had he thought of any of this as a problem. They were normal mortal conditions that came and went. What could their being possibly suggest? _

__

_ As if reading his mind, Ciel tightened his grip on the gold gilded handle of his cane and breathed out in a disbelieving yet oddly simultaneously definite tone, “I’m... pregnant.” _

__

_ The words had hardly left his mouth before Undertaker started to cackle uncontrollably.  _

__

_ As the coroner threw his head back with mirth, Sebastian could only keep his eyes on his lover. “You’re going to take this lunatic’s word?” _

__

_ “It’s the only logical explanation.” the boy breathed. “Though how he could sense it and you could not, I don’t understand.” _

__

_ “If what he says is correct, I would guess the child’s life force is so similar to yours that I would hardly notice it. Being a reaper, he is attuned to such things as life and death.” _

__

_ Ciel gave an annoyed huff. “We can only wait to find out who is right.” _

And time did prove the Undertaker’s prediction to be true: soon Ciel started to complain of chest pains whenever Sebastian would be buttoning his shirt; comment on how lovely the garden’s scent was despite there having been no change in the blossoms, yet when he was brought a shrimp based dish for supper he vomited nearly immediately at the smell. Then there were the headaches accompanied by more, frequent, nausea. A fortnight later, it was the cravings that hit hard and sweets were made more than daily, though Sebastian was aware that a healthy diet was especially important then and did his best to use substitutes when possible while still achieving the same flavour; and, while Ciel may not have noticed, Sebastian could see the slight weight added to his beloved’s still willowy frame. A week later, nosebleeds were the latest issue. Soon a small bump was showing, and even the servants noticed Sebastian’s sunny disposition. When Ciel’s hips started to seem wider and his waist femininely small, with the heightening temperatures as seasons changed and less clothing was needed, they started to discuss going away until the birth, perhaps rent a villa in the Lake District. Yet it was put off for a later time. A while later, as the vomiting slowly faded to be replaced by a near insatiable appetite,  Ciel woke up his lover in the middle of the night because he could finally feel the baby moving within him, such an alien feeling but so joyful. Though Sebastian couldn’t feel it, even with his superior senses, it was still nice to see Ciel beaming so brightly. Soon after, the servants were sent away to the townhouse on the premise of their master being too ill for them to be around. With no one there to make him need to keep appearance, Ciel started to let all his complaints out: his back, the aches and cramps, and the never ending hunger. When the Earl began to seem paler, most likely due to lack of iron, sweets were cut back to once a day. Now, for the most part, it’s merely appetite, itching, and aches that his lover gripes about - along with another symptom being an upped lidibo that Sebastian isn’t upset with in the slightest.

The butler smiles when Ciel murmurs incoherent French between quiet breaths. For all his huffing about fatigue, he has a much harder time falling asleep now - mostly because getting comfortable is nigh impossible with the weight on his abdomen.

It’s still surprising how content Sebastian is with this situation. He has, of course, impregnated a few women when he had to use a sexual tactic for various assignments - he ate those children within minutes of their birth: newborn souls are a quite a savoury delicacy  - with a couple men sprinkled in those lecherous tactics; but never did any he fecundate the males.  He assumes it must be the timing - that Ciel conceived during his lover’s mating season. Unlike beasts, a demon’s time to breed is not yearly, for time is different in Hell (indeed, it isn’t even in the spring; rather during the changing of autumn to winter). When translated to Earth’s time, a devil’s heat takes place every third year. They had spent quite a lot of time in bed that week. Additionally it made sense that then was the only instance a fiend’s seed could go against human’s anatomy, it was the only period a succubus, or a demoness in layman's terms, could be fertilised.  

He doesn’t plan on devouring this child.

* * *

 

A warm breeze flits through the open windows, fluttering the silk curtains. Sebastian makes sure the panes are open as wide as they can go before he slides into bed with his beloved, his arm immediately snaking around Ciel’s thin shoulders as the boy shifts to lay his head on his chest. His small fingers are feeling over the curve of his stomach as Sebastian rubs his arm.

“Is he moving?”

“No, I think he’s asleep.”

The pronouns vary day to day between “he” and “she,” never “it” or “they;” yet despite the baby’s unknown sex, Sebastian beams at every mention of their unborn child. “Are  _ you _ asleep?”

Ciel gives him a flat look at the jesting. “Really?”

“I love you, little kitten.” he chuckles with a kiss to his slate grey hair. “May I feel?” he enquires. Ciel has never been overly fond of physical contact with anyone other than Sebastian; since conceiving, even with their intimacy,  the devil has made sure to ask permission before most touches to doubly avoid any anxiety attacks that might hurt “mother” or child. If such a question did not necessarily fit into the present atmosphere, sometimes it was just a quick notice before the action, such as “I’m going to kiss you,” to give Ciel a chance to decline. Between the two of them, Sebastian has certainly become the more overprotective parent.

Rather than answer, Earl Phantomhive grabs his hand to set on his tumid belly. “There’s his head,” he murmurs and Sebastian nods, though he truthfully feels nothing more than Ciel’s warm flesh. Ciel slides his hand lower. “And there are his feet.”

“Are you sure?”

The boy gives a confident nod. “You can especially feel it when he shifts; except the little bugger hardly ever moves on demand.”

His butler chuckles softly. Being so overjoyed at a child is completely ill-fitted for hellspawn, but then again so is being so deeply caring, truly falling in love, for your prey, so ethics aren’t much a factor in the situation any more.

He presses their lips together in a gentle kiss before Ciel settles with his back against his lover’s chest. Yet a moment later he pushes Sebastian’s arms from around him. “My love?” he frowns.

“I have to piss.  _ Again. _ _”_ Ciel huffs in exasperation before slipping off to the loo.

Sebastian chuckles at the Earl’s annoyance. Does he sound happy? He is happy.

 

* * *

 

“I thought devils didn’t have a concept of sex.” Ciel comments after Sebastian explains how he thinks the conception came to pass, at Ciel’s asking.

 

It’s certainly odd to think that he is carrying a child, but Ciel seems mostly content with it, just minorly confused when it had first happened. Despite the complaints, and there are many, he has taken to it fairly well. To Sebastian, he seems almost at ease with the idea of “mothering” a child. He simply wanted to know how this situation had come to be.

 

“Not in the same way mortals do,” his butler replies, filling his tea cup before handing him a raspberry tart. When Ciel rolls his hand in a  _ go on  _ gesture, he continues, “Our type of sex is not based on genitals. It’s based off of…” he grits his teeth, trying to figure out how to explain it. He shakes his head then lets out a series of what sounds like growls and near Hebrew words that human vocal chords shouldn’t be able to produce. “That is our word for it. There’s no English translation; I don’t think a human mind could even comprehend the idea if I could properly describe it.”

 

Obviously Ciel isn’t satisfied with the answer. “So… is it a more emotional thing?”

 

“Of course not,” the demon scoffs. “Sex could never be based off of emotions. It is a physical attribute, used for reproduction even among devils. That is what determines sex. But for devils it isn’t a penis that deems one male, it’s-” he groans, hitting his palms together as he thinks of a suitable translation. When he gives up he speaks another animalistic word. “I would explain it better if I could.”

 

Ciel still does not look happy with the response, his curiosity not sated in the least, but accepts what information Sebastian can give him. He sips his tea with a childish huff. “Well, speaking of genitals-”

 

“You’re aroused?” Sebastian guesses with a chuckle.

 

He full out laughs when Ciel nods. He lifts the boy into his arms, slightly heavier from the child within him but hardly a problem for a devil’s strength, pressing a kiss to his temple. “That is a request that I can more than adequately satisfy.”

 

* * *

 

Lounging back against his feather pillows, Ciel critically examines the tray of chocolates resting on his lap - not that he has much of a lap with his stomach so swollen with child. Each sweet has been masterfully decorated, either with little chocolate designs, sprinkles, or drizzles of icing, and all look so damn delicious Ciel swears his mouth is watering. He picks up one and bites it in half, giving a deeply satisfied moan.

He barely spares a glance when the door opens, Sebastian chuckling softly at the sight of his pleased little lover. “Enjoying yourself, my darling?” he asks, alighting upon the side of the mattress that has become his over the course of their relationship.

“I deserve a treat now and then, don’t I?” the boy all but pouts as he runs his hand across his rounded abdomen. After all the discomfort he has gone through these long months, hasn’t he earned his candies?

“You say that as if I’ve been starving you of them, when we both know you sneak as many sweets as you can. Need I remind you that you’re to be eating healthier?”

“A few chocolates aren’t going to ruin my whole diet!” whines Ciel in reply as he snuggles up against the devil’s warm side, popping another sweet in his mouth for effect.

“Which would certainly be true, yes, if you weren’t eating them daily.”

Ciel looks up at him with an even more pathetic pout. “Oh, sod off!” he huffs, the glimmer in his eyes playful.

Sebastian can’t help a laugh as he brushes a kiss to slate hair. “Even so,” he says, picking up the tray. “I believe I shall be taking these; you’ve more than enough this evening.”

The boy sits up and glowers, crossed arms resting on the curve of his belly. “Fine, but I’m not sucking you off tonight.”

Sebastian stops with his hand on the door knob, a smirk playing across his lips. “So you say now,” he winks then slips off to return the chocolates to the kitchen.

* * *

 

With his hands on his swollen stomach, Ciel stares at himself in the mirror, looking over this unfamiliar, voluptuous figure of his. Had his mother gone through such pains when carrying him? He always respected his mother, such an admirable woman she was, but after going through such a thing himself he holds her in even higher esteem.

He turns when Sebastian presses a kiss to his shoulder. “Your bath is ready, my little kitten.” he tells the Earl before kneeling and unbuttoning his light muslin shirt, placing a sound kiss on his protruding navel.

When he is undressed, Ciel steps into the warm, lavender scented water with Sebastian sliding in behind him moments later, once his lover has undressed. His eyes drift shut as the devil first gets a dollop of soap in his hand then works it through Ciel’s slate grey locks. He is thorough in the washing, making sure to get every bit of his hair, then massages his scalp with the tips of his fingers, earning a purr from the Earl.

Except as soon as he stops to get the jug for rinsing out the soap, Ciel breaks down in to messy tears.

Sudden hormonal changes have caused tears from him before, but Sebastian still finds them to be such a shock. Ciel, normally so put together, uncharacteristically so for one of his age, crying is always unnerving to his hellish lover. Immediately, he wraps his arms around the villainous noble. “My dearest, what’s the matter?” he asks gently as he tries to wipe away Ciel’s tears, though they are rapidly replaced with fresh ones.

“I can’t do this,” he chokes out, his eyes locked on the ornate wallpaper ahead. “I can’t raise a child. Look at me. I live solely for murdering the men who defiled me. I’m fucked up.” he declares quietly. “I can’t raise a child. They’ll be as fucked up as me. I can’t knowingly do that to another human being.”

Sebastian feels himself ache at the raw hurt that makes Ciel’s voice come out scratchy. Through the seal on his hand, he can feel the cutting sorrow within his lover. While he wants to blame this all on hormones, he knows this has been building up within the boy for months. Despite the façade he puts up Ciel is wildly insecure about who he is - he merely pushes such feelings away, down where he doesn’t have to deal with them. Growing up, he learnt sex was to be saved for marriage, for both genders; then he had men force themselves upon him, tainting all he thought to be sacred. A month he endured the taunts and jeers, all the while the men dirtying him with their touch. And when he returned home he did his damndest to make it appear as if nothing happened to him at all, though he barely slept from night terrors. At first, he ate whatever was placed in front of him, then he stopped eating all together. Only the thought of revenge got him to take care of himself once more. Sebastian couldn’t deny that, to humans, his purpose was vile and detestable at best, which made him that much more delicious as prey.

The devil breathed out slowly. “You’re going to love this child, aren’t you? Love and adore her; and that will make up for the rest. Your father, he was the Watchdog, was he not? And yet he raised a wonderful son. You’re as suited for this as I. I swear it will be alright.”

He can tell the words do little placate the small boy in his lap, yet Ciel turns to curl up against his chest. He mops at his eyes. “I want chocolate.” he sniffles.

“Of course, my love. May I finish washing you first?”

After the nod of consent comes, Sebastian hurriedly finishes up the bath. Then he lifts the boy and wraps him in a towel. Once he is dry, he is dressed in one of Sebastian’s old shirts; he wears only those now instead of the numerous outfits he has as they’re the only thing to cover his swollen stomach. With a kiss to his brow, the devil picks Ciel up to cradle him against his chest, carrying him down to the kitchen for sweets.

* * *

 

Ciel whimpers as Sebastian helps him get on his night shirt, the demon looking at his master. “Is something the matter?”

“My-my-” Earl Phantomhive shakes his head. He can’t say it out loud. It is too embarrassing.

Sebastian frowns and he leads his beloved to bed, the expression deepening when Ciel hisses as the covers are pulled over him. “You can tell me, love.”

The boy bites his lip as he looks at Sebastian then his eyes flick down away to the floor, the bathroom door, the _ armoire _ , anywhere but at his butler as he whispers, “My- my chest- my nipples hurt…”

The demon looks surprised before it settles into something of a devious smirk. “I was wondering when it would start. It will be a little uncomfortable but there are ways to ease it.”

Ciel narrows his eyes at him. “You little shit, what are you talking about?”

“Well, my love, how did you expect to sustain the child after birth? She cannot eat solid food, there is only one other option.”

The previously thin eyes widen. “Are you saying that I- that _ I _ will be feeding the child?”

Sebastian nods an affirmative as he moves closer to his beloved, pushing his nightgown up. “That is the only logical thing. I suppose if you hired a wet nurse your body would stop providing since there is no demand, but for now I imagine your body has started lactating.”

The Queen’s Watchdog just stares at Sebastian, jewel eyes large with a shocked gaze. It was such a strange thing to think about. He supposes it only makes sense, as Sebastian as described. But still… Him making milk....

“Don’t worry, there’s nothing to fret about.” the demon coos softly as he placed butterfly kisses along the boy’s swollen belly. Ciel hesitates then curls his fingers through Sebastian’s hair. “Just let me help.” he whispers and moves up to kiss the Earl softly before taking his right nipple in his mouth to suck on gently. The Earl lets out a whine as he arches his back and then there is a squeak when he feels something come out of the bud. Sebastian makes a pleased noise as the few drops of milk hits the back of his throat. 

“Stop it.” Ciel blushes as Sebastian continued to suckle. “It’s embarrassing.”

“It’s very good.” the demon assures as he switches to the other nipple and his master lets out a whimper, bucking his hips up unintentionally when he felt himself getting hard. There is a slight pain to it but only because his chest had been tender to begin with, yet this does ease some of the pressure behind his ribcage. (There are only a few drips from each bud, leading his butler to wonder if maybe Ciel has just gotten accustomed to whining at every irritation.)

As it turns out, it is also very pleasurable once the discomfort of it is gone, as the moan that slips past his lips lets the demon know - which shouldn’t really be a surprise considering how sensitive his nipples are normally, such an erogenous spot that he can nearly make the boy climax just by stimulating the buds. Sebastian only smiles more at the sound and sucks a line of hickeys along Ciel’s chest and neck; without any servants at the manor, there is no need to reserve marks to where they would be covered and Sebastian is certainly taking advantage of that.

After making several large bruises up Ciel’s throat, Sebastian kisses him soundly on the mouth then presses another kiss to his stomach. “Don’t do that.” the Earl pants. “You’ll wake her, and that will be a bother for this.”

“Yes, my love.” his butler chuckles as he stands to grab the vial of olive oil off the bedside table, removing his gloves before he slicks his fingers to push two in the boy’s pink hole.

Ciel lets out a quiet gasp and closes his eyes. Perhaps he is more sensitive from the lack of sex they’ve had over the past fortnight, or maybe it is just a side effect from his unbalanced hormones, but no matter what the cause he is overly sensitive and it is  _ wonderful _ _._ He writhes on the mattress as Sebastian sinfully works the digits within him, twisting and curving his fingers with wet squelches as he massages the boy’s inner muscles.

Yet just as suddenly as he was filled, he is emptied again. Sebastian compensates for it by kneeling on the ground, using Ciel’s hips to tug him to the end of the bed as he kneels before he drags his tongue across the boy’s furled entrance, drawing out a whine of  _ “Fuck!”  _

Sebastian glances up at his little lover, eyes glossy with pleasure, fingers wringing the sheets, sweet mewls falling from his plump lips as his hole is laved with filthy, sinful kisses; what a lovely little sight he makes, so delirious from ecstasy and swollen with the devil’s seed. And, oh, how that devil adores him, his little moans, his smile, his sweet laughter. Deciding he wants to hear it, Sebastian moves to press his lips against his leg and blows a firm raspberry against his pale thigh.

Ciel gives a loud squeak. “Sebastian!” he giggles and tries to shove his lover away even as Sebastian repeats it on the other leg. His little laughs dissolve into a moan when Sebastian against pushes a finger in him, though they aren’t completely gone as his butler blows noisily against his hip. “God, I hate you!” he squeals between mewls and giggles.

“Oh, do you?” Sebastian grins, the boy squirming as he is slowly stretched open. “Does that mean I should stop!”

“No!”

“Good.” he smirks and blows against his thigh again.

Ciel’s cheeks are flushed from mirth and pleasure, trying to stifle his loud laughter. “I thought you were going to fuck me.” he almost whines, though can’t manage it around giggles.

“Oh, I will, kitten.” Sebastian smiles, a brush against Ciel’s prostate causing his head to fall back against the pillows with a moan. “I just thought it had been much too long since I last heard you laugh.”

While slightly annoyed, there is something endearing about the sweet smile Sebastian shoots at the Earl. Cupping both of his white cheeks, Ciel pulls him up for a tender kiss. Sebastian settles both hands on his swollen stomach as they share sugar sweet kisses. “You got what you wanted,” says Ciel when they finally part. “Now give me what I want and fill me with your fat cock.” he all but demands in a somewhat grumpy tone.

Sebastian manages a straight face for all of two seconds before bursting out with laughter. “If your three years past self could see you now, you would be appalled at yourself!”

The boy scowls. “I’m appalled at how long you’re taking to fuck me.” he says just before the blunt head of his lover’s arousal presses against his hole. He lays back his head with a pleased moan as every electrifying centimetre is pressed into him until Sebastian’s pelvis is pressing against the curve of his arse. The devil gives a soft, breathless chuckle.

“Don’t worry, my horny little wife, I will make sure you are always satisfied.”

“And who exactly - oh - are you calling a - ah! - lady?” Ciel huffs, his voice raw with ecstasy and the words interrupted by high moans as his lover rolls his hips in just the way Ciel likes.

Sebastian pulls out until barely just the tip is in before slamming in fully once more, the boy crying out. “Fuck, yes! Do that again, Sebastian!” On the repeat of the action, Ciel’s body goes taut as a drawn bow as he spills pearly white fluid all over his rounded abdomen, his hands wrapped tightly in the sheets as he shudders. Had it been different, Sebastian would have kept going, seen how many orgasms he could coax out of the little Earl; now he is mindful of their growing child and its taxed mother, and eases out his still stiff arousal slowly. Ciel is panting, his eyes glossy and unfocused, yet he seems to realise the situation and beckons his butler closer with a crook of his finger.

“My love-”

“Just shut up, I don’t want to hear you fussing over me right now.” retorts Ciel before he wraps his lips around the dripping, rosy tip of Sebastian’s cock. He is rewarded with a deep groan as he laps at the weeping slit, the taste so entirely, undiluted _ Sebastian.  _ He slowly lets more of the admirable girth slide down his throat as he bobs his head but really makes no attempt to push himself to take all of the devil’s sizeable length.

Not that it seems he needs to - he sucks with a loud slurp and Sebastian almost immediately spends in his mouth, head falling back as his cock pulses. Ciel spares a glance up at him, a blissful expression on such deceptively angelic features, before cleaning off his member with light kittenish licks.

His lover chuckles softly and pets his slate grey hair. “You never cease to astound me.” he mutters.

Ciel smirks. He sucks a hickey on his pelvis, the purple standing out brightly against Sebastian’s white skin. “Good; I can’t go letting you get bored of me.”

 

* * *

 

 

“There’s too many damn stairs in this manor,” Ciel groans as he slowly makes his way down the flight of steps. “That’s it, I’m done with them; let’s cut the estate in half, make it all one floor.”

Sebastian laughs at the suggestion. Once the boy is by his side, his hands naturally go to his tumid stomach. “Later, my love. I’ve prepared the horse-”

Ciel cuts him off by holding up his arms. “Carry me, my feet hurt.”

No further urging needed, the demon picks up his lover. “It seems you have misplaced your shoes, darling.” he notes.

“No, I took them off.”

“And for what reason?”

“My feet bloody hurt because of your damn child.”

“She is yours as well,”

Shaking his head, Ciel clarifies, “Any time she causes any ache or pain then she is yours alone. She obviously could only inherit such things from you.”

Sebastian chuckles softly. “You will need them if we are to go outside.”

The Earl narrows his eyes to burning slits. “Have you gone deaf?  _ My feet hurt .” _

__

“I am aware, but-”

“There’s no buts about this, you can carry me just fine. Now let’s quit dawdling and go.”

His butler stops himself from protesting more with a fond smile; merely presses a kiss to the top of his head as the boy grumbles. Then he is carried out to the blue roan, all saddled and bridled already, to trot gently around the grounds getting ever greener as summer comes to full bloom with his lover’s arms tight around his waist.

 

* * *

Slowly, uncharacteristically slow, Sebastian has become used to the many demands and out of place doubts this pregnancy has brought on.

“I’m hot,”

“I’m hungry,”

“Let’s not have a child, that works too,”

“I’m cold,”

“My feet hurt,”

“Don’t you dare pull off your gloves with your teeth. ...Damn it, now I’m hard.”

“God, am I tired,”

“Now my back hurts,”

“I’m horny,”

“What is happening to my body?”

“Fuck it, everything hurts. Let’s go take a warm bath. And you should definitely fuck me while we’re at it.”

“I want bacon. No, wait, I’d like tea. Never mind, bacon is fine. Or toast. With butter. And chocolate. _Ohhhh, chocolate…”_

“I am ready for this Goddamn baby to be born,”

“I’m hungry  _ and  _ horny, and both of these need to be sated _ immediately .” _

While he can’t say he’s learned to anticipate all his lover’s needs, Sebastian has figured out the best way to satisfy each requirement. 

Yet when he is woken from his sleep, for he decided a bit of recreational slumber was in order after these busy months, to wet sheets and Ciel’s unusually pale complexion and wide eyes as he shakes the demon vehemently with a gasped out whisper of “It hurts;” even Sebastian is at a loss of action.

Ciel has been experiencing preparatory contractions for a couple weeks now, which had spooked him at first but they aren’t generally painful and his love just had him sit and put his feet up at least until they passed, sometimes even a while after too though. But these spasms aren’t just a body getting ready, these were the warning right before the actual birthing. 

Sebastian’s eyes go wide, his body all but frozen. He can hear himself saying how they’ll be able to handle anything that comes their way; he wants to mock such a statement bitterly now. For all his extensive knowledge, Sebastian can’t think at all about  _ what the fuck to do _ _._ But Ciel is looking at him with such panic in his eyes, the devil knows he can’t just sit there, clueless, any longer. He sits Earl Phantomhive back against the pillows, cupping both of his small hands. “We practised this, love; breathe deeply - you needn’t panic, I’m right here; I won’t let a thing happen to you.” he promises with a soft kiss to the boy’s drawn brow.

Which, of course, was entirely against custom. Ciel had spoken of how women near labour travelled to London. The last few months of pregnancy was a very lonely time for most women, but Sebastian refused to allow such a thing of his lover. He would not let this frail little boy participate in the confinement most women faced since in the end it would do him no good. For once, they both disregarded a significant amount of tradition. Sebastian saw no need for the birthing beds, more cot than bed actually, passed down through aristocratic bloodlines - one of their main purposes to keep the woman from birthing in the bed where she conceived therefore pulling away the connection of sex and childbirth, thus adding to the prudence of the society. For Sebastian and Ciel, it is an entirely unnecessary endgame, considering their relations are far from chaste - so very far. That said, Sebastian hadn’t wanted it to take place in this bed, not for virtuous reasons but simply because birthings were a messy business and blood tended to leave quite the stains.

As it is, the labour is already progressing too quickly for any adjustments to be made, so he sets himself on keeping Ciel as comfortable as possible instead. He rucks the boy’s night shirt up about his slim waist and kisses both his cheeks. Ciel’s eyes are teary, but rather than the satisfaction his butler gets to see him so lost in bliss he can’t help but sob, Sebastian feels his heart break. Entirely, Ciel’s expression is one of unspeakable pain as he worries his lip between his teeth, and Sebastian finds himself longing to give absolutely anything just to take away this agony that is all but pulling his dearly beloved apart.

“Breathe,” he prompts again. “It seems to be progressing quite rapidly, let me get the anesthesia and-”

“No!” Ciel gets out between gritted teeth. “Don’t you fucking leave me!” While the words are quite firm, there is a note of desperation. Sebastian wants to protest the matter, anesthesia would make this much more bearable for the little Earl, yet they hardly have the time to debate.  “Just give me your hand,”

The devil obliges and immediately Ciel puts such pressure on his hand that even he feels a modicum of pain at the grip, Earl Phantomhive biting out quiet curses.

Just as quickly as it began it all ended. Ciel sinks into the pillows as displeased cries ring through the room. Sebastian can only stare at the thoroughly upset, red little mortal in his hands, so small he could probably cradle it in one palm. And… This screaming human is because of him and his darling lover. Almost numbly, he snips the umbilical cord and ties everything off as well as any practiced doctor. As he works to wipe it off, the babe slowly acclimates to the room probably much colder than where it has been for the past nine months. Although its face, cheeks plump and round and red, stay scrunched up in a piqued expression. Sebastian can’t help a little laugh. Already as moody as its mother.

“Sebastian,”

He looks up to meet tired sapphire eyes, such a swell of emotions within him. Through the love of two absolutely apathetic beings, which should by all means have been impossible, they created this miraculous little life. And, oh, how strong Ciel was to carry this tiny child for months. Sebastian couldn’t even blame him for the moodiness and griping. Making another human being inside oneself certainly could not have been comfortable. But that didn’t matter now, none of the discomfort of the past mattered now as he held the baby against his warm chest, such unspeakable gratefulness within him. “A girl,” he whispers in a choked voice. “We’ve a darling little daughter.”

He places the small girl in Ciel’s arms as he smiles. It is apparent in his expression that the little Earl agrees that all these long months have been so very worth it to bring to pass this little life, their daughter. Ciel strokes her warm cheek lightly with his fingertips and kisses the dark peach fuzz covering her head. “Hello, little one.” She stirs in recognition at her mother’s voice and Ciel beams wider. “I’ve waited quite some time to meet you.”

She shifts again and purses her lips as she tries to find more warmth, Ciel immediately taking the cue to wrap her in one of the small quilts Sebastian acquired for her. “Look, she pouts just like her mother.”

Ciel looks up at his lover with the aforementioned expression. “I do not pout.”

Sebastian just manages a chuckle. Everything about the moment is so… Peaceful. Serene. How could there be any bad in the world when they have their lovely daughter with them? He brushes a kiss over the boy’s forehead. “You did wonderfully, beloved. Thank you for this.” he breathes in reverent tones. “Thank you for our little Andromeda.”

“Andromeda Phantomhive.” repeats Ciel almost dreamily as the infant’s breathing slows with sleep.

The devil feels about ready to burst with joy and contentment as he watches Ciel shift her to be more comfortable, such affection in his eyes for their child. Still, this is them we’re talking about, and he couldn’t resist a little jibe. “You mean Andromeda  _ Michaelis ?” _

The look Ciel gives him is scathingly deadpan. “I can’t believe I named you after my dog-”

“Neither can I,” cuts in Sebastian.

“I should have named you after a worm in the gardens.”

He laughs as he settles in next to mother and child, an arm over Ciel’s waist. He realises that he is going to quite dearly miss the boy’s adorably swollen belly, already feeling a slight longing. “So cruel,”

Earl Phantomhive shrugs, his thumb absently stroking Andromeda’s peach cheek. “I’m sure there are better remarks I could have made, I’m simply much too tired and sore to think of them.”

“I will give you pass just this one.”

Nodding, Ciel curls into his lover’s arms, eyes drifting shut, happy with the warmth of his child on his chest. “This means no sex for a while. And Andromeda is the only one who can nurse off me now.”

“Normally I’d be inclined to some protesting, but I find it very difficult for anything concerning our kitten,” he says with a light tap on her button nose. And the statement is very true: he is loathe to give up an opportunity to make Ciel writhe beautifully with pleasure so intense his devilish mind can’t even think, and clamping his lips around a pert, pink nipple to drink up every last bit of sweet milk while the boy mewls so lewdly will be sorely missed, but this all just attests to the fact that they now have their own child to cherish.

The Queen’s Watchdog groans loudly. “Must everything in your life be about cats?”

“They are marvelous creatures, my darling,” his butler grins. “With such luxurious fur, bright eyes-”

“That’s quite enough, I don’t want to hear any more about the wretched things.” grumbles Ciel.

  
Sebastian laughs and kisses the top of his head, minutely tightening his arms around the boy’s slight frame. “Rest, my dear Ciel. You have done more than enough miracles today.”


	101. Rapture

Ciel isn’t sure when it first happened, all he knows is that it’s there now. This  _ feeling _ . It makes him feel different, a way he hasn’t felt in a long time; it feels warm and gentle, a breeze over a spring meadow; a quilt wrapped around his shoulders during a cold evening; a lightly scented bath after too long away from home.

 

He isn’t good with emotions, especially not after his horrendous abuse, but he likes this one - he wants more of it. And it comes simply from looking at the devil by his side.

 

By no means should he derive so much happiness just from glancing at the being who caused his damnation, yet he does. Sebastian has such strong features, a sharp jawline, prominent cheekbones, a dazzling smile, deep red eyes - and this is all just on his face. Ciel, of course, has noticed his many other attributes. But mostly it comes just from being around him; the Earl finds himself making up excuses just so they have to spend more time together: he’ll pretend to be dissatisfied with the clothing Sebastian picked out for the day, purposely mess up a piece when the devil oversees his practicing so he stays until Ciel has gotten it right, take ample breaks from work to wander the grounds, Sebastian holding a dark umbrella over him to shield his fair skin from the summer sun. 

 

Best of all, Sebastian has shown no sign of finding Ciel’s poorly shielded clinginess at all irksome. This could be his perfect butler aesthetic, true, but maybe… _Just maybe_ … He finds their time alone just as enjoyable.

  
Ciel smiles to himself as Sebastian rattles off his full schedule. He’ll keep his newfound joy to himself though.


	102. Ennui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if the scene in Ciel's head within the Emerald Castle had gone just a little differently? A little ooc, based off a Tumblr post.

There is a certain give and take between devils and their contracts; devil’s, possessive as they are, strive to make their contract’s lives such that they couldn’t imagine living without their damnation, while contract’s, usually quite unconsciously and by the devil’s gentle persuasive hand, work on making their soul a more perfect meal for the one who would eventually devour it. Carefully, so very wary and serene, carefully the devil leads them down the gradual road to Hell while making their life such a heaven.

 

Sebastian’s half has been wonderfully easy - how could it be hard when his contract is a boy of thirteen years? Making his life bliss was a matter of utter simplicity. At this point, he is very doubtful that Ciel, in all his strength of character and prideful little self, could hardly live and succeed in the world of nobility without his devil of a butler.

 

As for the contract’s portion - well, Ciel has flourished in that area so very beautifully with such minimal nuding from his demonic lover. He is cold by nature, and whenever Sebastian thinks he may be becoming too kind, the little Earl more than proves that his icy heart hasn’t thawed in the slightest. Most humans are eager to show mercy, Ciel is not. His damnation is almost self assured, Sebastian having so few corrections to make to this already perfect soul.

 

Yes, _ perfect _ _._ There is simply no other way Sebastian could describe it. It is a treat he has waited eons for,  _ starved  _ for; he could never hope to cultivate another soul like it and all its many contradictions; light and dark, evil and good, entropy and routine. It has as many facets as humanity itself, an immaculate balance of duality. 

 

It brings out a duality within himself - a creature of Hell that has found this warmth, this  _ love _ , for its contract. He doesn’t know how it happened - he has always known Ciel is special - but he did not think him so powerful as to raise affection from a dead heart. A heart he now has proudly twisted around his finger while being as helplessly Sebastian’s as Sebastian is his.

 

A heart he now bleeds with whispered words. For days he has been unwakeable, which has entirely set back their errand, investigating a German village plagued by wolfmen, but it has always frayed Sebastian’s nerves to no end. He hates how entirely powerless he is, it is not a feeling he knows well nor does he know how to cope with it. Eventually he did go with a show of force, despite all of the servants’ protests; he doubts it is actually the revealing of his demonic self that finally awoke Earl Phantomhive. After having his wounds examined and bandages changed, he summoned Sebastian to his empty bedchambers and murmured the only phrase that would break an empty heart.

 

“I don’t want you any more.”

 

Sebastian’s crimson eyes go wide at such a quietly uttered phrase. “You…”

 

Worrying the comforter between his small hands, Ciel keeps his eyes downcast, almost afraid to look up. “I do not want revenge.” They both sit in silence for countless minutes, the devil too surprised to speak. “I have a fiancée set aside for me as well as the fortunes of both our families; I no longer have use for a devil.”

 

Sebastian stares at that bruised delicate face. He has traced Ciel’s features so many times in the moonlight as they lay together, held his tiny body close, brought him pleasure late in the night, taken care of him so many days, and now… That is to end? He gets to his feet so abruptly he knocks over the chair he was previously seated in. “This is a breach of contract!”

 

“Indeed it is.” replies Ciel in a small voice. “Which leaves you two options - devour me now or break the contract.”

 

The devil is at a loss for words. This can’t be… It is so entirely out of character for the Earl, so unexpected from one who hates submission. He can feel his form bubbling beneath his human façade yet at the same time feels to weak to summon such a powerful version of himself. Too weak and confused…

 

“Which is your pick, Sebastian?”

 

His given name feels like a dagger, overkill when he is already sufficiently bled dry.

 

He licks chapped lips before striding slowly across the room. All of him feels shaky, almost feverish. How could this have happened under his careful watch? He has guided this soul so perfectly… He lifts the bandages from Ciel’s marked eye, the tetragrammaton on the back of his own hand burning as it pulsates; already Ciel’s mark is fading, leaving the iris an unnatural violet in its wake. “Then go,”

 

Ciel stares up at him intently, and Sebastian can feel his own eyes sting. Now he regrets ever letting his dead heart get a beat.

 

“Sebastian-”

 

“That is no longer my name.”

 

The Earl hesitates then nods. “You are free to return to… Wherever you came from.”

 

“You no longer have the power to dictate that.” retorts the devil coldly.

 

“This isn’t personal.” Ciel says as if that changes anything, as if this is anything  _ other  _ than  personal. How could it be when one considers the nature of their relationship.

 

The response he gives sounds much more in control than he could possibly ever feel. “Good luck returning home.”

 

When he turns to march out of the room he can feel Ciel’s eyes boring into his back. Now…. What now? He could never find a meal as perfect as this child, company as wonderful as him… 

  
_ Never again _ _,_ a part of him whispers. And he agrees. If starvation is his end then… So be it. Never again.


	103. Duplicity

Ciel’s drunk. He knows it from the buzz behind his eyes; the dizziness making his head swim; how swollen and thick his tongue feels. His lips are beginning to follow suit but not from alcohol, rather demanding and passionate kisses as hands caress his thighs, nearly touching his achingly hard cock but just not damn close enough. And…. And another set of hands? Yes, yes, that’s right. Ten more fingers, unfamiliar thin ones, fondling anywhere they could, exploring skin they’ve never been allowed to touch. The Earl gasps as a new thumb and forefinger tug on his nipple just right, making him only now realise his clothes are off. How long exactly have they been gone?  A foreign tongue enters his mouth, this one stained with the burn of scotch just like his own. It can’t possible be Sebastian’s, nothing seems to cover up that Heaven and Hell taste of his. Ciel is sitting in Sebastian’s lap, still annoyingly clothed, with the devil’s hand only now reaching his dripping arousal, still only lathering it with teasing touches. No, this is someone else. Ciel’s blurry mind searches for a name even as the unknown tongue finds all the right spots to rub against and he moans at the skill nearly rivaling his demonic lover’s.

 

“I never thought you’d be so incredibly lewd, Ciel. You don’t hide anything once clothes are off, do you?” purrs his unfamiliar concubine when their mouths part; hands stroke down the sensitive sides of his ribcage, gooseflesh following their wake.

 

The Queen’s Watchdog blushes at such a comment and tries to hide his already intoxication  flushed cheeks in Sebastian’s shoulder. How the devil could he have gotten in this situation? More importantly, how soon can he get out of it?

 

Sebastian chuckles fondly. One of his hands holding open the boy’s legs moves to stroke his mussed hair with a tender kiss to the navy locks. “This may be so, Alois. But he certainly is more bashful as well.”

 

Trancy. Alois Trancy. That’s his secondary bedmate for the night. But why? Ciel gasps when Alois’ mouth wraps round his nipple and he sucks lightly. When he’s this skilled, who cares why? 

 

Of course, it’s Sebastian who knows the exact way around the boy’s body, all his sweet spots, this knowledge being put to use as he drags gentle fingers along the crease of his thigh then presses his thumbs into Ciel’s hip bones, massaging slowly just as he likes, before his hands move up to trace over the boy’s ribs, careful to avoid the brand burned into his side and eliciting a shudder from him. Alois’ knowledge, on the other hand, seems less personalised: actions that were likely to please anyone and, while nice, not to Ciel’s exact preference.

 

Perhaps he should be worried that Alois Trancy, who once tried to run him through, is making his way down Earl Phantomhive’s bony chest with butterfly light kisses, yet he can’t find it in his drunken mind to panic when Sebastian is so close to him, not only there to offer protection but make sure his pleasure is entirely satisfactory.

 

He shivers as the demon drags his tongue over the shell of his ear then wetly kisses his neck. “Ohhh…” he exhales when Alois drags his tongue across the boy’s throbbing length while Sebastian rolls his nipples between thumb and forefingers.

 

“Absolutely incredible,” muses Trancy, his hot breath against the dripping tip making Ciel’s arousal twitch with anticipation.

 

“Sh-shut up,” he moans, tripping over his own tongue.

 

Sebastian tuts, a light nip to the sweet spot on his neck easing Ciel once more, having tensed without even noticing it. “He’s only admiring you as much as I do, my beautiful young darling.” He leans in closer to add, “I am here to keep a watch over you, my sweet, little kitten, you can relax and enjoy yourself.”

 

The Queen’s Watchdog gasps out a curse when Alois’ mouth envelopes his member, the tip hitting the back of the blond’s throat when he takes Ciel’s length without any difficulty. “Oh, my God…” he whines as he grips the white blond tresses tickling his pelvis, doubling over the other earl, hips involuntarily bucking.

 

Sebastian’s gentle hands make him straighten once more, lean back against the devil’s firm chest as gloved hands stroke across his smooth alabaster stomach. “You must relax, darling, or else this will be over far too quickly.” he tuts. Yet through all this Alois is working his arousal - placing sloppy kisses along the shaft, kittenish strokes of his tongue over the weeping slit, nimble fingers stroking just so as he eases his salty sweet treat past his lips once more, humming pleasurably at the taste that is just so indescribably Ciel Phantomhive - and it is all the younger earl can do to keep himself from trembling in Sebastian’s lap, just barely manages a nod with a pleasured whimper.

 

Obscene slurps fill the ornate bedchamber as Alois takes his length enthusiastically, lapping his tongue across the underside with every bob of his head. He moans and Ciel shudders at it; all of it is so overwhelming, causing his body to tremble with every lewd suck, his toes to curl as Sebastian places light bites over his shoulders and the nape of his neck, low whines to escape him as a set of bare hands drag nails lightly over his coltish thighs, another gloved pair of hands teasing their forefingers around his nipples; Ciel is all but melting under such pleasure being mercilessly bestowed upon him. He can’t stop himself when he feels the head of his cock bump the back of Alois’ throat, his entire body tensing up as he shouts wordlessly and spills in the older earl’s mouth, his enthusiastic gulping to swallow it all sending hot sparks of pleasure through Ciel as he shudders, just barely aware of Sebastian murmuring praise against the shell of his ear.

 

He lets his head loll back against his butler’s shoulder, body jerking with the aftershocks of his orgasm. He can just vaguely feel Sebastian’s hands soothingly stroking over his skin every - his pale arms, his soft stomach, his heaving chest - acting as his anchor as he swims blindly through pleasure, Alois thumbing light circles into his tremoring thighs.

 

“I think that is quite enough for him this evening.” declares Sebastian quietly before he stands with his tired and intoxicated lover in his arms, giving a polite nod to the Earl Trancy before heading off to the bathroom, Ciel’s small, grabby hands clinging to the front of his rumpled suit as he slowly comes to.

 

Sebastian sets him on the cushioned window sill seat then turns to start the bath. “What the hell was that?” the boy asks sternly, crossing both arms and legs - both to show his displeasure and to keep his bare body warm.

 

His butler turns to him with a mildly shocked and confused expression. “I beg your pardon?”

 

“You heard me, what. The hell. Was that? Why would you ever let anything like that happen?!” 

 

“Ah,” Sebastian places his right hand over his heart as he speaks. “Why, kitten, you suggested it, between your drunken giggles and hiccups.”

 

At that Ciel falls silent, abashed as he casts his gaze to the floor. He came only to this party because a few of his business associates would be attending and now would be a prime opportunity to speak with them about the upcoming Easter line. One gentleman ended up having to stay with his ill wife and daughter, another hauled to jail for embezzling (about damn time too), and the last had left the party in a very unfit state when he found his woman in bed with another man. And a woman. Disappointed at having squandered an entire evening, Ciel may have let himself have more champagne than he ever should have - he knows for a fact he is very much a lightweight. While details are blurry in his head, apparently his drunk-self was not going to let the evening be a complete waste. “I was quite impaired, you shouldn’t have been letting me make such decisions. Shouldn’t a butler worth his salt know that?” he replies dourly before the severity drops from his body language. “I want only you, Sebastian.” he says below his breath.

 

“You are more than correct. I am sorry, my Lord, I have failed most miserably as your butler.” Sebastian bows. He picks the small boy up and sets him in the warm water. “Please excuse me, I must go fetch a towel and a fresh set of clothing for you.”

 

Ciel drapes his arms over the rim of the deep tub with a  _ hmph _ . “And get Trancy out of here.”

 

The devil bows again obediently before he leaves the bathroom.

 

Alois is almost completely dressed once more when Sebastian approaches him. Having grown up outside the aristocratic life he certainly is much more adept at taking care of himself in day to day life than Ciel is. “I suppose now you’re going to scold me quite terribly like some old hen?” he hums as he turns to the mirror to sort out his disheveled hair.

 

“On the contrary, Sir. I would like to thank you.”

 

“Oh?” the blond turns back to him, brow quirked up. “Not going to run me off?”

 

“Oh, I most certainly am. But you made my plans run along smoothly, and for that I must give some gratitude.”

 

“Pray, do tell.” Alois says as he perches on the bed, cheek leaned against his knuckles. “You’ve got me interested.”

 

“It seems my young darling has gotten quite bold as of late. It was time someone tell him to return home, and who does he listen to better than himself?”

 

“Ah, never can be too possessive, can you? Have to put the lamb back in the fold.” Alois stands, striding over to the demon to grab his necktie and pull him down to eye level, his own blue eyes full of playful guile as Sebastian gazes back evenly. “I will make Ciel Phantomhive mine.”

 

That makes the devil’s expressionless face turn up in a smirk. “Over my dead body.”

 

“A shame, you’re so very handsome. But I can live with those arrangements .”

 

The Earl steps back then bows deeply. “I do thank you. This has been much more fun than that drab little affair downstairs.”

 

Sebastian returns the bow politely. “Thank you for participating so well.”

 

Alois hums, waving over his shoulder as he opens the door. “Until next time, toodles.”

 

Sebastian watches him leave then clicks the lock in place. He fetches a towel and lays out fresh clothing, giving Ciel a few moments by himself to replace his composure. “As it should be, cling only to me.”


	104. Novelty

With Ciel’s youth, their relationship has been full of firsts - things Ciel has never experienced simply because he hasn’t had the time to. It’s refreshing for Sebastian after having done everything there is to do on the wide, green earth hundreds of times over. And he can never get over the beautiful expressions his lover makes at every new thing unveiled to him. Sometimes the demon just likes to think back on all their many firsts together.

Their first kiss, for instance, had been… Well, in Ciel’s opinion, awkward, though Sebastian assured him it was no such thing. It happened at some dreadful party or another held at the end of The Season; the Earl is such a wallflower that no matter who hosts the gala he always finds them to be dull. Lady Elizabeth had accompanied him to this particular one, as if just being surrounded by people didn’t exhaust Ciel enough. Eventually he needed respite; as well as he handled crowds, they did tend to have an overwhelming effect on him and he could only be in the midst of a group for so long. Sebastian had sensed his little love nearing his brink; he said the Earl looked a little feverish and asked Lady Midford for her pardon while he took Ciel out to the gardens for a bit of fresh air. The gardens were lovely, wonderfully groomed, with summer blooms at their fullest. Ciel was grateful for how well his butler could read him, knowing what he needed no matter their setting. Out there in the isolated rose bushes, in front of a copper plated fountain, Ciel grabbed him by the tie to tug him down and press their lips together. Perhaps it was rushed and messy yet at the same time so sweet and long awaited. It may have been brief but it seemed to be just what the boy needed, for when they went back in he bore the party with a smile, even asking Elizabeth for a surprising number of dances.

When they first held hands it had been much more natural. Ciel fell asleep at his desk one evening, waking when Sebastian came to carry him to bed. Instead the Earl got to his feet, sliding his fingers between Sebastian’s, their hands fitting together like a perfectly made jigsaw, one too beautiful to ever be taken apart, and allowed his butler to lead him to bed. That was a particularly sweet memory Sebastian vowed to keep close to his heart.

Another cute one was when the first slept in the same bed. Sebastian had only just finished his daily duties, a few hours to kill before he had to start preparation for the coming morning. He retired to his room, sitting down to write a grocery list for Baldroy to take to town the next day. He sat up straight when he heard footsteps coming down the hall, a moment before the door creaked open and there was Ciel in his white nightshirt, mismatched eyes full of sleep, the duvet clutched to his chest trailing behind him, one bare foot treading on it as he came into the room. All in all it was one of the sweetest things Sebastian had seen and it made his heart melt. He undressed to just his trousers and shirt before laying in bed with the tired Earl; Ciel fell back asleep with his head on Sebastian’s chest, one hand fisted in his shirt to keep his lover close.

After that they routinely shared a bed; Ciel had been a lot more bashful when he asked to share a bath though. He had already gotten in the lavender scented water and Sebastian was just about to leave the room to fetch towels when he muttered with something that could almost be called a pout, “And where are you going?” He didn’t give Sebastian time to answer before he continued. “Is it not usual for… Partners to bathe together?” It didn’t take any more prompting for Sebastian to laugh and undress, slipping in the water behind the boy and pulling his lithe body close against his chest.

But all these sweet firsts Sebastian would unhesitatingly give up for this - this comfortable familiarity they share; the kisses easily shared between them, especially those given in places they could get caught, knowing just the right ways to lay to be most at ease as they sleep by each other, the playful splashes Ciel sends his way in the bath with the most dazzling smile to ever be, the “I love you”s that pass between them, so simple and meaningful. Nothing could ever compare to the depraved rapture they found within one another.


	105. Dear Doctor Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I can't have been the only one that got the impression Ciel flirted through the entire murder arc.

“That, at least, is taken care of.” Ciel sighs out with some satisfaction as he and his butler make their way back to the main estate from the greenhouses. The circus man, Snake, is still in there with his pets.

 

Errand for Her Majesty done, that blasted dinner party and nuisance murders, he can return his focus back to his studies. What a stupid game she had made him play, just to make him show his faithfulness. How pointlessly macabre she can be.

 

The Earl looks up at his supposedly dead butler. “Now, it seems we have a great deal to explain to the servants. Have you any ideas?”

 

“One or two, My Lord.” Sebastian nods before he gives a hum. With a sideways glance at the boy, he adds, “Though, perhaps we should first address your actions the previous evening-”

 

“ _ You _ were the one to go off script,” Ciel reminds with a humph. 

 

“With Doctor Arthur.”

 

His gaze quickly reverts straight ahead of him as he squares his shoulders, drawing himself up to his, still miniscule, full height. “I hardly see anything that needs to be addressed in that area. Once again, it was you who went further than instructed and revealed your nature to him. Now we have a loose thread, flailing about in the wind, to keep an eye on.”

 

“Oh? So you did not shamelessly coquet with him all evening like a brazen courtesan? You even laid it out in such a way, the good doctor would be the only one the other guests trusted enough and would, therefore, ask him to keep a watch over you once you were a suspect.” Sebastian’s eyes flicker blood red with the memory of Arthur staring so fixedly as his master once they were chained together in bed.

 

His exceptional vision allows him to see the minute tightening in Ciel’s jaw as he clenches his teeth. “I don’t recall having to ask  _ your _ permission for anything.”

 

A smug grin quirks the devil’s lips. “Ah, yes, when one considers the society in which you were raised, fidelity is hardly the style, is it?” he all but taunts. “Even now, one still hears rumours of the previous Earl Phantomhive-”

 

Ciel slams the gold tipped end of his ebony cane into his lover’s chest. “Watch your tongue!” he hisses.

 

Sebastian’s eyes follow the cane’s black length before they land on Ciel’s - the boy’s gaze is fiery, ready to strike at the smallest provocation; his own cool and collect as it always is. “I wouldn’t expect you to be one looking for a scandal, My Lord; it’s hardly of your nature to act frivolously; yet I find myself utterly perplexed at your behaviour last night if gossip is not what you were attempting to attract.” When the boy doesn’t reply, Sebastian lets his train of thought continue. “Could it be that you were playing your own willful game within the forced one Her Majesty made you participate in? Though I can hardly see what outcome you were trying to achieve. Could it be you were attempting to make me envious of the attention you lathered on poor Doctor Arthur?” Again, Ciel’s body stiffens, giving away his answer. The demon chuckles. “I should inform you: I am not keen on sharing my things.”

 

At that, Ciel lowers his cane. Instead he grabs Sebastian’s chin and drags him down to eye level. Their breaths mingle together as they merely stare for a moment, the air between them volatile. Yet, despite his steely grip on the demon’s chin, Ciel strokes his jaw with his third and fourth fingers in a tender manner that heavily contrasts. “As it should be.” he murmurs, barely above a whisper. “The only one you should be infatuated with is  _ me _ .”

 

There it is, the motive. As Sebastian guessed, Ciel was not attempting to be unfaithful, rather to test his lover’s devotion to him. Had he heard of the deed his servant committed with the lion tamer, Beast? That is the best explanation for this sudden test, as the Aristocrat of Evil would see it as a minor defiance, an act of treason, a show of his willfulness, rather than the means to an end it had been.  A chuckles escapes Sebastian. “What an ever so cruel way to act, young darling, when you know I desire you alone.” A smile tugs at the corners Earl Phantomhive’s lips. “Yet it is you who is becoming the deviant libertine.”

 

The expression drops into a scowl. “Watch your tone.” he growls.

 

Sebastian straightens, forefinger against his lips. “I almost wonder if discipline might be in order.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kneeling bare on the plush carpet, Ciel grits his teeth against the heat on his palms. “Isn’t this a bit far?” He just barely gets out, hands shaking as he tries to keep them still, cupped out in front of him. When punishment was mentioned he assumed that meant a switch taken to his backside, not being told to hold his hands out so Sebastian could drip hot wax into his pale palms. He hisses at the next drop, heat stinging his hands only momentarily before it quickly cools and hardens; though from his stiff and dripping cock standing heavy between his legs, there is no denying this turns him on as much as a good spanking.

 

“Far?” Sebastian hums humourously as he lets another droplet of wax fall into the boy’s hands. “Punishment is necessary when naughty children act out.”

 

“I’m not a child!” snaps Ciel; his defiant tone earns him a drip of wax that falls, not on his palms, but onto his creamy thighs, hissing as it turns his skin an angry red - the wax cools into a nearly transparent glob while his thigh still stings beneath it.

 

Sebastian licks his lips as he watches the sight. What a glorious little boy, aroused so much by the pain he constantly protests. Such lies falling from his mouth, saying he doesn’t want it, that it’s too much for him to bear even when he yearns for more delightful punishing. Little libertine that he is. “No, you are not a child.” he agrees before he blows the candle out and sets it back on its silver holder. The falls dark, only the moon, seeping through the curtains, offers any illumination; it makes the boy’s ivory skin more dewey, nearly glowing in the soft blue light. “You are not a child, you are not an adult. You are no Earl and no gamin. All you are  _ is mine .” _ he whispers against Ciel’s ear, feeling his slight frame quiver.

 

“I belong to none but myself.”

 

Sebastian’s eyes wide at the bold statement - even more brave when one considers the child kneeling helpless and naked beneath a devil more powerful than any man could comprehend. A hand tight in his slate hair, Sebastian yanks his head back until Ciel’s spine is bowed almost painfully. “No?” he purrs out in a playful tone as his thumb strokes gossamer skin beneath Ciel’s marked eye. How easily he could pierce through that thin flesh, as easily as through a spider’s web, and pluck out that out for his own. Such stupid courage against a power he could never hope to easily stand against. Yet this is not a game of animalistic strength - in which few could beat Sebastian - but one of wits; and he will make the proud little Earl admit who he belongs to on his own. “Then you simply grovel on the floor for anyone, like a whore from a commoner’s brothel?”

 

The boy opens his mouth to retort but Sebastian gives another hard pull to his hair and he lets out only a choked moan. “For that is what you’re doing -  _ groveling.  _ Like an unclean beast. Kneeling on the dirty floor, begging for forgiveness from a devil.” Ciel cries out when sharp teeth pierce the thin skin of a narrow shoulder, blood drawing to the surface of the bite. _“_ _ There is none.” _

 

He releases Ciel’s hair to tie a black silk scarf around his eyes. Then the boy is forced roughly onto his front, plush carpet rubbing against his sensitive nipples with each deep inhale while a hand gentle caresses the pale, pliant flesh of his arse.  _ Crack! _ The hand comes down hard and Ciel lets out a cry as white skin blossoms crimson. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

 

In reply Sebastian pushes his face against the floor, threads tickling against his nose, and brings his hand down on his bottom again, harder this time. “Who said you could speak?” he growls in low tones. 

 

Again he spanks the boy and Ciel’s whole body jerks in response. Again, and again, and again, and again, until Ciel has given up all thought of resistance and merely takes the punishment with soft whimpers and mewls, the tears soaking his blindfold a mixture of pain and pleasure, his arse the rosiest of reds, soon to purple into a bruise from the relentless blows. When an oiled finger enters him, Ciel can’t stop himself from sobbing out a moan. “Please!”

 

Moving the digit ever so slowly, Sebastian gives a noncommittal hum low in his throat. “Have you been reduced to begging? What is it you need?” he breathes against his helpless prey’s ear.

 

The finger brushes against the sweet spot buried within him and Ciel can’t help the noise he makes. All of his being has washed away: his cockiness and arrogance, his wit and sharp tongue, his pride and selfishness; all of it is gone, leaving him only a creature of need and lust, his entire being begging for sweet release, for the most lecherous heaven he could find. “Ah! You!” he all but sobs out. “You, my one and only salvation, the death I walk into willingly, the only haven left for me. I need you deep inside of me, to rip me apart and piece me back together only to devour me whole! I need you, your entire being, and nothing else.”

 

Dark grin spreading over his face, deep red tongue sliding across razor sharp canines, barely contained in his weak human form, Sebastian can only comply with this heartfelt supplication. Soon his trousers are around his ankles and his aching member. Ciel sobs out a moan when he is entered; it takes so little, one, two, three deep, rough thrusts before he is spending onto the carpet, his head thrown back in ecstasy as his small frame quivers with each wave of pleasure washing over him, darkening his obscured vision even further.

 

Gritting his teeth, Sebastian removes his length from the boy’s convulsing hole. With hard, quick strokes, he brings himself to climax and releases on his lover’s scarlet behind. The hot fluid feels like lava against already warm skin and Ciel gives the softest of whimpers.

 

“Never forget who you belong to, darling kitten.” pants Sebastian against his ear as the cloth is taken from his eyes. Then Sebastian lifts the lithe boy easily into his arms, pressing a kiss against his forehead, beaded with sweat. “Come now, let us wash up, before the carpet is stained.”

 

Ciel is, of course, more than compliant as he curls up close to the devil’s warm muscled chest, shuddered with each small spark of pleasure-pain he receives when his thoroughly abused arse is touched. He is washed clean and put to bed, demonic lover beside him, with a glass of warm milk and honey, lesson thoroughly learnt.

 

...Though it is repeated a few months later when Ciel purchases the newest book Doctor Arthur will put out, but that is another story entirely.


	106. Little Boy Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun little request from earltrancy ^.^

Humans are such nasty creatures who prey viciously on the weak, the defenseless, with no thought of what they are doing to their victims - they only care about the power it gives them, not about the lives they break. While he is exactly the same, Ciel has a bit of a soft spot towards children being taken advantage of; therefore when Her Majesty requested he look into serial rapings happening at an seemingly perfect orphanage in the East End, he willingly took on the investigation.

 

With distressed clothing, it was more than simplicity itself to disguise himself as a helpless orphan; Sebastian, on the other hand, proved to be more difficult. As it turned out, only women were allowed to work within the sanctuary - not that that was inherently a problem for an amorphous devil, but each woman is an officiated nun, cataloged by the Church, and one of them disappearing would cause an national incident.

 

“With such confusion in witness accounts, and nearly spotless supposed crime scenes, I can’t very well go in alone; I need your ability to sense the unnatural.” says the Earl petulantly as they consider the issue.

 

With what seems like a very weary sigh, Sebastian nods. “I may have a solution for such a thing.” he replies almost reluctantly. “As for now, my Lord, it is late and on the morrow we will be in rather deplorable circumstances, let us not put off retiring any longer.”

 

Ciel climbs into bed with a  _ hmph. _ He isn’t a child, he doesn’t need a bed time. Sebastian kisses his forehead after pulling the duvets over him. “Do try not to stay up too late reading, kitten, you will have to wake early.”

 

The boy grumbles in reply and his butler leaves with a light chuckle.

 

“Oh, seven hells below, this was your plan?” Ciel laughs the moment he wakes. Standing in front of him is Sebastian, obviously, except not as he should be - rather with an appearance nearly twenty years younger, looking around Ciel’s age.

 

Sebastian gives a long suffering sigh, pushing a strand of hair off his rounded cheek. “It is not my favourite course of action, but if the only way to infiltrate the orphanage is to be a child, then so be it. I shan’t let my master enter a dangerous situation alone, I would not be a butler worth my salt.”

 

Ciel takes the tea cup offered him, but has to hand it back as soon as he sees Sebastian’s almost chubby fingers next to his own. “Look at you!” he laughs out. “You’re smaller than even me! And here I was thinking you had a horrid sense of humour. I doubt there’s a soul alive that wouldn’t find this funny!”

 

The devil’s eye twitches at the ridicule aimed at him, but of course he keeps up his pleasant smile. “Yes, I am sure it is considerably hysterical, if the Young Master’s frivolousness is anything to go by.”

 

Ciel is laughing far too hard to think anything of the jib. Every time he starts to calm down and get his breath back, he takes another glance at Sebastian and starts howling with mirth again, nearly rolling in the sheets as he clutches his cramping stomach. Sebastian grinds his teeth at the ridicule.

 

“Look at you, you make for such an ugly child.” giggles Ciel. 

 

“Ugly inside and out.” Sebastian agrees sardonically. “Though I would consider myself more honest than one such as you, who tries to hide their ugliness behind tender eyes.”

 

“And your voice is so high! You’d be a more believable lady than high with that saprano of yours!”

 

“Master, we really must go.” his butler almost snaps, patience rapidly wearing thin at the glee his master took from this humiliating circumstance.

 

“Ah, yes, you’re right, _little one._ ” he taunts, wiping a tear from his cheek only to immediately reach over and pinch Sebastian’s considerably more full one. All forbearance entirely gone, Sebastian slaps the hand away from his face, though that only serves to make Ciel giggle again.

 

With a snarl that is not nearly as menacing as it should be - like a kitten trying to play the role of a tiger - he swoops in until their noses are mere centimetres apart, eyes burning with hellfire. “When we return, you can expect a most thorough punishment for such mockery. You will learn your place, even if it takes all night and you ache inside and out in the morning.”

 

Ciel simply ruffles his inky hair with a light laugh. “Oooh, very scary.” he hums. “Even I could get you off me, little weakling.” He grins, pushing the covers back to stand. “Come now, _child,_ I have grown up work to do.” he says with another chuckle.

 

Sebastian seethes silently as he prepares his master for the day. Oh, yes, the Earl was certainly not going to be able to even move by time his chastisement was through.


	107. Valentine's Day

Valentine’s Day has little meaning to two apathetic beings; Elizabeth, of course, twitters happily over it; she always makes a point to come to the Phantomhive Manor when the holiday comes along, bringing with her chocolates of a deep ruby red, dyed that colour from the cherry flavouring mixed in. The box is always decorated with pink, foil embossed taffeta and bows of red and white ribbons piled high - Elizabeth going out of her way to make the cutest thing she possibly could for the day (admittedly she does have a rather good eye for design). Ciel eats them, obviously; not because Lizzie made them, but because Sebastian couldn’t in good form take away the sweets brought by his fiancée. 

When she leaves that evening, Ciel is thoroughly exhausted and his bed has never looked so inviting. The previous day they travelled to London and then a visit from Elizabeth? He is worn out and ready for a good, long rest. Warm from his bath - they may not really celebrate the day themselves, but Sebastian did have the sentimentality to put white rose petals in the water - dressed in a fresh nightshirt, and a glass of warm milk with honey just finished, he can think of nothing more heavenly than curling up under heavy feather duvets for sleep. Ciel blinks blearily as Sebastian sets the glass aside. “I do have something for you.” the devil says softly.

Ciel manages a scowl as he yawns. “Do you? Even though neither of us have any particular love for this day.”

“No, a celebration of unconditional love is quite abhorrent to one such as myself.” agrees Sebastian. “But I saw it yesterday in town and thought you would appreciate it; the timing is simply coincidence.” He reaches into his jacket pocket and brings out a small slide top box made of a dark wood. 

With a look somewhere between sardonic and wary, Ciel takes the little trinket. He stares at it for a moment. Admittedly there was something almost… Cute about Sebastian pretty much saying he saw this and thought of his little lover; getting him something despite neither of them caring for the day was almost sweet of the demon. Another glance at Sebastian, then Ciel slides the lid back…

...And out springs a little, wooden… Penis.

A laugh catches in his throat and Ciel just manages to keep up his unamused expression. It was a common gag from a more lower class joke shop, nowhere the Earl would ever set foot into himself. Fixing Sebastian with a dull stare, he asks flatly, “Why are you like this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering, yes the Victorian Era dick in a box was a real thing.   
> I apologize for the wait between chapters; I wanted to post something today but all I had was a whole lot of half written smut.... So enjoy some crack, the dirty chapters are coming up next. And there will probably be a lot of them.


	108. On The Campania Prequel

Waves rock the cruiseliner almost imperceptibly, nobility chatter aimlessly, nibbling on various cakes and  _ h'orderves _ as they gossip, Elizabeth twittering happily with her father and various family friends, meanwhile Earl Phantomhive swirls his drink in its glass with about as much enthusiasm as one would have when watching paint dry. To him, these people are about as entertaining as plants.

 

His cousin had, at first, promised to stay by his side for the evening - but Lizzie in a room full of ladies in dainty new dresses? Ciel had never expected her to keep her promise. He doesn’t hold it against her, quite the contrary: Elizabeth is an energetic young girl who loves to socialise and bring smiles to the faces of those around her; it is not something that Ciel condemns her for, he is just realistic in his expectations of her and knew there was no way she would be content sitting with her wallflower fiancé all night.

 

Not that any of this dulls his boredom in the least.

 

He entertains himself by counting - counting the hats with feathers, the women with midnight black hair, the men with flowers in their lapels, the few chaste kisses shared between husband and wife, the drunk aristocrats who will be abhorred when they learn of the silly things they did while inebriated. He counts and he formulates and he translates various sentences he hears first into French, then to Latin, occasionally German if he thinks he knows the proper wording for it; all of this until he is counting the sips he thinks are left in his glass while his mind wanders where it will. Wine. He hates it. He drinks it because of propriety but he would much prefer sweet fruit juice rather than its bitter fermented counterpart (his eye wanders to the buffet table at the thought of sweets and considers going for a piece of cake but eventually decides to stay at his table rather than venture across the ballroom where people may tarry him trying to get a conversation with the elusive, asocial Earl Phantomhive).

 

It is after a waiter refills his glass that Sebastian appears by the Earl’s side once more. “Learn anything useful?” he asks, expression and tone revealing just how dull he finds this soirée.

 

“It seems the Aurora society is having a party of their own in a few days, though that is all I could find at the present time. We will have to bide our time until then to learn more on them.” the devil reports and Ciel gives a long sigh in return.

 

“I almost wish this Aurora Society were some blood thirsty cult, if just to have something to do.” he mutters sulkily.

 

Sebastian chuckles at that. Nothing like a little bloodshed to engage the mind, after all. “Are you saying this party does not entertain you? I found it to be quite nice, one of the better ones you have attended.”

 

“Oh, yes, because who doesn’t like to hear the gossip of old women and watching drunk men make fools of themselves?” replies the boy dryly as he swirls the deep red contents of his glass before downing them in one gulp, pulling a face at the bitterness. Really, is this all nobles did with their time? How impossibly dull.

 

“A butler’s duty is to ensure his master is well in both mind and body, and lethargy hardly promotes good health for either.” Sebastian rambles but Ciel pays him no mind until the devil leans in to breath against the shell of his ear in a way that sends gooseflesh rippling down the Earl’s arms. “So allow me to alleviate it for you.”

 

In a blink of an eye, Sebastian is no longer by his side - instead gloved fingers are trailing up his coltish thighs beneath his shorts, kneading the soft and sensitive flesh there. Ciel gasps but he really shouldn’t be surprised; it’s been four days since they’ve been together, for them that’s absolutely ages. Sebastian has been throwing his master entirely inappropriately sensual looks for quite a while now, it’s really no shocker that he would take any opportunity he finds. Still, Ciel isn’t quiet about his pleasure and a dining hall full of Britain’s aristocracy hardly seems the place to be vocal about his ecstasy. “Sebastian!” he hisses out between gritted teeth even as the buttons of his flies are undone. “Is here really the best place?!”

 

The devil gives no more of a reply than a simple hum though. Ciel naturally sits close to the table, the floor length scarlet tablecloth more the effectively covers him as Sebastian pulls his trousers around his ankles. When he drags his tongue across the swollen tip of the Earl’s member, already starting to leak slowly, it is all Ciel can do not to throw his against the back of his chair as his back arches, hips pushing up against the contact. How the hell is he supposed to keep quiet?!

 

That wicked tongue sweeps across his glans and the boy’s toes curl in his shoes, a flush quickly rising to his cheeks when Sebastian’s mouth envelopes his member. There is something about the situation itself that makes Ciel’s cock twitch; in a society so chaste they don’t even recognise things as sexual needs, here he is, a young man, getting sucked off by another man in a room full of adults who had probably never experienced pleasure simply for pleasure’s sake. Taboo as it is, it makes warmth pool in the pit of his stomach and his balls tighten against his body.

 

Which, of course, pushes Sebastian to be more demanding in his ministrations: he takes Ciel’s cock further in his mouth until the head is bumping against the back of his throat, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks, and flicking his tongue against the veins running along the underside with every bob of his head. 

 

Ciel’s breaths are huffed out little gasps, biting his tongue in an attempt to keep his ecstasy silent. “S-S-Seb-” he stutters as his bony frame quivers. A duchess looks at him inquisitively and immediately he bites so hard on the inside of his cheek his mouth is filled with the metalic taste of copper. None of this stops Sebastian from swallowing around his weeping member, throat contracting.

 

Obscene wet noises are covered by a lively guige (Ciel would recognise it as a Bach piece, were his mind not effectively shut down for the moment), but Ciel knows he looks almost feverish as his hips buck feebly into the heat of Sebastian’s mouth. His head spins, whether from pleasure or lack of oxygen as his chest heaves with silent moans, he doesn’t know. Sebastian’s mouth is moving along his member so good -  _ so good!  _ \- he barely has time to be embarrassed any more; and when the devil pulls off to just barely press the tip of his tongue into the dribbling slit, Ciel’s climax hits him so hard and suddenly he barely manages to stop himself from slamming his forehead against the table as he doubles over, hands twined tightly together almost as if in prayer to nothing holy in his attempt to keep himself quiet, brows knit, and mouth open in an inaudible scream as Sebastian sucks down every last drop his pulsating cock expels until it is too much for the boy to bare, trying desperately to close his legs against the wracking pleasure.

 

Between his gasping pants he barely hears the lewd  _ pop  _ of Sebastian releasing his softening cock; he does, however, hear Lizzie’s shout of, “Cieeeeel!” He sits bolt upright quickly, trying to will away the post-orgasm flush his butler loves so dearly. He clears his throat, just barely aware of Sebastian fixing his flies and trousers. 

 

“Is something wrong, Ciel?” she inquiries tenderly. “Your eyes look unfocused.”

 

The boy coughs again to smooth his voice, roughened and high pitched by pleasure. “It is nothing, a small stomachache.” he says, but regrets it immediately when something like maternal instinct washed over Lizzie. “Nothing serious,” he adds quickly. “I’ll simply retire to my quarters for some tea and be back in time for supper.” he assures.

 

Lizzie nods slowly, face brightening as she gasps. “I’ll save one of those adorable little cakes for you!” she declares and bounds off to  fetch one before Ciel can even thank her.

 

Sebastian is out from beneath the table in a blink with no one the wiser of where he came from. His smirk sits heavily on his lips as Ciel fixes him with a withering glare. “You utter-”

 

“You are no longer bored, are you not, My Lord?” he hums; the audacity to interrupt his master.

 

Ciel grips the hem of his coat with a scowl. “We aren’t finishing there.” he says in a low tone that makes the demon almost shudder before all but dragging Sebastian to his rooms.


	109. Shape of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Actually write? Amazing! This one is two requests, actually, one from Infestation and the other Abarrane (Fun fact, your request was something I had been planning to write since I first heard the song ^.^), both great supports who I always love to hear from! I hope it's as good as you expected!

It all started with that one song.

 

Every single time it comes on the look Sebastian gives him is so hungry he would almost be worried that, damn their contract, he was becoming a meal that very night.

 

Well, that would be a fear, if this were still when they had only first met. Now, decades after the forming of their bond, Ciel just knows the look means he isn’t going to be walking straight tomorrow, if at all.

 

It seems to come on every single time they go for a drive through the English countryside - sometimes multiple times, each play making the devil look more and more ravenous, craving his beloved in all the most debauched ways. How lucky for him Ciel knows just how to satisfy every one of his hungers.

 

As for Ciel, well, if he were younger he would have said he had gotten horridly good at putting on his own corset. Now he doesn’t much care - he isn’t an earl anymore, he is simply Ciel Michaelis, demon himself and wed to hellspawn. The white lingerie he dons in their spacious marble bathroom is so virginal it almost makes him laugh. He hasn’t been a virgin for a very long time, but tonight he decides to play the part of one. He gives the laces of the corset one last tug - an underbust cut, of course, Sebastian loves to see his perky nipples on display, hard against the cool evening air - then adjusts the lacy thong to sit just right on his hips. Another gargle of mouthwash to give himself time to get in the right mindset and then he is strutting out into the bedroom with a hip-rolling walk that does amazing things to his arse. 

 

And there it is. That song.

 

_ Girl, you know I want your love _

_ Your love was handmade for somebody like me _

_ Come on now, follow my lead _

 

Sebastian, already half undressed now with only his trousers hanging open on his sharp hips, looks absolutely speechless as he takes in the sight of his lover, almost like he’s seeing  Ciel for the first time. Good. He should be the only bright thing in Sebastian’s dark world. The second the boy is close enough Sebastian pulls him onto his lap, hands grabbing at his pert bottom as he noses at Ciel’s neck, breathing in his fresh scent. “Kitten, darling… I would have lit a few candles if I knew this is how the night was going.”

 

With breathless noises, Ciel tips his head back when hot, passionate kisses trail down his pulse. His mind may be old but his body is still young and quite sensitive. “I wanted to surprise you, mustn’t let you get bored of me so soon.”

 

He practically squeals when Sebastian grabs him by the hips and flips him onto the bed, falling back onto the mountain of plush pillows with the delicious weight of his lover atop him. “I could never tire of you, darling,” whispers Sebastian in a nearly reverent tone. Then he presses their mouths together, sweet and heavenly at first before soon turning sloppy and needy as their tongues reunite, drawing moans from the younger demon. Sebastian’s hands roam his body, sliding down his thin chest, fingertips just barely brushing against dusty nipples, across the fine lace and steel boning, before settling on his creamy thighs, kneading the pale flesh there. Meanwhile, Ciel just fists his hands in black locks and holds on tightly as he is kissed to the brink of madness. When you have a devil for a lover, a creature that knows human desires better than the back of its hand, there is never such a thing as bad sex. Sebastian seems keen on proving this.

 

“I could never tire of you,” he repeats softly, Ciel tilting his head up when kisses are pressed to the underside of his jaw. “Look at you, who could ever get bored of such beauty?” At that Ciel’s cheeks heat up from more than arousal. He is used to being told what a slut he is, how well his thin body takes Sebastian’s cock as if it is meant just to be his personal come toy. Dirty talk like that, well, frankly it makes him climax the hardest, and the aftercare following it reminds him how much he truly means to Sebastian. This, it cuts out a step while still achieving the same effect. 

 

“You are simply gorgeous, absolutely stunning.” murmurs Sebastian as his mouth begins to follow the same path as his hands: down to his collarbone, sucking light bruises over bony ridges and flutes; “The noises you make alone could drive anyone mad with want,” he licks across Ciel’s pecs before taking a pebbled nipple in his mouth; Ciel’s mismatched eyes close as he lets out a breathy moan when Sebastian’s skilled tongue circles then flicks across. His hand slides under the boy to pull his chest flush against his mouth, suckling hungrily; his eyes flick up, pupils blown wide and dark with want. Ciel can’t keep down another high pitched moan, that devilish tongue working expertly around the bud - thoroughly covered in saliva when Sebastian pulls back and moves to the other.

 

_ I'm in love with the shape of you _

_ We push and pull like a magnet do _

_ Although my heart is falling too _

_ I'm in love with your body _

_ And last night you were in my room _

_ And now my bedsheets smell like you _

_ Every day discovering something brand new _

_ I'm in love with your body _

 

The chorus almost feels like a continuation of his husband’s praise, and Ciel feels his face grow even hotter. There’s never been a doubt in his mind that Sebastian finds him the absolute definition of “desire,” but having it said aloud while hot kisses press down his abdomen makes it very hard indeed to ignore.

 

His body is mottled with light hickeys and the faintest imprints of teeth before Sebastian settles between his legs; the devil takes his time there, licking the crease where hip meets thigh, nibbling at flexed tendons before dragging his tongue across his lover’s smooth taint. When his lips finally press feather soft kisses up the boy’s shaft, Ciel feels as if he might release then and there, so worked up by all the foreplay.

 

Sebastian laps at the weeping tip and Ciel whines high in his throat. His head feels giddy as he heaves in breaths, body quivering against mounting pleasure as Sebastian takes more of his length into his hot mouth. The former earl can’t help the way his hips twitch, causing the head of his cock to bump against the back of Sebastian’s throat, or how his fingers dig and twist so deeply into the sheets they might tear. He can barely even think about quieting himself, all his focus given to pleasure coursing through him in strong waves, the sucking and slurping noises as Sebastian laves his cock in attention ringing in Ciel’s ears.

 

And then when a slicked finger rubs at his tight rim Ciel barely notices his back arching high off the bed as pleasure mounts, and mounts, and mounts, until crashing through him as he spills into Sebastian’s mouth with a cry of the demon’s name. And his vision is maybe a little black at the edges with stars dancing in front of his eyes every time he blinks, and he really needs to try to control his erratic breathing, but really all Ciel can do is just wade in the afterglow, throwing an arm across his eyes as he feels as if he’s anchored and yet very distant at the same time. Sebastian’s tongue licks lightly at Ciel’s sensitive inner thighs while his thumbs absently toy with his nipples, giving Ciel even less of a reason to try to focus on reality and instead prolong his pleasure.

 

“Absolutely stunning,”  Sebastian murmurs.

 

“Such reverence.” Ciel drops his arm to look down at the devil still comfortably seated between his splayed, stocking clad legs. “You sound like a saint. That can’t possibly be right.”

 

Sebastian chuckles softly as he pulls Ciel’s thighs to rest open on either side of his hips, bending over the boy for a soft kiss. “No, simply one hell of a lover.”

 

“Oh,  _ god _ ,” the boy drawls, exasperated. “You’re not starting that nonsense again, are you?”

 

Sebastian simply smirks in reply. And then the blunt head of his cock is pushing into Ciel, reminding him just how sensitive his body still is post-orgasm. Ciel whines out a high moan as Sebastian seats the boy in his lap, pressing his girth in further until their hips are flush together. “And you croon like a woman,” he teases without bite to the words, gentle fingers unlacing the corset to give his lover reprieve.

 

Lacking a response, Ciel simply pushes his face against Sebastian’s shoulder, rocking his hips in a nagging sort of way to get Sebastian moving. “The song’s stopped,” he mutters. He won’t allow his husband to have the last word.

 

“It has,” Sebastian hums; he isn’t moving yet, instead undressing his lover fully with hands that caress so soft and clement Ciel can almost mistake himself for being with angel rather than devil. “Shall I restart it?”

 

“If you pull out, I swear I will shoot you right between the eyes.”

 

“Such violence,” he clucks with a hint of a laugh. “And after I’ve been so sweet to you.”

 

But he does submit to the request, his movements softer and sweeter than usual and as adoring as his words had been. Ciel lets himself melt into the ecstasy and his hips match the pace, overstimulation at the fringe of feeling making everything that much more pleasurable. 

 

Ciel whispers out his lover’s name on panted moans, letting the push and pull rock through him, every need and craving sated by his wonderful demon. And when he comes, it’s blissfully sweet - the intimacy of the moment somehow even greater than the pleasure as they hold each other close to ride out their orgasms.

 

There they stay, simply breathing one another in, basking in the tenderness of it all. Ciel rests his cheek against Sebastian’s chest, glossed over with sweat. A serene warmth sits within his chest, only really able to describe it to himself as contentment. He smiles lightly and closes his eyes, enjoying every last rapturous feeling. Amazing: Sebastian proclaimed himself to be Ciel’s damnation, but if that were the case then why did he feel like salvation?

 

“I wonder… Could Hell really be all that bad?” the boy muses to himself as weariness overtakes him; and then he is asleep, resting comfortably against his demonic lover’s chest.


End file.
